


过去式影子 La Sombra de Pasado

by Doris_ie



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, all黑子 - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 奇迹黑, 火黑, 纳什黑, 赤黑, 黄黑 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 142,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_ie/pseuds/Doris_ie
Summary: 【纳什黑/火黑/奇迹黑】过去式影子 La Sombra del Pasado (授权翻译)摘要：纳什·金（Nash Gold Jr.）想要报复奇迹的时代给他的败北。那么还有比使用奇迹所为珍爱的影子对付他们更为有趣的事呢？利用黑子的伤患、弱小、被队友抛弃的痛楚。没有什么比将一无所有的困兽变为自己的利刃破开敌人的胸膛更为痴醉的了。- 这些角色不属于我 -
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya, Generation of Miracles/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya/Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko Tetsuya/Nijimura Shuuzou, Kuroko Tetsuya/Ogiwara Shigehiro, Nash Gold Jr./Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La sombra del pasado](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113007) by [AkemiMizuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkemiMizuki/pseuds/AkemiMizuki). 



Chapter 1: 一个影子 La sombra

这蓝发主人早已习惯于被忽略，成为幽灵一样的存在，他在人们旁边被忽视、从未被注意到。  
当这种情况已成为他生活的一部分，有时候黑子哲也会想知道是否有人足够关心他，或者渴望地确切地关注他，他希望至少有人能够透过黑暗看到身处阴影中的他，还有他隐藏着的感官情感。

他想向全世界大声疾呼求救，让人在寂静中听见他的声音。

但没有人做到，有没人会聆听，没人意识到黑子的孤独或痛苦，没有人对发现他的秘密感兴趣。

曾几何时，黑子哲也是真正地相信有一个人能发掘自己的情感——那是他最好的朋友和队友火神大我Kagami Taiga。火神君是他在黑暗中的光明，在麻烦时期的救世主。

问题是，火神君和冰室辰也还有Alex一起去了美国。 他的光，在影子最需要他的时候，残忍地离开了。

这位坚韧不拔的年轻人因失去光而沮丧。在这之后黑子发生了一次事故，使他处于严峻的状态，黑子为此几乎昏迷了几个月。治疗很昂贵，这对黑子的家庭影响巨大。他的家变得摇摇欲坠、不堪一击，他们没有钱支付整个手术以及康复的费用，他的病情恶化了。最可怕的可能性的是，黑子会因此永远离开他心爱的篮球。医生没有给他希望，他如同棋盘上的一颗弃子。

黑子哲也坐在冰冷的房间里几天都不知道该怎么办，篮球对他来说意味着一切，其他都没有任何意义，这世间没有什么能让他高兴的了。关于受伤的消息使他肩膀沉重且非常不安，他意识到也许他再也无法打球了，这令他感到担忧和困扰。

祸不单行，在不幸的事件发生之前，他的光已荡然无存，那个会帮助他应对局势和孤独的火神君，不再陪伴着他了。一年多以前，在一个雨天，火神君离开了，他记得那个雨天，或许一切在那一刻之后，都变得不一样了，他仍然没有克服那种使他陷入深痛患得患失的折磨。

\- 那个雨天 -

练习后，火神转过身：“明天我要离开黑子。”  
那消息使他感到惊讶，黑子紧紧握紧拳头，用苦涩的声音喃喃地说： “你要走了吗？去哪？那我们的团队呢？”

“辰也，Alex和我决定回到美国。”

黑子的脑子开始飞快地运转，他在为火神的离去找理由，为他辩脱，他想：“这并不意外，但你离开我，和他们一起去美国。你要记得，我仍然是你的影。也许这对你并不重要，毕竟我以为你与青峰君不同，也许，我错了。不过至少你对我说了再见。” 黑子想对火神大喊：“我呢？我呢？对你来说没有什么意义吗？” 但是，他保持沉默。

“我已经计划很久了。”

黑子的思绪被打乱，他只能停止为其辩脱以及找理由，“你应该早点告诉我。” 这确实让黑子哲也感到痛苦，好像火神大我根本不在乎他的感受。

“我是你的朋友，至少我是这么认为的。”  
“ 我现在告诉你了。” 火神说：“你是最后一个知道的人，因为我很难跟你说再见”

“ 那你什么时候回来？” 那语气是那么的卑微。  
老虎似乎很受苦：“我不知道，在美国有更多的机会，我可以获得奖学金并上一所好的大学。我想这是‘再见’。”

黑子似乎被摧毁了，我以为我们会一直在一起的。太天真了。  
火神君是唯一一个会忘记我在所有方面都是零，是使我感到自己像有价值的人的唯一。

黑子悲伤极了，忧郁而遗憾地低下了头，仿佛随时泪珠都会坠落。他觉得呼吸困难，不能在他的光面前抽泣，他不被允许脆弱，他发誓永远不会在某个人面前破裂。  
火神移开了他的目光，然后温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，“不用担心，你永远是我的影子。虽然我们很遥远，但我不会忘记你。”  
“你永远是我的光，我也不会忘记火神君的。”  
火神微妙地补充道：“我会想念你的……” 但我该走了。

“我们会再见面吗？” 黑子怀疑地说道，又向前迈了一步。  
“我知道你会没事的，因为你很坚强，你是我认识的最坚强的人。你已经教会了我宝贵的经验，你将永远对我很重要。我保证，有一天我们会再次在一起打篮球”

“这不是再见，是再见。”  
那么，“很高兴认识你。”

黑子曾向荻原成浩许诺过他们会回到篮球场上，但他深知诺言被打破并且没有兑现。他再来没有机会和那个外向而快乐的男孩交流过，他很欣赏他的一切。他担心同样的事情也会发生到他和火神身上，有可能，他们再也见不到对方，他们的纽带会像他儿时的朋友一样被切断。

“我总是失去我最爱的人。”他小声说着自己的话被风吹走了。  
老虎在他离开时向他微笑，黑子希望他可以告诉他留下来，握住他的手告诉他是他生命的必需品，但他并不自私，他不会允许自己的感情干预他朋友的未来。  
现在，他是一个人了。  
我想念他，每天都想念他。

\- 现在 -

事故使他变得冷酷和悲伤，就像一个空虚的器皿独自忍受着痛苦。但是，他不想让朋友担心正在发生的事情，因此黑子决定隐藏自己的健康状况和感受，以免他人担心。

没有人知道他的病情严重到阻止他再次打篮球，黑子甚至谎称一切都很好。  
他的生命处于危险之中。但黑子想再次创造奇迹，即使那让他付出了沉重的代价。在遭受损失之后，他在世间最想要的就是他人的陪伴，也许他的光已经走了，心也碎了，但是他仍然保持着影子的秉承，使他感觉好一些，也许，他可以恢复失去的友谊，这就是驱使他继续在暴风雨中继续前进的原因之一。

黑子哲也几乎每天都偷偷地去医院，当他的身体无法抵抗时，他几乎无法行走，他很虚弱，什么都没用。每天他离死亡都近一步，也许篮球是唯一使他感到活着的东西。

他不在乎痛苦。  
他不介意每个人都看不见。  
除了和朋友一起玩，他什么都不关心。  
闭上眼睛，听听鞋子的声音，气味，变得透明并对他人有用的感觉。

-赛场上-

这是一场作为VS梦之队的球赛。

黑子正在放慢脚步，努力呼吸，如果他们想战胜对手，就必须变得更坚强。实现他的目标不仅仅要求成功，还要在每次训练中碾压自己的意志力和身体，他的身体一点一点地被摧毁蚕食，唯一让他站着的就是他的意志和还有那份渴望与他们在一起的信念。没有一个奇迹的成员怀疑黑子每天因遭受这些伤害和教训而发生的事故而不得不经历的痛苦，因为他们甚至都不知道那件事，黑子对此事保密得很好。

黑子的父亲禁止他参加比赛，但他表示这是最后一次，也是与他老队友的最后一场比赛，他想再次感到怀旧的感觉，将球传给他旧时的光青峰大辉，和他轻轻碰拳，黄濑君在得分时的热切拥抱，赤司君的微笑，绿间君的表里不一地推眼镜，拐弯抹角的关心，桃井桑的支持，或者紫原君绑起头发认真的样子。

这是我不能错过的小细节。

与奇迹相处是最有价值的事情，他想保留每一个时刻，并将其携刻在自己的灵魂中。他非常想与那些出色的队友再次比赛，在他们年轻的时候，黑子的眸子高兴地亮起来，他很高兴再次与他的朋友们成为同一支球队，感到他的脸上风和樱花落下。

他重新获得了一代人的友谊，这在很大程度上把他们推向了无战不胜的神坛。Vorpal Swords是日本最好的战队之一，

与火神君的合作，奇迹的时代击败了最强的对手，他们击败了无情的队长Nash Gold Jr 靡下的球队Jabberwock，Jasherwock是一个傲慢而目中无人的队伍，这里面的每个人都很强且球风恶劣，他们尤其擅长打街头篮球，这一点无可否认。

纳什（Nash）来自美国，他是一个反复无常、爱欺负人的百万富翁，他一生都在羞辱别人，没有人能比他强。在身体上，他对于自己的年龄来说是令人生畏的，高大的，肌肉发达的，英俊的和狂野的。他是一个散发出才华的人，同时又为自己的利益而自大。

纳什发誓要向奇迹的时代报仇。

当他看到奇迹们小小只的影子球员经过时，他突然意识到男孩的潜力。他是上天派给他的复仇使者，他的厄里倪厄斯。

黑子哲也可以为他报仇。

纳什有一个邪恶的计划：如果他把水色的影子变为他的利刃他的厄里倪厄斯，被保留为秘密武器，给这群猴子世代最致命的伤害。

他们爱着黑子哲也，这一点很明显，但是这群只知道打球的猴子也许并没有很好地认识到这点，如果他设法让那个大胆的小男孩加入他的团队，他将破坏那些家伙的士气。

他们可爱的玩具将是一把双刃剑，向他们展示自己锋利。

在见到黑子哲也第一刻，他看到小小只的愚蠢演讲，歇斯底里地拼命试图让他们理解他糟糕的英语发音和荒谬的英勇。但是引起了他作为队长的注意，也激起了他的愤怒，这是前所未有的。

小子怎么敢嘲笑他？

他怎么敢告诉我怎么为人处事？

所以我打他，踢他，紧紧抓住他的头发，我想向他展示谁是主人，而不是一个自称是玩家的天真的步兵，我直视他，当他看到那双淡蓝色的眼睛，充满激情和热情时，这让纳什更生气。

矮人可能很脆弱，但它的强烈光环几乎被它的火热燃烧了。

我从未见过像他这样的人。

很特别。

当然，这种水色生物拥有过度保护的朋友，他染多色头发的队友似乎并不喜欢他们抚摸他们的东西，因为他们因为纳什触碰了他们的宠物而显得很生气。纳什嘲笑这些男人，不了解他们对那个婴儿的依恋，他们甚至冒着与比自己强的对象抗争的风险，这可能是因为天真，可能作为团队中的漂亮装饰品太可爱了，尽管男孩们小而软弱的要被铆钉和尖针摧毁。

搞笑，有什么不同？

但所有这些才华横溢的球员似乎都喜欢并捍卫小矮个的球员。他们对此表示赞赏，最终看到了无敌日本人潜在的弱点，这真是多么有趣。

然后，纳什看到的黑子的那一刻。他对比赛改变了主意，他意识到了黑子哲也是谁，他拥有所有的潜力。他不仅对充满激情的水色双眸、对这个陌生的少年感兴趣，还为他的团队垂涎影子的力量。这个男孩简直是一颗钻石，但，没有被失败碾碎的无情打磨的宝石永远不会珍贵。

他想要为自己添几分乐子，纳什看出了尽管当那个男孩笑着看上去很高兴，男孩在他的团队里几乎没有认真对待他的人。当黑子真的戳破他自己的梦，他就会改变，届时，将其纳入自己的团队，他会从那些不应该得到的平庸球员那里得到这一机会。当黑子哲也在他手中时，会让他成为一个真正的球员，而不是一个懂魔术的可爱干扰者。

黑子发生事故后的时间彻底改变了他的才能和性格，他没有像以前那样再次微笑，最糟糕的是，奇迹似乎因他的闷闷不乐郁郁寡欢而生他的气。火神离开了，确实，但这不该仅影响了黑子的比赛方式。

当VS梦之队再次面对反对他们的敌人，这帮球员想粉碎他们的对手，他们做到了。奇迹般的世代并不想输掉比赛，但是不幸的是，因为黑子实在是太痛苦了，他无法打得出任何节奏。

奇迹并不知道，影子根本就没有想赢，他却失去了光和他的魔力。

他们为输赢指责黑子哲也。

黑子试图全力以赴，他知道也许在那之后他将无法继续比赛，受伤很危险，他肯定会离开篮球。所以他会很勇敢，那天他会面对他的朋友，他会告诉他们真相，但是他不想这样做，因为即使小身体的每一部分都受到伤害，他也希望与他们在一起，尽管体育锻炼慢慢地杀死了他，但如果这意味着他会很高兴在国际比赛结束之前，可以与他们保持亲密关系，在他们身边享受自由的最后时光。

和他的朋友在一起使他感到自己很显眼，仿佛对某人来说他是一个宝贵的存在。

影子在其他人正在移动的入口附近缓慢行走，正要进入更衣室，稍微打开门。他进入房间前停了下来，听到一些伤心欲绝的声音。奇迹的争执使他很生气，这是他们第一次把团队失利全然归咎于黑子，他们输给了他们最大的敌人，他们被完全羞辱了，甚至对手也笑了起来，嘲笑着，敌方明显的胜利。

黑子哲也，团队的核心，最有价值球员现在没用了，奇迹的时代不再想有他在自己的球队，因为他们认为他是个没能力的球员，他们爆冷输给那些挑战者。

“我们不能再有他在我们的团队，因为他而失去了我们。那家伙再也发不出有用的传球，如果他不在那，一切都会更好。” 

黄濑凉太像个异想天开的孩子一样，拒绝从他身边拿走他的玩具，“我不希望小黑子离开。” 

青峰大辉的回答完全恼怒：“他正在失败，他甚至不再是我的影子，他变得毫无用处。他不能不让我感到疲倦，扔球或摔倒就把球传给我，当我还是个菜鸟时就很好了，但现在已经不复存在了……因为我们将拥有一个无用的球员，这是我们的弱点。”

敌人利用黑子的病痛和他的教训取胜。

“也许他需要火神。”

“闭嘴 ！哲也是我的影子，这与火神无关。显然，我比火神更好。” 尖叫声变了。

黄濑回答：“当然，如果……小黑子，最近似乎很难过。从小火神离开后就伤心欲绝。”

赤司征十郎喃喃自语；“对，哲也的能力不足，比一般的弱者更糟糕，我们因为他而输了，他们已经知道，如果一名球员让我输了，那么从今天起他必须被牺牲，我将用改良版的影子代替他，黛千寻相信你们也认识他。”

黑子听到这个名字时感到心碎，赤司君打算黛君代替自己？他就像破损的玩具不能再使用了，他必须知道如果比赛不能赢，他黑子哲也就是没有明显价值的东西，要扔进垃圾桶了。

那是全部都用完了吗？

那友谊呢？

他们只会在没有他的见解的情况下代替他，在没有告诉他的情况下，没有考虑到他的努力，而没有看到他的每一刻都在被摧毁。

为什么？

打篮球是他唯一的东西，他们会从他那里拿走篮球，没有人会接受，他的梦已经破灭了。

他们的友谊并不重要，只是输赢。

他以为他们变了，他给了他们第二次机会，现在他意识到自己错了。当他们平等或更糟时，他们仍然是傲慢，忘恩负义，自私，残酷的人。他努力使激情闪耀在他的眼中没有任何意义，对他的“朋友”以不同的方式看篮球，向他们展示自己的风格并被他们所认可的奉献没有用。

他们没有改变。

一切都是徒劳的。

也许他最想要的是被奇迹世代所接受，但是他永远不会像他们那样，他没有才华。

他们认为这是一个障碍。

“他们不会接受我，我从来不是奇迹。”

赤司笑了笑：“我已经认真考虑过，哲也和比千寻无法相比。哲也也太感性了，他为一切哭泣，我们如何在一个无用的团队中获胜？作为一个脆弱的公主，他太虚弱了，他们知道我对虚弱的事物感到厌恶，而这正变得越来越糟糕，他必须离开才能赢得胜利。”

青峰也放弃了辩夺，他回答：“你或许是对的，篮球不适合公主，但哲并不是那样，最近他似乎很虚弱，我甚至不能拥抱他……”

每个词似乎比伤口更受伤害，比骨折更受难以忍受。

绿间真太郎补充道：“如果你决定，即使我接受了他作为队友，你也知道我从未同意他加入我们的团队，如果他继续这样下去只会阻碍我们。”

“不，我们不能对小黑子做这样的事情，他喜欢篮球。我们不应该把他丢掉，只是说我们要把他赶出去，因为他最近病得很严重，这对我们来说是残酷和不体面的。这是我们的朋友。”

“哧，从曾因为黑子太虚弱而不想靠近他的人口中说出来真的好真挚啊。”

黄濑辩解道，“那是过去的事。小黑子一定在发生什么事，他一直是个好球员，甚至击败了我们所有人，我敢肯定必须有一个解释。“

“不是他，是火神大我击败了我们和城凛那支球队。黑子哲也不再有用，我们必须以一个简单的理由摆脱他，以击败敌人。”

赤司征十郎沉默了，也许他们会接受这个事实。

是每个人都同意驱逐他并替补他以以求获胜吗？

在听到他们争论后，黑子哲也无法克制他的眼泪，没人能安慰他。他们想用一个更好的影子替代他，像胡扯一样把他踢出去，他们在一起的所有时间并不重要。

“他们怎么能说那些话？”

“他们自称是我的朋友，并刺伤了我。” 

“他们不需要我。”

“他们不要我。”

“他们恨我成为失败者。”

“那是我的命运吗？如果我很坚强，那么我现在就会康复，并会被我的朋友所接受。”

“我不是奇迹”

黑子没有停止哭泣，他跑出场馆不让人看到他脆弱，虚弱，听着他欣赏的人的残酷话语，他会感到羞辱，他不知道该怎么办，一切都显得如此黑暗，他害怕在面对一个他所谓的朋友。听到他们对他说的话，伤害已经造成，浸透了他的皮肤，而不是肉体，纯净的痛苦来自灵魂。

他一直在逃避痛苦，言语和他自己的阴暗感觉，直到他无意中与杰伯沃克（Jabberwock）那种令人生畏的队长相撞，后者是最讨厌奇迹的世代的人，也是他最大的敌人。

纳什看到黑子哲也发红的眼角和断断续续地抽泣，他像发烧一样呼吸沉重。

这是黑子在被对手击败队友抛弃

昏迷之前最后看到的，

一双恶魔的翠绿。

\-------  
\-------


	2. Chapter 2:   招募那个影子 Reclutar una sombra

Chapter 2: 招募那个影子Reclutar una sombra

纳什乐于自谀“魔术师”，他为羞辱奇迹而感到自豪，看到那些悲惨而不幸的面孔就像是享受酒肉临池的魔咒，他永远不会忘记在球场上击败他们的那一颗篮球，第一次见到Vorpal Swords奇迹的倒塌是绝对令人高兴的。但是，获胜还不够，他不满意，他希望他们生而痛苦，这是一个简单的理由，因为他深深地憎恨着他们，因为他意识到了自己的败北，他最想要的是看到他们像可怜的蠕虫一样被压碎。

那些毫无价值的猴子，他们以为面对的是谁？

他将以最痛苦的方式报仇，直到折磨他们的生活每一寸，他才会罢休，让他们慢慢品尝痛苦，他们会后悔敢于面对伟大的魔术师。

最终，在Jabberwock取得胜利 ，并击败了竞争对手之后， 纳什渴望大举庆祝自己的胜利，与他的朋友们去参加独家派对，挥金如雨，他可以找一个与之共度一夜的性感女人。那是他计划要做的，但是当他看到对手团队Vorpal Swords的神秘鬼影奔跑时，他的一夜春宵计划被推迟了。

纳什知道那个男孩出了点问题，他没有发挥出全部潜力，他注意到当他们在球场上对驰对方时表现不佳，由于他们的幽灵球员对他的表现感到不满，所以奇迹失去了共鸣。

太苍白了。

小白雪公主离开了五个小矮人，这对恶人来说是个给她下毒苹果的好机会。

纳什看着他很久了，他意识到这个男孩在哭泣，仿佛他的世界正在崩溃，肯定是因为他失败的团队，他嘲笑别人的不幸，而走向白痴的人，纳什发现，也许是白痴的队友们让他哭泣，这意味着有机可乘，他可以把男孩有变成他们的制胜法宝。

如果我是白雪公主里面的恶皇后，这将是采取行动的时候。

皇后提供剧毒的苹果。

纳什最初认为黑子哲也是一个失败者，一个幼儿园男孩试图用他可怜的讲话教人道德，但是面对他之后，他可以透过那立面看到他，那个弱小的小男孩体内掩饰着他燃烧的疯狂。

黑子是没有存在感的人，其他人看不见的幽灵，这可能是因为他不是一个引人注目的人或他自己的隐形性，没有被人注意到就像人生中的诅咒，使他充满了痛苦和孤独。当他遇到篮球时，没有发生任何变化，他这使他成为了一名幽灵球员，他发现自己的才能像影子一样在幕后使其他人发光，他的工作是保持比赛轻松，稳定，舒适，甚至使敌人沮丧。这是黑子哲也一生中第一次变得至关重要。

纳什喜欢怪异，独特而神秘的魔术，例如看着黑子无处不在，他就像是团队法师的王牌。那满是火的蓝眼睛分散了注意力，这就是为什么他沉迷于招募对手的影子，他喜欢那种年轻的幽灵风格，因为他们称呼他为“魔术师”，因为他也拥有类似的技术。这个小男孩引起了他的关注，他对此感到兴趣，并立即成为了他的计划中一部分，创造奇迹的灵魂将成为他的灵魂，他会在没有意识到的情况下从奇迹手中夺走他。

影子对那些家伙很重要，当每个人都捍卫他时，他就知道了，他们担心他，如此绝望和愤怒。

为什么跑？

为什么要如此谨慎地捍卫一个人？

为什么要为简单的打击而战？

过度保护表明了这一点。恶毒的魔王发现了勇者骑士代代相传的弱点，无害的哲也将成为他对付敌人的毁灭性秘密武器，他只需要打破蓝发幽灵与朋友纽带，这样他就可以在没有敌人的情况下完成任务。这不是用比赛输赢或身体上的打击可以替代的，这是用更亲密和更痛苦的事情如背叛阴影来挫败他们。

问题是如何从那些白痴那里拿走玩具？

显然，彩虹能保护蓝发影子，要夺走小矮人以使他对付他们不是一件容易的事，除非奇迹雪藏了他，而且纳什可以确乎感到了悲观的情景和男孩生气的抽泣声。

正是他所需要的情况，完美的环境，使他充满了玩心。

小影子脱离了一代人的奇迹，从而使他加入了Jabberwock团队。

纳什的邪恶思想使他分心。这时，黑子突然撞向他，他似乎感到害怕像一只受惊的绵羊，看着男孩的眼睛充满了泪滴，流下了他纯洁的脸。

纳什一反常态地问黑子是怎么了，他没有像平时一样取笑他，但是黑子仍是变得苍白，然后像小兽舔伤口般抱紧的自己。

受伤的小兽发出最后一声悲鸣，然后跌向深渊。

纳什在这只小兽能够在跌倒之前抓住了他。

纳什紧紧抱住黑子，他不习惯体贴或善待别人，他甚至不爱护他的情人，他曾经很粗鲁，但那一刻他努力地小心翼翼，像是放在手掌心里怕融化的雪花。

黑子很轻，他是如此的脆弱和矮小，他的确看起来像一个孩子躺在胸前。那是纳什第一次见到他时的想法，当面对硬汉时会如此天真，勇敢，无动于衷和愚蠢，这些硬汉如果愿意的话可以把他打死，那种精神使他变得有趣。

那种狡猾的天真幼稚。

年轻的影子正在发热燃烧，眼睛因哭泣而肿胀，头发紧贴皮肤，红色的脸颊和嘴唇肿胀。他处于可怕的状态，尽管那看上去很残酷，但纳什很高兴他病了，因为他有一个绝妙的想法说服这个男孩。黑子哲也是个好人，也是个傻子，而奇迹牵制的只是他的感觉，奇迹不够敏感，他们不在乎，也根本不想要他，他们只用他获胜，而黑子以这种方式使自己确信这是真的，他是一个人，解决他的问题的唯一方法是接受纳什将提出的建议。

金发碧眼的人很快在彩虹一代成员中看到他之前就打电话给司机，因为拖延的话他肯定会开始与奇迹战斗，这并不是说他不希望和那些恨他的男人们打得头破血流。

现在他有了选择，而无形伤人，最为致命。

一切的一切取决于这个影子少年。

黑子脚旁有一只小叫的犬，纳什对这嗷嗷直叫的牲畜很恼怒，他决定不理它，当豪华轿车到达时，他把幽灵小心地放在车里，纳什意识到他手上有血。

这是什么鬼？

纳什怀疑当他与孩子发生碰撞又或者是触摸他的那一刻沾染了血液，他应该重新审视他的假设。趁当下黑子毫无意识，纳什小心翼翼地揭开黑子的外套检查他的苍白皮肤，然后观察到血液恰恰来自黑子的伤口。

“那没那么严重 ……吧?"

他立即将他带到他的豪宅，他所做的第一件事是将黑子哲也放在一张大床上，并叫专业医生来照顾他，这个男孩非常糟糕，他肯定隐藏了病痛，因为没有人会让他带着那些伤病上场的。

这白痴把伤痛藏起来只是一种掩饰。

他怎么会假装没事？

他怎么不会在比赛进行中昏倒？

他为什么不告诉任何人？

没有人注意到吗？

杰森·里弗（JasonRiver）和尼克（Nick）去纳什豪宅是因为他们本来想和他一起庆祝胜利，但当他们看到纳什沾血的双手，他们认为他与某人干了一架，欺负了谁或者说在街上打架。

“告诉我你没有杀任何人。”

“你认为我会留下证据吗？”纳什自负地说。

“为什么你满是血？我告诉过你，不值得为那些毫无价值的猴子弄脏手。”

金发魔王打开了黑子所在房间的门，医生正在照顾这个小男孩。其他人不感相信他们所看到的，那魔王的床上躺着半死的对手小幽灵，目瞪口呆。

“但是如果他是奇迹的，那么他在这里做什么？”

“纳什不要告诉我你绑架了他，还打了他。要知道，这家伙的队长上次给我们的通牒，他给我们发出了限制令，这个男孩好似是需要保护的小公主，我们只能只有在赛场上才允许接近他。如果他意识到你对矮个子做了什么，他将把我们送进监狱，更糟糕的是，如果他发现他在这里...”

魔术师是认真的，并且自高自大地阐述道：“谁告诉你我关心反复无常的矮人的威胁？……我有钱买通公道，我钱比他多，他对我无能为力。”

“你又打了那个孩子，那些猴子在你殴打他之后再次见到你就生气了。你为什么把他带到这里？你怎么了？疯了？“

纳什冷笑着，无视他的朋友们：“医生，诊断是什么？”

医生说，这不是一个好消息，当然也不会是轻微的疾病。我不会撒谎，这个年轻人病情很重，必须接受急诊手术，我很惊讶他受伤后会走路，这很明显，男孩强迫自己的身体进行体育锻炼，过度运动，并且会产生负面反应，从而恶化他的健康。当然，还有其他因素，不仅由于饮食不当而遭受重伤，高烧和贫血。

“你是说他不能再打篮球了吗？”

但是如果他参加了今天的比赛……

显然，男孩在逞强，他在假装，玩弄笨拙，这对他的团队来说完全没有用，这一仗奇迹输了，输在不知情，这是魔王的绝对优势。

因为他们不知道。

因为黑子向他们隐藏了真相。

医生补充道，是的，他是残疾的……他有90％的机会康复，现在还不算太晚，有希望，他可以得到治疗，但是这有点困难，因为患者因压迫自己而受伤，因为没有更多的阻力。坏消息是，他可能无法再次进行任何运动，为避免这种情况发生，重要的是不要承受任何压力，如果他继续以这种粗心的方式对待自己，那将是有害的。他需要被禁止进行对身体有害的训练。实际上，每次他尝试过度努力都会面临死亡危险，他所做的就是慢性自杀，如果他真的想打篮球，他将必须先接受治疗并去医院。

“如何使他改善？一个手术？物理疗法？”

“手术。但那是一个非常微妙的过程，不幸的是，在日本，该领域没有合格的专家，它需要在另一个国家/地区操刀，手术后也需要进行物理治疗才能康复。目前重要的是您要恢复健康并等待身体上的伤口愈合。”

纳什突然想：“在另一个国家，我们什么时候回美国？”

“虽然还没有计划，但应该在几周后。”

“纳什，你不会是在想我在想的？”

显然，他没有将伤势告诉他的可怜猴子队友，或者他们已经抛弃了他，这是一个优势，他在哭，这意味着我有机会让他远离他们，使他成为我们的幽灵球员。

“你疯了！”

“这是我的计划。” 黑子将成为他们的，他将以这种方式报仇那些卑鄙的人。

他，恶劣的魔王会给黑子一个不能拒绝的提议。

“我不认为他会接受，这个小男孩忠于那些昆虫，很明显那些家伙有钱支付这项手术以及我不知道的所有昂贵治疗，但这白痴没有告诉他们任何事情。”

金发碧眼的人思量着：“你是对的，奇迹一代无法发现真相，否则他们会尽力而为，就破坏了我的计划。我要把矮人带走，我要让他服从我，我要给他所需的一切。”

“我不是要冒犯你纳什，我不认为孩子会服从你。”

纳什很生气：“他会明白，这些人不在乎他，他们不珍视他，所以他们中的任何人都不会为此付出一毛钱。”

“那是一个明显的谎言，他不会相信。”

“我会喜欢讲谎话。小哲也不会为了不失去亲爱的朋友而告诉他们任何事情，他爱他们那是他的软肋，为了不打扰他们并与他们共度时光而牺牲自己，他就是一个多情的傻瓜。愚昧将使他和我一起离开，而我将为他提供再次打篮球的机会，那个男孩一定会接受它以便再次与他的小队友一起。但是他的队友可不需要在运动中没有实用性的影子。”

医生给他静脉注射。年轻人看起来营养不良，必须多补充营养去解决贫血。他即使在健康状态下晕倒也是正常的，他太虚弱了。医生还让黑子服用了血清，留下了一些药丸，在照顾病人几个小时后离开了。纳什去喝了杯酒，仔细地规划了他的策略。

“你们必须现在走。”金发碧眼的魔王说。

“为什么？你想和他独处？他又不是瓷娃娃，一碰就变成了上千个碎片。”

“不，如果我想说服他加入我们的团队，他在这里看到你们，他会感到害怕，我不希望这种情况发生。”纳什看向黑子哲也，念念道：“我将塑造和操纵他来摧毁他亲爱的朋友，这将是我对那些敢于击败我们的家伙的报仇。”

杰森却不同意，“老大，我知道您在乎这小子，但为什么要让这个孩子加入我们的团队？您必须在其中投入大量资金，我知道您渴望将其变成我们的影子，但他已经损坏，这是没有用的，也许那些白痴意识到玩具不再起作用并扔掉了。我认为这不是一个好主意，在美国，大把球员比这没有经验的婴儿更好。”

“杰森，这是值得的，我要向他投资的所有钱都值得的。” 我将使这个男孩成为一个男人，他将唤醒他杀人的本能来赢得胜利，他将得到充分发展，他将成为我们的秘密武器，摧毁那些敢于与我对抗的可恶孩子的眼泪。这样看，他有能力不被人注意到，他天生具有做幻像的天赋，他的激情在他的眼中燃烧，他的光环很坚强，当他受伤时他有意志，他几乎在自杀式地打球，他有魔法，他只需要一个人来塑造，抛光那颗粗糙的钻石。

最重要的是，他是奇迹的世代所渴望的，所尊重的，光明的代表沦为恶劣的黑暗、化为暴力的信徒，这是我独一无二的复仇。

“我们不会为孩子做保姆。你将带着一个不会听话的小伙子去美国，将他带走，他甚至未成年，你带他去任何地方都是违法的...纳什你还必须照顾他，你根本不知道该如何守护某人，这个男孩甚至不懂英语，告诉我你不是认真的。”里弗无奈地抱怨道，不明白那幻影给他们老大吃了什么迷幻药。

金发碧眼的人很固执：“无论你们是否喜欢，他都会成为我的影子，我是老板，我说的算。这个孩子会习惯我的生活方式，就像小宠物一样，他会破坏猴子的世代。”

没有人会对队长说不，他是老板，如果他对那个男孩有计划，如果他想报仇，他会的，没人会阻止他。

只是那个金发魔王，当他妄想一件不可能的事情时，他会固执己见地拉妄想进入现实，每个人都知道这一点。

“好的，队长，我接受这种疯狂，尽管这是一个可怕的主意，我希望你不要后悔，那个孩子对那些家伙是忠实的，最终会被背叛的是你…”

“别管我，这是命令。”这个粗鲁，有点生气的独裁者说，或许是因为他内心深处怀疑黑子对他会忠诚和忠实，无论多少次黑子还是会和那帮彩虹帮搞在一起。

纳什像国王一样坐在巨大的椅子上，缓慢地移动酒杯，当他搅动酒杯时，冰块响起。他留在办公桌前，查看奇迹般的档案，或更确切地说是Vorpal Swords团队 。除了阅读所有技能外，他还必须了解敌人，并派人去调查有关玩家的所有事情，他有雄心壮志，发现他们的弱点和能力来对抗他们。

无可否认，奇迹的世代是散发才华的家伙。

如果我拿走了他们最心爱的玩具，他们会如何反应？

保守估计他们会变得好斗，伸出爪子乱吠。而不让复仇计划失，魔王必须从彩虹势力中夺走幽灵少年，这样才能洗脑他。他将把这个小男孩带出国外，为他昂贵的手术付费，而黑子将被迫成为他的影子。

\---

黑子哲也醒来时有点头昏眼花，他试图安定下来并恢复意识，当他做到这一点时，他意识到自己身处一个陌生又豪华的豪宅中，一切似乎都像皇室一样，那个地方比赤司君的别墅宅还要张扬房间，白色的毯子很温暖，床垫很柔软，有一个巨大的实心水晶冠漆金灯，一切都很昂贵，令人惊讶，给人的感觉是一家西方五星级酒店。

然后那个蓝头发的男人在寒冷的地板上走了几步，斜靠在墙上，他观察到有一个大窗户可以看到整个城市，这真的很漂亮，但同时又令人担忧，他不知道自己在哪里，他最后记得的是他在敌人面前愤怒地大哭（很尴尬）后就断片了，不过他依稀记得因为某种奇怪的自然现象，他的对手没有嘲笑他，也没有打他，那是敌人通常会做的。

如果他看到的最后一个人是纳什·戈德（Nash Jr. Gold），则意味着那所房子是他的房子，令他感到害怕，他喘着粗气，好像那是一部恐怖电影，被锁在连环杀手的房子里。

“这是不可能的。”

他紧闭着眼睛，试图吸气和呼气，以使飘忽不定的心平静下来。

“我的手机在哪里？”

但是，手机不在那儿，没有任何物品。他感到虚弱，非常害怕面对过去用踢和侮辱攻击他的存在。黑子慢慢走着试图寻找出路，问题是走得越远，迷路就越迷路，他从远处听到一首来自偏僻而阴暗房间的英语歌曲。

“我必须离开这里，”潜意识在警告他。他真的很想逃离那里，问题是他一团糟，他做不到，他脆弱而易受到敌人的攻击，他担心自己无法保卫自己。

“所以你终于醒了”

黑子感到鸡皮疙瘩直立，听到那强势声音充满了麻痹和警告，使他感到瘫痪。

他慢慢转过身去看到金发碧眼的家伙在他面前，他的身高差不多是火神君的身高，也许高了几厘米，他甚至比赤司君更令人生畏，甚至对于一个像黑子那样淡漠面无表情的人来说，那人的光环使他感到恐惧，他穿着考究，他的头发比黄濑君的金还要眩目。

当黑子看到那个家伙，他的心脏在剧烈跳动，他的手在颤抖，他几乎不能呼吸，他被固定住了。

纳什凝视着他，仿佛用深沉的蓝眼睛注视着每一个动作，使幽灵少年向后走了几步，意识到自己面前那个骄傲而有朝气的人说：“我……不，你不能伤害我。”

那个家伙颤抖的表情嘲笑道：“你看起来像一只受惊的兔子，哲也。”

黑子不喜欢他说名字的方式，不喜欢他说话的语言，也不喜欢在一个陌生人的房子里，也不喜欢这个陌生人是一个傲慢的欺负者。

“不要这么称呼我。”

“那不是你的名字吗？或者，你宁愿我叫你哲？像你亲爱的朋友哪样？”纳什具有讽刺意味地说。

“只有青峰君可以这么叫我。” 影子试图转移魔王的注意力，或者至少让他明白，如果他绑架或谋杀了他，有人可能会找他，“如果你对我做点什么他们会知道。”

纳什带着那种扭曲的，虐待狂似的微笑走近了他。黑子逐渐退缩直到撞墙。他可以闻到酒精混合着昂贵的香水的味道，使他感到恶心，脖子上的温暖气息使他感到发冷，除了朋友，他不习惯陌生人侵入自己的私人空间，他不喜欢这个人，但是他无法阻止他，他太虚弱了，太脆弱了，无法将他推开或阻止他。

即使彼此相距几英寸，他们的脸也几乎是面对面的。也许外国人根本不在乎以这种方式接近敌人，所以他可以看到对手的痛苦之脸，因为他魁梧肉体上吓到他

“你无处可去。”

这就像一部恐怖电影。

勇敢地叫喊着的蓝色头发，知道他不应该表现出相反的恐惧。他握紧拳头试图停止发抖。

“你要对我做什么？”

“你觉得我很糟糕？很恐怖？” 仿佛漫不经心。

黑子什么都没说，他的想法很明显，毕竟你能想到这个人曾用握紧的拳头打他，踢他的肚子，紧紧抓住他的头发，激怒他并嘲弄他的语言。

黑子说：“我警告你，请不要靠近。”黑子试图将手抵在他的胸膛，他甚至可以感知到魔王的心跳，并试图无用地将他推开。

他的手在那个大个子旁边是如此之小，原本打算的坚强不屈地推攘抵制，仿佛像是对暴虐者的爱抚，尽管这个幽灵确实试图表现出自己的坚强，而不惧怕任何事情。

纳什嘲笑得更多，用力挤压黑子的脸颊。

“不要无谓地与我反抗，你几乎不可以站起来，我知道你与那些自称是你朋友的白痴争吵，小朋友，这就是鳄鱼流泪的原因。他们不会像上次那样拯救你，他们不会去捍卫这个大胆的小公主，没人知道你在这里。”

你大可随意尖叫。

你大可逃匿和躲藏。

但永远不要逃避我。

小家伙很勇敢，他不会害怕，他不是胆小鬼，他辩夺道：“这并不意味着一旦他们一发现你伤害了我……”

“当然，他们像垃圾一样把你扔掉，但他们不能忍受这破玩具还有另一个主人。不是这样吗？”纳什笑着松开男孩的脸颊。

黑子畏缩了一下，因为戳到了他的痛处，也许纳什是对的，玩具被打碎了，他们为什么收留球队中的残次品？可能他是自私的，想要如此热切地与他们一起打篮球，最终他成为了一个蹩脚的障碍。

那份踌躇的不安，黑子感到的痛苦，男孩默默忍受的方式对纳什来说很有趣，他知道自己快要实现自己的目标了，真相伤害了你，对吧？真相令人痛心，他们只是在用你，你不明白吗？当他们知道你受伤时，他们的反应是什么？当他们知道你是骗子时会做什么？他们因为你而迷失了自己，因为你一直在欺骗他们，与其他仇恨者分享时光，当他们意识到你毫无用处时，他们会把你抛在一边，因为你不再有用，他们会抛弃你。你将绝对孤单，不会有人拾起剩下的碎片。

才华横溢的玩家们会想与一个躺着受伤的小男孩在一起？

那就是你可悲的失败，没有人会喜欢你。

这些话真的像长矛一样直接影响着黑子，深深打击了他的灵魂，因为他知道这是真的，他在团队中没有用，这意味着他们不再需要。这就是为什么他们用黛君代替他而不事先通知。

也许只是他们是对的。

他们为什么要他和他们在一起？

他只想融化冰冷的心。

他害怕告诉他们自己的伤痛，因为他不想被拒绝，不想承认事实是要离开他们，因为他们之间没有深厚的纽带，无法团结凝聚他们。他不想失去他最好的朋友，他不会忍受，但是如果不是篮球，他将无济于事。

他会一个人。

没有篮球，他什么都不是。

没有人会看到他。

他是一个看不见的人。

篮球是他的生活，他的所有朋友都是通过体育运动找到他们的，所有的快乐和悲伤都是因为篮球。

他是一个胆小鬼，因为他害怕被遗弃。

他是因为想要创造奇迹而自私吗？

他非常想和他们在一起。

他想成为一个奇迹，成为他们的一部分。

但是为了与朋友共度时光而牺牲生命，值得吗？磨损，让一些用它来取胜的人把你的身体弄碎。如果这只是一个破损的玩具，没人会想要的。

他们不会欣赏一个虚弱的人，一个垂死的人。所以他撒了谎。

通过引起他的注意，怀念过去的失落，他使自己成为创造奇迹的工具，他从中学到了什么？

奇迹的世代变了。

“到你开心的地方，你不应该回去。”

黑子在帝光之前一直很开心，直到那种幸福崩溃了，就像一切美好的事物都必须像风拂过的樱花一样蒸发。

在队友上大学之前，他在城凛感到很高兴。

但火神君也离开了，一切都变成了一个没有任何东西填补的空白。

追忆过去只会造成破坏。

如果他不活在当下，他就不能解脱。

纳什更加恶劣地笑着，黑子因冲动而生气，这使他歇斯底里，听起来像是，影子意识到了他的所作所为，撞上恶魔的后果很严重，所以他做了明智的决定，他试图逃脱俘虏，朝门跑去，但纳什抓住他，黑子试图越过出口，用力击打纳什坚硬的胸膛，这使黑子无法从痛苦中站起来，这不是第一次他无法动弹了。这次，即使他的尸体试图逃脱，他还是很虚弱，他拼命扭头。纳什的体重无法让他动弹，他对这男孩敢于打他感到愤怒。

黑子全身酸痛。这个男孩喘着粗气，好像有哮喘发作似的：“让我，放开我……不要碰我……”

“你不会逃脱，我比你有力，更强壮。” 所以你要听我的话。

黑子竭尽全力对付他，敲打了肌肉发达的胸部，直到他再也忍受不了了，这是没有用的，那个家伙又强壮又结实，他无法移动或逃脱。“放开我...你很重... 放开我。”绝望的叫声。

纳什用他的大手抓住男孩的手腕，让苍白的皮肤变成红色，这会留下瘀伤。他用另一只手遮住了嘴，以便黑子停止尖叫。显然，黑子正因这种侵略而陷入恐慌。幽灵停止了移动，闭上了眼睛等待攻击，他已经瘫痪了，那个家伙很重，他受不了了。纳什在他耳边低语，他的呼吸震撼了他，他开始感到恐惧。

“嘘，小个子，你要对我顺从，我命令你，因为如果你不听，那么我将不得不打你，而我们不希望这种情况在你的现在的健康状况下发生，那会杀死你。”

黑子几乎要因为沮丧而哭泣，但他希望纳什可以释放他。看到这个男孩变得越来越温顺了，他放开了他，但黑子试图逃脱，所以外国人将他强行扔到了地上：“我说不要动，不能逃脱，必须服从我，在我的房子。”

蓝色少年试图安静下来，尽管他觉得自己随时都会昏倒。然后他用那蒸馏着万千星光花火的眼看着他，“你想要什么？取笑我。”

他很可悲，这是真的，这没什么大不了的。如果他是一个破碎的玩具，那也真的，奇迹并不需要我在这种情况下，但我仍然感激他们，如果我的爱是自私的，我对他们撒谎是因为我不想因为我无用的身体而失去我唯一的朋友。

“我知道，如果你对我做错了事，他们会毫不犹豫地打你。”

金发男人温柔地对他说：“告诉我，你不会逃跑，逃跑或消失无处，我保证不会伤害你。”

黑子全身酸痛，冷躺在地上，羞怒地点头看着地板，好像这是世界上最有趣的事情，他不相信那个家伙，但他还能做什么呢？

他不会逃脱，这是不可能的。

纳什站起来，好像所有的爆发和斗争从未发生过。他只是朝相反的方向走，转向黑子，喃喃地说：“跟我来。” 

恶魔有个要毒苹果给你。

\-----------------------------


	3. Chapter 3: 一个协议 Propuesta

黑子哲也非常艰难地试图从地面站起来，因为他受到那个家伙的强烈打击，不得不承认纳什知道如何用自己的暴力和强硬的生存方式来吓倒粗鲁的人。

他影子的谨慎本能向他大喊，说他处于危险的形势中，他必须逃跑，但由于好奇心正在吞噬他，他做了与先天直觉相反的事情，他想知道魔术师做什么。他别无选择，只能以较慢的步伐跟随纳什的脚步。他痛苦地叹了口气，再次逃脱，只会让他在错综复杂里迷路，或者被残忍殴打致死，这是常识。

他们穿过那些狭窄的走廊，直到到达一个宽敞的餐厅。纳什安静地坐在椅子上，看起来像国王的宝座，看起来是贵族甚至资产阶级的王座，上流社会的每一个细节都吹毛求疵，黑子不习惯那种奢侈的生活方式，他也不感兴趣。只有篮球可以激起他的激情，其余的都没什么有趣的。

当你有朋友，一个球和一个篮球场时，财富并不重要。

一切都以优雅的方式精心服务，太完美了，难以置信。一个男管家和一些仆人将美味佳肴带到了餐桌上，黑子对为什么要这么做感到困惑，他无言以对地盯着纳什。

纳什在权威声音中补充说：“坐下，这是命令”

黑子说：“你不是我的主人。”黑子笨拙地试图反抗权威，尽管结果结果差然相反，反道显示出他潜在的不安全感。

当然，魔术师不喜欢被反驳，而是对他具有压迫感地说：“不要和我驳嘴，现在就坐下。”

黑子别无选择，只能坐在桌子最边缘，仆人给他们带来了黑子不习惯的西餐。他拿着叉子试图适应，机械化的把食物翻过来，把食物放进的嘴里。他这么做，更多是出于礼貌而不是其他。情况还算不错，但除了与敌人共进晚餐并不是每天都会发生以外，而是一个奇怪而又不舒服的进食。

“根据医生的说法，你必须吃所有东西，你简直是贫血。” 看来你真的想死，纳什多嘴说了一句又心想到。

具有讽刺意味的是，好似在关心他的那个魔王就在刚刚在地面上毫无犹豫地击中了他，就在几分钟前，对他进行了攻击，现在，魔王看起来像是身穿闪亮盔甲的骑士仿佛改邪归正打算守卫公主。也许一切已经失去控制，黑子不想去揣摩纳什反复无常的性格，就像野兽在不听从他的反抗时试图攻击他一样。

“好像你担心我的健康一样。”小男孩突然说道。

纳什回答，“信不信由你，我比你的朋友更关心你，我敢打赌他们没有注意到你什么都没吃，也没有意识到你正在粉碎自己的身体去参加那支失败的球队。”

黑子喃喃地捍卫他的朋友们，“他们从不强迫我做我不想做的任何事情，这是我在这种情况下比赛的决定，这是我的身体，我可以做任何我想做的事，即使我想加入团队也可以，即使我打破了也是我的选择。”

黑子看着那双眼睛，除了那双浓烈的蓝眼睛：“我没有告诉他们任何有关我的伤势的信息，或者他们除了以为我是想念火神君之外没有再关注别的东西。”

他意识到自己将要谈论火神君，而他已经离开，大约一年前就离开了。真的很难过，只有红发少年会在黑子父母不在家拉着他去m记塞给他汉堡包和香草奶昔，他想念他。

但是红头发消失了，抛弃了他。

黑子对自己低声说：“青峰君总是给我汉堡，香草奶昔，而紫原君给我巧克力蛋糕，赤司君请整个团队吃冰淇淋。”

这个小男孩正拼命地替赤司君辩驳，以至于他为他们所做的一切都是值得的，值得为那些像星星般闪耀的男人而牺牲自己的身体和灵魂的牺牲。

纳什极度矛盾，无法相信他所听到的，那个男孩像个孩子一样的天真

“你真的很天真。”

“我不是天真的，我一直在观察，我知道很多事情，尽管每个人都认为我没有意识到……我仍然不知道你的意图，但我有种感觉，你想从我这里得到一些东西。我在这是要干嘛？你为什么带我去你家？”

魔术师捧着一杯香槟庆祝胜利：“与我共进晚餐并庆祝我的胜利和你们的落败，显而易见。”

“那就是你所说的获胜吗？” 纳什只是利用了黑子受伤的事实。

“你是个被宠坏的孩子，奇迹没有很好的教育你，我还期望你的主人能给我更多的东西，我以为他对你更加严格，我明白了……一个白痴矮人就是用他那可怜的猴子队和他漂亮的瓷器装饰来击败我的。” 纳什恶毒地讽刺了奇迹的世代。

黑子怒气冲冲地听了那句嘲讽，那个金发魔王讲得仿佛他是一只卑微的宠物，好像他是奇迹的专有财产，是奇迹的容易碰碎的瓷器。也许这个绿眸恶魔并不理解黑子是个独立的人，他不属于任何人，他是自由的。

“你不应该在乎与我的团队有任何关系，因为你应该‘击败我们’，你应该感到满意，取笑我们，羞辱我们，但你知道我们不会放弃，我们会击败你。”

“你赢得了战斗，但没有赢得战争……”

这个小男孩是忠实的，那些胡说八道的家伙对他不好，让他哭得伤心欲绝，男孩却倾尽一切地维护他们，这怎么可能呢？那些家伙是如何获取这种忠诚的？

纳什不了解这种羁绊，但他对此深感兴趣：“我钦佩你的热情哲也，即使你拼命地哭泣，你也对鄙视你的生物充满了信心和爱。你真的认为爱是回报吗？他们把你赶出去，你却为他们辩护，你是一个容易受骗的孩子，奇迹只把你看作是一文不值的东西，而你却被他们所束缚。这样的牺牲值得吗？”

黑子听到这些话感到胸口疼痛，他对自己的决定表示怀疑。他正努力找回失去的时光，也许过去只是过去，即使怀旧之情弥漫，过去也应该保持原样。他想回家，他不想和这样的人多呆一分钟。

纳什似乎很轻松地享受着他让黑子哲也遭受的每一刻：“你生气是因为我戳破了你的幻想吗？你必须接受那些白痴不想要你的事实……看到真相是如此困难，肯定是爱在使你蒙蔽，躲在那个小小的幻想世界中，而不是接受真理，他们用你来取胜，现在他们不再需要你，就把你从生活中驱逐了。当这些琐事根本不在乎你时，您想继续以这种方式付出自己的全部精力。”

撒谎很容易，因为那个孩子当时可能还不相信他，但是他已经把那个疑问留在了他的身上，那种感觉是单词是真的，所以它以这种方式说话直到对象确信某事是可行的。

水色的影子不想再听了，这一切使他受尽折磨并伤害了他。他不想在敌人面前时变得脆弱，他不想让纳什看到他的世界崩坍进而闯入他的脆弱，他的心如刀割。

“别管我。”

纳什逐渐实现了他的目标，蓝头发的小男孩正为他的操纵而堕落：“好吧，我不是在绑架你，打电话给你的父母告诉他们，你和朋友在一起。”

“你怎么敢？你现在是一个缠扰者，你竭尽全力骚扰我还干预我的个人生活。你没有权利...”

纳什习惯于每个人都服从他，操控人心是他的生活方式，”你知道有多少人想在你现在的位置上膜拜我，亲吻我的脚，你是第一个这么不知好歹的人。如果今天不是你，我早就和丰满而感性的女孩一起躺在床上‘打架’，而不是在这里浪费时间与一个无礼的孩子打架。”

黑子又好气又好笑地说：“那你为什么不放我走？你觉得我喜欢在这里吗？我不喜欢你，你对待别人就好像他们是蝼蚁，你把篮球看作是屈辱人的工具，那不是你应该尊重对手的方式。“

黑子哲也的勇敢，如此的大义凛然是他对那个小子最感兴趣的事情之一。纳什是一个有权有势的人，没有人敢侮辱他，没有人敢像黑子这样直言不讳，直到这个小男孩走进他的生命。没有人敢面对他而不被殴打，他不厌其烦的嘲讽引起了小家伙的愤怒。每一个在场的人都应该怕他，都应该开始为他的存在而颤抖。

可黑子哲也，就算是知道纳什可以把他打成碎片，他也无动于衷，就好像他不在乎纳什一样

”这就是我喜欢你的原因，你太正直了，瞧，即使你知道自己在我家里，我可以威胁你的生命，你也不害怕说出你的想法。你可真是冒犯了我。” 

纳什真的讨厌赤司征十郎，主要是因为他是继绿间真太郎之后唯一能够影响黑子言行举止行动的人。如果他发现今天发生的种种，他会立马摧毁他的计划，那么纳什一定要让这孩子摆脱那些奇迹，不能让奇迹意识到他们的影子正在杀死自己，因为奇迹会毫不犹豫地行动，在方方面面抵制纳什的入侵，导致他的邪恶计划失败。

”我发现你昏倒了，做慈善把你带过来。你不认为我内心有良知吗？ 你不谢谢我嘛小子？”

黑子变得不耐烦了。他想要答案：“我把话说开了，如果你带我到这里并付钱给医生治疗我，那是为了什么，你想从我这里得到什么？”

纳什举起杯子，品尝着饮料，舔了舔嘴唇，在尴尬的沉默中低沉地说：“这很简单，哲也。我要你加入我的团队。”

黑子对这样的消息感到惊讶，这是他从未想到的。

“什么？”

纳什给影子发挥想象力的空间，他补充说：“我拥有的权势以及财力超出了你的想象。” 

言外之意，我想买下你，黑子哲也。

“你在说什么？你不能只是... 买下我，像一个商品。“黑子哲也愤慨道。

金发男人是一位商人，他知道如何勒索和用钱买卖，因为这是生存之道——所有人都有个价格。

这个小男孩从座位上站起来，紧紧地握紧拳头，他对那个家伙的举止感到非常生气，他不会那样被践踏。纳什可以拥有很多金钱和权力，但这并没有使他有权将其视为一文不值的东西，他不会降低自己的意志。

“我不能再忍受了，我要走了。我不在乎你的钱，我也不卖自己，因为我不是要购买的对象。”

黑子哲也对此事感到厌恶，他怎么敢？购买？仿佛他是一件带标价的物品，他对铜臭绝不感兴趣，除了生活必需品，他的奢侈品也仅仅限于篮球。这恶劣的家伙相信，黑子可以被钱收买。不，他会竭尽所能，尽其所能，绝望，生病，但仍然有尊严地拒绝这种无耻的影射。

纳什袖手旁观，露出一点狡猾的笑容，将手中的账目扔在桌子上，“我知道你或许不知道这一点，你的父母肯定会隐藏它，原因和你隐瞒你的伤病失败一样。”

邪恶的笑，讽刺地补充道，并不是每个人都为你爱的那些可怜的猴子买单。

黑子怀疑地走近，查看了这些账目，那是高昂的手术治疗费用，他父母濒临破产了。黑子第一次意识到问题的严重性，他花费了他所有时间在与朋友一起打篮球，并没有顾虑这所带来的后果，这是他的行为的后果。

“不可能…”

纳什强调说，“男孩，他们即将破产，他们抵押了所有，并且欠下天价的债务，这就是他们整天整夜工作的原因。他们这样做是为了你支付费用。您要这样让他们失望吗？为了你的骄傲？为了那些白痴？”

黑子停了下来，不知道该说些什么，他的父母没有告诉他任何东西，他们工作了很长时间，很少有时间见到他们，很明显，那是为他昂贵的治疗，他的药物买单。而黑子每天都要在锻炼中伤害自己，这是出于与奇迹一代在一起的自私愿望，他一直在伤害自己和家人。

这是不值得的，奇迹甚至不想要他。

他们取代了影子。

你在搞笑吗，黑子哲也？

纳什开始得意了，鱼儿要上钩了：“他们付不起钱。你搞砸了自己身体，甚至都不关心你的父母，为什么呢？为了什么？”

黑子仔细考虑了一下。他很自责地凝视着这些文件，他父母已经花了他们所有的钱来支付医疗费用。他却要毁了自己以保存过去在暴风雨中迷路的人。

现在是说服他的时候了。

“黑子哲也，我为你提供了解决情况的协议。”

小男孩拼命地看着他，看着纳什，“哪一个？”

“我已经告诉过你我想要的——你在我的团队中。“

小家伙不明白这个男人想要他做什么，他再也不能拾起篮球了，他完全不理解，“什么？金君，我坏了，我的身体没用了，难道你看不到我不再适合篮球吗？我的崩溃是因为我的队友们不想要我了，为什么你要我加入你的团队？”

不再有用的工具会被扔掉，无法回收。

纳什想报仇，他打算使用黑子作为消灭敌人的工具，但是直到他有了绝对控制的未来，他把黑子哲也掌握在手心里时，他才打算告诉他。

“我有我的理由。”

小家伙在犹豫，他父母的状况令人担忧，他想帮助他们，哪怕是羞辱自己，让他成为魔王的东西，除了与敌人结盟来背叛朋友的事实外，他还将控制他的生活。

纳什非常坚持，“我会为你提供更多，哲也，这是唯一的解决方案。如果签订合同，我将偿还你父母的债务，我将为你购买房屋，我将偿还所有抚恤金，以使你恢复健康，但作为回报，我希望你……"

那是一个非常诱人的主张。黑子不会否认这一点。他有强烈的动机去接受：“你到底想要什么？”

魔术师假装黑子是他的财产，然后跟他摊牌。

“你是未成年人，所以现在我想成为你的法定监护人。”

黑子不接受，且不说纳什暴力倾向，他不会控制自己的野性本能，他甚至有情绪病。简直无法想象要成为这种人的玩偶，在魔术师的统治下生活并不容易

“我不会以任何方式接受这一点，你打算完全控制我吗？”

纳什无耻地补充道，“换句话说，这就是我想要的。花点时间考虑一下，因为我必须回美国，所以你只有几个星期。如果你接受我的建议，你将与我签订合同，不用担心，你有权与律师谈谈，但这是我的规则，签署后便没有回头路了。 ”

你将是我的，魔术师心想。

“我可以再次打篮球吗？” 黑子看着自己的指尖，小声地嘟囔道。

魔术师说的很认真：“哲也，没有我办不到事，如果接受我的建议，我会为你带来你想要的。”

黑子叹了口气，他非常想打篮球，帮助他的家人摆脱债务，尽管这不仅意味着背叛了奇迹的世代，并且成为了他们最讨厌的东西。

“我会考虑的……”

纳什像伟大的国王退朝一样起身，他离男孩越来越近：“恩，我给你时间做决定。尽管我觉得你无需考虑，我的团队是美国最好的团队之一，我们不会让任何失败的人进入，但是我给你一个机会，治疗你身体时你仍然有很多东西要学习，我将亲自监督你的培训，当然你必须遵守我的规则，必须服从我的命令，但是通过这项工作，你将偿清我投资给你的钱。你怎么说？”

黑子想着这些超现实的话，所以情况仍然伤害了他整个身心，他不再想忍受无助和悲伤的现状，使他的灵魂充满痛苦。他知道这是一个他不能浪费的好机会，他的父母因他而受苦，但是纳什的控制欲非常强，他将是他的主人，他将在黑子的性格甚至生活方式上拥有绝对话语权。他不知道要做出什么决定，这对他的未来很重要，因为无论“是”或“否”都带有无尽的责任和后果。

好吧，他可以忍受那样的欺负，即使他不容忍那种卑微的生存方式，但他需要手术，钱来偿还债务。

他不确定是否会和那个以为自己是商品的金发男人一起走，但是他没有选择，他的生活是一场灾难，他不大希望恢复失去的一切，再次打篮球，能够成为一个更好的人，也许那样可以使奇迹们认同他，变得更强大，从而看到他的能力，向他们展示自己的真正潜力。

“显示我的勇气。”

“所以他们可以看到我不仅仅是一个影子。”

离开美国，离开他所知道的一切，离开他对队友的爱，还要和敌人一起生活，他要去到一个他只通过回忆来怀念队友的国度，都令人不寒而栗。他曾经以为自己很勇敢，敢于探索另一个国度，一个异国他乡，不了解的文化，陌生的语言和完全不同的生活方式。

他忍不住害怕这个突然的提议，这是他必须认真思量的决定，因为它会完全改变他的生活。

纳什要黑子付出一切，基本上意味着要把自己的肉体和灵魂卖给魔鬼。

他不想离开家人，朋友和他的生活。他会剥离自己的情感，但，与此同时，他在世界上最想要的就是从伤病中恢复过来，但他没有钱，他的家庭因此坍塌，这使他处于一种可悲的状态。接受这个提议是魔术师的冒险，这是他的敌人，签下那份合同意味着背叛他的朋友，尽管可以肯定的是奇迹们不会意识到这一点，他们甚至都不关心发生了什么。

他们不会想念他的。

如果他们说黑子不再是团队的一员，而他们不费丝毫之力取代他，那为什么还要留下呢？

让我们看看他们如何取笑，弱小和叛国的结合。

“没有理由留下，有太多理由离开那里”

奇迹显然不关心他的感情，他是一个自虐狂。

黑子细若蚊声道：“我会在规定的日期内给你答复。”

魔术师领着黑子回到了房间，打开了通往房间的门，“那么，你可以呆在这间卧室里适应这种环境。”

他说的话好像是确定这个小家伙会接受，这是一个无法拒绝的提议。

“我还没有接受。”

纳什假笑，“但是你会的。”

\------------------------------------------------------


	4. 第四章： 好奇心 Curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好奇心，会害死猫。

第四章： 好奇心 Curiosidad 

纳什恐吓似的命令黑子呆在房间里，不要以任何理由离开，就好像已经把自己卖给了恶魔被绑定在那栋令人恐惧的巨大豪宅里。这不是一种善意的举动，黑子用脚趾都能想出来这一肚子坏水的人没安好心。

他不信任那个残酷的男人，因为他不了解他，纳什除了看起来暴力、傲慢和危险，黑子摸不清纳什的意图。那种扭曲的性格引起了黑子的好奇心，他仍然怀揣着希望纳什也许有一线良知。有时候，人之所以恶毒是因过去的悲伤经历使他们变得毒辣，邪恶，他们的人生开始分叉良知开始淡泊，又或者纳什天生就是邪恶的。那正是黑子想要看透的，这面具背后的纳什。

黑子哲也的做人准则是不对任何人有偏见。如果他不能全面了解魔术师，他就不能苛刻地评判魔术师，而要做到这点，黑子哲也必须旁侧敲击，他不会带着有色眼镜去看人，但是也不能草率地决定去美国或签订合同。

躺在床上，黑子感到无聊，他反复试图入睡都无心睡眠，他躺在那张空荡荡的床上，无法停止万千思绪，他对一切太担心了。

我应该接受吗？

他知道他需要面对奇迹的世代，他应该向他们坦白，他需要一个解释和答案，如果奇迹再次拒绝了他，那么他会不顾一切地和纳什走，但万一奇迹挽留他呢？

一切都取决于奇迹，是否要打破他们的纽带，如果他们不再是队友，那就不存在背叛。

如果是这样，那么离开将是爱一个人的最佳选择，如果这是有害的，那么他就必须离开，不能再以自虐者的身份遭受痛苦，去孤独而痛苦的爱。

困扰他的问题是和谁在一起？奇迹还是Jabberwock？纳什还是他的老朋友？奇迹带给他了无限的喜怒哀乐，纳什给予了他彻底改变生活的方式，解决了他所有的问题，还向他提出了对奇迹的复仇，支付他的手术，让在他的团队中占有一席之地，尽管如此，还清债务是要付出一定的代价，纳什想成为他的合法监护人，让他掌控自己的生活。

黑子不知道这是否是最佳选择。纳什习惯位于统治，用钱收买人心，让每个人都遵从他的命令。和一个性格如此恶劣的人一起，可以吗？

他想再次比赛，这样他才能变得坚强，向所有人展示他不是他们相信的那样弱小，而是一个可以击败他们，坚强的人。

当然，黑子在权衡接受提议的利弊，去美国的不利之处在于他不熟悉那个地方，这就像在进行一次令人毛骨悚然的冒险一样，他不懂英语，他对语言一无所知，但是他可以肯定在那里会学习。好吧，去美国也有好处，他可能不认识任何人，但是火神在纽约，如果他能看望他，他将非常高兴，还有他的竹马荻原君，现在也在美国。

他珍爱的朋友们在那个遥远的国家。当然,纳什不会让他们走近，但在这种情况下至少有机会偶遇，他不由得像个傻瓜一样微笑，因为他希望再次见到他们，他并不在乎，是否只能够从远处看着他们，只要知道他们过的好，就足以。

即使他与火神君失去了所有联系，上次联系是将近半年前，他还是不想悲观。他们是最好的朋友，突然之间的距离或许摧毁了所有的联系，将团结他们的纽带抛在了后面。

这是否意味着他们所拥有的兄弟般的纽带没有他想象的那么牢固？

他可能想知道他们所有的东西都被打碎了，只是一个短暂的泡沫，他每天都想知道火神君是否已经忘记了他。

为什么还记得一个不重要的人呢？为什么还记得一片阴影？

他担心这是真的，被遗忘是他最大的恐惧，但是他必须走过去。他最好的朋友荻原君偶尔会打电话给他，并告诉他关于火神和Alex的消息，篮球，大学和美国的生活。

他的儿时伙伴，已经退出篮球比赛，成为最好的橄榄球运动员之一，黑子甚至没有认出他，现在荻原君成为了一个典型的受欢迎的男孩，经历了所有的事情之后，黑子不知道如何再和荻原君修复关系和好如初，荻原君现在看起来很出名和与众不同，他体育生的身份在名校进修。

也许他也应该像红头发一样自私一把，这样就可以再次看到光明。

由于思绪联翩而无法入睡，黑子决定起床喝杯水，或更确切地说，随便走走来理清自己的思想。他无视魔术师曾警告过他的话，不能去豪宅的东北地区，也不能以任何方式离开他的房间。黑子不知道纳什为什么要禁止他这样的事情，他很好奇，夸大其词所掩盖的东西。

他不知道越为禁忌越为诱惑吗？

另外，他为什么要管纳什怎么想？他不是关在那个密闭房间里的囚犯。黑子仍然保留做事的自由……魔术师对他没有任何牵制，他为什么要服从他？好吧，他是一个倔强的人，倔强而令人生畏，他想勇敢地面对未来。

气氛阴郁，寂静淹没了这个地方，风吹动了树木。正是在这一刻，脚尖触碰到了冰冷的大理石地，从床上下来，他打开门，没有看到任何人，毫无疑问，他走错了方向，无意中驶向了禁区。

他缓慢地走着，步伐变得越来越踌躇，环境甚至使他从头到脚都在发抖，他忍受着腿部的疼痛，持续穿过黑暗，直到他意识到自己陷入了那种错综复杂而阴森恐怖的地方。

他后悔离开自己的卧室，被好奇心所吸引，他只能继续漫游踱步直到找到出路。

如果纳什一个人住，为什么他的房子这么大？这没有意义。

现在他迷失在那座迷宫中。

他开始感到害怕，拼命的四处走动，没有找到一个逃生的地方，他感到沮丧，因为无论走了多少路，他都没去到任何地方，直到他看到一盏照亮了远离走廊的光，他决定跟随那个光，可能会有一个管家或女仆可以帮助他找到出口或房间。他悄悄地打开了门，这是一个微妙的场面，看上去并不真实。

魔术师盯着一幅非常美丽的女人的画像，长着一头淡淡的蓝色长发，那双大眼睛像极了黑子的眼眸，她脸色苍白，嘴唇红润，双颊泛红，看起来像皇室贵妇。这不应该是纳什喜欢的类型……又或者他是错的。

他第一次看到这个霸凌者的另一面。

金发男人第一次在眼前变得脆弱，那个女孩会是谁？黑子想知道为什么纳什拥有这么多的情绪。

黑子不应该监视别人，即使眼前发生的一切真是令人惊讶。他一直认为纳什是一个自负，骄傲和自鸣得意的人，他简单粗暴地认为有钱即是王道，是篮球上碾压他人的怪物，他目中无人，但就在这一刻，他注意到这个男人的灵魂比他想象的要丰富多得多。

人们变坏是有原因的。

他辨别了那双绿眼睛的痛苦，当看着画像里那个迷人的年轻女子时，他似乎正在受苦。黑子不想干涉那种奇怪的感觉，因此他决定在魔术师意识到之前悄然离去。

尽管黑子不在纳什的视线范围内，纳什感觉到了他的存在，黑子就这么赤手空拳的被逮了个正着。

魔王意识到自己的情绪暴露在黑子的面前，充满好奇心的眼睛看到了他的深奥秘诀，这使他充满了愤怒，这就是为什么这次他很生气的把黑子推到了墙上，勃然大怒，怒火烧灼了皮肤。

“你在这里做什么？监视我，小子？”

纳什愤怒地大喊。那个画像里的女孩是他的弱点，她就像眼前这个粗鲁的男孩一样把他的生活搞得一团糟。

黑子瞪大了他澈蓝的眼睛，有些吞吞吐吐。作为一个男子汉，感动害怕或感到被吓到是不常见的，但是，他很清楚眼前的人的威胁，纳什可能会严重伤害他，他所经历的意外足以使这个男人轻易破坏他脆弱的身体。

“我...我不想...我迷路了。”

纳什没有听他辩解理由，他的命令是绝对的。一个不服从的人会受到更大的惩罚，“我告诉过你不要离开你的房间。”

小家伙不知道该怎么办，首先是因为他确实违抗了，其次这不是他的房子可以乱来，“我知道……就是……”

他不知道如何面对这样的情况，他敢承受火神君的愤怒甚至是青峰君的，但纳什与他认识的所有那些冲动的人都不同。

纳什就像一场不可阻挡的风暴，令人恐惧或像定时炸弹一样，不可预测，危险和抽象。

我想了解他。

魔术师肯定很生气，因为黑子在某个脆弱的时刻以某种侵犯他人隐私的方式看穿了他。

他不忍软弱。

弱者即亡，强者生存。

指甲被嵌在那苍白的瓷皮上，纳什抓住了那个男孩，他抓得很精确。

“愚蠢的矮人。”他说，转而放开黑子让他呼吸。

黑子泪流满面地跌倒在地上，这并没有阻止纳什停下，他并没有浪费时间抓住小男孩的手臂，把他拖成一个破布偶。一切都太快了，黑子甚至没有注意到在什么时候被拖回了房间，纳什几乎将门撞倒，然后爆发的把他扔到床上。

愤怒的魔术师大声喊叫，凝聚了所有人的恐惧：“那就是你给我干的好事，你需要更多的纪律，那些白痴宠坏了你，你将要通过打骂来学习，我不喜欢你愚蠢的并多余行为。”

黑子很害怕，因为纳什真的失去了控制，他是一个魔鬼，一丝不苟的动作从头到尾都开始发疯，他有严重的情绪问题。他从没想过他会为一件无关紧要的事而生气。

尽管似乎不可能说服他，除了试图逃脱也无法做更多的事情。至少黑子需要设法保护自己，“等一下，这是一个意外，我不想只看到那个……不要伤害我…………这样的事情……”

他绝对不想死在纳什的手上，就像疯狂的精神病患者一样愚蠢；他甚至不想死，不想和他的朋友说再见。

魔术师像蛮横的野兽一样发牢骚，残酷地抓住黑子的脚踝，通过将其进一步拖拽而迫使他痛苦。那些双手放在他脚踝上的力度表明，这种情况不会很好解决。

我要惩罚你，我要打破你…

他想要尖叫，好像这样就会有人穿过那扇门来救他一样，他非常害怕，因为在那个房子里没有任何人，所以不管他喊破喉咙，都没人会帮助他。他从未被任何人吓倒过，但是那个家伙具有那种不平衡的性格和个性，他知道当他失去理智时，他变得像个愚蠢的疯子一样变得暴力

“不……等等……我没有……”

黑子发现纳什抓着他，好像他是一块任人宰割的肉，在饥饿的掠食者手中无助的猎物。黑子不舒服地躺在那张床上，那个家伙以无法逃脱的方式抱着他，现在只需要等待那阵暴打落到他身上。

早知道，他永远不会走到那个房间，那肯定是隐藏着重要而又微妙的东西。也许他发现了这个卑鄙的家伙最保守的秘密之一。

纳什就像他们第一次遇见时那样对待他，“你将付出该死的代价。大胆的小家伙，你必须学会服从我。”

他不明白为什么这么生气：“这没有道理，我没做错任何事。”

魔术师是一个偏执狂，想要从他的臣民那里掠夺绝对的顺服。

“你做错了，你挑战了我。我告诉过你不要离开房间，而你做的第一件事就是去违背我。这是一个简单的命令，如果它很复杂，我也没指望你能遵循。你必须给我了解，无论如何，必须始终，服从我。”

如果不能教会人尊重，那么就让他们领悟害怕。

“你不需要了解我的领域法则，你只需要去无条件服从。”

小家伙试图将他推开，尽管他的身体才刚刚缓和过来，但他试图用双手阻止那位气势磅礴的金发，那个家伙抓住了他的颈背，好像要勒死他一样，举起拳头打了他一下。黑子紧闭双眼，只希望自己的痛苦快一点，而不是缓慢的疼痛。当然，他不会反抗，他可能会晕倒。

但是那一拳从未发生，由于某种原因，暴徒突然停止了这种强迫和侵略。

黑子慢慢睁开眼睛看看发生了什么，他为什么不打他？为什么没有疼痛？他眨了眨眼，观察到很奇怪的东西，纳什仍然以一种迷幻的神态看着他，突然间他神情冻结了，他似乎迷失了，好像他的思绪在别处，他的表情和他看着画像中那个女人的样子一样。

这是充满渴望和几乎忧郁的空虚的情绪。

他可以从前方看到他，光打在他的脸上，那个伟岸的身躯就在他的身上，好像体型上的压迫已经成为了一种常态。如果黑子拥有强壮的身体，那么这种事情就不会发生在他身上。但是，他无法充分捍卫自己的痛苦，他们向他提供了一个教训，那一刻令人无法忍受。

身材矮小，虚弱，和受伤时的无法抵抗。

他破碎的身体没有能力支撑太多…

纳什沉重地呼吸，试图让自己冷静下来，试图不失去自己的控制力。他攥紧了黑子的手腕，使他生疼。

“请放开我，你弄疼了我。”

黑子试图摆脱这个庞大的人的束缚，而这个人不断地统治着他，但一如既往，他太脆弱了。魔术师只是看着他而已，这是一种令人不寒而栗的感觉，突然间，这种改变态度轻轻地抚摸着他的脸颊，这是一种微妙的举动。令他困惑，为什么这么称呼他？他为什么要那样触摸他？他怎么没打他？

黑子很聪明，他很快意识到那点细节。纳什离他很近，以至于他几乎可以观察到每一个神经末梢的变化，即使他呼吸沉重，他也已然明了，直到现在他才注意到他自己的淡蓝色的短发，蓝色的眼睛意味着……

他看上去就像那个美丽的女人，而那个女人带着如此多的爱和渴望看着纳什。

“伊丽莎白，我的爱人。你为什么离开我？”

小男孩开始发疯了，这是怎么回事？他认为纳什会因为他在房子里乱逛违反了他，而遭到殴打，结果被误认为对金发男人很重要的女人，这是什么鬼？他哪知道也许这画像是他是情人还是女友？他也不想知道，这个男人的爱情纠纷。

黑子试图让他明白，“我不是伊丽莎白，金君。我是黑子哲也，请不要对我这样做，我不是…”

纳什只是加紧了力度紧紧地握住他的手：“如果我喜欢你，你为什么要离开我？”

黑子找不到解决方案，随着时间的流逝，事情变得越来越糟。他试着拍打他，看看他是否可以把他从梦中叫醒。

“放开我金君。我是黑子哲也。”

“他爱，她离开了他，黑子哲也得受苦。” 这太狗血扯蛋了。

这种事真是太疯狂了，最糟糕的是他正在成为完美的替罪羊，他该怎么办？他的身体虚弱，他无法捍卫自己，现在他被误认为一个女人，而不仅仅是一个女人而且是一个劈了这个男人腿的女人。

那是不寻常的，他确定纳什相信自己是画中的那个女孩，可能是他脑子有问题，又或者晚上看书看出毛病来了。

他在那个似乎没有心的男人身上看到了某种感觉。

纳什在他美丽的幻想中，怀抱着一个他所爱的女人，一个抛弃他的年轻女人，但他对她充满热情，抚摸着她那浅蓝色的头发，就像是他的情人一样，摸着那些光滑而苍白的脸颊那些引起他的柔软嘴唇...

魔王开始危险地接近小男孩，用明显的意图亲吻他的手，黑子感觉到他温暖的呼吸铺洒在脖子上，几乎被嘴唇碰触的颈背上，那是如此的亲密，以至于开始吓到他，黑子惊慌失措，他的心脏狂跳。他往纳什头上泼了一杯水，并把手挡在纳什的嘴上，避免被纳什亲吻。

纳什得知得知自己亲了他而不是伊丽莎白后，怒气更加恶化。虽然这不是黑子的错，但是那个家伙发疯并突然强迫他。

魔术师突然做出反应，回到现实中，看到恰恰是黑子哲也浑身红着脸，双眼紧闭地惊慌失措，甚至能听到心脏跳动的声音，徒劳地试图使他退缩。

那是个男孩，不是他过去曾经爱过的一个女人，更不是画像所制造的乌托邦。

黑子哲也，使魔王想起了前女友，他微妙的性格似乎几乎是她的转世，他以前并没有注意到。

那不是一件好事。

多么缥缈虚无的海市蜃楼。

该死的他怎么了？

他正要亲吻那个小男孩，距离他可能只有几英寸之遥。

他需要眼前人签署合同，他必须自控，他必须在他们之间建立信任，以实现报仇为目标。

但他几乎要吻住他，天知道这是什么，因为这小混蛋看上去像他那劈了腿的前女友，这个男孩可能以为纳什失了智，他正在失去自己的形象。

金发男人站起来，脑壳发疼，用一种平静的声音低喃：“对不起。”

这是纳什一生中第一次道歉，这一切都是为了建立信任，“我将你与其他人混淆了。”

黑子屏住呼吸试图稳定自己，在经历了许多事情的震惊发生后恢复了理智。他为纳什没有因为身体欠佳而遭受打击而感到宽慰，他还是很可能会死在那个粗野的男人的手中。他的头向一边示意。

“伊丽莎白。”

纳什一提起他以前的恋爱，便毫不动摇地陷入沉默。

黑子默默推敲地说：“她是你所见的肖像中的女人，这就是为什么你对我如此生气？别担心，我知道会发生什么，我不会告诉任何人，但请不要打我，你知道我的身体不会抵抗。”

纳什看着那个男孩，光线照亮了他的脸，使他看起来很苍白，那双明亮的眼睛散发着温柔，显然这是因为他感到抱歉，这是一个用他的同情心来操纵他的机会。

“如果这是我的秘密，那就是我生你的气的原因。伊丽莎白是她的名字，我不想让任何人知道，你很爱管闲事。”

黑子的心房开始变得越来越柔软，原因是他不再将纳什视为无情无义的生物，而是将他看作遭受痛苦的人，有感觉的人。

“她放弃了你吗？我感觉到了那种感觉，仿佛你的心碎了，而你仍然想要那些破碎的东西。”

黑子想起他的儿时朋友，又提到当他的搭档与他的分离，他总是将他们怀揣在自己内心深处。

善良的人知道失去自己爱的人是最痛苦的感觉。

对于纳什来说，这种情况是完美的。

“所以那个臭小子受感到了我是个被遗弃的傻瓜？谁知道，但是这给了我一次行动的机会，我们有共通之处，可以移情。” 纳什认为。

“她很久以前就死了。”

“抱歉。” 黑子说，出于某种可悲的原因，他转开了视线。这个男孩陷入了纳什虚假的感性之中，陷入了情绪操纵的网中。

“没关系，她是个他妈的叛徒。”

黑子小声说：“这个人怎么这么多怨念？”

现在，魔术师在黑子心中的形象是，一个受伤的苦情人的虚假形象，一个沮丧的好心人。好吧，他上过表演课，他可以欺骗那个男孩，以某种方式结束他，最终他与他签订了合同，因此报仇了那些彩虹。

纳什什么也没说，他知道沉默是金，不然他也演不下去了，毫无疑问，这个小家伙正在反思，好像在发现有关他敌人的新东西。

黑子坐在床上，抱着自己，看着纳什，几乎以一种自责的语气归咎于自己的处境，“抱歉，我不知道...我不应该进入那个房间，我不知道这对你很重要。”

魔术师热情洋溢地微笑，露出他所有的假善，仿佛他成功地勾引到了女人并将其轻松地带到床上。他触摸黑子的下巴，用手指轻轻抚过男孩的脸颊，让他再次看见他的表情。他轻声低语，“这不是你的错，我不应该和你在一起。”

那个幽灵真诚地表达了他的想法，“那就是为什么你如此糟糕？”

魔术师没有回答这个问题，他只是站起来：“哲也去睡觉，考虑我的提议。如果你想再次打篮球，你唯一的选择就是我，我将带你到美国，并让你成为明星，我的小明星。”

黑子还有些苦涩地说道：“我不是在高空照耀的太阳，而是天生在黑暗中的影子。”

“星星实际上是距离很小的太阳。那就是你，人们只看到外表，那是你的优势，不是吗？他们没有意识到你实际上是太阳，他们只看到天空中的一个小点。我也第一次低估了你，所以你必须加入我的团队，因为你设法欺骗了我。”

“你以为我很坚强吗？”

纳什转过头对他说：“我认为你很虚弱。”

期待什么，你只是一个善变的小男孩，对生活充满幻想。

“那你为什么要我加入你的团队？”

“你的缺点是太过情绪化，天真无邪，以至于让自己被虚假的友谊所吸引，并原谅他们对你所做的一切。我已经告诉过你，我希望你成为我的明星，并将那些白痴撕成碎片。”

黑子叹了口气，“我想改变，我想变得坚强。”

“我想值得与他们一起在赛场上飞驰。”

“那你知道该怎么办。”

纳什离开了黑子，留下他自己琢磨。

这些未解决的问题是男孩意愿的关键。

黑子认为，好人遭受的痛苦有时会变得很糟糕。他了解自己可以变得更坚强，他一直认为为自己所爱的人而战是他最大的力量。

鼓励他继续前进的是去改变奇迹们的冷漠之心，

这就是他的力量，他不会放弃。

“无意间流下的泪水滚烫。但，只要大火继续，我就不会逃脱……我会战斗。”

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 纳什的前女友在篇幽魂不散了很久，有苏的成分在，所以我涉及这个伊丽傻白的我都会翻译的搞笑一点......抱歉实在不习惯同人里的原创苏嗷嗷哦啊


	5. Chapter 5: 清盘重来？¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

Chapter 5: 清盘重来？¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?

那个水色少年从沉睡中醒来，感觉到那间陌生房间的清寂，那是大清早，他不想起床，他想永远睡过去，以免再思考最近发生的事，在那一刻，逃离现实似乎是最好的选择。

在寒冷的夜晚的黑暗中迷失自我，陷入虚无，被意识丧失所困扰。

那天，就像每个星期六一样，他应该按照桃井制定的计划去训练从而提高同步性和团队合作。现在看来一切真是讽刺极了。那可是真厉害的团队合作，齐心协力对抗他，联手将他踢出去，并用更好的影子代替他。

如何信任自称是朋友的人在背后捅一刀？

他希望自己什么都听不见，因为那天晚上他的“朋友”说的那些话打破了他内心最后一丝渴望，这对他造成了巨大的影响，好像队友们念出的每个音节都刺透了他的心。

那次谈话在他脑海中仍然不停地循环播放，一遍又一遍地重复着，在他受伤的灵魂中留下了一个黑洞，他正沉入那片虚无的空缈中。他感到背叛，感到受伤，不再有能力承受逆境，乌云开始笼罩着他的心绪。

他想假装什么也没发生，忽略地勇往直前，但未能做到，因为他将痛苦的重担加载在了自己的生命中，这让他无法呼吸。即便习惯于受到批评，但这种情况是无药可救的，那滴水溅落在玻璃杯上，他不再忍受被这种方式对待，拒绝像旧布娃娃一样被抛弃。

如果他不是偶然听那个谈话，那他会在赛场上摔碎自己的身体，在呼吸都那么痛苦和沉重的时候假装微笑。

看清事实，并停止编织美丽的谎言幻想来欺骗自己。

多么崇高的谬论。

显然他没有勇气面对奇迹，他知道他迟早要这么做。他需保持镇定，寻找摆脱困境的出路。他可以做什么？如何有勇气面对奇迹并告诉他们一切？黑子需要用言语来捍卫自己，他不是胆小鬼，他会表达自己的情感，他会告诉他们自己的真相。

最好在被踢之前先退出，按兵不动只会更丢脸。

只是离开而再也不会回来会更好吗？

忘记过去，忘记作为奇迹的影子的黑子哲也。

黑子思索他绝不能逃避问题，必须勇于面对困难，展望未来。如果决定离开，他肯定会想念他们，而最可悲的是他们不会在乎自己的缺席。

门外响起管家的敲门声，黑子小心翼翼地打开门，目光扫过面前这位优雅的管家时，他的思路被打断了。

浅蓝色的毛茸茸的脑袋说：“早上好。”

管家说日语完全不同于纳什：“早上好，我的小主人。纳什·金先生正在等你和他一起吃早餐。”

黑子哲也一如既往的早起睡相糟糕，他的头发像一窝草，但是谁在乎他的外表呢？他不必打动任何人。他跟随管家，这次他再也不会迷路了，他走到管家后面，直到他到达饭厅，早膳被送达，里面有很多水果，橙汁和各种精心制作的点食。

纳什和以往一样坐在主座，黑子习惯性向人道了声早安。尽管隔得很远，黑子还是有点浑身不自在，他对昨夜发生的事感到有些尴尬。纳什试图吻他，误以为他是个女孩，天知道如果他没打住什么事情会发生。

但是，眼前的这个男人好像没事人一样，他不在乎。毫无疑问，他无法揣摩男人的扭曲心理，他印象中的美国人民是什么自由随性的，对亲吻也很随意，就像亚历克斯在问候时亲吻人一样，也许这就是为什么金发男人毫不膈应的原因。

魔术师心领神会地笑了笑：“早上好，哲也。“

纳什可能是卡萨诺瓦（一个意大利花心大萝卜）的传人，他知道如何完美地引诱，欺骗和操纵，换着花样让人又爱又恨充满挫败感，时而暴力，时而轻狂。尽管被人拥簇，仍然感到孤独，他不喜欢那种寂寞，所以他希望有人为他暖床，让他晚上有乐子，但是他拔屌无情，炮完就赶，毕竟这只是偶然的性爱，解决生理需求仅此而已，他从来没有和情人坐在一起吃早餐或聊天，更别说朋友。他的朋友也不是什么好果子，只不过是酒肉朋友，一起花天酒地，直到喝醉，最后人手一两个性感尤物，在榻上翻云覆雨。

但是这个男孩是不同的。

纳什不得不承认，他想在那些伏特加味的吻中失去理智，陶醉于任何女人的窈窕曲线上，那些使他感到短暂满足的女人，那些没有名字的女人，他只是不想自己的空虚寂寞慢慢将他吞噬，他的锦囊妙计是去及时享乐，想睡谁睡谁，但这是一种令人痛苦的生活方式，利用肉体来取乐，加剧灵魂的空虚，金钱和酒精麻痹自己。

这种生活方式让他充满了不满和孤寂。

他不在乎伤害，他不在乎坠入爱河以给予希望或打破孤独，他不在乎别人的感觉，只有践踏他人，羞辱那些脆弱而可怜的劣等蝼蚁才能填补他的空虚。

他拥有他想要的一切。他收买人心，为所欲为，而黑子哲也对他却不感兴趣，这也许就是他的心结，得不到的永远在骚动，而那得不到的正是他面前的那个孩子。

这个男孩不服从他，那个男孩对奢侈品不感兴趣，也不对他作出反应，他也不惧怕与他对峙，不为被他的力量所惧，他不在乎社会地位。他是如此冷漠，似乎他一生中唯一的动机就是和愚蠢的朋友一起玩，那个陌生的男孩有一些与众不同的东西，这使他与众不同。

管家已经为他摆置好一切，黑子在开小差，他很好奇，他油然而生的窜出一句：“伊丽莎白是谁？”

纳什决定告诉他，毕竟这是获得信任的方式，“伊丽莎白曾是我的情人，她非常优雅，感性，聪明，她具有那种非凡而迷人的个性。我们是童年时代的世家朋友。她是我的未婚妻，一开始她欲拒欲还了我，就这个破原因这女人激起了我的斗志，一场追逐游戏..最终我们滚到了床上，我像个白痴一样坠入爱河。”

“那时我年轻又愚蠢，我相信那种爱的垃圾。”

男人叹了口气，酌了口咖啡：“随着时间的流逝，我们成为恋人，我们对彼此充满热情，一起度过了愉快的时光。伊丽莎白向我坦白了她的爱，我不是一个专一的男人，我是女人收割机，她不喜欢和别人分享，所以她很失望，找了个比我“更好”的人。那是她真正放弃我的借口，因为那家伙有更多的钱可以来拯救她家族企业免于破产。”

黑子补充说：“也许她只是想拯救自己的家人...为了帮助他们而牺牲自己的幸福。”

这个男孩总是把人往善良里想。

纳什继续说：“伊丽莎白决定在婚礼前和他一起私奔，她像玩弄傻子一样让我成为笑柄。当然，我在这方面采取了行动，我破坏了她的家族，我向他们报仇，实现了我的目标，让她家公司因那个该死的女人敢于侮辱我而破产。我不明白，没有人离开我，我做了我必须做的事，我不会因为羞辱而无所事事地坐着。后来，结局是她莫名其妙地死了，我没有参加她的葬礼，因为每个人都怪我……我她的坟墓上放上了花，鲜红的玫瑰，是她的最爱。”

那个男人尽管有理由复仇，但是他绝对夸大其词了，他的所作所为非常恶劣。黑子反驳道：“你不知道为什么伊丽莎白做到了这一切，也许她有她的苦衷，除了报仇之外，你几乎都不在乎什么，你爱她，但你也摧毁了她，也许她回报了这种爱，你对她的伤害如此之重，为什么呢？为什么用这种方式伤害你爱的人？”

这就是为什么，魔术师不喜欢说话，也不喜欢透露个人的隐私... 从某种意义上说，黑子是想更多地了解他，这确实能帮助到他的计划。黑子聆听了一个悲伤的故事，纳什没有告诉过任何人，黑子像一个神秘的影子，偷走了他的秘密。

“我对她忠实过至少几个月，这说明了很多。在她离开我之后，我不在乎与谁发生过性关系，也不在乎喝了多少酒，只是想要把她忘记……忘记她的吻，忘记她爱他并且抛弃我走向那一个男人。我不后悔，因为没有人，绝对没有人离开我。现在你了解了我为什么要终结那该死的感情，这样你才能知道背叛我的后果。”

黑子知道这些话是最后通牒：“你在威胁我吗？”

金发男人恶意的笑了笑，威胁道：“以此作为警告。”

黑子试图更好地理解那个无法读透的人，他知道他自大，记仇和还有许多缺陷，但是他也许还有一线良知。

“放开你爱的人是很难的。我失去了两个我很感激的朋友，每天我都因为胸痛而醒来，因为我知道我再也见不到他们了……”

我了解你的痛苦…

那种空虚的感觉吞噬了你，燃烧的火焰蔓延到了你的身体。

纳什指出了自己的观点，“如果有人离开了，这意味着他们对你的爱还不够，你在他们的生活中并不那么重要。你最好忘记，最好手放开，以免紧贴神经开始蔓延至你的血脉，直到它变得有毒和致命。”

对于不应该得到的人来说，这是不值得的。

黑子听到的那些话与现实不符。很明显，纳什仍然爱着伊丽莎白，他没有忘记她，他只是假装这样做，如果他那样行事，他不会克服它：“你说的都对，但你的举动却相反，因为昨晚你把我和那个女人混淆了，你无法完全忘记了她……你试图和我一起做那些事情，因为你以为我是她。”

那个外国人试图对自己撒谎，掩饰他的举止，试图吻他，以为那是她，他的爱，我从没想过那个傲慢的人能有情绪。

魔术师打断了黑子的思路：“ 无稽之谈。你看起来像我的前女友，你们的发色是一样柔和的浅蓝色，或者你的眼睛生得想，这并不是我的错，是你勾引我。还有，我吻技很好，你会喜欢它的，因为到目前为止，还没有人抱怨我。”

小男孩皱了皱眉：“所以现在是归咎于我么？” 

你是强迫我的人，你是制服我的人。你有什么样的士气？

愤世嫉俗的外国人毫不顾忌，多么无耻。

巫师无耻地嘲笑：“听着孩子，感谢我对你什么都没做，还是你对此感到失望？你是否期待更多？”

黑子被那些嘲讽所困扰：“闭嘴！”

纳什笑了：“你不能容忍笑话，你就像一只小动物。”他从容地吃着一个红苹果，黑子则转过脸，无视他。

“哎呀现在是冷暴力了，你真的很幼稚……”

黑子没有对他说任何话，他保持沉默，他不是一个性格外向的人，实际上他的性格太固执。

纳什开始失去耐心，然后补充道：“别再无视我了。”

小小声嘟囔，冷淡地说：“我没有忽略你。”

魔术师开始感到沮丧，那个傲慢无礼的人使他发疯，“我凭心而论，你最好不要忘记我，否则你将一生都生活在地狱中。”

小家伙终于打算自由发言了：“那就是你的心声，这就是为什么你不克服了失去她，我知道这是一件困难的事情，但我认为答案并不是假装你不在乎，就不会造成伤害。我永远不会忘记有一天我失去了什么，因为我爱他们，那种感觉很难从你身上抹去，这不是一瞬即逝的……”

暴徒只是对这种友善和忠诚感到愤慨。这个男孩对那些白痴朋友怀有甜蜜的爱，这使他妒嫉，直接的诚意也令人讨厌。

“你是个多愁善感的傻瓜，哲也。我想让你的人物性格坚强，抛弃无用的感情，那样，你将不再是每个人践踏的矮人，而成为碾压那些敢于欺凌你的卑鄙生物的人。”

纳什迷失了自己之后，变得无情了，也许那个女人带走了他所有的情感，现在剩下的就是愤怒和对生活的强烈仇恨。

黑子回答：“你过去可能曾经遭受过痛苦，但是你无权侮辱和虐待他人。人们不应该为任何事情而负责，他们是无辜的，你迁怒于他人，你怎么可以这样待人呢？你怎么这么残忍？”

纳什一直表现得像个混蛋：“为什么不呢？生活夺走了我爱的东西，使我孤独，现在心中只有仇恨。人们是坏人，他们伤害了你，他们想要从你这里得到利益，总之，大多数人只想要钱。你必须学习很多东西，你天真地误会现实，而不是正视人间冷暖，我要教你，我要正确地教育你。”

这就是残酷无情的生活。

你必须先进攻，然后才能获胜。

被出卖之前背叛。

黑子意识到仇恨会毒害死人，直到剩下无穷的怨念，这是一种疼痛且自毁的盲目仇恨。这就是为什么这个男人成为邪恶存在的原因，因为他想报复自己的苦难。

他无法克服损失，可能他没有看起来那么坚强，也许他也像他一样破碎。

很久以前，荻原君曾说过，黑子有能力融化奇迹世代的冰冷之心。他的朋友说这些话时在想什么？黑子成功了吗？纳什经历了那么多，那个自大的人心中还有可能留下善良吗？

救赎的希望。

但是，如果他不认为自己能救赎纳什，那么就没有人会这么做，舍我其谁，也许他心底还有一丝善良。

如果试图改变一个恶霸变成一个恶魔怎么办？

那是他不得不冒的风险。

“那样快乐吗？”

“当我看到那些失败者企图攻击我，那不幸的面孔时，我感到很高兴，我喜欢看到它们像蠕虫一样扭曲着，被我羞辱。他们有多可悲可泣……”

当他在对手的眼中看到希望的火种已灭绝时，这位残酷的魔术师欣喜若狂，欣赏对方慢慢地死去。

黑子知道这是错误的：“有时候就算你赢了你也失去了。我一直在问自己真正的胜利是什么，我试图说服自己胜利就是永恒，但事实并非如此，胜利必须带给所有人欢乐……我一直在为胜利而活，拥有才能的他们比我强大，但是我不是因为才能而欣赏他们，如果不是因为他们在比赛时脸上的笑容，他们的幸福，他们的热情，除了玩乐和成为团队之外别无他求。”

成为某种事物的一部分，使我感到幸福，仿佛生活是有意义的，好像它还活着……

好像我的存在突然变得很重要。

“胜利是生命中的一切。”纳什说道。

这些话让黑子想起了他的队长，尤其是他的第二个人格：“赤司君曾经说过，我认为孤独，悲伤和压迫感使他以这种方式看待生命，这是一种习惯性伤害。金钱不能使你快乐，它不能给你真正的朋友，也不能使你成为更好的人。”

纳什很是厌恶赤司：“我认识著名的‘皇帝’很多年了，你以为我不知道那个混蛋是什么样的？我们的父母是生意伙伴，所以我不得不忍受一个恼人的矮人，试图与我分一杯羹，”魔术师嘲笑道，“好像他可以似的。”

黑子没有意识到这个情况，他的队长禁止他接近纳什的任何事，当赤司君警告他时看上去很严肃：“我不知道你认识他，他没有告诉我你的情况。”

魔术师真的很讨厌赤司：“当我收购父亲的所有业务时，我以为我再也见不到那个自大的人了，因此我特地打点那些员工和经理，让我别遇到他碍眼。而我却在球场上遇到那白痴，这不是更讽刺吗？”

他停了下来，补充道：“我想完完全全地摧毁他，拿走他珍重的东西，但是到目前为止，这个人似乎没有情感，我意识到你是他的弱点，你是他统治一切的例外。”

魔王一生都在寻求皇帝的弱点，使他陷入自己的陷阱中，在那里，他的甜蜜复仇被送上了银色的盘子。赤司征十郎对这个男孩情有独钟，不仅仅是他，还有整个奇迹的世代。

爱是一种弱点。

小影子有吸引人们的天赋，而有趣的是，小家伙却以为没人要他。这种不安全感使纳什可以轻松地操纵他。

黑子表示很不赞成，“你是为了惹恼赤司君吗？你是否认为他足够爱我而对我的失败感到沮丧？”

纳什意识到他在说自己的想法时犯了一个错误，因此他纠正了他的遗漏：“不，赤司只是会很沮丧，他不喜欢别人碰自己的东西。”

黑子完全失望地看着他，仿佛他的所有希望都破灭了，他遗憾地将视线移到了一个固定的点，他无法假装当心碎时没有受到伤害。也许是事实，赤司君将他视为一文不值的东西，也许对他们而言，仅此而已。

魔王更加的谨慎他的言辞，不能透露他的复仇计划。

“我知道那些白痴让你受了苦。我只想叫那些让你哭泣的傲慢之人…”

“我不怀念...”

你以为自己知道，但是你不知道，你不了解。

“我应该了解什么？”纳什问，“你是被骗的人。赤司是狡猾的人，他决定招募你把你的利益为他所用，对于他来说，一切都是一种交易。”

“很遗憾，赤司就是属于这种自私的存在，所以在有人不照顾珠宝的情况下，是盗取的最好机会。”

“我会把你偷走。”

“就像从孩子那里偷糖果一样。”

黑子感到反胃：“为什么你总是把我当成物体？”

纳什无耻地回答：“我像对待物品一样对待你吗？ 你错了，那是你亲爱的队长所做的，所以你如此谨慎地防守。这很好笑啊，好像他教育你忠实于他，你就是他听话的狗。”

黑子反驳道：“是你的错。赤司君没有人注意我的时候，看到了我的才华，给了我一次机会，就像青峰君在我刚开始时总是支持我一样。尽管他们伤害了我，但我不能恨他们任何一个，因为他们对我都很重要。”

“你永远不会理解这一点，你和团队之间没有那么牢固的联系。”

“这听起来很有趣，所以我猜赤司征十郎发现了你的能力。我明白你举止的原因，不要以为他会为你做所有的善举，即使不是因为他是一个自私的人，他也会不断利用你的计划并掌握了你的生命，他塑造你成为他想要的东西，他随心所欲地操纵你，但他对你和你的决定具有强大的影响力。”

“如果你不再对白痴产生无限的爱意和卑微的态度，并且放弃原谅他们对你所做的一切，那么你可以教他们一个教训。”

小家伙用力握紧了拳头：“赤司君不是那样的……他不像你。”

那是什么意思？

那是侮辱吗？

纳什只是想把观点塞进他的脑袋，洗他的脑让他完全站在赤司的对立面。

“那赤司为什么要用另一个影子代替你呢？为什么他看不到你是他的队友，他以这种方式看到你，他认为他可以在需要时使用你，而在你不再工作时将你扔掉？你希望他们注意到你，他们知道你的能力，但你的愚蠢朋友把你当成他们可爱而无用的小玩具……”

黑子没有说什么，因为那是真的，这是一个残酷的事实，击溃了所有的辩解。他宁愿更被殴打，而不是听纳什出真相。

是因为我坏了吗？他们是我的朋友...朋友不那么做...赤司君不是...他没有那样看我... 他没有…

“我以为他们爱我，这对他们来说意味着什么，现在我意识到我只是取胜的工具，仅此而已。”

如果他有一天死去，他想知道奇迹是否会继续生活，仿佛什么都没发生，什么都没有变。

纳什注意到他对黑子的影响比他预期的要好得多，“真可怜，你是一个破碎的小玩具，现在再也没人要了，你知道破碎的东西会发生什么……但不要哭丧着个脸，也不要哭泣，不值得为白痴流下的眼泪。我可以让那些人为他们对你所做的付出代价，他们会尊重您。只要赤司征十郎在球场上一见到我，他就会意识到自己的损失，你的价值，其他人也会...”

赤司君……为什么…..？你践踏了我对朋友的诺言。你听不到队友的声音。尽管我们获得了冠军，但我的胸部却很痛。我觉得很难呼吸。这样……可以称为胜利吗？我不知道了什么是胜利了？

那是帝光的回忆。

这位影子感到失望并充满无限的悲伤：“我试图击败他们，向他们展示我的篮球是正确的，我想打动他们，我以为他们会再次微笑，恢复失去的激情，对篮球的热爱，并以这种方式回到过去成为我的朋友，我失去的朋友会回来…”

“看来我只是想愚弄自己，我只是希望一切都能回到过去，但是人们改变了，过去被抛在了身后。”

“唯一剩下的就是怀旧，其余的逃脱了，风把它带走了……”

“我会帮助你展示自己的价值。我可以成为使你成为明星或钻石，因为你拥有让你与众不同的东西，这就是为什么我对你感兴趣。我看到你的才华必须得到开发，最好的办法是成为我的团队中的一员。”

黑子什么也没说，他保持沉默。气氛似乎很平寂，幽灵有雄心向世人展示他也是奇迹的力量，但是，尽管不得不承认这是一个有利弊的选择，他不知道加入敌人是否是最好的选择。

一旦奇迹将他粉碎成碎片，他就已经倒下，奇迹伤害了荻原君，他们不在乎他，甚至觉得自己从来都不是他的朋友，只是那些以他为工具来实现赢得和竞争的险恶的人。

他希望自己的救赎能够以热情和幸福再次发挥。

如果再次达到目标又该怎么办？他们会改变吗？加入一支球队再次击败奇迹们？

黑子所在的城凛是热情的球队，他们热爱篮球，他们有善良，他们拥有黑子所敬佩和喜爱的东西，他们是一支与纳什相反的球队，纳什扭曲而邪恶，他想消灭对手，羞辱对手，但是开花的奇迹队伍和纳什的有何不同？如果我忍受加入奇迹，也许我也应该考虑与那些美国怪物打交道。

“我可以回家吗？” 黑子问。

纳什喝完了他的热咖啡，“好吧，在你回去之前，我要给你这部iPhone，因为你的手机有点老，而且坏了。”

多么虚伪的谎言，“你对我的手机做了什么？”

“好像你的手机很受欢迎似的。哲也，就像我说的那样，我不小心把它弄坏了，所以作为补偿，我给你买了更好的一个。”

真是心机，纳什可以说他只想删除黑子的所有联系人，他给了他一部非常现代的手机，最新的型号，但作为回报，纳什肯定会在未经允许的情况下监视所有对话。

“记下我的电话号码，以便当你决定的日子直接与我联系。”

黑子认为者男人太控制狂了，狡猾又邪恶，能不能做那种幼稚的事情。他没有回答纳什，也没有要求什么，他能做什么？很明显，纳什不会退还黑子的旧手机。

他看了看自己的新手机，它太过现代了，里面只有一个人的号码。

如果纳什没有毁掉黑子的旧手机，黑子根本没有办法删除里面的东西，更不用说旧的消息了，他甚至都没有删除和火神君的对话，也没有删除荻原君的消息，事实上，自从他在帝光以来，他储存了所有消息直到现在。

他所做的一切只是看着屏幕，叹气。

抹去一切都是最好的，怀旧开始消耗他，痛苦耗尽他的能量。

纳什看到黑子分神了，他那头散乱的浅蓝色头发更杂乱无章了。

这个小男孩离开了餐厅，向他的房间走去，当他进入房间时，他意识到床上的衣服完全不是他的风格，但他只能换上它们，因为他没有洗换的衣服在这。

完成梳理后，他在房间里洗了个热水澡，去见了敌人。

纳什穿着日常的便装西装，看起来像是从杂志走出来的，还有弄了弄发型，看着很精致，加上他戴着墨镜，黑子推测这一定是外国人的日常打扮。

那男人直接走过来，仔细看了眼黑子，然后开始捣鼓黑子的头发，黑子跳了起来，因为纳什之前彻过他的头

“别动。”

纳什把黑子的头发向后梳理，然后定住那叛逆的头发。“很好。你确实有很多要学习的，小矮子……”

魔术师对黑子的外表感到不舒服，因为他穿错了衣服，就好像他不知道如何穿这些衣服一样，很明显，年轻的男孩只穿着运动服，不知道如何穿戴其他的东西。

纳什耐心地指导黑子穿上繁杂精致的衣服：“你真是一团糟。对礼节一无所知，这衣服又贵又好看，你却不知道如何穿上它。“

“那我可谢谢您嘞...这件可怕的东西这么昂贵，我穿上它只是因为我的衣服沾了血。” 黑子抱怨道。

这个男人仿佛放弃了与黑子争辩，“我明白你对如何正确穿上这种类型的服饰一无所知的原因，你肯定整天穿那些破烂的破布和运动服，对吗？”

黑子心烦意乱，他觉得自己穿搭没什么问题，纳什像老妈子一样指指点点真烦，“它们不是破布，我穿着很舒服。”

纳什拉着黑子的衣领，停止黑子的抱怨，小男孩什么也没说，只是生气地看着他，他拿纳什对他的衣服评头论足还有装扮他像玩换装游戏一样表示很无语。

“等等，小矮人，别发脾气，如果你签署合同，我必须对你的着装做出一些改变……你想象一下，如果我把你这种衣品展示给国际媒体，他们会怎么说？他们会取笑我…..“

“哪个国际媒体？”

“你知道新闻界肯定不会放过这个，我要说的是，我将作为你的监护人，你将继承我的姓氏，这就是为什么你必须一直保持美观，必须穿着得体，因为在这个行业中，形象就能当饭吃。”

黑子对这样肤浅的东西几乎不关心，“我是个影子。我不想引起注意，我很少在场，我也不认为人们会非常注意我的外表。”

魔术师说：“希望那成为你面对狗仔队的优势吧……好了，走吧，我把你送回你家。”

纳什发动了一辆拉风的红色跑车，不知道是什么最新型号，它太高调了，连银色的车轱辘都闪闪发亮，散发着金钱的臭味。金发男人为黑子打开了车门，黑子有点犹豫地进车，“我不知道我们是否应该坐这辆引人瞩目的车。”

“我在日本没有很多车，你知道我住在美国，我小时候父亲把我丢在这个陌生国度，因为他业务繁忙，所以我整天独自在这里度过，有钱父母都是给孩子们买的昂贵玩具来弥补没法花时间在他们身上。”

“听起来很伤心，并解释了很多事情...当然，这就是为什么你总是尝试用钱购买别人的原因” 影子说。

魔术师认为操纵那个男孩真的很容易，他不必撒谎就可以使那个男孩改变对他的想法。但是，他的评论似乎很真诚：“小朋友，你是认真的吗？好吧，你不想坐这辆车，或许你可以坐公共汽车回家，当然，你必须步行数公里，走在路上就一命呜呼了。”

黑子想了想下车，纳什拦住了他，“等一下，我不是让你真的走。”

“金君，我要去找公共汽车。”黑子冷静地回道。

纳什笑了：“我有一辆最昂贵，最舒适的跑车，你却更喜欢一辆公共汽车。你在认真的搞笑嘛？”

黑子小声说：“打扰你了，我最好先走了。”

黑子是纳什自母胎出生以来唯一一个能把他气个半死的人，纳什废话不多说直接抓住黑子的胳膊，把他塞回车里。

他笑了。这个男孩不同于他可能遇到的所有人，这就是为什么奇迹如此捍卫他的原因，他们赞赏他的性格，把他当作宝藏，可惜魔术师把他从他们那里带走了，但是如果他们不照顾钻石，像他这样的人就会偷走它。

“你以跟我在一起为耻嘛？”

“好吧，老实说，是有点不希望别人知道。” 黑子坦率地说。

“我明白。那些白痴会嫉妒，他们是对的，我把你偷到身边，我会成功的。即使你关心他们对你的看法，我也会让你讨厌他们。”

那么现在比赛开始了，至少我毫无疑问地拥有优势，奇迹不知道我在进攻。几天之内，哲也将完全属于我，完全属于Jabberwock团队，而那些可恨的人将无能为力。我的钻石是我的了，我在他们的面前炫耀我的胜利，当我向他们展示他的可爱幽灵成为他们的敌人并导致他们败北时，我想看到那些白痴的可悲面孔。

黑子也有他不想被别人看到跟纳什一起的原因，特别是因为赤司君禁止他接近纳什，如果他知道自己呆在人家家里那么久的秘密，他可能会非常生气。

发生这种情况不是他的错，遇到敌人，在他的怀里晕倒并被带到他的房子里并不是偶然的，但是他无法阻止这种情况的发生，尽管他的队长不接受借口，这两个人比他想象中还要不对头。

他凝视着车窗外的风景，想知道是否最好离开，让梦想中的一切变得强大，并赎回他的朋友，这才是最好的选择。

“那你住在哪里？”纳什看到那个分心的男孩时问。

这个小男孩说出了自己的住所，事实上，很长一段时间，他每天都去地铁上训练，早起，尽管很多时候他的努力都是徒劳的，至少他努力了。

他们驾着那辆像跑车，在几分钟之内就到达了。纳什把车停在他家附近，人们对那辆豪华轿车感到好奇，金发男人非常醒目，黑子希望没人有注意到他的存在，至少那是他所想的。

魔术师转向他，带着迷人的微笑掩饰了他的恶意和复仇欲望，“我等待你的回应。”

下车的时候，那个影子看着纳什飞快地叹了口气。他停下来思考了一会儿，直到他反应缓慢地走向自己的家，他不想回他家，他知道没有人在家，而且他感到心累，因为父母因他的病而工作繁忙。

他一直走着，直到有人突然阻止他，他听到了熟悉的声音，“小黑子？”

不用猜，黑子都已经知道他是谁，“ 黄濑君。”

他在他家附近在做什么？

在这个时候，奇迹的队伍应该在训练中，除了金发模特就没有人知道黑子的家庭住址，除非有人把它给了他，否则就没有办法见他。

他看着那名呆滞的模特，看着那双呆呆的金黄色的眼睛盯着他的模特，他似乎很想说话，但是他没有说话，这是很奇怪的。黄濑早就看到黑子从纳什那辆哨气又引人注目的红色跑车中出来。

黄濑君看到他和纳什的接触，他会想什么？纳什是他的敌人，现在是早晨，他从纳什的车上下来，可笑地打扮成另一幅模样的男孩，他还错过了训练。

早知道和他的敌人一起坐那辆华而不实的跑车是一个可怕的主意，现在在怎么办？

他可以继续走下去，忽略车上那个金发魔王，假装自己不和他在一起，像幽灵一样消失，这变得不可能了，懂黄濑君的人都知道他会以任何方式寻求答案。最明智的选择是面对他，毕竟是黄濑君，也许他会知道黑子的伤痛，而纳什帮助了他……这听起来太魔幻了，尽管他确实不知道该说些什么，他无法欺骗黄濑君，于是他像逃兵一样临阵脱逃。

老天请让我喘口气吧。

此时，黄濑凉太的眼里的小黑子又是另一幅模样。

“小黑子胆怯到已经无法看着我的眼睛说出实话了吗？”


	6. Chapter 6: 提醒 Consejo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实很想把这篇的title打成好心分手哈哈哈哈

Chapter 6: 提醒 Consejo

黄濑凉太为黑子赛后的不告而别操透了心，小黑子不仅没有在赛后出现，就连第二天也了无音讯。这种情况的概率微乎其微，黑子从未错过任何训练，他从未迟到过，通常他是第一个到和最后一个走的人。水色头发没有接听他的电话，也没有消息，这使黄濑感到慌张。

小黑子几天音讯全无，他会不会出事？

由于过于担心小黑子的人生安全，加上黄濑疯狂的想象力，这使得金发金眸在这件事上加倍谨慎，黄濑决定去寻找小黑子。

那场比赛之后，训练变成了彻底的灾难，失败成为了直接影响球队的表现，主要是因为这是梦之队的第一次失败，他们被对手所羞辱。

奇迹的世代无法击败Jabberwock成为赢家。

赤司开始大发雷霆，青峰只出现几分钟，当他没有看到黑子的时候就离开了，最近他除了表现出比平常更具侵略性之外似乎还有些分散注意力，他一直在不断地找别人one on one并一直翘过训练。

自从火神一年前出国以来，黑子变得沮丧，而这样的悲伤使青峰痛苦不堪，黑子全然没有意识到这一点，但他正用忧郁的情绪感染着黑发。

当火神离开黑子的那一刻。青峰再次成为黑子的光明，他努力地填补老虎留下的空虚，但永远填充不满那个空洞。填满它是不可能的，影子情绪使青峰越来越痛苦，他默默地遭受着，尽管青峰试图藏起来，不在赛场中显示出来，当然，这是不可能做到的事，这样的愤怒和痛苦开始影响他的判断。

出于某种奇怪的原因，黄濑有些不太理解光的竞争，为何他们会去争夺谁是影子唯一的光。

从逻辑上说，青峰试图压制火神并与火神竞争影子，但他们没有意识到影子其实最需要的是亲密的陪伴，而不是无谓地竞争成为谁的所属品。

黑子信任他的光，黄濑则不明白两个人如何能如此亲密地相处，因为他们是对立的，而对立面相互吸引，所以形成了一个微妙的组合，有时小青峰确实让人羡慕，因为他是唯一可以理解透彻黑子哲也的那个人，他们之间有某种共鸣，一种特殊的联系。

队长和青峰是过去最支持黑子的人，也许这就是为什么他们更加执着，黑子在黄濑进入球队的之前就是一军的一员，因此他们之间的关系更加紧密严格。

他很钦佩这个小男孩，他们初次见面时，黄濑先开始对小黑子还有点误会，因为他觉得小黑子是个瘦弱，普通的家伙，太脆弱了，无法理解这样一个小巧的男孩干嘛要打野蛮暴力的运动。但一切都在黄濑和黑子一起在赛场上飞驰时变化了，他变得欣赏他，之前的黄濑误会了黑子。也许是由于他对人天生的伪装，作为一个模特，他不断引起人们的注意，但黑子哲也除外，他无动于衷，没有人这样忽略过他，那个小黑子是唯一这样对待他的人。这使黄濑变得贪心，想要从他一波无澜的脸上看到为自己悸动的表情。

他为小黑子感到自豪，无论如何他还是想让他在与海常的比赛中再次见到他，当小黑子支持他时，他感到自己的心跳都停止了，他拥有赢得胜利所需一切的力量。

黄濑向黑子保证了他们将一起比赛，没有人能阻止模特履行如此重要的承诺。

黄濑开始感到有点不安，他的脑子里想象着一百万件可能发生的坏事，他担心黑子发生了什么不测，他每分每秒越来越担心。然后他得出结论——他应该去小黑子家看看，因为他不知道小黑子的住址，他不得不问那个拒绝合作的烦人的小青峰，因为据小青峰所说，他拒绝合作是因为他不想让哲受到骚扰，从什么时候起他如此过度保护小黑子？还有他从什么时候开始成为了骚扰者？

最糟糕的是，他能看出来小黑子的身体状况不佳，又经历了败赛的打击，还好他设法搞到了小黑子的地址，多亏了小赤司给的地址，还有允许他翘掉训练寻找小黑子并将他带到他的面前。

黑子哲也生活在远离城市的僻静地方，黄濑先前并不知道他的朋友每天走那么远。这样跋山涉水的出行，那么早到达训练场地一定非常的辛苦。

黄濑终于到达目的地小黑子的住处，他镇定了下来，他现在是光明正大的经过小赤司的批准公假翘训练来找小黑子，他底气十足。

当他走向黑子的家时，黄濑听到了很多噪音，好像有什么大新闻似的，周围有相当多的人正在围观一辆相当豪华的红色跑车，好像是什么有钱人或者名人。但，黄濑好像看到一个酷似小黑子的水色身影下车。

他立马认出水色身影身旁的是由对面球队的著名队长。

下车的男孩是黑子吗？

如果是黑子，他在纳什的车上做什么？

不可能是他们的影子，小黑子永远不会和一个曾经打过他并且是他的敌人的人一起。

不可能。他简直不敢相信，纳什的身边这个男孩真的是他的队友。

这种情况变得非常可疑。黄濑不由得隐匿起自己的身行，他像是一个间谍，目光密切地跟随着水蓝色的影子，他有些不知所措，他想知道自己是否百分百确实那是小黑子而不是其他人。那个不知名的少年有着浅蓝色的头发，和小黑子一样的身高，但是穿着却又和小黑子平常不一样，那是很光彩夺目的打扮，他看上去那么的与众不同。

这个小男孩有些沉思地走着，与他周围的世界隔绝，像一颗孤星坠入了凡间，在苍茫寰宇徘徊。

黄濑在脑海中有成千上万的疑问，他不知道该怎么想，他不会不信任黑子，但是他需要合乎逻辑的解释。

他靠近了那个男孩，双眸相汇，他无疑是小黑子，但是不久之后黑子便逃避了黄濑的眼神，他开始无视他，尽管他什么都没说，黄濑仍然注视着他，黑子继而沉默地盯回黄濑，然后他眨了眨眼睛，凝视着地面，仿佛能把地盯出个花。

黑子叹了口气，决定与面对在他面前的黄濑君，他不知道该说些什么或做什么，尽管他一直是一张扑克脸，好像他不在乎什么，但实际上他的内心在慢慢崩溃——在非常时期被发现与敌人一起。

坐纳什的那辆鲜红的跑车真是个可怕的主意，当他有机会避免如此尴尬的情况，他不该去怪车而应该责备自己。显然，黑子没想到奇迹会在这个节点在他家附近，因为这时候每个人都在训练，而且他的家又那么远，不可能有人没事找上来，这意味着黄濑君是专程来找他的。

这不是巧合。

他的想法变得悲观，如果他们派遣黄濑君将他踢出球队呢？

他们可能不希望我回来。

他发现自己开始感到内心的痛苦，双腿发抖，他不确定。但是，如果奇迹般想通过像黄濑君这样的人把他赶出去，那是很有意义的，因为黄濑君是最温柔而又心冷面热的，这意味着什么？其他人为什么不露面呢？这不值得花时间吗？

黑子感到受伤，被出卖了，他感到自己的命中注定陷入困境，残酷的命运，他的希望被摧毁，他对未来不抱有信心。

他没有为那他所敬爱的团队开除的致命时刻做好准备，他试图适应这个想法，甚至经历了可怕的噩梦，现在好了，火上浇油，他不得不解释为什么他与纳什在一起。

一瞬间爆炸的负能量，他厌倦了假装毫无病痛，厌倦了使他受苦的生活。

黄濑看上去不安：“小黑子……”

黑子试图打起精神做出回应：“黄濑君，你在这里做什么？”

“我很担心，因为小黑子没有回复我的消息，也没有接听我的电话，我以为你发生了什么不好的事情。因此，我说服了小青峰告诉我你的住址在哪里来找你，他脾气很不好，告诉我不要骚扰你。后面小赤司给了地址，让我来找你。” 黄濑绝望而又焦急的样子紧紧地拥抱着小男孩。

影子仍然对那天他们所说的话感到不满，他们背后议论和密谋，但是黄濑君看起来和其他人不一样，在那一刻，他是真正关心自己的健康。

他想相信至少其中一个人会真正地关心他，并不嫌他麻烦。

黑子的沉默被一个让他喘不过气来的拥抱压倒了，他试图使自己摆脱那个少年的热烈拥抱，将他的手放在金发的胸口上，用很大的力将他推开…

金色的瞳孔里开始渗稀一些冷漠，黑子很少看到黄濑那么坚定冰冷的目光，他非常外向，热情和微笑毫不吝啬，但是在球场上他就变成了一个有计划决心的人，一个非常认真对待事情的人。

黄濑心里记恨着那个外国人打了小黑子，不知道黑子在敌人的车里做什么：“你和金君有接触吗？你知道小赤司不喜欢你接近那个人，他是一个坏人，小黑子...我知道你有单打独对这类好斗的人的前科，但你应该多加小心，小黑子那么小，很脆弱，他们可能会伤害你。”

黑子有点恼怒地说：“我不需要受到保护，我不是个小孩子。“

“但是如果像上次那样，怎么办？万一我们也无法保护你。我不敢想象这样的坏人会对小黑子这样无辜男孩怎么办。”

“金君并不像赤司君所说的那样糟糕，也不像每个人所想的那样。 你在他的车上看到的是我，因为我遇见了他，我感到有点不适，他帮助了我。” 黑子解释道。

黄濑走得更近，他将手轻轻放在黑子的额头上，想看他是否发烧了开始说胡话，因为他曾说自己身体不好，所以想检查一下。

这个男孩肯定发烧了一点，还没有吃药，“小黑子你好烫啊！你在燃烧，我想我们应该去看医生。这很严重！我不知道该怎么办。你还太年轻，不能死呀！”

金毛犬类立马打算付之行动，他用力拖着他，黑子试图阻止他，去看医生只会给他带来更多的问题，“等一下……黄濑君，我很好。没什么！”

“我应该打电话给小赤司告诉他，我们应该暂停训练因为你病了...” 模特想道

黑子至少现在还暂时不想与其他奇迹的人接触，一个黄濑君就够他对付的了，既然黄濑君都在他面前了，不如先跟他坦白，再一个个人说：“请黄濑君，不要告诉别人。”

黄濑好像听不懂似的困惑地摇了摇头。“为什么？”

“我很好。”再次重复

金发盯着他看了很长时间， “你看上去有些苍白，而且体温很高。这很反常，你经常身体不舒吗？”

黑子有些厌烦地说：“我已经说我很好，我不需要去看医生。”

这些话不过是谎言而已，事实是他很虚弱，他感到头晕目眩，站都站不稳，幸运的是，在黑子晕倒之前黄濑握住了他的腰，影子完全靠在模特上，“你不好。”

“我有点头晕，因为我没吃太多... ”黑子开始找借口，他不想让任何人注意到他的病情，也不想因为受到伤害而受到不同待遇。

“我知道一个好吃的店，小黑子跟我去吧，我带你去吃点东西恢复体力。”金发的犬类男子善良天真地说道，他完全相信小黑子的话。

显然，小黑子也不想继续在这里呆着，他其实想一个人静静，将自己锁在房间里，如果可以永远不离开他的小世界该多好。

“我可以跟你去， 但是黄濑君你必须去训练，我不想耽误你。我们可以打包了，我带回家吃。”

“你对我来说很重要……小黑子。” 黄濑坦诚到。

黑子仍然对所发生的事件感到愤怒，他觉得黄濑君这么说就有点虚伪了，他当时明明也同意了自己的退队，为什么在这里要假惺惺作态，“我认为你应该以胜利为圣旨而继续参加训练而不是浪费时间陪我这样微不足道的人。”

黄濑走得很快，摆了摆他典型式的可爱又可笑的手：“别那么说，小黑子的健康才是最重要的。如果我不关心你，发生什么，我永远也不会原谅自己呀。”指向自己的心口。

甜言蜜语不能改变黑子被他们抛弃的事实，黑子跟在金毛后面慢吞吞地走着，很显然他由于受伤而不能走得那么快，他试图加快步伐继续前进，但疼痛使他放弃。因此拖拽了一下模特的衬衫以示意他，因为他再也无法加快了。黑子无奈地扯了扯前面的模特的衣角，说道：“走慢点……”

他喘着粗气，补充说：“别把我抛在后面。”

黄濑停下了脚步，使黑子跟他宽阔的臂膀相撞，黑子急于追上黄濑而没有注意到前人突然的停顿。

黄濑意识到自己走得太快并且黑子不是很舒服，抱歉的把手放在男孩的肩膀上：“对不起，我忘了小黑子身体比较虚。”

“其实我回家就好了，没必要这么麻烦你。我不希望别人可怜我。” 小男孩遗憾地说道，他试图逃回自己的住所。

黄濑握住黑子的手腕并阻止了他，眼神暗了暗：“你认为我愿意和你在一起是因为我可怜你嘛？ 我以为你会更了解我。”

“你愿意和我在一起而不是去训练击败对手吗？” 黑子想要黄濑君权衡他和胜利。

黄濑愉悦地回答道：“我想在小黑子一整天呆在一起，我可以不再去训练，带你去任何你想去的地方。”

黑子试图躲开黄濑炙热的目光：“我可以和你共度一天，但要有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”

“今天我们可以一起，但作为回报，你不能跟赤司君提到金君。” 黑子补充道：“ 如果他知道我在跟金君来往，他会非常生气，他禁止我接近金君，而我不服从他，我不想让他发现。”

黑子伸出了他的小指头，看向了金发的少年：“这是一个承诺，属于我们的秘密”

黄濑勾住了黑子的小指：“我什么也不会说，但这并不意味着我认为你应该和威胁的纳什来往，你应该永远不要再和他说话了，记得去年他在你身体上留下了很多伤，如果你不小心的话，他可能还会这么干。”

“如果当时我们不在那儿，你可能伤的更重。”

黑子一直想着他可以照顾自己，他不是胆小鬼，他从来都不是，他不怕说出他的想法，尽管面对威胁。

黑子心烦意乱，他仍然感到自己的心境奇迹们而受到了破坏，尤其是当他听到要被驱逐出队之后，看到黄濑君如此关怀他，表现这么诚恳，好像他真的很在意。那为什么要当伪君子？那种情感掺杂着痛苦，也许它是错误的，却又希望它是真实的。

同样，黑子认为纳什不是那么糟糕，他可以成为一个欺凌者，但他也有内心的良知，再者，至少他是直率，坦率和自发的，他直来直往顺其自然，不像他的朋友向他东藏西藏并暗中憎恨他。

为什么要遵循赤司君的警告？

如果黑子还把他当作他的主人一样对待，他的命令确实是绝对的。

但黑子不是必须遵守任何主人的奴隶。

黄濑君冷淡地同意将他从团队中撤除，他为什么表现得如此热情？

他们来到一家装潢雅致的餐厅，布局落落大方令人赏心悦目，这似乎是某个食评杂志的推荐，因为黄濑君的人脉，他们畅通无阻的进入了餐厅用餐。

这真的是十分不寻常的一天，甚至有些魔幻，自从遇见了纳什，黑子不得不屈从于一个恶劣的富家子弟花花公子的生活，现在他又在和一个热情外向名声在外的模特用餐。

他们选了一个雅座，黄濑并没有等着黑子去浏览菜单，他报出了一大串法国菜式的名字，这菜单上都是外国食物，说起来讽刺，就好像黑子还没有被纳什的异国风格茶毒还不够一样。

黄濑忽然停下来从头到脚打量起黑子，“以前没觉得，但是小黑子这么穿真的很好看。”

黑子以为他幻听了：“什么？”

大型犬类试图组织自己的语言，“你这套衣服让人感觉很不一样，但是是好的那种不一样，我好喜欢。”

由于这套衣服的搭配其实跟黑子没有半毛钱关系，都是纳什给他挑的，黑子感到很尴尬。他默默道：“我认为这服饰太可怕了而且很不舒服。”

“那你为什么穿呢？”黄濑君花痴说道。

黑子打死也不会承认这是纳什给他挑的衣服还有梳的头发，因为那样很尴尬。

“我换个风格。”

“你看起来很可爱小黑子！就像一个可爱精致的贵族娃娃。”黄濑蹭上去黑子熊抱住他。

黑子看着黄濑做出可恶的鬼脸：“我不可爱！”

金毛笑了起来，拿出手机，给他拍了张照片：“小黑子最可爱啦。”

“黄濑君，请不要这么做我会很困扰的。” 说着说着就要躲起来。

这个时候，点的菜上了。黄濑几乎把每个菜都点了一遍，黑子根本吃不完，他只动了小小口。

黄濑用叉子轻轻地拢下一小块巧克力蛋糕，品尝着： “好好吃！小黑子想尝尝吗？张嘴，啊～”

“请允许我郑重地拒绝。”

“你必须多吃点东西呀，小黑子，多吃东西，这样才不会感到虚弱呀，这可是为了小黑子不会晕倒啊。” 

黑子抱怨说：“这太荒谬了，人们都在看着我们，我不是小孩子。”

黄濑才不会罢休呢，所以黑子没有选择，只能尝试美味的甜点，他张开了嘴，黄濑很兴奋地喂给了他一块蛋糕，即使他不太饿也觉得很好吃：“我吃不下了，黄濑君。”

“哎呀哎呀，小黑子还什么都没吃呢，应该多吃点。小黑子多吃点会变强壮啊！”

黑子是真的不想再吃了，早餐吃的那么丰盛很容易得糖尿病胃病的，“我觉得我已经真的很饱了，现在吃正餐对我来说还为时过早，我很惊讶这个地方在早晨这个点卖午餐和甜点。”

黄濑君正在和餐厅某个角落的女孩隔空打招呼：“他们一般不这样，但是这家餐厅老板正好是我的粉丝之一，我告诉她，我和小黑子的约会很重要，所以她特地准备了这些，而且作为报酬她会把我们照片po到网上做宣传呀。”

黑子差点呛住，“什么？”

黄濑君镇静地说道：“不用担心你的照片。我第一次看到小黑子这样穿，这种新风格，我也不想和别人分享。再说了你打扮的那么不同，没有人会意识到是你的，他们会认为我在和别人聊天，享受美食。“

黑子选手这时候对于自己的存在感低下感到庆幸：“如果我们不在这里，就更不引人瞩目……我不想在这里引人注目，我有点后悔我答应黄濑君的要求了.....”

黄濑君撇撇嘴：“小黑子在伤害我的感情哦。”

黑子忽略了大型犬的抱怨，打算离开那个餐厅，因为来这里的目的是为了打没吃东西作他身体抱恙的幌子。

金发开始怀疑他的队友出了什么问题，他几乎什么也没吃，“你感觉好点了吗？”

其实黑子感觉已经纸包不住火了，他没有服药，感到十分的不适…

加油，再坚持一下，直到回到家，他不想在一个黄濑君面前显得可怜，他不希望任何人面前分崩离析。

最好假装没事。

当他们在蓝色影子住所附近的公园里散步时。黑子的视线被不知名的人打街头篮球给吸引了，他们奔跑和扣篮的样子看起来很高兴。

看到他们，黑子感到了他内心的向往，一扫他内心的乌云阴雨。多亏了篮球，他与朋友们有了许多美好的回忆，回想过去，失去同伴的压倒性感觉变得难以忍受。

他想再成为奇迹世代的一员，这样他就可以与他们分享时间并再次微笑。

他一生中失去了许多重要的事情，他想知道自己如何才能度过未来？在没有任何人陪伴的情况下他怎能前进？如果没有自己喜欢的运动，他将如何生活？

渴望去那里与这些不知名的球员一起打篮球，但他知道自己做不到，他的身体无法抵抗，痛苦地颤抖，腿上的缝线难以忍受。为什么不像以前那样？

过去是我们所有人都想返回的地方，曾经，我们很高兴。

在这种情况下，他无能为力，只能看到别人奔跑，跳跃……享受那一刻，而无忧无虑。

黄濑深深凝视着黑子，仿佛要看透了透明少年的想法，他是如此强烈的想要知道答案，比小青峰，小火神，小赤司更早知道答案，让小黑子敞开心扉。

幻影球员将手指放在网格线上，用力挤压，风吹动了水蓝色的碎发，看上去那么忧郁，仿佛悲伤逆流成河，黄濑迫切地想要知道这种深邃的情绪。

发生了什么？他为什么不笑？

黄濑很确定眼前的男孩正在向他隐藏一些重要的东西，他能察觉到，但他有点手足无措，不知道怎么样可以安慰到他。

“小黑子。”

黑子回过神来，分散观察篮球运动员的比赛的注意力，看着他，“怎么了？”

“你想和那些家伙一起打球吗？”黄濑君问，因为小黑子看起来很渴望想要打篮球。

黑子握紧拳头，咬住嘴唇，放低视线，无视金发，直到他坐在公园的一个秋千上，他不必回答这个问题，他不是不想，是他不能，这是错误的，他的身体无法跟上节奏， 就算心神全力以赴，也不可能继续他的愿望。

黄濑紧挨着黑子坐在另一个秋千上，看着远处的篮球比赛，看来小黑子想要打球，然后他的身体状况出了什么意外。

几分钟静谧沉默之后，篮球入筐的声音惊动了飞鸟，篮板颤动地声音摇摆挥杆。黑子专注地看着那些汗流浃背的人，回想起往昔，回想起他最好的朋友痛苦的背叛：“黄濑君，为什么？”

性格外向的人对这个问题感到困惑：“小黑子是什么意思？”

水色的碎发轻轻被风吹动：“我一直认为友谊是凝聚人心的牢固纽带，但它是如此轻易地破裂，它破裂成许多碎片，无法补救。”

“总有一种方法可以修复损坏的友谊，小黑子比任何人都了解。”黄濑补充道

“黄濑君把我当作朋友吗？” 黑子问道

黄濑不明白发生了什么，他为什么突然问这个问题？他的心绪越来越乱，因为小黑子突如其来的怪异，小影子有一些他看不透的想法，他不明白那是什么，“当然，尽管你嘴上说着不喜欢的我，但我还是最喜欢小黑子了，不管你回应也好羞辱我也罢。”

黑子低下了头，仿佛随时要哭了一样，“朋友不会伤害彼此，他们不会将友谊当作无用的东西来使用……他们不会令人伤心…”

模特听出了黑子声音里的悲愤交加，有些事情不对劲，这不是以往的小黑子，他需要知道自己错过了什么，发现影子装戴上那副冷漠的面具背后的真相。敏锐的犬类必须现在采取行动，挖掘更多，以安慰眼前这个没有存在感的透明少年。

黄濑靠近黑子，蹲在男孩的面前，璀璨的金眸正对水色，他的目光充满了温暖和信任，但那抹天蓝似乎拒绝与他进行眼神交流，所以金发轻轻地颔了颔下巴，以便他紧紧地注视着黑子。四目相对，无处可逃，他问：“小黑子可以告诉我怎么了吗？你为什么这么难过？”

影子什么也没说，刹那寂静。

他空洞的眼睛表达出灵魂深处的呐喊。

他看起来那么孤独无助，充满内心的悲伤。

黄濑唯一能联想到的，或者说想到的第一个原因就是小黑子因为小火神而倒下了，这是合乎逻辑的。但一年都过去了，他还在为那个人难过吗？

“是因为小火神吗？”

幽灵漠然地摇了摇头，这不是让他沮丧的原因。

那还有什么别的吗？

黄濑亲抚着黑子稚嫩的脸颊，他有点震惊，因为这次小黑子并没有拒绝抚摸，好像是回应了他的爱慕之情一样，“我知道我们深深地伤害了你……我...我一开始是如此肤浅，我没看到你有多棒，这就是为什么我和小青峰一样把你当作一个没有才华的普通人，你很透明，几乎看不见。”

金发少年叹了口气，话锋一转：“但是，我意识到小黑子有多特别，因为和你一起打篮球改变了一切，作为队友，你的光芒照耀着，是的，也许你是别人的影子……但是，你一直是属于我的独特光芒，你教会了我很多东西。”

“我什么都没做黄濑君，是你自己的努力。”黑子小声说，你总是有才华，从来不需要努力。

黄濑试图使黑子振作起来：“并非如此。你拥有那种天赋，你是使我彻底改变的人，以不同的方式看待世界，小黑子上天赐予我最棒的礼物。”

“我爱篮球，但有时我也讨厌它，但是当讨厌自己喜欢的东西时，那会很痛苦。我想我失去了魔法，我不再有用了。”黑子很艰难地发出这些音节，字字如针刺入他的心膛。

他拼命地重喃了一遍：“我失去了魔法，我所有的魔法都消失了。”

黄濑不知道该如何反应，他在某种意义上是不擅长安慰相当笨拙的人，但是他想做点什么，他想让小黑子再次微笑，所以他本能地将黑子圈抱在怀里想给他传递一些温热：“我理解小黑子的打法，你创造奇迹的魔力。”

“黄濑君你可以稍微松手吗？你弄疼了我。”黑子说，那炙热的紧紧拥抱让他感到手足无措。

金发大型犬只能不舍的放开，好像很难做到，但他并不想违背小黑子的意愿，小黑子需要别人的尊重和认同。

显然，黑子非常的抑郁，如果他想再次打篮球并从伤病中恢复过来，他唯一的选择就是和纳什在一起，把他保留的一切都留给他的朋友们。黑子再也坚持不下去了，他无力回天，他觉得自己打球没有用，因为他，梦之队输了，如果……如果他能变得更强大，他的球队将获胜，也不会有人因为无用而生我的气。

黄濑伸手抓住了秋千的另一端粗糙的麻绳，另一只手轻搭在黑子的肩膀上，听起来有点生气：“你不能放弃。小黑子永不放弃，你在救赎我们的旅途中如此努力，使所有人都了解打篮球的奥义和幸福，并找到失去的激情而奋斗。”

“谢谢小黑子。”

“让我们免于被自己的骄傲吞噬。”

黑子还是没有反应，他只是想着心事，沉思每个音母韵节，看着漫天繁星点点尽在眼里的黄濑，他很想抓住那份光明。

停顿片刻。黄濑又补充说：“小赤司想要和你谈谈，所以他让我过来。”

这使黑子感到失落，他还以为这是黄濑君自发的意愿，结果是他一厢情愿。

“赤司君让你来找我，这就是为什么你在这里。”这不是一个疑问句，这是一个陈述句。

黄濑回答：“不是的，我不是因为小赤司才来找你，我是担心小黑子，你没有接听我的电话，你没有请假就错过了训练，这很反常，你从未错过任何训练。我以为你发生了什么，每个人都说我夸大其词...“

黑子假笑了一下，伸手触向黄濑：“谢谢黄濑君。”

“为什么？” 

“因为是你。”阴影简单地回答

“小黑子很奇怪。”

黑子担心赤司君会将他踢出球队，因为在队长对他的所有都不满意之后，发生的概率极高。那个影子想知道如果面对赤司君，现在太早了，新旧交替的伤口太新鲜，他没有勇气去那里面对帝王。

他必须做好心理准备以免受伤，但是伤痕是无法避免的。

黄濑看到小黑子听到赤司君使身体紧绷，于是决定改变话题。

过去只是过去。我不想……

可是，黄濑却丝毫不减热情，他小跑着去买他们在国中时喜欢的冰淇淋，他给了黑子一个，坐在他旁边。

“我喜欢和小黑子一起度过这一天，” 黄濑认真地说道。

幽灵悲伤地凝视着雪糕，它充满了他们过去的回忆，使他的心尖颤抖。他非常了解那种悸动闷痛，那是怀念，过去对幸福的渴望。

“我也喜欢和黄濑君一起度过一天，”黑子小声说道。

在与恶霸纳什和性格外向的黄濑之间周旋度过了疲惫的一天之后。黑子只想闷头大睡，但是黑子无法拒绝模特的邀请，黄濑把他直接带回自己家去见他的家人，黄濑的姐姐和黄濑很像，就像黄濑的翻版，一样的脸涂上了艳丽的口红而已，黑子觉得很违心，因为他即将离他们而去，但是先却要装作快乐的样子。

他没有拒绝这一切，因为黄濑要替他保守秘密，只要他绝口不提他在纳什的车里的事，黑子可以对黄濑言听计从。这是为了避免出现更多问题，他不能让赤司君发现和纳什的协约或者……承认自己健康状况恶化的真相。

到黑子终于回到家的时候，第一件做的事就是服用止痛药，躺在床上，闭上眼睛，试图放空思想，昏昏沉沉的入睡，一阵敲门声响起，黑子别无选择的站起来打开门，门口一个人影都没有，起初他以为是谁家小孩子在恶作剧，但当他再次低头时，他意识到那是一个神秘的盒子。黑子四处张望，寻找这个也许是什么人丢下了这个盒子，但是什么人都没有，他把门带上锁，以确保自己的隐私。

奇怪的是，黑子看向这奇怪的盒子，试图打开它，但他失败了，这小盒子似乎有一个锁，后来他发现盒子包装里携带一条精致链子，链子上有一个用来打开小首饰盒的星形坠子，他用坠子转动锁轮，翻起盒盖的那一刻，聆动的音乐响起，那个首饰盒竟然是一个音乐盒，里面有封信，他拾起了那信封。

辨读那些字节，非常优雅的字体写道：“给我的小星星：在这个日期上，你必须给我答案。”

不用猜，只有一个人会这么做。

纳什。

现在他想起来了，决定的期限，他所剩的时间不多，他知道他的答案很重要，也许这可能会彻底改变他的生活，所以他必须想清楚，理智判断，不能头脑发热，他知道自己想再次打篮球。

黄濑君告诉他，他不应该放弃……也许黑子应该采纳纳什的建议。

音乐盒的乐声以一种特殊的节奏演奏，这首歌似乎符合他当下的心境，关上盒子终止了音符，因为他不再想要感觉到任何旋律。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄战士加油！ 
> 
> 我要笑死了 纳什的土味情话 给我的小星星 
> 
> 他是不是还可以变身小女巫举个小粉红星星魔法棒挥舞魔杖哈哈哈


	7. Chapter 7: 忤逆那个帝皇 Desobedeciendo al emperador

Chapter 7: 忤逆那个帝皇 Desobedeciendo al emperador 

经过一个星期的思想斗争后，黑子决定与赤司君对峙，因为他想把话说开了。

赤司肯定会批评黑子的糟糕表现，即使这是因为黑子的身体原因，他将最终被无情地驱逐出队。

过去这些天，黑子认真思考了自己在团队里的定位，以及他的未来，以理智的方式去看待敌人的条件，他知道自己一旦接受了合同他将远离日本去到另一个国家/地区，他可以接受治疗，以完全摆脱瘀伤，从而继续打篮球。

与纳什一起去美国，迷失在纳什提供的物质天堂，副作用是被视作背叛者，但是横竖结局都会是赤司君将他赶出他心爱的团队。

祖母曾告诉黑子，不要相信把承诺说的太美满的人，现实不会像安徒生童话一样完美，终将变成虚假的乌托邦或崇高的噩梦。

确实，现实变得残酷，天使也常常成为魔鬼。

如此信任一个把承诺粉饰的如此无暇的人是危险的，毕竟纳什是个魔王，他甚至还不了解他，更别说的他一起生活。然而，此时此刻，轮不到他说不，他的身体需要治疗，他负债累累的父母需要偿还债务，奇迹们因为他能力衰弱而反对他，他的前任光去了离他很远的大学，现任光又以同样的方式抛弃了他。

他考虑得越多，就越意识到自己无路可走，唯一可以挽救他的人就是纳什，尽管如果他接受了这份合同，他将落入一个恶劣自傲的人手中，那将变得极其危险，这是他不得不承担的风险，为了他自己的利益。这就像俄罗斯轮盘赌注，你要么输掉所有，要么赢得比赛，但不能两者都赢。

黑子愿意为继续比赛的机会而牺牲自己的自由吗？

他愿意与陌生人一起吗？

太阳快要落山了，日落看起来很美，仿佛是画家将色彩揉合在一块空白画布上的杰作，黑子向窗外看去，消磨光阴。也许即将就是与奇迹的告别，那种深深的不知所措的感觉是再次离开朋友的痛苦，拉扯着他的心脏。

他不会否认自己的害怕，担心会永远失去他们并破坏他与队友之间的纽带。

他抓起床头柜上的一瓶药，吃了些药，缓解了他的不适。然后，他涂上乳霜，将绷带小心地绑在腿上，穿上了体面的衣服，以躲避自己一团糟，至少看起来像样。

他跟家人打了声招呼便离去，黑子仍然无法告诉他们和朋友的痛苦经历，因为他不想让他们为之苦恼，毕竟他们也在苦苦挣扎，为黑子的病付出巨大的代价，他感谢家人一直的支持，允许他参加他喜欢的运动，尽管那意味着他的伤势加剧。

他的家人知道，离开篮球会成为压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

黑子曾承诺将在冠军赛结束后离开篮球场，但是由于他们输了，他家人并不敢提起这件事，现在，除非黑子接受了敌人的诱人提议，否则一切就结束了。

训练是在晚上，那寒冷多雨的夜消散了他的忧郁感。他只缺席了一个星期，这足以使奇迹们歇斯底里，他惊讶地发现他们没有开会，一劳永逸地将他赶出去。他不知道奇迹的发生了什么，赤司只是想和他谈话，他怀疑这次谈话会遭人议论，如果他被踢出去，他不会感到惊讶。

赤司君不喜欢失败，失败的一切事物都是他的阻碍，但恰恰是黑子正成为他团队的负担，至少黑子是这么觉得的。

他搭上一辆公车，坐在后排座位，看着窗外纷飞的壮丽景色。日本是一个绝妙的地方，盛开的花瓣从被风吹走的树木上不断落下。

这种环境诱发了许多过去的回忆，当他在帝光和城凛时都怀有深切的渴望，这和现在的境况是多么的反差。

花儿在那个阴郁的午后落下，此刻火神君是否也望着同一天空？黑子想让两人朝同一方向努力，不止是隔着太平洋相望。在远离日本的遥远地方，火神君将有新伙伴，新朋友和新生活，快乐地打篮球。

黑子是真的希望他可以联系他的朋友，但是，一年过去了，音讯全无，有时他担心自己会忘记他，遗忘的代价是沉重的。最糟糕的是，他们的友谊随着距离而破裂，这说明黑子只是火神回忆里的一片阴影，像火神这样善于交际人怎么会记得一个看不见的男孩，影子不该妄想照进炽热的光芒。

青峰曾因为他的虚弱而抛弃他，而火神进入他的生活时，他担心会发生同样的事情，他正在为那段友谊而战，他试图让历史不再重演，这就是他的目标。现在他失去了两个人，因为他不够坚强，无法靠近太阳；要靠近他们，他必须燃烧自己，他知道实现自己目标的唯一方法是落入一个人的手中。可以将茧变成蝴蝶的专业魔术师。

被遗忘，在队友的脑海中消失是他最大的恐惧症，因为他缺乏存在感，篮球让他拥有了朋友，如果不是体育，他将永远无法获得友情。尽管有很多事情要考虑，有很多恐惧要面对，但他必须坚强，他必须不断战斗，面对现实，即使这是残酷而又难以承受的。

他下车慢吞吞地踱步，他不想到达，他不想看到他们，那背叛的伤痛是如此之大。当被你所爱，敬佩和尊重的人说的一无是处时，那是血淋淋的伤，比物理打击更重。

他确信最好的办法是勇于面对，最可能的是他会被自己心爱的球队炒鱿鱼，不再次见到他们太困难了，因为他太爱他们了，有时甚至每次比赛中黑子会有这种没有他们他无法生活的感觉。

他迈出每一步都深吸一口气，他越来越接近自己的目的地，他必须有足够的勇气直接看向同伴的眼睛，并勇于面对等待他的未来。

“你必须坚强”

“赤司嗅到了恐惧和缺乏安全感，但你不必继续地害怕他，你不是第一次面对他，也不是最后一次。”

他停在门前，他知道要跨越将他与命运分隔开的障碍是很困难的，但是他只能向前，迈出踌躇的一步。进入训练场后，奇迹们的目光齐齐转向了他，他花了一周的时间做好心理准备，以免承受不住，背叛虽然有苦味，但黑子为即将到来的事情做好了准备。

他们似乎都表现得很奇怪，气氛突然变得尴尬紧迫，这肯定是因为他们说过关于他坏话，他希望这种沉默意味着良知的反思，尽管也许他们永远不会后悔自己说的那些残酷的话。

赤司是第一个用相当威胁性的声音说话的人：“你来晚了哲也，这些天你去哪里了？你认为你可为所欲为吗？”

由于不确定性，黑子没有正面回答这个问题，如果他在赤司君面前犹豫，他将很脆弱。由于赤司君非常狡猾，他是个谋略高手，他懂得肢体语言，所以他不能自乱阵脚，因为赤司君常狡猾，所以他不能紧张，声音必须坚定，即使他濒临崩溃，他也有必要假装坚强。

队长教会了他生活中的许多道理，其中之一是对别人冷漠，让他们看不到他的真实感受。赤司君曾说过要把情绪都藏起来，因为一个影子不需要感情，一个影子是空无的，它是透明和看不见的。这就是为什么即使黑子情绪激动，他的面部表情仍然淡薄的原因。

赤司以一种令人生畏的方式来批评黑子，说了关于他所有的坏话，唯一的愤世嫉俗的人应该是黑子，他应该痛苦的被迫对他大吼大叫，使他得以躲在被折磨的灵魂中。

黑子鼓起勇气说：“你要我来做什么？来看看你是如何用别人代替我的，在所有人面前羞辱我的，被驱逐出队伍，无用的人，这就是为什么我们输了，对吧？因为我的无能……”

其他人似乎对黑子强有力的控诉感到惊讶，没有人意识到黑子听到了他们的谈话。

事实是，黑子听了所有那些残酷的批评。

他们当时应该小心，因为没有人意识到黑子。

“你听道了。”队长很平静，可以看出他是故意说这些话的，以便听到黑子的控诉。如果是这样，这很有道理。

青峰尴尬地喃喃自语，不敢直视黑子的眼睛，说话不经大脑原来这么有害。之前，光已经对黑子进行了报复，这次又无意识的伤害到了黑子：“我们不是有意的，我们说的是气话。”

黑子痛苦不堪，他感到被最好的朋友背叛了，他一直在默默地承认。不管他说什么反对青峰，青峰总是以愤怒以对，又或者怜悯他，从他们打破契约的那一天起，黑子变得虚弱，没有才能，他知道他们再也无法在一起了，青峰太强大了，无法与像黑子这样的人相聚。

“你考虑过我的感受吗？还是说我对你来说太弱小了，我无权与你共同呼吸空气。”

“ 哲我不想伤害你，我绝不会故意伤害你。我是真的因为失败冲昏了头脑，很沮丧，我们输给那些对手，我忍受不了冲动了……我真的没有那样想过你或者说你的不是，你对我来说一直很重要，我再也不会这样愚蠢冲动了，这毁了我们友谊。”青峰对黑子柔和地说道。

他的世界坍塌了，无形伤人最为致命。他拿什么原谅他们？再无私的爱也无力回天，而且不能道德绑架他的情感，他不该忍受他们对他所做的一切。宽容并不意味着忘记，怨恨，不信任早已根深蒂固，一击致命，难以原谅。

从爱到恨是如此容易，一个简单的举动足以改变一切，一点点推动就陷入绝望和仇恨的最深渊。

也许纳什是对的，也许他应该给他们一勺自己的毒药，这样他们才能学到宝贵的教训，并不再不断伤害他。

他朝着青峰的方向走去，在他旁边说道：“但是你伤害了我很多次，一次又一次，这是最后一个循环。你结束我们的友谊和剩下的一切，你知道，最讽刺的是什么吗？是现在我也认为我不配在你身边。”

“你们打算什么时候告诉我？对我保密，无法与伟大的奇迹同在。如果这对你们的胜利不起作用，那为什么不把我踢出去呢？你们在等待什么呢？一劳永逸地摧毁我，或者宁愿慢慢来？”黑子补刀道。

黄濑觉得这一切发生都太快，但是小黑子说的一切都有他的道理：“小黑子……所以这就是你那天浑身不自在的原因……对不起，我真的不是故意的。”

“你不用感到抱歉，黄濑君，你一直对我很好，你没有为我站出来辩护，我也能理解，只是你这样忽冷忽热的方式让我感到困惑。”

黄濑想靠近小黑子，紧紧地抱住他身怕他消失，而小黑子只是往后退步。

看着黑子和青峰黄濑的纠缠，赤司还是在一旁看戏似的看着他，在他一旁的是带着厚颜无耻微笑的黛千寻。

此刻黑子仿佛如芒刺背，他甚至还没有离开球队，而他们已经在用更好的人代替他了。 他知道会发生这种情况，但是他没有准备真的看到赤司君这么做。

黑子冷冷地看着，他不想因为可怕的事件而步履蹒跚，但是那一刻终使他的精神完全崩溃，这是一种非常可悲的感觉，他被那些自称是他的朋友，他的同胞的人羞辱。

对于他们来说，黑子不再是必需的，当阴影没有辐射光时，它就没有理由存在，它就在茫茫人烟中消失了。

黑子哲也一生中第一次真真正正地发脾气，他厌倦了泛滥成灾的情感，他试图表达自己的感情，否则他会在此绝望中丧生，即使这使他看起来脆弱而浮躁，甚至有些腐坏。如果他们想出卖他，他将不会留下任何言语，他不会像过去那样默默地遭受痛苦，就像颗木头一样。

这次他不会袖手旁观，会行动。

不会是顺从的。

黄濑拼命大喊：“小黑子你不能走...”

“那个白痴是对的，哲，你是我的影子。我和那个家伙黛什么玩意没有化学反应，我只是你的光。”青峰补充道，只有哲才能成为光之影，而不是赤司强加给他的替代品。

但是黑子听不进去，他只觉得自己是一件掉价的商品，一个破烂的玩具，没人希望它没有用，甚至像纳什所说的那样悲惨，奇迹把他扔掉了。没有任何价值的对象面前，友谊算是什么，忠诚只是一场闹剧，撕毁了他不幸生活中的每一个片段。

他意识到自己一直在被使用，在他们一直假装陪伴的过程中，之间从来没有一种真正的感觉，这变成了一个残酷的猎捕游戏，在其中他是一个猎物，脆弱的在难以置信的欺骗面前就缴械投降。

“你们找到了比我更好的人。” 黑子的声音开始无助地颤抖。

“你已经加入我们团队了，我们不会随便驱逐队员。” 赤司君从容地说。

绿间结束了这句话，“实际上，我们打算为你提供改善的机会…如果你愿意，你不清楚我们整个谈话，如果你听完你不会这么生气。”

他们是如何希望他留下来聆听的？如果每个音节都在胸口里扎进一千根针，粉碎了他的希望，“不要再说谎了，你们找借口，这些借口不能代表对我说的残酷话语是合理的。我是一个过时的，有缺陷的影子，不应该加入如此出色的团队。不是这样吗？赤司君？”

赤司表现出一种严肃的表情，好像他正在阅读在场的每一个人的动作一样，“没关系。你们先回避一下，我会和哲也说话的。”

Vorpal Swords的队员服从了队长，他们迅速地离开了，他们试图隔着门听墙角，他们试图感知至少声音或动作。

黄濑意识到，奇迹再次伤害了小黑子，这就是为什么当他去寻找小黑子时，他是那么的沮丧，并且知道黄濑隐藏了一些事。他认为奇迹们讨厌他，这解释了为什么当他给他发送消息时，他用英语那么粗鲁地回答了黄濑……他很生气，他从未生黄濑的气，不知道他是否能应付得起，这一切都太过分了。他该怎么办？

青峰一遍又一遍地低吼着，用拳头打着墙壁，直到他的指关节流血了：“该死的哲怎么会听到？我不知道他经历了所有一切之后是否会原谅我们。”

黄濑复议，但没有注意到黑豹是真的很生气。但是他觉得，小黑子没说错。小青峰是真的不能容忍，因为他是最评头论足，也没有为他辩护的人。

青峰大喊：“你认为你们会如此轻松地摆脱这种情况吗？” 之前有人这么对哲说话时，我总是为他辩护，这是第一次，这是一个错误。

“你为他辩护，只是在他不知道的时候……要知道小黑子还是让我拥抱他，我还和小黑子度过了一天，至少我肯去行动，关心他，我怀疑小青峰是不是还想见到小黑子呢。”黄濑似乎有些愉悦地补充道，因为小黑子对他没有怨恨。

青峰举起拳头对着模特的脸，，“闭嘴白痴。我不给你他的地址是因为你胡说八道。如果你去骚扰他怎么办？”

黑子在某种程度上满足了黄濑的心愿，和他一天呆在一起，以便他不告诉别人黑子与纳什的相遇，但是那个男孩承认他喜欢和模特一起度过一天，这使金发很开心。

“小青峰根本不会聆听他人。如果你是最懂小黑子心思的人，那他是你的影子，你应该无条件支持他，但是你在做什么？除了幼稚的表现，你不再因为他感到不安全而对他有所注意。”黄濑的反驳是有道理的，青峰确实在分散注意力，把自己的配合跟黑子和火神去比较。

也许火神和黑子的完美搭配是青峰心上永远解不开的结，他失去了作为黑子最好朋友的职位，而这个朋友甚至不在日本，这是有辱人格的。

“我打败了火神。”

“啊咧可是这跟火仔有什么关系啊。”紫原补充道。 

绿间对青峰喃喃自语，以便其他人不会听：“我知道你很沮丧。我知道你很难看到黑子更喜欢一个甚至不在我们团队中的家伙，你也不想输给火神，即使是在那种意义上也是如此。但是，这还不成熟。”

黄濑更加认真地补充了一点：“我们中大部分人相信你不足以成为小黑子的光辉，你的光太具毁灭性了，这使你不确定为什么你的比赛失败并且我无法完美地复制您的动作，这是原因的其中之一。”

“所以现在我应该为一切负责吗？的确，让我感到困扰的是，那个傻瓜正在为一个丢下他的白痴哭泣，他可能一直在生气，他一定是，我们输给了那些认为自己很出色并且不考虑后果的家伙，我什至都不知道哲在那里，否则我什么也不会说。不要跟我说话，就像他们没有因为自己做错任何事一样，我不是唯一一个伤害哲的人。” 青峰愤怒地咆哮着。

绿间用一个手里拿着幸运物，另一个手调整了眼镜，“我知道这会发生，我在天文预报里读到，水行星座正处于危险之中，并且面临着取决于其未来的艰难决定。”

“你们要不要吃零食啊，我看黑仔他们好像要讲好久哦。”

“你知道一个星期前，黑子似乎非常沮丧，除上次我们打败了他的儿时伙伴，他从来没有露过那种悲伤的表情……我不敢相信我们再次伤害了他，我感到内疚。”黄濑弱弱地说。

“黑子哲也不会轻易放弃的，如果他做不到，就换我来，他必须打败我来换取他的位置。”新官上任的黛千寻添油加醋地说道。

紫原斜眼，仿佛看都懒得看他，继续品尝他的食物：“黑仔已经打败你了。”

新的影子回答说：“自从我把他当做我的对手以来，我一直非常努力地训练变得比他更强。”如果那个黑子哲也认为他可以逃离我，那他一定是非常错误的，我是来挑战他的，而不是让他做逃军的。

其他人仍然没有认同黛千寻，他们理都不理会他，如果不是黑子，那么影子就没有存在的意义，他们毫无兴趣。

黛千寻一直感到很迷惑，他一辈子都在竞争黑子哲也的位置，无论他变得有多强，这个团队永远不接受他的存在。他知道无论他做什么，大家最终都会更喜欢黑子。成为替补者有其劣势，所以他想赢得胜利，以使奇迹的产生不再爱这个男孩，尽管事实证明那是不可能的，所以现在他唯一可以期望的就是黑子他不会回来了。

令他感到惊讶和失望的是，黑子哲也放弃了为自己的地位而战，这是不可接受的，他不认为这个胆量大的男孩会如此轻易地投降。那不是黑子的风格。

起初，他渴望黑子尽可能地离开，每个人都忘了他的存在而黛千寻可以取代他的位置，留在团队中，现在他的愿望实现了，他却又不希望黑子离开，不是那样。他想赢，而不是让他的对手放弃。

“你们认为赤司在说服黑子留下吗？”

“赤司似乎很生气，我认为这不是好兆头。” 绿间小声说。

从紫原的角度可以看到，那两个人一直在争吵，直到他看不见它们为止，“对，他们看上去很生气。”

“我不想小黑子离开。” 黄濑尖叫道。

谁都不想失去心爱的影子，甚至黛千寻都不希望他离开，因为他想与对手竞争并通过复制对手而成为更好的影子。

每个人都保持沉默，因为那是他们不知所措的现实，也许情况比他们想像的还要糟糕，他们当然想要黑子，但是当人生气时，会倾倒他们对某人的愤怒，说些卑鄙的话，然后在为时已晚时悔改，并伤害了他们最爱的人。

他们试图倾听他们不知道会如何结束的对话，他们对正在发生的事情有不好的感觉。

他们以嗜血的方式再次伤害了黑子，他们伤害了一个无辜的人。

他们只有在知道阴影给他们带来的牺牲时，才意识到幽灵在身边被打碎了。

如果他们知道。

赤司不同意黑子哲也的决定，显然他想让他继续留在团队里，所以他以权威的声音要求：“你必须知道，我不会让你这么轻松走的，哲也。”

黑子并没有受到威胁，他知道与队长绝对的个性说话的关键是不要害怕，是坦率地面对，“为什么突然间你不希望我离开？首先，是你要摆脱我的，因为我已经无用了，不再为你服务，你把坏掉的玩具扔到篓子里，就像垃圾一样。”

赤司冷笑道：“当时我感觉我对你失去了掌控，但我不想那样做。你知道我拥有权威，我一直具有影响力和力量，并且利用它来为你谋取利益，这就是你在这里的原因。”

“你只需要服从我，这就是规则。”

黑子以一种勇敢而坚定的方式走向出口。他没多久就听到会伤害到他的言语，他只想尽快离开，他无法忍受正在摧毁他的赤司君，他再也无法忍住即将溢出的眼泪，也无法将痛苦隐藏在一个能够看见的人面前透过他们的冷漠和痛苦的面具。

“你不会尊重我。你仍然相信自己拥有权力，对我的所属权，就像我还是不懂事的孩子一样，遵循你的命令。但我不再是那个听话的黑子，我已经变了，我已经随着时间的流逝而成熟，不会低贱的为你服务，或者不再为你所用。你之所以比我优越，是因为金钱，权力，但并不代表任何东西，不能收买感情，不能置换时间，不能赢取忠诚。”

赤司紧紧抓住了黑子的手腕，以免他离开，几乎把他禁锢在他的怀里，“知道你的位置，哲也。”

影子充满怒气地注视着赤司，那是痛苦与纳什的毒药结合在一起，“我很清楚我的位置，但不与你在一起。”

赤司对黑子的不听话行为感到不满和困惑，因为他总是温顺，不敢以不纯良的方式回应。如此的愤怒使他紧紧钳住黑子的脸颊，伸手掌掴他，这是他第一次打他，因为这个男孩从不违抗命令，火辣辣的疼痛牵扯着黑子的神经，那巴掌确实很伤人，更重要的是，打他的人是赤司君。

队长用妖艳的异色瞳看着地面上的黑子，咆哮道：“你怎么敢忤逆我？” 

黑子控制不住泪水流下了脸颊，他不在乎赤司看到他的脆弱，他的心脏在剧烈地跳动，她开始怀疑自己对皇帝的忠诚。

当纳什说脏话时，他用胆量捍卫了他的船长，也许魔术师是对的。

我不想看到真相，感情是骗人的，爱使你蒙蔽。

纳什是对的吗？

这是真正的你吗，赤司君？

黑子擦去了咸味的水滴，滴落在他的双颊上，“从我遇见你的那一刻起，我就非常尊重你，你知道吗？你令人鼓舞，优秀耀眼，我很钦佩你，感谢你给我一次机会，在人群中注视着我，因为你是唯一一个看到我的灵魂充满激情的人，你意识到在我无用的身体后面有一个球员的潜力，但你总是刺伤我，我受不了你了，你伤了我的心，甚至不在乎。”

赤司抓住黑子的脖子将他从地上抓起，他的手指从脸颊移到男孩的嘴上，男孩由于赤司对他的紧握而瘫痪了，另一只手几乎把头发扯在一起。队长似乎很喜欢这样的驯服方式，仿佛他感到满足于控制一样，让黑子知道谁是主导，谁是真正的帝王。

队长的存在是强大而占主导地位的，缺乏谦虚的赤司侵略男孩的私人空间，他能感觉到那个可怜的人在他两臂之间的紧张中颤抖。

让他靠近他，声音低语在耳边：“哲也，你是我的，你一直以来都是，而且永远都是，所以我对你为所欲为。”

赤司表现出占有欲，并且只占有他认为属于他的东西，就好像哲也真的是一个玩具，主人是个反复无常的雄心勃勃的孩子。

皇帝讽刺地笑着抱紧了这个小男孩，黑子的身体发抖的方式使他感到兴奋不已，这是他对所属物有绝对控制的证明。

他凝视着他，他们的目光相遇。赤司猛地抚摸着他的脸颊，“哲也，是我发现了你的天赋，永远不要忘记，将它铭刻在你的脑海中，你属于奇迹的一代。无论你是否受我的命令约束。”

但此刻黑子内心已被纳什种下了仇恨的种子，它正在成长，并逐渐充满了仇恨，毒害了他的灵魂。

魔王非常善于操纵无辜者，并且非常了解赤司，他知道自己将如何应对。分离黑子和他的队长是他策略的核心，因为赤司能够支付负担黑子治疗费用，如果那样的话，他的复仇计划将会失败。

然后，魔术师会以致命的方式悄悄地进攻，而不会发出警告，他的武器是皇帝的骄傲，那嚣张气焰会让纳什从赤司的魔掌中偷走黑子。

如何从孩子那里偷糖果，就怎么从奇迹世代中偷走幻影少男。

无意中出于愤怒和沮丧，黑子大声思考，“你和金君都是一类人。”

听到那个名字赤司变僵了，他更加抓紧了手，然后释放了他，把他扔到了地上。

“纳什·金（Nash Gold）？”

黑子试图站起来，以便即使自己已经被羞辱体无完肤。纳什的阴谋如瘟疫般蔓延开来，阴影复述着魔术师的话：“我是盲目的以为我们是朋友，我应该知道，奇迹并没有接受像我这样脆弱的人。那是一场游戏，一切都是幻想...”

“我很愚蠢，我为你做任何事情，因为我感激你，但那种感觉并没有回报，这不是相互的。”

黑子叹了口气，“我已经厌倦了被当作目标，获胜的工具。我不想受苦，因为你不断地伤害着我，使我深深地陷入痛苦的灵魂深处，你认为自己有权利要求我吗？我为什么要听你的命令？”

赤司在令人震惊的信息中失去了控制，黑子在谈论纳什时犯了大忌，因为两者之间有血海深仇，显然这是一场统治，控制和操纵的较量。这就像雄心勃勃的骑士与恶龙而奋斗一生的战争，争夺权力，现在魔术师意识到了赤司的弱点。

纳什长期以来恨他，他是一个危险的人，纳什想从他身上拿走一些重要的东西，只是为了惹恼他，他确信那个金发男人愿意为了报仇而玷污一个纯洁的灵魂。

赤司给了黑子警告的神色：“你怎么敢违抗我？ 我告诉过你不要接近他，是有理由的，那么我禁止你再次接近那个暴徒，否则你会知道我的能力，这是命令。”

“金君并不像你说的那么糟糕，仅仅是因为你讨厌他，阻止了我接近他，那是自私的。你认为你对我有控制权吗？我可以自由地与我想要的任何人成为朋友，你不是我的主人，不能下达命令或支配我的生活。”黑子愤怒地反抗队长的这种对待方式。

赤司说：“你是叛国者，与敌人合谋，叛徒。” 责备他不忠。

小家伙气势汹汹地站了起来：“当我为这支球队奋力拼搏时，你指控我是叛徒，而你阴谋反对我，因为对你没用而把我踢出去。你成就了赤司征十郎，这就是你想要的，你想要成为赢家，打败别人，他们的感情也没关系，因为那是你绝对的命令，憎恨像我这样的失败者。所以我要离开...“

黑子呼吸空气，握紧拳头，“金君告诉我他认识你，你不喜欢别人染指你的东西，这就是为什么我接近他，你会生气。你们是一样的东西！你们永远不会真诚，你从未爱过我，你假装是我的朋友来使用我，并且利用了我信任您的事实…”

“我并不想开除你，哲也，我只是想让你加倍努力，所有这些都可以教你一课。我以为你会明白的，但是你在做什么，首先和那个该死的敌人一起，你是叛徒。”赤司怒吼道。

他表现得很疯狂，因为队长讨厌纳什，并且知道纳什早已将目光投向了他的哲也，如果他早些时候就知道他会阻止这只恶龙抢走那奇迹的小幽灵。

已经太迟了？

黑子的痛苦增加了：“那就是为什么你对我说那些话吗？你知道我会听，你知道我会受苦，你知道所有这些话都会伤害我，而你却不在乎。”

“你是故意这样做的。你是一个不在乎任何东西的人。”

“你是个不听话的孩子，哲也。你表现糟糕，是的，确实如此，我只是想给你一些考验……你像个孩子一样发脾气，最糟糕的是你敢于走向我最讨厌敌人的怀抱。”

黑子打算决然离去，以免在赤司面前浪费眼泪，“你怎么会这样？我不是一个你想用就用的人偶，如果我想像你说的那样去投奔你的最头号敌人并且你无能为力，那么我不属于你。”

赤司痛苦地笑了：“哲也，你看看你，花时间与那个强盗打交道，在不到一周的时间里，你已经相信自己是叛军，你看不到他对你不利，因为他试图从我这里抢走你，他是该死的，知道你是我的逆鳞。”

“那是你的问题，和我无关。如果我在你身边，我会成为一个受虐狂。你什么对我的考验也好，为我准备的所有闹剧都该结束了，我不再希望加入这个团队，也不想再见到你。”

“我禁止你离开... 纳什认为可以拿走我的东西，不要告诉我吗？你相信那傻瓜比自己的队长还多，你听过那男人说的话，就打算对我们报仇，你真是天真，没有看到他操纵你。”

赤司对这种情况感到非常沮丧，他开始对黑子失去控制，他犯了一个错误，最终使魔术师与阴影融为一体-

黑子投降并叹了口气，“我厌倦了给予机会，原谅他们对我所做的一切……至少你不在乎，所有人仍然都是自私的人，只考虑自己的利益，而我不想成为只考虑自己而不顾他人感受的行尸走肉。”

“他们使我成为一个坏人。”

“我不再希望继续在不给我勇气的团队走下去。”

赤司强行抱住黑子阻止了他挣脱“哲也，如果你离开，如果你放弃这支球队，你将永远无法再回来，因为如果你和那个家伙逃跑，你将成为他的小玩具。”

黑子直直看着他的眼睛：“你认为我害怕吗？你会利用我，将我视为可以一次性毫无价值的东西，而在有了更好的影子时将我抛在后面。”

赤司非常了解纳什，不知道他想对黑子做些什么，但一定不是什么好事，“他只想惹恼我，摧毁我，他会伤害你，因为我确定他会，我不会救你，我会让那该死的男人弄坏你。我会让他对你为所欲为…”

黑子无话可说，但他知道纳什不是天使而是恶魔，与他的队长的战斗最终将破坏他们的友谊，他不希望那样发生，但他厌倦了被践踏，被虐待并仍然受到伤害。

“我不会干预，如果你背叛我，你将是另一个敌人。纳什认为你对我很重要，所以他这么做，他臭名昭著就是个败类，他想用你来对付我时，你会像一个傀儡那样行事。“

赤司没有想到，他的愤怒并没有让他的头脑冷静下来，他制定了一个与纳什的计划相矛盾的计划。该死的纳什认为他可以轻易将黑子从我的掌心里窃取，这是他的错。黑子有一颗真正纯洁的心，那个白痴认为他可以这么轻易地腐蚀你，即使他试图改变你，你中的一部分也总是想回到我身边，你属于的奇迹世代。

“我一生都感谢你，因为你是让我有机会实现自己梦想的人，没有你和青峰君，我永远都不会加入这个团队。青峰君是为我而战，但你只照顾自己的利益，你让我相信这很重要，有一段时间我认为这是对的，你对我的兴趣是真诚而无私的，可以帮助我克服自我。现在可以肯定，你是在嘲笑我，因为你相信自己，同时又随心所欲地操纵我。”

“我的存在意义是为伟大的皇帝举办一场比赛取乐子，而我以为你是真诚的。”

“你真有害。”

“我是傻瓜般的相信你。”

赤司捏紧黑子的手臂，他的身体被虐待，黑子试图逃脱。“现在请停下强制我。”

“即使我要绑住你，我也不会让你离开。” 赤司抓住黑子的围脖，黑子奋力挣脱。

“再见赤司君，祝你一切顺利。我知道，有了改进的影子，你将永远赢得胜利，永远都是对的。尽管你给我造成了种种痛苦，但我不能恨你，永远不能憎恨你，我希望你幸福…… 不要告诉我，我是叛徒，因为我什么都不欠你，很长一段时间以来我一直想要征君回来，那个我认识的温柔队长回来，那就是我忠于你的原因。”

黑子离开了，那是他的告别。

“ 该死的纳什，这全都是他的错。这就是他偷走这支球队影子的计划。”

“我发誓要变得更好，嫉妒使我蒙蔽了双眼，现在掠夺者找到了一种方法，可以夺走我的蓝宝石来报仇。他认为他可以偷走属于我的东西而不会遭受后果吗？”

阴谋往往是最好的武器。

纳什用仇恨的种子毒害了黑子哲也，这位帝王交锋的魔王，攻击是致命的。

当黑子哲也听到赤司大喊这是一个命令，他著名的绝对命令，黑子没有回头，因为他知道自己会发自内心地哭泣然后回到帝王面前，他厌倦了哭泣，为那些得不到的人感到痛苦。

现在该丢到过去了。


	8. Chapter 8: Guerra 战争

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章轻微的黛黑

Chapter 8: Guerra 战争

黑子哲也至今没有想清楚谁给他的勇气去怒怼赤司，与他正面交锋，并无所畏惧地表达自己的感受。

结束了先前的交锋，他感觉自己重新获取了久违的自由，就像是被奴役已久的人脱离掌控的一样，这是他第一次不服从队长，这是他从未逃脱的对抗，黑子只能遵循策略步步为棋，他还是打算鼓起勇气，打破了束缚他与奇迹的枷锁，即使赤司君这样的伤害了他，他内心深处还是对他们的知遇感激不已，心中还是有一块柔软以同样的方式爱他。

他就是有受虐倾向，被赤司灌下了斯哥德尔摩的毒药，但是他能做什么呢？也许把他钉在荆棘的深处，就不容易让那些以他的心伤愉悦的人为乐了。

黑子知道他最好远离有害的人，他的直觉警告他，恳求他停止对那些本不值得的人盲目屈辱，但是如此同时，他的心却纳喊着留下。

每一次呼吸都希望有奇迹的发生，呼吸是那么沉重，充斥着沮丧和悲伤。

有时候，我们最想要的不是我们所需要的。

黑子情绪不稳地缓缓离开了训练场，他怎能不在意别人认为他是一个毫无价值的东西呢？他是如何如此长时间的虐待？也许他不想看到现实，崇高的友谊不过是实现奇迹胜利的踏脚石，在虚伪的微笑，虚假的感情和陪伴中消失了。

伟大的帝王怎么会注意市井小民，这种友谊原来是一种美丽的幻想，最糟糕的是，他被当成玩具，被虚假的同情和所钦佩的优雅君王的奇异魅力而欺骗。

有一秒钟他以为一切都是真实的，那些故意愚弄、那如此迷人，才华横溢的赤司君对一个如此平凡无奇的人感兴趣，曾经的黑子对这段友谊的充满的憧憬和向往，这使他兴奋。

现在他意识到所有这些幻想都已破灭。

难以区分残酷的现实，痛苦无比，从梦中醒来，意识到生活的舞台在迷宫中无休止地吸耗着你是很难承受的，乌托邦完全被撕裂了。

雨水从天空坠落，午后寒冷，黑暗，暴风雨肆虐，黑子甚至都没有带伞，但是淋湿生病有什么关系？当然，如果他屈服于死亡，没有人会想念他，有时他宁愿死也不愿生活在那不必要的噩梦中，虽然很沮丧，但他不能投降，要知道暴风雨过后是彩虹。

黑子大口贪婪地呼吸着空气，看着水滴落在地面中间，使他的指尖感觉到雨水冰冷的温度，这种忧郁的感觉开始占据了上风，不仅是身体上的痛苦，而且最大的痛苦来自灵魂。

他希望此刻变得透明，逃匿到荒无人烟的角落，尽管逃避不能解决任何问题，至少可以给予他独自舔慰伤口的机会，也许与魔术师一起去美国是最有利的选择，或者是他此刻唯一的选择。

他本来想回到团队中并假装什么都没有发生，他可以继续找理由来原谅他们，再次委屈求全，但因为淡薄的可笑友谊而受虐，值得吗？选择未知的世界，还是回到伤害你的人身边，只因他对他们有感觉，这是在飞蛾扑火，宽恕并不意味着你要让他们制服和羞辱你。

现在不是动摇的时候，他必须学会坚强地离开永不回头，他不能留在那个把他视为可有可无的地方，不能再被赤司所牵制。

爱并不意味着屈服，他可以不屈不饶的为爱而战，但这不应该带来伤害。

幽灵确信，离开球队的决定是合乎情理的，只留下只会失去的更多。

他们的队长非常狠毒，以至于分离几乎像在折磨着他的身心灵魂，他不知道这个情况会不会更糟糕。无论如何，他最终都会遭受痛苦，最好的办法是离开，或者等他的伤口在身体和情感上得到治愈后再回来。

他别无选择，只能随雨水打湿他的肩头，他可以等雨停下来，但是他不想看到他的队友追出来找到他。他向前迈出了一步，又一步，直到他摆脱他永远爱的人，打破与奇迹的一切联系，直到有人拉住黑子的手肘制止住他的前行，肌肤接触，是一种奇怪的入侵般的感觉。

尽管大风大雨乌云密布，黑子试图分别身后的黑影是谁，但对方的气场和黑子很为相似，是他的替代者在他面前，黑子最不期望面对的人就是他了。

为什么黛千寻要阻止他逃跑？

这是一个很好的问题，其答案是完全未知的，黑子安全猜不透为什么黛君跑了出来，因为他理应是所有事情的受益最大者，最终，正是眼前人将代替黑子在球队中作为幽灵球员的位置。

沉默的人在他面前停下来并阻止他前进，黑子无法采取任何措施，黛千寻更高，更年长，给人以成熟的印象，大部分时间他的表情都很冷淡说真的，他不是在开玩笑。

黛千寻使黑子想起了赤司的背叛，他是黑子是可替换的玩具的活生生的证明，这真是令人心碎的事情。

如何对待夺走你拥有的一切的人？

如果赤司想到了对付黑子的方法，这次反击将不会像现在这样顺利，他伤男孩的方式是致命的，他甚至没有意识到自己对他的伤害有多大，他没有丝毫罪恶感。

更糟糕的是，黑子被团队中的另一名球员无故取代，从那一刻起，这个男孩的生活就瓦解了，因为这是一个明显的信号，表明他简单地成为一个破旧的弃子，对讨厌失败的帝王毫无用处。

如果没有人注意到你的存在，如果你不可见，就好像你不存在一样，就好像你从这个世界上消失了也不会留下任何痕迹。渐渐地，你不再成为一个没人会记住，没人欣赏的缥缈虚无。

忘记就像从脑海中消除记忆，杀死一个人。

但是，黑子意识到这并不是黛千寻的错，当赤司寻找另一个替代他的球员时，黛千寻没有任何话语权。

也许黑子和黛千寻可以成为很好的朋友，他们在彼此身上看到自己的倒影，也许正是因为这两个人有太多共同点，他们注定无法相处……他们之所以相似是因为他们的关系很复杂。

黑子的队友们在他身旁散发出阴影时感到光芒四射，他获得了平等，取得了平衡，主要队友对他有信心。在旁人看来，黑子的两任光青峰或火神，总是被认为是于黑子相反的存在。日月光辉阴阳交替曲使对立面相互补充，从而实现了不可能。他们成为了难以摧毁的中坚力量，阴影通过光来设法拥有强大的枢纽，这是两个互相信任的生命体创造了完美的同步，无与伦比的同理心。

他们就像两个人一样，以相同的步骤跳舞，信任并让自己被节奏所吸引。

两个人几乎融为一体。

但是阴影和阴影的交锋会怎么样？

黛千寻严肃地注视着他的对手，目光渗透进了灵魂。黑子表现的对局势漠不关心，以镇定的表情对任何事，黛千寻只能通过防止小家伙逃跑，他有一个奇怪的念头，他不想黑子离开，他想把他留下。

黑子只是面无表情地看着对方衬衫上的纽扣，他不擅长与一个从未说过一句话的人开始对话。

黛千寻默默观察着黑子的行为，他知道小男孩很紧张，表现得很不安，在险恶和不确定的因素下甚至显得有点害羞，水色的眸子里似乎带着一些水雾气，不知所措，二人有些可爱的小尴尬，因为都是赤司招募了他们，因为黑子是帝王的最爱，四目对视，两人在一秒钟内就了解了对方的很多东西。

黛千寻一直在努力让队长为自己感到骄傲，而唯一的办法就是胜过黑子的阴影，因为黑子是唯一一个赛场上的不定因素，对所有人来说是个谜，他深知赤司为解开谜团所吸引。

他由衷地希望赤司不再训练让他成为原始影子的副本，他以为通过赢得胜利，他可以证明他比黑子更好，这样帝王会放弃躁狂的比较他鞭策他。他想摆脱最初的阴暗，但他错了，他永远无法取代这个孩子，因为黑子哲也是特别的，这是他永远都不会拥有的...那个男孩有一颗纯洁的心，也许赤司喜欢纯真和天真。天蓝色般的纯净，但又不是那么简单。当他生气时，碧蓝的天看上去像烈火一样猛烈地燃烧，蚀尽凡间的灵魂。

他了解赤司对那双澈蓝的大眼睛和天真无邪的痴迷。黛千寻一直在注视着赤司对黑子的目光，在面具后面的赤司神情里带着一种别样的情愫，很少有人敢发现，因为它们最终沉入了危险而宁静的海洋中，这代表了他可能失去的阴影，淹没了他的甜蜜咒语。

黑子似乎很尴尬，很明显他不信任他，他没有责备他，有一段时间他希望他从地球上消失，但是黛前辈并没有做些什么十恶不赦的事。

影子鼓起勇气低声说：“黛君，你想要什么？如果是取笑我的话，随便你。”

这个人没有回答，他只是看着那个有些小生气的男孩，组织着他的语言。

带有破碎声音的阴影加重了，“你赢了，你可以拿走我拥有的一切。现在，如果你想嘲笑我，并吹嘘自己比我以前更好，并且赤司君更喜欢你。你可以省省。”

“你应该很高兴，我不会再干涉你的道路了。”

“黑子，你认为我对你的离开感到高兴吗？”年轻人有些好奇地问。

“你为什么不呢？你想取代我，最后你成功了，因为我再也不会回到这支球队了...希望你不要失败或最终被其他人代替。”黑子的声音颤抖声沙听起来有些刺耳，由于抑制啜泣而使他很难说话。

与将要替换他的人争论不休，知道赤司君只关心获胜就很痛苦，所以他在佯装嘲讽的口吻。

影子以一种可悲的方式痛苦地笑了起，“赤司君对你好，因为你对他有用，他的内心放不下提防，总会拒绝你。你可能会说这是一个借口，但这就是我要离开的原因之一……我是旧原型，而你是新原型，很显然帝王更喜欢我们谁。”

“但是黑子，你不能成为一个胆小鬼，你必须与我抗争，这就是征十郎想要的，他不是要你逃跑，而是要面对我。你选择离开对我来说不是胜利，相反，这是一种嘲弄。”黛千寻说服道黑子。

这位前影子很沮丧，他非常清楚自己的身体受伤时是不可能参加比赛的，显然他会在这种不幸的情况下输掉，“我不想和你战斗……你已经赢了，你拥有了我失去的一切，你拥有了我团队里的位置。”

黛千寻提高了声音，这是他人生中第一次这么大声说话：“不，这没有胜利。你觉得对我来说容易吗？你不知道在一个只想起你，谈论你，爱你的团队中我每天要承受什么，即使对于赤司，我也是你的替代品。”

“ 尽管让我承认你一直是他的最爱让我很痛苦，但我只是一个让他想起你的人，当事实是你是他一生中不可或缺的人时，他害怕了，他试图可以代替这种亲密，而且我和队长都知道，但我们决定假装，学会假装而不是面对这种感觉。”

黑子受情况的影响如此之大，以至于他没有掩盖折磨他的苦难，“那是骗人的，我对他们没有任何意义。赤司君只是将我视为他扭曲游戏的一部分，他可以操纵玩具来方便地取胜，抛掷，替换或伤害。”

“如果我的行为有所不同，我对他就不重要了。”

黛千寻看到黑子那么小只，那么脆弱，挣扎着痛苦的眼睛，他有种奇怪的想要拥抱他的感觉，大家对黑子的关心永远不可能笼罩在他的头上，他为什么总会发抖。如此依恋一个大胆的孩子？为什么要担心一个失败的球员？答案就在他面前，是那个创造奇迹的瘦弱无形的人存在，他仅仅凭着他的存在改变了一切。 

他拥有如此强大的力量，能够以温暖有时甚至冷漠的方式改变事物，感情和人。

黑子的纯真与大胆相结合，就像塞壬试图用优美的歌声淹死你一样诱人。这个男孩不知道该如何利用他温柔的天性作为武器，因为如果他知道，他可以在简单的两三分种之内就能得到自己想要的东西，就可以拥有这个世界。

“我不这么认为。我认为他对你的感觉是真的。他从未对你说谎。征十郎当时想打败你，因为他尊重你，因为他是他的对手，这就是为什么他招募了我。” 黛千寻低声说。

“这从不是真的，他以一种虚假的感情欺骗了我，我以为他是我的朋友，我信任他，但他只是玩弄我的感情，他甚至都不愿意把我的心弄成碎片。”

“我虽然不想承认，但是我想你应该知道。你永远无法替代，你对队长很特别，无法替代，你在坚忍的人的冰心中占有特殊的位置，你总是有能力克服困难，用特有的温暖融化那冷漠的人，而我并不是想讨好你，因为我不在乎你是否讨厌我。当我告诉你，你对他们很重要时，请相信我，请不要缺乏安全感。”黛千寻明智地说了这些话，就好像他很难变得友善。

“如果我至少要对自己有一点尊重，我必须说服你，否则，征每次见我时都会想见你，他会假装一切都好，但是并不。” 黛千寻寻思。

当然，黑子不相信他，因为他的队长所言所行，这完全反映了纳什说的赤司的极端占有欲。

“特别？你不明白他将我视为玩具。”

“即使他选择替代你，你也应该意识到队长所做的一切都是因为他不能没有像你这样的人而生活，我们是影子，我们有共同点……我知道在阴影中感觉如何，我了解你的痛苦，这就是为什么你应该给征十郎一个机会，我比谁都更了解他对你的关心，他只是不想让那个人伤害你，这就是他生气的原因。”

“他不喜欢分享他的玩具。”这些话在想相信黛千寻的话的黑子脑海里中翻滚。

黛千寻认为，这次游说对于黑子向赤司敞开心扉很重要，尽管帝王说了自己不该说的气话，但是他打心里的希望挽留黑子：“他也许不知道如何表达自己的感情，并且一切发生的太突然，但我认为他只害怕你身上发生了不好的事情，试图保护你免受那个人的伤害，不知道该怎么做，他从未感到过保护别人的强烈主张，你必须明白…… 你的离开对他的影响比你想象的要大，因为你对他很重要，因此你不能离开他，更别说和纳什走了……你知道，如果你对征十郎做这样的事情，他会把你当作叛国，他会因此而受苦，我永远不会原谅你。”

“和赤司君在一起一点一点地吞噬摧毁我，我再也受不了这种折磨……对每个人来说最好的结局就是我离开，他们让你代替了我。”黑子喃喃道，朝着年轻人的相反方向走，他只想要尽快回家，然后只他听到黛千寻绝望地喊道：“别走！”

这绝对是完全出乎意料，令人困惑和超现实的。也许他在做梦，替代他的影子不希望他离开球队，为什么？

“什么？”

他突然脱口而出，尽管他是个沉默寡言的男孩。

“确实，征十郎是有段时间认为你毫无用处，可以轻易击败你，我也不知道为什么他对像你这样简单而又虚弱的人感兴趣，他要我狠狠地击败你，我一直相信这是浪费时间，队长担心这是荒谬的，当你连他的脚跟都没有跟上的时候，就把你视为对手。但是，我的存在的一切意义都是你给的，团队中没有像你那样的幽灵球员是不可能的。”

黛千寻继续说道，他的视线似乎很难去和黑子直接接触，“一段时间后，我开始憎恨你，出于多种原因，我不否认它，我希望你不存在，其中一个原因是，你其实比我更好，我低估了你的力量，另一个是因为征十郎总是喜欢你。当我变得更强壮可以替代你时，我变得不知所措，但现在我意识到，你的团队中需要你，他们需要你，他们感谢你像火焰一样燃烧着他们的热情。”

“我没有那种，我没有那种爱，你拥有的奉献精神，我想打败你，我希望你把我看作你的对手。我也想拥有那种动力……”

黑子回答，“黛君，我再也不想留在球队，对他们来说，胜利并不重要，他们认为他们可以伤害我，好像什么都不重要一样。”

“如果你不想不留在这个团队中，为了奇迹们，你的光，还是队长……请为我做！”

“ 什么？我…没办法…” 黑子相当困惑，仿佛眼前这个人不是真的黛千寻，他永远也不会那样说。

“留在团队中，我知道这话从渴望取代你的人的话听起来很荒谬，但是我恳求你，把我的骄傲都挫败，你是我的对手，你不能离开我，你不能让我这么容易地抢到你在团队中的位置，没有战斗... 我可能不太了解你，但我知道你不是胆小鬼。”

“抱歉…黛君，我无法留下，我现在无法与你竞争。” 黑子无法在身体如此恶劣的条件下参加比赛，他甚至不知道由于身体不好，他是否可以再打篮球。

离开团队是最好的方式，这样他们就可以不被拖累赢得胜利，现实里不存在大团圆的童话结局。

“为什么不？你是我的目标，没有你，我看不到我要去的地方，我需要你，因为你给了我前进的动力，我想击败你。” 黛千寻打破了自己一成不变的表情，那个男孩让他失去了控制，他有些歇斯底里道。

“我们不会迎来大团圆结局的。我们太相似了，无法在同一个团队。 我不想竞争，请黛君放手。”黑子只是想离开，再也不见任何人。

黛千寻为打败黑子的影子球风进行了很多练习，他不希望不战而胜，他渴望有机会与他竞争。

黑子知道他不应该承诺任何事情，承诺是痛苦的，必须兑现的。

他和火神君就遭受了承诺的代价。

但是这一次他又犯了一个错误，去答应他可能无法实现的事情，他鼓了鼓勇气，说：“我保证我会回来并且击败你，我会告诉你，我是Vorpal Swords的真正的影子，没有人会从我这里夺走这个头衔。”

黛千寻欣然地笑了：“那么哲也，我等你。”

尽管发生了这一切，影子仍希望他的队长平平安安，他小声地说到：“为我照顾赤司君，可以吗？我知道他很聪明，很狡猾，但尽管如此，我有时还是很担心……让赢取胜利主宰他，这就是问题所在，他始终想要做到完美，支配周围的一切，以成为永远不会输的胜利者。”

“这就是为什么他对我的离去感到生气，因为那意味着他输给了纳什，我没有听从他的命令，我不服从他……也许他认为我在背叛他。”

“我知道我们会更加谦虚地站起来，那就不会放弃。”

黑子很好的叹了口气，知道这对像赤司君这样的大男子主义来说，这么细腻的思维并不那么重要，他对于创造奇迹所拥有的所有感觉都是单方面的，但并不是相互的。

黑子哲也，你现在需要潇洒离去，远离一切，他喃喃自语。

“他痴迷于获胜，我知道有你在，团队会变得更好，他们会成功，这将使赤司君高兴……没过多久，他们会忘记我，因为我们是阴影，强光下的短暂生物。”

“试着在黑暗的寂静中照顾他们，直到我再成为阴影……”

黑子以为，在所有火神都走了之后，他们甚至不发送给彼此发送电子邮件或信息，火神忘记了他的存在，所以奇迹们也将遗忘他，也会发生这种情况，直到他消失殆尽。

没有人是必不可少的，没有永远长存的东西，甚至友谊也会破碎成很多伤害灵魂的碎片。

黛千寻确信那些奇迹不会忘记他，那些家伙似乎爱上了那个小男孩，尽管这个幽灵玩家似乎并没有注意到。那个男孩坚信他们只使用了他，这并不假，但是他没有看到奇迹们眼里的另一种情愫，和他们谈到黑子时，那一种奇怪的感情。

那些才华横溢的人关心他，影子毫不费力地赢得了喜爱。他是属于奇迹一代的蓝色瑰宝，对他们来说很重要，而这天真的孩子却没有注意到。

有时，生命在于敢于大胆地冒险，尽管他们像幽灵一样被人所看不见，几乎没有存在，但他仍然能够作为阴影，同时表现出色，成为吸引人的磁铁。具有强大光环的人会为阴影所引并增强他们的力量。

他认真地考虑了黑子的话，但是当他想给黑子一个回复的时候，他意识到小影子已经不在了，他已经消失了。

就像魔术一样，幽灵消失在稀薄的空气中，他甚至没有注意到他消失的时间。

当他意识到阴影已经离开时，他突然感到空虚……

赤司仍然生气和沮丧，他乱发脾气，把所有重物摔砸在地上，就像一个孩子被拿走了他最心爱的玩具，这是他一生中第一次失去他关心的东西，他一生中第一次没有赢得纳什·戈德的痛苦。因此，由于他内心无法控制的愤怒，他表现得粗鲁而傲慢，把理智撕裂了。

意识到纳什精心策划这一打击以对赤司造成无法弥补的伤害，而此刻为时已晚。

那个恶毒的人曾说过，他会从赤司那里偷走他所欣赏的东西，使他遭受苦难，为了报仇，起初赤司认为这将是物质之类的东西。如果纳什偷走他物质生活中的一部分，无论是金钱，名望和权力，他也许只是感到沮丧。

这位帝王显然当时并不关心魔术师的威胁，偶尔嘲笑道，帝王没有什么可失去的，因为对他而言没有什么大不了的，但现在这家伙完美地打击了他，触动了敏感的神经，他弄错了方向。他认为纳什是会试图通过破坏他父亲的生意去寻找方法来取笑和伤害他，他从来没有想过纳什会追捕狩猎黑子哲也，否则他一定从一开始就采取行动。

为什么必须是哲也？

在所有人中，为什么是他？

他会追逐那纯洁的灵魂是有道理的，天蓝色是他在暴风雨中无意发现的宝藏。在逆境中生长的花是最有价值的，这就是为什么赤司不能放手，他不允许纳什偷走黑子的原因。

这是一场冷战，在哲也的参与下，它变得私人化。纳什不诚地攻击和作弊，最糟糕的是，他不知道巫师茶毒黑子了多久，也不知道如何制止他，他的哲也因为那个恶意的人而在阴影下迷路了，这使他生气。

我输了... 纳什赢得了比赛，这简直不可思议。

他亵渎了哲也，也许拯救他为时已晚。 赤司不接受失败，他也不会输给像纳什那样的人，只因为那是哲也。

纳什已经越了界，他可以夺走赤司生命中的一切，但他不可以偷走他的哲也。

纳什·戈德决定从帝王和奇迹的身边夺走阴影时，宣布了战争。

魔术师唤醒了沉睡的狮子。

没过多久，奇迹们意识到赤司处于一种非常糟糕的境地。赤司的办公室一团糟，东西砸碎到了一地，他们从来没有见过他这么生气，就像个被宠坏的孩子一样发脾气。

青峰讽刺疑问道：“这是怎么回事？我以为你设法说服哲。”

赤司狂怒道：“该死的纳什！”

“那意味着你没有……黑仔”紫原喃喃自语。

黄濑到处都在寻找黑子的身：“小黑子在哪里？”

赤司毫无生气地说：“他不会回来，哲也抛弃了我们。”

这是他一生中第一次违抗他。

“天呐小黑子你不能走，你是我们的一部分……”当黄濑听到这不幸的消息时，他悲伤地自言自语道。

赤司直接地打断了他，“他已经做了，非常叛徒地放弃了这支球队。”

“你同意他的辞职吗？我以为你会说服他留在队中，这很奇怪。我很惊讶你没能说服他，你往往对他很强硬。”绿间对黑子如此轻易地离开了感到惊讶。

“我应该给黑仔做一个蛋糕或他非常喜欢的香草奶昔，我相信他会回来的，” 紫原有点不安地说道，他囫囵塞下一大口零食，因为他过度焦虑黑子的离开。

“哲也似乎在暗中跟我们的对手在来往，他宁愿与那个该死的人在一起，也不愿与我们在一起。”

其他人则保持沉默，认真思考，直到青峰说：“哲不是那样的人，他不会背叛我们。”

绿间也补充道：“他是对的。这没道理。”

赤司也觉得黑子最近一直表现得很奇怪，这种行为开始引起人们的怀疑，“哲也在向我们隐瞒更重要的事情。”

“嗯，哲最近很奇怪，但这必须有一个合理的解释。”

“也许这次我们可以让纳什取得胜利，毕竟现在哲也实在是太弱了，他就像一个没有经验的初学者，就算我认为他有可能与我们的对手结盟，两个人在我身后互相见面，也没多大影响……”赤司自己安慰自己，尽管他在自己内心深处怀疑，他知道黑子无法做出如此刻薄的事情。

青峰真的很生气，他听不惯赤司把黑子形容为叛徒的话。哲是他的伙伴，他非常了解他，捍卫他那些虚假的指控，“哲是我最好的朋友，我相信他不会做错任何事情，你不应该责怪无辜...这是诽谤的话。”

“如果他做了，你会怎么做？即使哲也企图以这种阴谋使我们丧命，你也将继续为他辩护。只是因为你对他有感觉，你才使自己对明显的事理视而不见，他的双眼温柔已逝而不在。”

如果他有罪，那只豹也将继续保护他的影子，因为尽管他们之间发生了什么，青峰还是信任黑子，他沉迷在那双蓝眼睛里如痴如醉。

“我信任哲，对我来说足够了。我知道他不会背叛我，你这么说是因为他不信任你……..”青峰沙哑地反驳着赤司，这无疑激怒了他。

赤司露出嘲弄的笑容，帝王知道怎么去攻击要害，将伤害最大化。即使黑豹的外表很强壮，内部也充满了粗鲁和强大的力量，但破坏它还是很简单的。

有时候锋利的武器不是最残忍的攻击器具，武器不是能让心灵受到伤害的东西，而，言语是双刃武器，比刀和剑更致命，

“大辉，我也不太信任你。你意识到你的问题了吗？我敢打赌，如果火神大我在这里，他会已经告诉大家哲也对我们隐藏了什么，但你不是火神，由于你和黑子的羁绊较弱，他不想告诉你任何事情，很明显哲也更喜欢的人不是你。”赤司说，青峰明显被赤司的说法给击中了，因为黑子他更喜欢另一任光，这将给青峰自尊心带来沉重打击。

最可悲的是，他们的影子一直在秘密地隐藏着某些东西，如果老虎在那里，很显然他会信任火神并告知他，但是奇迹的他们却在很长一段时间早已失去了黑子的信任，这是事实。

青峰生气的用拳头迎接赤司，即使他知道惹恼帝王的代价非凡，但这些话激怒了他，使他失去了控制。其余的人立马试图将他们分开。

帝王没有做任何反应，而是猖狂地笑了起来，使青峰的血气上涌狂暴地燃烧。

“听着，我在告诉你真相，似乎你的小影子不再像以前那样爱你，这使你发疯。” 

他在激怒他，青峰一点也不耐心，他咬紧牙关，拳头怒气冲冲，他忍受不住地冲动冲动再冲动，“这全是你的过错，你故意这样做，气得哲离开了。”

“你是对他说脏话的人，不要怪我，是你的话伤害了他。” 赤司继续讽刺。

“混蛋，你怎么敢？你是策划一切的人，是使他与他的朋友，再与我分离的人。哲永远不会原谅我们，你为什么做那么残酷的事。”

“因为哲也是我的，所以我对他做任何我想做的事，你应该闭嘴，否则我将让你闭嘴。”

青峰深吸一口气，以免失去自己的控制能力。他之所以这么生气是因为黑子属于所有人，不仅是赤司，现在他离开了，他对赤司的这种主权感到非常生气，认为自己是影子的主人。

“你认为黑子属于你吗？他是我最好的朋友，我不允许你那样对待他。”

“你在说我...大辉？如果你有机会让哲也停止思念火神，你也会毫不犹豫地接受这种控制欲。你希望能够消除竞争的存在，因为你自私并且想要自己独占哲也。所以不要批判我，因为你会做同样的事情...你和我一样对他有占有欲。”赤司的话让剩下的人沉默了，是的，他们对黑子哲也真真切切地存满了占有欲。

这回轮到青峰喃喃地说：“你是对的，我很想独占哲，但我永远不会伤害他，我永远也不会为了支持他而走极端。”

“这就是你现在所说的……事实是，如果我们忽略哲也，他会与敌人同行，而如果你像你说的那样自私，那么你会寻找他，并且会说服他留下来……你不想再失去他，因为你欣赏他，你愿意为他做任何事情证明了这一点。”赤司说，这几乎是在诱导黑豹追赶黑子。

青峰更加紧紧地握紧拳头：“我很感激，这是真的，我会为那个傻瓜做任何事情，而且你很清楚，我不愿意失去他，我不允许任何人伤害他，甚至你……” 

我会寻找哲，但不是因为你命令我，我只是想保护他，如果他不打算回到这支球队，我将尊重他的决定。

“ 我会去找哲，因为他是我的朋友，在一切发生以后，他需要我，他不配得到这种待遇……”

“如果我创造了伤口，那么我将成为治愈伤口的人”

“如果我伤了你的心，我将是那个缝补它的人。”

青峰在脑内想到：哲愿意与纳什·金一起离开而不是和我在一起吗？我必须立即追逐哲，不能失去他。

“那个该死的人不会带走哲，但我也不会强迫他回到这个队伍。” 青峰仍然无法平息自己对赤司的怒火，但是他还有很多重要的事情要做，例如寻找黑子，照顾他的安全，像以前一样安慰他，向他表明他所表达的是失误，也许他会原谅他以这种方式行事残酷，原谅愚蠢的他。

我要去找他，哲甚至没有带雨伞，他会生病...那个白痴总是相信我，总是那么天真 …

”我认为黑仔不会和那些恶霸们一起走，他们打他，那会很无聊而且有些危险。”吃了几十包美味棒的紫原突然出声，孩子心性的人听到了那两个人之间的激烈争执，他意识到这就是为什么黑子打算和纳什一起走的原因？但是他为什么会谋反赤仔？黑仔不是一个坏人，他没有能力犯下叛国罪。

黄濑似乎受到今天的影响很深，所以他什么也没说，他看起来比平时更认真在思索。他决定离开，他不想停留在那训练馆，而在这个问题上又引起了更多争议，而事实却让每个人都很头痛。他不会告诉任何人黑子在纳什的车上的事，他已经答应黑子不告诉赤司他知道有关纳什的任何事情。

小黑子遇见纳什，对他来说也是很糟糕的，但是黄濑无条件地选择相信小黑子，小黑子是充满激情的，那么小小只，香草糖永远不会像背叛那样卑鄙地做任何事情。

小黑子心太软，不能够做这样的坏事，即使做了也是有他的苦衷。

紫原开始自我催眠，他认为在没有证据证明的情况下，他不相信那个男孩做了那样的事，他感知到了似乎每个人都非常生气，他认为他们在夸大事实，他最好去烘培减轻压力。

也许我会做一些黑仔喜欢的香草蛋糕，紫原这么想。

其他人对此无一感到沮丧和压迫。

绿间决定留下来与队长讨论涉及团队的事情。赤司所拥有的能力使他有些恼火，他不像往常那样冷漠地思考，他制定了让自己被直觉，愤怒驱使的策略。这种不尽人事的行为是有害的。

“我认为纳什他们做这样的事情是有动机的，黑子肯定对我们隐藏了什么，这样做并不是他的风格，你真的认为黑子会这样做吗？因为我不这么认为。”

“纳什·金有能力操纵他……我知道这个邪恶的人为了和我们报仇，他愿意腐化一个纯洁的灵魂。它将天使折翼变成恶魔，以摧毁我们。”赤司非常了解他的敌人，并且知道纳什准备打一副怎么样的牌。

“我知道你很生气，因为黑子违背了你，你不应该这么生气，但我认为无论你现在在做什么，你永远也不该将自己的私人感情与球队结合起来。你做错了，你以傲慢地伤害了那个男孩，你应该在金利用这种情况之前纠正这个错误。”绿间说。

赤司对黑子第一次感到没把握，他感到有些东西被隐藏了，不幸的是他不知道那是什么，“他有一个秘密，我会找出来的。没有人背叛我赤司征十郎，如果他敢和我的敌人一起走，他会后悔的。”

“他不是在背叛我们，你推测得太多了。”绿间确信着，对于队长的指控感到有些不快。

“我和哲也谈话的时候，他告诉我这个家伙形容的我是正确的，这意味着他在我的对立面看我，他们正在偷偷摸摸地交往。这是宣战，纳什入侵了我的领地，如果他认为哲也可以很容易地从我这边被盗走，他是错的。”

绿间确信赤司的反应很糟糕，如果他们恢复如初，就必须采取措施，不能给对手有机可乘。

“我要弄清楚黑子的秘密，我不在乎如何，但是将他跟我绑在一起，我也不会让他接近那个麻烦。”

“如果黑子想见到金，我们就不能阻止他，我们不能拥有他的生命或控制他的决定。”绿间提醒到赤司黑子是一个自由的生命体，他可以做他想做的一切，看来赤司并不能好好看清这点。

“我的命令是绝对的，那个男孩敢于违抗我，他从来没有那样做，他总是做我想做的，是纳什让他叛逆。哲也是我的，那个该死的人认为他可以用手染指我的哲也，以使他反抗我。”

绿间开始不想反驳，他觉得很累，队长的行为就像黑子是他的奴隶，而黑子真的不是，那个透明少年是独立的个体，可以自由选择。赤司为什么不明白这一点？

“我们将找出黑子隐藏的东西...但你必须知道黑子不必遵循你的命令，你不再是他的队长。”

“你似乎不介意他和我们的敌人说话。你想让他和纳什一起去吗？” 赤司的话咄咄逼人。

那个绿头发的男人捍卫了他的观点：“我没有异心，他可以和金一起走，这是黑子的选择，显然我希望他留在队中，但是你不能责怪黑子，那个男孩不是那种人……”

“我要雇一个私家侦探。”

“我们不可以骚扰黑子，赤司 ...但是我认为有必要了解更多信息。我可以和高尾谈谈吗，他的父亲是私人侦探，也许他可以帮助我们。”

帝王确信黑子拥有他隐藏的秘密，他不信邪，他需要找出真相，如果他即将为黑子参加这场战争，那么他应该做好准备。

“如果哲也自己不说，我们必须找出答案。我将付出一切代价...我要让纳什·金知道，敢于与我面对面的代价，战争尚未开始时我就会胜利。”

绿间诚心诚意地讲道：“你必须小心，你所做的是背驰黑子的，这不是适当的策略，我们必须将他带回来，但不是出于你的私心，黑子不是你在这场扭曲的游戏或战争中获胜的奖杯。他是一个独立思考的灵魂，我们要拯救他的出发点在于纳什对他来说很危险。”

“我不会让纳什获胜，他不会碰到哲也，他也不会让他从球队中退出。” 赤司很认真的说了这些。

纳什和赤司的战斗，将要受罪的人是那个透明少年。

绿间以前从未见过赤司如此沮丧。“我不知道为什么你必须拿黑子当筹码去参加这荒诞的游戏。” 

在绿间看来，对于这个愚蠢的游戏，赤司终将受到伤害。

“因为纳什觉得自己可以与我抗衡，他相信自己可以通过从我手中夺走哲也来摧毁我，所以我不需要这份懦弱。”赤司的言论开始相互矛盾，他很明显关心黑子，但他又想通过使影子离开去终止影响了他情感的一切。

“现在你假装自己不在乎...我要告诉你一些与你对青峰所说的类似的东西。不要让你的感觉蒙蔽你的判断力，我知道你喜欢黑子，因此出于简单的原因，请停止与纳什的游戏，因为它结局不会是好的。”

他们将使黑子遭受残酷的报复，去承受这场战争和绝对权力的疯狂野心。

“如果我想要拿回哲也，我必须加入这个游戏，如果不参加，纳什将获胜。这是战争，那个家伙从我这里抢走了东西，他竟敢这么做。”

“如果纳什想通过黑子破坏我们，那就不要把它变成一场竞赛。我们要用情感去感化黑子挽留他回来，让那个家伙对他做坏事之前保护他，如果为时已晚，我们将无计可施。”绿间说，他不是很确定是否对这件事有绝对的把握。

他们很了解恢复这条纽带并不容易。现在赤司的想法不是客观的，因为愤怒使他的理智融化，阻止了他缜密地思考，使他变得冲动。

赤司征十郎需要时间冷静下来，重新获得对局势的掌控，从而挽救了从掌心中逃脱的阴影。

他抓住了那条躺在地上的黑子的围巾，在刚刚的争吵中黑子把它落了下来，赤司把它紧紧地握在手中，将它无意识地放在了胸前心尖。

我不会失去你的。


	9. Chapter 9: 折翼 Alas rotas

Chapter 9: 折翼 Alas rotas

赤司所说的话激怒了青峰，无疑使奇迹们不得不睁开眼，正视现实，赤司的话对他产生了深刻而直接的影响。他担心赤司所说的都将成真，那意味着他错误的对待了黑子，他伤害了自己所珍视的人。

他的良心不断地谴责着他，这表明他做错了事，通过残酷地伤害了他最好的朋友，犯下了无法弥补的过失，黑子对他来说意义重大，但现在他们将形同陌路。

没能表现出他对这个水色少年的亲切感情是一个错误，但他坚信遵循自己的内心，用真诚去面对黑子，尽管青峰不是一个善言辞的人，但他始终相信他可以用一份真诚打动少年一成不变的表情。

自卑的黑子肯定会认为他的存在微不足道，这是完全不正确的想法，因为他一直是团队最坚强的灵魂，也许他没有意识到这一点，他无疑是被珍视的宝石，纳什之所以看上黑子，将其称为“蓝宝石”，是因为黑子如此有价值，以至于邪恶的人会对它产生兴趣，并冒着风险无所畏惧地偷走最珍贵的奇迹之宝。

影子从来没有意识到他多么重要，他是团队的精神，一缕灵魂之焰在阴影的寂静中燃烧，没有了黑子，世界没有任何意义，一切都是不透彻的，缺少热情的色彩，奇迹无法获得重生和救赎。

青峰随手顺了一把雨伞，直奔他们曾经用来训练的体育馆外面，感觉到外面的冷空气，风吹动了树木的叶子，冰冷的雨滴强行打在他的脸上。他开始四处寻找黑子，也许现在只能去到黑子家去看看他在不在，青峰认为与他交谈很重要，黑子可能过得很不好，也许他仍然受苦于言语的残酷。另外，他的伙伴在与赤司的争吵后即将离队，显然队长的残酷影响深厚，他不知道自己有没有机会挽留他，言语可以慢慢扼杀灵魂，青峰正在努力的改变自己不善于表达感情的一面，传递他想要表达的。

那个该死的外国人正在计划不好的事情，不幸的是，黑子被卷入邪恶的风暴诡计中，缠绕在谎言和承诺之间。赤司同样对局势失去了控制，一盘全失，因为透明开始在无限的阴影世界中沦陷。

青峰会在自己的噩梦中看到自己试图闯入一个寰宇，绝望地尖叫着一个熟悉的名字“ 哲”，直到他的喉咙被喊叫撕裂，并从追逐中摔倒。

他看到，哲越走越远，青峰跑去伸手抓住这个少年的手，他是那么触手可及，甚至可以触摸水色少年的指尖，但是他的朋友逐渐消失，直到他迷殆在虚无之中。

他希望自己能够从黑暗中救出那伤横累累的纯洁之子，在深渊之中，他能看见他面前的小男孩的苍白皮肤被深红色血迹覆盖，直到他被残酷阴影淹死为止，最糟糕的是黑子用那双美丽而真诚的水蓝色望着他，直到双眼变成了猩红色，冷酷的，好像想谋杀某人一样，他失去了善良灵魂的全部，他尽一切努力保护他，这是不可能的，他无法挽救他。

为什么我无法帮助他？

当你所爱的人需要你时，你却站不出来采取任何行动，无尽沮丧和痛苦。

有时在梦里，青峰见到在黑子脆弱的身躯上到处都是铁链，看起来很沉重，苍白的瓷器皮肤上有瘀伤痕迹，衣服几乎都被撕破，头发散乱。艳丽怪诞的画面，然后在黑暗之间，那可恶的纳什的身影显得像他是位坐在宝座上的国王，影子匍匐在他的脚下，仿佛这个小男孩被当作了宠物，奴隶之类的东西，黑子似乎顺从，依附于他的命令。不管这画面多么虚假，着这比青峰所以曾梦见得噩梦还要心寒，黑暗，看到这幅图像令人恶惧，梦境的最后，一切都以那个沾满鲜血的男孩低声说出自己名字的方式结束，

那些糟糕的梦……让青峰失去了睡眠。

他感到那双清澈的眼睛渗透到灵魂深处寻求帮助，他察觉到他内心的痛苦，他被那种痛苦吸收，痛苦地吸收了他，因为他害怕永远失去阴影，或者更糟糕的是，他无法保护黑子。

青峰担心那些黑暗的梦想会成真，甚至害怕他们是悲惨未来的预兆，一个不好的兆头。

命运决心伤害无辜的生物，不仅仅是对那个天使的惩罚。

即使他付出了高昂的代价，他也将拯救他...他将拯救他，他不在乎其他任何事情，他不会让自己的噩梦变成现实，他永远都不会让自己的影子在黑暗中消失，他会让他摆脱束缚。

深色头发的光因自己的行为不断破坏他与影子之间的亲密关系而感到内疚，过去是因为他认为自己不需要他，所以将其放在一边，好像他是无用品。 就这样，前任光最终打断了和影子的纽带，他们的团队合作，真诚的友谊，感情的完美结合。

理论上说，青峰不必后悔，更不用说抱怨了，他已经离开了黑子，因为他足够强大，他打破了与朋友的牢固纽带，不再需要有人给他传球，为他所依靠，所以他应该感到满意他做出的决定，但事实并非如此，当他看到他的前影子与火神大我在一起时，他却无可避免的感到不快。

入侵他的那种奇怪妒意是什么？

自从黑豹的蓝色光环与老虎的红色光环相撞以来，空气中就充满了张力。的确，光辉就像是两个野生动物在争夺一个无助的猎物，一个阴影笼罩着灰色的过去，并盲目地希望挽救他们的队友。

从意识到竞争对手的第一刻起，青峰便立即想粉碎新光，重新照亮那只蓝色的存在，他渴望羞辱火神的愤怒，出于自己从掌心漏走了他为之珍贵的影子，他的宝藏。他的情绪变得非常不稳定，也许赤司说的很对，他以一种肮脏霸道的方式爱上了黑子，这清楚地表明了他的占有欲，这就是为什么他每一个表情，每一个姿势，每一下呼吸，都不知疲倦地一直与火神争夺的原因。

黑子是他最好的朋友，最不幸的是，在失去他之后，他才意识到了透明的少年的重要。

老话说，“直到失去，才懂得拥有。”

黑子找到了另一个人，一个了解他的人，他生存的新光源，这让青峰感到震惊，因为长期以来，那个照顾黑子的人，安慰阴影的人是青峰，他无法指望事情回到过去，因为过去的已经消逝了，只剩下失落和痛苦的怀旧之情。

青峰甚至没有察觉到对手的存在，并开始与之竞争，因为他开始过于轻敌，觉得自己无论在能力还是对小男孩的重要性要比老虎强得多……他不明白，明明是他打败了他们，他比老虎还强，但是黑子的目光仍不能为他所占有，他很不高兴，因为他知道与对手的抗衡在此刻产生了差距。

人生具有讽刺意味的是，哲是经历了所有的事情的人，在他伤了他很多遍之后，他坚信他会在影子的指引下再次找到救赎的道路。 他不明白这白痴如何像过去一样一直对他微笑，他花了很多时间才意识到应该继续伸出双手，再次拳头撞到他的拳头，令人难以置信的是，这个男孩仍然等着他，希望他能回到以前的样子。

他不得不承认，他的影子已经成熟了那么多，vs梦之队的组建恢复了他失去的幸福，他像往常一样的温柔真诚，他还是那个青峰当年在三军篮球馆遇到的那个男孩，他仍然热情和怀揣着绝对的奉献精神，不断追求更好。

青峰从来都不了解自己对影子的感觉，因为他是一个天生的天才，而黑子必须努力方可实现目标，青峰即使不经过训练也很容易击败所有对手，无论对手多么强大，都可以击败对手。

如果可以肆意碾压，为什么还要训练？为什么要展示自己？为什么浪费精力胡说八道？

当然，黑子是不同的，他是为了克服自己的局限而自我燃烧，看到那个矮小的人尽了最大的力仍然无法得到改善。青峰完全不理解这种心境，他为没人能够战胜他感到沮丧。

如果一个人坚称没有人能击败他，而另一个人正好相反，那么当两个人尝试进一步理解对方时，他们可能由于不同的原因而遭受相同的痛苦，但同样的痛苦最终使他们团结起来。

当他终于了解了影子的玩法时，青峰仿佛感到了自己的心脏重新跳动，他终于不再迷失。黑子以崭新的光芒向他展示，他的团队在游戏中充满了友谊，友谊，同情心，他的力量比任何事物都强大，在那一刻，他的世界照亮了，他再次感到幸福。

有时候，他认为像黑子这样成为一个看不见的球员是荒谬的，没有人注意到他的在场而为他欢呼雀跃，他们彼此对立且个性完全不同，但是，青峰总是能和黑子共情，将他们以绝对的方式联系在一起。青峰可以再短短的时间读懂黑子，他甚至对他的技巧，每个小细节，每个细微的表情，每个别扭的笑容，每个面瘫的嘲讽，每个暗喻的讽刺，都非常熟知，因为有时，人们的真我躲在言语或动作的背后，黑子的个性是掩盖情感的面具，这恰恰与青峰相反，黑豹不能撒谎，也不能假装自己在摇摇欲坠时还好，男孩总是一眼看透他灵魂深处的挣扎。

哲总是知道他的谎言、沉默或犹豫的含义，他甚至可以意识到，当他受苦时，他像一本打开的书一样，即使他总是无意中伤害了黑子，这傻瓜也一直想帮助他，他闭口不谈痛苦，给予他力量，提供无条件的支持，这是崇高而牺牲自我的爱，这个男孩发自真心的想帮助青峰，以避免他迷失在沮丧和失望中。

最糟糕的是，他没有对黑子的支持表示感谢，而是重伤了他，辜负了那个可怜的无辜男孩，青峰知道自己没有权利奢求黑子能宽恕他说出的话语，这些话不仅仅是刀，割伤了皮肤，使黑子受伤，那些字语无声无息地直击灵魂。

他认为行动比言语更能弥补过错，但对于黑子来说，这次也许很难，因为他的最好的朋友将他从世界中驱逐出来，就好像他不再想与一个弱小的人保持联系，尽管他也比其他人更了解青峰。别的人无法理解青峰的复杂情绪。

哲是他最好的朋友，除了桃井之外，唯一一个可以信任，可以告诉他有关自己秘密的人，可以毫无顾虑地聊天，当然事情会随着时间的推移而变化，黑子也找到了一个耐心地倾听并关心他的人。

老虎在这方面可能比他强，这当然使青峰生气，他也不想在生活中的任何方面输给任何对手。

他几乎可以确信，最近黑子在每次比赛时都会表现得很奇怪，但他们绝口不提。也许是因为火神的离去，奇迹知道这让他感到痛苦，也许黑子根本无法在两任光之间做出选择，尽管这些光都迫使他选择沉溺自己的存在。

在搜寻了黑子一段时间之后，他终于找到了他，他以低姿态站立，让雨水浸透了他，水滴从白皙的皮肤上滑落，从月光的反射看，肤色显得更加苍白。

他没有动，闭着眼瘫着，感觉到水滴砸落在他瘦弱的身体上，寒冷开始刺伤皮肤，他看上去又小又脆弱，就像一个玻璃娃娃要碎成几千片。

青峰缓慢地走近，似乎是在验证那只是他的影子，而不是空寂的在周围徘徊的幽灵。

第一次见到他时，青峰也以为黑子是个幽灵，所以他对这种情况并不感到惊讶，于是用试探语态念出了他的名字。

“哲？”

青峰开始上下打量着看起来防备谨慎的少年，他像个静止的雕像，把雨伞侧到了黑子头上，以免他继续雨淋，并开始担忧黑子的状态，他不知道黑子此刻正在想些什么，他有太多的秘密。

他怎么会这么虚弱？

是因为队长吗？

他感觉到影子与赤司的对话以恶劣的方式结束了，因为他已经很久没有看到影子像这样褪色，并充满了一种凝固的悲伤。

“哲，你还好吗？” 青峰希望把黑子带到一个理想的国度，那里没人能伤害小小只，他低声说道，靠近似乎分心的年轻人。

目光接触，青峰从头到脚都被那双美丽眼睛里的澈蓝深深地浸湿了，就像他面前深色的天空一样。

是幻觉吗？黑子想到。

青峰君居然出现在他的面前，这不真切，就像是由他的思想所创造的幻像，他拼命地寻求安慰，引导自己前进的光明，有时他也会幻视火神君，但只是他的想像，也许他只是想念他，开始失去理智。

我想触摸那皮肤，看它是否真实……我想感知气味，幻觉不是真实的，不能带来感官上的真实。

黑子只是一味地回避着高个少年的凝视，他不知道怎么面对，怎么样按耐住他压倒性的悲伤，当然，估计青峰君开口第一件事就是责骂他，因为他担心黑子的。

果然青峰低沉而带着责备心疼的口吻说道：“哲，你怎么了？你在这里做什么？你不知道淋湿会生病吗？你怎么这么傻？”

黑子没有回答，当他因伤寒而发冷的步履蹒跚时，他紧张地咬着嘴唇。

他拒绝表达自己的沉默，不再拥有捍卫自己的力量，他只是让眼泪与雨水融为一体，以至于不被察觉。

黑豹完全被激怒了，他的行为方式表现出了躁动不安，他的肌肉绷紧了，他对被黑字忽视还有黑子感到不安感到不适。

强行握住小影子的手，攥住他，他意识到自己握的那只手有多小。

“如果你不想生病，跟我离开这里。你为什么这样，你看不到我在乎你吗？你无视我。”

黑子停止了忽视，有力的手掌放松了握力他感到过去能使他平静的温暖，这一次，他不想再被他欣赏的人伤害。他想把他推开，因为他不得不承受再次失去他的痛苦，“请放开我，青峰君。”

“哲你到底怎么了？”当然，光被影子的作为所迷惑。

“请青峰君不要再假装你在乎我，你永远都一样，做了令我伤心的事，又假装什么都没发生，我必须与痛苦记忆共处。是赤司君强迫你来找我的，对吗？因为如果他们不要求的话，你就永远不会来，为什么要和像我这样微不足道的人浪费时间呢？” 黑子的痛苦感觉来自他的内心。

“你真的认为赤司能差得动我了？没有人能指挥我，如果我在这里，是因为我想要为一个白痴而来，别贬低我和赤司那家伙为伍……”青峰毫不犹豫地反驳道，很明显，他不是那些服从命令的人，他是自发的，想要关心朋友并想照顾好他。

影子不敢相信那句话，因为太沉重：“青峰君为何把宝贵时间花在我身上？”

站在他面前的黑发又好奇又好笑的答道，好像这是世界上最毋庸置疑的事情：“因为哲对我很重要，我不想矫情，你知道那不是我的风格，所以我不想再说两次，这种感觉很愚蠢，我很喜欢哲和哲的一切。”

黑子走开了，喜爱这个词太过诱惑，好像光的存在完全影响了他的情绪稳定：“我想一个人，请走开。”

“喂，哲。你以为我跟赤司发那么大脾气，就是让你把自己晾在外面淋雨弄生病的吗？”青峰脾气暴躁地喃喃。

“是的，赤司君是对的……我失去了魔法，我没用了……”黑子飞快地自言自语，几乎什么都听不懂，这些奇怪的咕声最终表达了他再次无法打篮球的事，因此失去了他拥有的一切，他失去深爱的恐惧。

青峰认为黑子的行为是情有可原的，因为他听了那些谴责的话，奇迹们说话时甚至没有意识到是多么的伤人。

黑子正对青峰，尽管实际上他感到非常不安，因为他将失去亲密的搭档，因为这些神之子再也不会与无用之物相结合了。那个破碎而无用的身体成为与他们在一起的障碍，如此强大的人怎么会对破碎产生兴趣呢？

“你可以把话讲开了，我已经准备好像过去一样在暴风雨中再次被抛弃...”

“天空就像你放弃我的那一天一样是灰色的，记得吗？” 

青峰君，当时你离开了我，你让我破碎了，你甚至对我的感觉都不感兴趣，因为你只想着自己，你的生活，而不是想支持你的人，把我放在一边，这很伤人……痛苦如此之大，但我还是想提供帮助，把你从深渊中拉出，但是那无用，以至于我只能看着你分崩离析，而我却牺牲在你的存在里面。我的一生都像海绵一样无尽地吸收了痛苦，我让陌生人看着我虚假的冷漠面具，这样我就可以把真诚留给你所撕裂。

“ 哲，我 ...”青峰走近，抓住男孩的手臂，他想说很多话来告诉黑子他有多么的悔恨，但是，没有声音能从他的嘴里发出，他无法解决自己造成的。

黑子试图把他推开，他不想看他的眼睛，他不想动摇，重燃希望又再破灭，他宁愿在表现出他的痛苦之前他露出虚伪空洞的笑容：“请放开我吧。”

青峰眼里的希翼没有消失，尽管他不知道该怎么办，黑子现在油盐不进：“够了，哲！我发誓那是以前的我，过去的已经过去了，现在我会与众不同，是你将我从沼泽救了出来，你为我而战，现在请让我为你。”

“但是，你还是认为只要能赢取胜利，你就不会把我放在首位，对吗？” 黑子要求答案

“那不再重要了。” 青峰喃喃地说，什么也没做，这是事实，过去不能改变，未来是根本。

“我在乎，我希望你能在自己的皮肤和灵魂中感受到当你停止与我碰拳，在暴风雨中抛弃我时我所感受到的一切，你认为这是胡说吗？你认为我没有受到影响吗？我…”

黑子的声音在寂静中破碎为止，“我为此恨你！我恨你！”

他们的讨论始于尖叫声，然后泪流满面，抽泣着。“我非常恨你放弃我，我恨你丢下我，我恨自己在你造成我的所有伤害之后仍爱着，我恨我不能恨你，因为你值得被恨。”

青峰握住他的手腕，轻轻地挤压它们，然后完全松开。黑子只是因为太虚弱无法继续站立而屈膝，他感到可怜，发泄了似乎在暴风雨中散发出来的所有感受。他为在朋友面前变得如此脆弱而感到尴尬，他只用手遮住了脸，怕脆弱溢出：“快走！你在这里已无事可做。”

青峰把雨伞丢在一边，他蹲跪在淋湿的水泥地上，轻抚着黑子一点点地安慰他，他心疼地看着黑子眼里的伤心，他知道当黑子在训练馆里说他会离开篮球，声称他投降，梦想破灭时，黑子的引以为傲意志消失了。看到这样的黑子，他会为这个水色少年做任何事情，燃烧自己为他战斗，就像黑子为将他从迷失自我的深渊中解救出来一样。

“ 哲，看着我，”他轻柔地说道，这不是他擅长的事。

黑子在听到那温暖的声音后几乎立刻服从了命令，用红红肿胀的眼睛哭着看着他，将咸的眼泪与沉淀的寒冷融为一体。

青峰用指尖抚摸着男孩的苍白的脸颊，手指在那灼热和突然的感情中颤抖。黑豹是一个坚忍的人，有时甚至脾气暴躁，没有丝毫的敏感或柔软，但是在那个时候，粗暴的豹子努力地变得温柔，他的面部变得更加柔和。

“你不必哭，我在这里。”几乎像爱抚般轻声细语。

阴影是沉淀光的蓝眼睛，光，很多时候让他高兴，伤心过。

青峰将黑子拉到他双臂中以紧紧地拥抱他，黑子没有抗议，相反，他紧紧抓住了那一刻，闭上了眼睛，沉入那种伙伴给予的安全感和舒适中。他只是在胸口无声地抽气，就好像他还是一个孩子时需要一个人安慰他，以温暖的感情哺育他。

黑子依赖他的感觉让青峰感到很安慰。青峰用手指抚摸着淡蓝色的头发，一遍又一遍，使他镇定下来，不再受到惊吓，而另一只手则揉了揉男孩的背部以抚慰他。

他们在雨中在那里停留了一段时间，在地面上一言不发，只是他们两个，暴风雨，水滴的声音，风拂过树木。

黑子害怕再次失去光明，因为他的虚弱而离开了他，而现在由于受伤而变得无用，这意味着青峰会再次离开，这种感觉像烈火一样反复燃烧。

最大的痛苦是失去一个欣赏的人，再也不能注视他，成为陌路人。

你那时候为什么离开我。

“我怕失去你，由于我的无能，我不能忍受落后。”

“你为什么不和我碰拳？”

“那是因为你不再爱我，我对你变得毫无用处，因为你不需要我，你离开了我。”

“亲爱的朋友，你为什么这么对我？“

“我为你流下了几滴眼泪？”

“我想我已经数不清了……”

“为什么青峰君让我感到虚弱和无用？”

“我不值得你吗？”

“我受苦的原因是你比我坚强，因为我一直在你身后，我不能和你并肩走，我想握住你的手，但你在每时每刻都摧毁我，这就是为什么我如此恨你，同时又无法避免想要每时每刻再次与你在一起。”

“那是上瘾的一种伤害，但是我无法摆脱它，因为它会困住感官，直到失去知觉。某种东西摧毁了我并使我苟延残喘着，我已经习惯了被你伤害，习惯成为习惯，也许是因为我不能没有对立面，我不能没有黑暗中的光辉。”

“这就是为什么我如此努力奋斗，以保持强大的力量，以保持与奇迹在一起，并在你的身边成为你强烈光芒的阴影。”

青峰静过了一会儿，“你怎么了？告诉我什么事困扰着你？如果是赤司或者纳什么鬼，你知道如果他们伤害了你，我会替你打死他们，如果是火神的白痴……”

这个男孩把脸藏在黑发的胸膛里，紧紧握住他的拳头，不回答任何东西，他不想给出解释，他不想讲话，他也不认为自己只是想忘记，迷失在熟悉的气味中，就像他最好的朋友给他的温暖一样。

黑子的沉默开始激怒了青峰，因为他觉得黑子不想信任他，他是不是更信任火神，是不是只有火神才能让小影子敞开心扉，真正地微笑。

他确信，如果那白痴没有出国，而留在黑子身边，情况将会有所不同，但是现在他不得不做些事情来恢复失去的。

“我敢打赌，如果白痴火在这，你就会告诉他。”

“不是这个。” 黑子在不经意间拉起棕褐色衣服的布料低声说。

“自从白痴离开后，你的生活似乎就没有光了，好像你已经死了，他带走了你的幸福，我呢？我知道我过去曾伤害过你，但你为我而奋斗唤醒了我，我在这里，我没有去别的国家，让你独自一人。” 青峰确立了自己的观点。

黑子了解到他一直在困扰着黑发，他看着他说，“我也在乎青峰君，仅仅是……你是如此强大，一道亮光照耀着你，不需要像我这样的人，这就是为什么我认为如果没有我……”

“你从来不需要我，而我一直需要你，就像我呼吸的空气一样。”

这不公平，这是如此不公平。

青峰的额头贴在了黑子的前额上：“哲，别那么说。”

“很抱歉，我还是要说，如果我够坚固的话，那么你根本不会离开这一切，这是我的错...”黑子补充说：“因为自己很虚弱，才没有办法。”

是的，你是我最好的朋友。

也许从你没有和我碰拳那一刻起，你就粉碎了我的内心，世道无常..你在我的生活中将永远是那漆在我黑暗中的光芒，我希望你每次打球时都微笑着，当你的眼睛充满快乐，满怀激情地闪着光芒，我想看到你永远很高兴能打自己喜欢的这项运动。

“哲，我已经找到了我想要的东西，我只是想和能击败我的人打，你说我的对手会来，然后你带上你的新光与他组队并面对我，然后我有了更强大的对手，而最重要的是，你是在那儿，我喜欢和你一起在赛场上，无论是否在一个队伍，再次感受肾上腺素，流过我身体的血液，心跳加速。我想念你和我，一个团队奇迹般的出现在球场上。”青峰高兴地说道，很高兴能够与他的影子再次比赛。

具有讽刺意味的温暖和冷漠的感觉完全侵犯了黑子。

“我们不能怀旧，当我与你在一起时，我不断感到痛苦和幸福。那不是很有趣吗？我们最终像这样。”

青峰小心翼翼地轻柔地包裹着他，给予那个悲伤的男孩温暖，他知道黑子从来不喜欢吞咽痛苦，也不愿他承受痛苦。黑子把下巴搭在黑发的肩膀上喃喃自语：“我不坚强……青峰君，你说的火神君的事情是对的，他为什么对我说谎和离开？你为什么要离开而忘记我的存在？你为什么不和我在一起？你为什么要离开我？”

为什么每个人都放弃我？

“我不想因为虚弱而失去你，我不想让你再次离开我，因为我无法忍受那么多的痛苦。”

-“哲你很坚强，并且有决心始终实现所有目标。笨蛋火是个白痴，你不必为一个不关注你的人担心，现在我和你在一起，我不再离开你了。” 青峰愤怒地喃喃地说，如果他听到黑子再因为那个白痴而遭受巨大的痛苦，他死也不会放过他。

黑子在寂静中打破了僵局，“我已经退出团队，青峰君现在必须知道队长告诉了大家。我不能再加入这个团队了，之后……我再也看不到大家了。”

显然，光不希望他的影子消失，他想让他留在队中，但是他不会强迫他，这只是让他知道他不同意从Vorpal Swords辞退的决定，“哲，无论你最终的决定是什么，其他人对你说什么，你都对我们很重要，请永远不要忘记。”

爱某样东西会让你在痛苦的海洋中被吞噬。

野兽在伤害了他之后表现得很善良，这似乎是一种习惯，一种惯例，直到他们中的一个打破这个圈子，他们才会继续做同样的事情。

“你的爱伤害了我，当你对我不好的时候，我会更容易离开你，你懂？”

青峰设法说服他，“请不要离开我，团队中的每个人都希望你回来，你是我们的一份子，我的影子，没有人能改变。”

黑子说：“你是我的光芒，是我生命中的第一道曙光，所以你必须明白我无法继续，我不能...有些事情...即使我愿意也无法再前进，”

必须继续狠绝下去，我不能坚持令人沮丧的过去，不能遵循我内心的渴望。

“哲，你以影子的身份闯入了我的生活，成为了我最好的朋友，在我的荫蔽下，你对我很重要……你让我振作起来，我却把你的烦恼抛在一边，我以为我不需要你，直到我看到你和火神在一起，我才明白。我很想念你的，也许是因为我的傲慢和骄傲，我像一个瞎子，我嫉妒拥有你的火神，我从来不想伤害你，但我确乎是那么做了。” 青峰坦率地说。

回忆有时会比增添新伤口而更为感到伤害，“失去青峰君的那段时间让我痛苦，也许你也应该感受下。”

“我知道。”黑豹只是回答。

黑子趁机要求答案，“听你之前的话，你说的这些话，我…为什么？你对我也有那种看法吗？”

“我不想让你停止成为我的朋友，因为我在团队中不再有效率，对你或其他任何人都不再有用。这就是为什么你想我离开？”

黑豹不觉中犯了很多错误，那些伤人的话是其中之一。

“有时候我会说很多不经大脑的话。”

一抹蓝色知道那些伤人的话可能是真的。青峰君是个糟糕的骗子，他撒谎时总是把目光移到某个固定点，而现在他就是这样的。他的光能以次等的方式看他，这使他感到痛苦极了，于是他试图离开，最好的办法就是走开，也许他不会受苦，也许他不会因为距离受伤。

“我必须走了。”黑子试图站起来，但是他的腿在颤抖，他想要站起来时摔倒在地上，这让他感到羞耻，他虚弱到甚至不能独自站立，所以他在那里静止保持与青峰的距离，好像他没有意识到自己的脆弱性。

青峰知道黑子的目光中充满了恐惧，不安全感，化解不开的痛苦。

当然，这个勇敢的人已经厌倦了成为他们使用并丢弃的玩具，他想在团队中成为有价值的东西，“你不敢对我说谎，有时候我觉得你们所有人都把我视为可以随手时使用的工具。”

“没有人那样看你，你从哪儿得到那可笑的胡说？” 暗色少年的一声抱怨。

纳什告诉他，奇迹正在利用他，而小男孩开始相信这是真的。

赤司把他当作他的财产，相信通过发现黑子的力量，他对他有某种掌握。

显然，这个年轻的蓝发男孩不想被用作玩具或武器，他担心赤司会以这种扭曲的方式操控到他，因为那时整个友谊都会是场闹剧，他不想相信这种感觉。

“你没看到吗？赤司君认为我属于他，无论多么荒谬，我都必须服从他的一切命令。我是一个人，我的心脏不停地跳动，我并不是一件毫无价值的商品，当在团队中不再起作用时，它就会改变。” 

青峰隐约地明白了他的影子在说什么，他怀疑那个恶劣的外国人正在使黑子抵挡奇迹，所以赤司会很失落。

“我知道你是谁，哲。”

“不，你从不了解我。” 他说，这么多年，青峰君收获了自己的情感，但他从不知道黑子的情况和遭受的痛苦。

他从来都不了解自己的影子，因为它是明亮的光线，他永远也不知道生活在一个充满黑暗，沉默和冷漠的世界中的感觉。

青峰想大声想告诉他，他认识他，这样他就永远不会怀疑了，他希望他能表现得更好，以便这个男孩知道他对他们很重要，而不是像他认为他那样的无足轻重的生物，“哲我……”

“我希望有一天你能将我视为不仅仅是被光线所刺破的阴影。” 影子轻声说了这句话。

现在，雨慢慢地停下来了，青峰似乎豁然开朗，像往常一样用力地对他说话：“因为你总是为自己的志向而战，哲不是那种为自己的虚弱而哭泣的人，我知道哲是那么固执，你总是可以得到想要的一切。如果赤司对你说了混蛋的话，请大胆地反驳他的看法，如果你认为我的光开始吸收你，那就争取成为我的平等。”

“你是正确的，我将向你展示相反的一切，展示我的勇气，”黑子试图站起来，他走了一步，然后摔倒了，幸运的是，青峰接住了他，黑子有些退缩，好像那接触灼伤了他。

阴影有点奇怪，至少那是豹子注意到的：“你还好吗？来吧，我知道你对那个胡说八道感到生气，忘了那个愚蠢的事。”

黑子正在努力恢复镇定，他的双腿酸痛，这是一种地狱般的不适，更加使人感到羞耻。

我该怎么办？

他不能留在那里，但是他晚上也无法独自回家，他需要帮助，但他不想成为负担，他不希望青峰意识到自己的可怕状况，因此他试图伪装，他的牙齿打着颤，他的身体仿佛在尖叫着寻求帮助。

因为青峰的光芒是如此强烈，以至于黑子不想在他面前失败。

他不想被可怜…

是时候面对现实了，很难想象在一个被视为强大的人面前崩溃。如果分崩离析，他将失去青峰举，黑子没有雄心壮志发生这种事情：“让我待在这里。”

“白痴，别想了，你疯了吗？” 青峰大声喊道，对着自己影子的逻辑感到费解。

“我现在不能起来，因为我想在这里待一会儿。” 黑子有些尴尬地低语，握紧拳头。他不想大声说出正在发生的事情，但是他没有太多选择。

青峰虽然神经大条，但他并不是一个傻瓜，他立即意识到自己的影子无法从地面上站起来，他会立即注意到正在发生的事情，因此，如果他发现，那就最好一劳永逸地讲出来。

那个黑头发的男人相信自己所看到的，现在发生的事情很奇怪，但是他的影子不是来自另一个世界：“别对我说谎，告诉我真相。”

黑子没有说什么，避免回答不切实际的问题，他并不希望自己的最好的朋友知道真相，他不会对他撒谎，但他不会告诉他对自己的生活产生负面影响的现实。

我不会说... 我永远不会告诉他，因为我不想失去他，也不想成为他的负担。

看到男孩没有回应，而是那张空荡荡的表情，没有离开地面，他决定采取行动：“好吧，所以你不想告诉我。”

黑子不打算那样被人看见，他试图站起来，“你可以走了。我...我待会回家，没事我没事... 我很好。”

“那就证明给我看你还好，然后走，你还在等什么？来吧！”

在泥泞的拳头中保持沉默。

当然，青峰比任何人都知道他的影子在撒谎，在他整洁的脸上都可以看到，身心上的伤痕累累，而且男孩甚至无法站起来。他需要几乎绝望地知道正在发生的事情，黑子还是在隐藏一些东西，他不想出于未知的原因回答他的问题。

我感觉很不好……

黑子还是认为在这种情况下，光线会抛弃他。

“哲去我家吧，就在附近，最近我换了公寓，我可以把你背过去那儿……如果你不能走路，哲你也没有多重，我可以轻易背起你的，你觉得呢？”

小家伙只是看着他很长时间，思考着他应该怎么做，尽管和青峰一起去是合乎逻辑的，所以他点了点头，他没有很多选择，回到自己的家需要乘公共汽车，现在是夜晚，太黑了，他到处都是泥泞，完全被雨水淋湿，天还下着小雨，打着雷，他怕打雷。

他无意打扰他的朋友，但是他需要尽快服药，他需要一个安全的地方避难，直到他感觉好些为止。

然后，青峰走近，跪在男孩旁边，这样黑子就可以爬上他的背：“好吧，过来吧哲，快点，我没有一整天。”

黑子爬起来，这样他就可以爬上后背，忍受着不断的痛苦，使自己陷入温暖的拥抱，将胳膊环在深色的脖子上以避免跌倒，他的双腿悬在青峰的腰部之间。青峰小心翼翼地背起他，像这个男孩是瓷器，生怕摔了。

在确保背住哲之后，黑豹慢慢地站起，小家伙紧紧抓着，几乎像是在抓挠他的颈项。

青峰意识到黑子一点也不称重，就像举起一个孩子一样，尽管因为太轻使他更容易将他带回家，他意识到出了点问题，不正常，太脆弱了，“哇！哲你都不称重，应该多吃些，这对你的年龄来说太轻了，你不会是缩水了吧？”

黑子几乎在深色少年的耳畔窃窃私语：“并没有青峰君，以前火神君经常投喂，我的父母工作太忙了，几乎从来没有在家，他们没有时间陪我...所以我更喜欢香草奶昔而不是食物...此外，我也不轻，是青峰君你太高了，是你长太开了。”

豹一直走着，希望到他家的路可以在长一些，他不在意将男孩背在他的背上，也许现在最重要的事情是了解影子的苦衷。这也许是纳什·金，也许是与赤司的对话。

黑子想知道即使被打破，他的光芒是否最终还是会接受他的，他是如此害怕被抛弃，于是他试图说一个隐喻。

“青峰君。如果我们是鸟，但我的翅膀被折断，我再也不会飞了。你会留在我身边还是留我在身后？”

他想知道这个人是会像过去一样离开他，还是会留下来，即使他不再打篮球了。

危险的试验。

青峰对这种罕见的问题感到惊讶：“为什么突然问这个？”

影子球员被比作是一只悲惨的鸟，他不能再用折断的翅膀在蓝天上飞翔，那征性自由之翼被折断了，他无法进行他所钟爱的运动，他无法打破他的束缚。他的伤阻止他自由实现自己的梦想和飞翔。

“我只是在想。” 他的回应是低沉，沮丧和压抑。

“你想太多了…当然，如果不能飞的鸟，最终将死，生命对弱者是残酷的。” 说青峰对他的回答有些残酷。

“真可悲...我想这世界属于强者，弱者别无选择，只能死，因为他们无法生存。这是否意味着你会把我抛在后面？你会因为我被驱逐或脆弱而放弃吗？”

青峰的话峰一转：“不，哲，我会守护你一直到世界尽头，你认为伟大的青峰会因为影子残缺而退缩吗？如果你不相信我，你也应该相信白痴火。哲你生命力顽强，你可以在任何困境破茧，你是一个斗士，很固执的那种，我很佩服你。”

“意识到青峰君不会抛下我对我来说就足够了，我想如果那时你与我在一起，我会很乐意一直站在你身边直到最后，这是上天赐给我的福分。” 黑子笑了。

青峰用坚定的回答打消了黑子的思考：“傻孩子，有时你只需要有人照顾你的伤口即可。你知道，失去翅膀的小天使并不会因此而停止成为天使，即使是一只无助的鸟，我也会保护你，我会永远保护你。诶你为什么说的好像就是你失去了翅膀？说的你好像不能飞？”

黑子没想到这个答案：“咳咳，青峰君真是太深刻了。”

“白痴，那是什么意思？”

影子真诚地回答：“当然不是。”

“既然青峰君这么说，也请忘记我说的话。”

黑子又嘲弄道：“其实青峰君担心别人会发现你实际上胆大心细，很可爱……请放心，这将是我们的小秘密……”

“闭嘴！”

黑子边笑着边说着就睡着了，他在光后背有点发热，青峰的背膀非常舒适，他被灯光的温暖所吸引，最终安慰了他的灵魂。

“我很高兴知道即使天黑了，命运不定，即使我破碎了，你也会和我在一起。”

如果我有你，未来对我来说并不重要，我不怕死，也不惧怕等待着我的未来……

“哲你说什么奇怪的话，我认为你想多了，你现在给我睡觉去不然我就把你丢下去了” 青峰又叹了口气：“你会生病，傻瓜。”

话音刚落，纵使万千心绪，青峰听到了黑子规律起伏的呼吸声，他睡着了，他把嘴边的问题收回。

我和你，是什么关系？

你为什么不想告诉我真相？

青峰不知道发生了什么，黑子无法走路意味着他对身体状况有所隐藏，男孩想对他说些什么，但他没有说出口，他隐藏了秘密。青峰需要答案，需要知道发生了什么。但是怎么去？每当他问一个问题，影子就闭口不谈地拒绝，变得奇怪。黑子不信任他，这使他有点恼怒。

折翼…黑子的话象征着什么，不然他不会这个节骨眼上提出来，就像扑朔迷离的谜团，解不开黑子的心结。他不想失去影子，但也不能强迫他留下。

哲...我能做什么？


	10. Chapter 10: 躁动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----
> 
> 您的好友，工口易妒峰已上线
> 
> 您的好友，男友衬衫哲已上线
> 
> \-----

Chapter 10: 躁动

青峰背着黑子继续在日本繁忙的街道中间默默走着，那是一个安静的夜晚，寂静统治了这个地方。黑豹觉得自己稍微有点发热，不知道是淋雨感冒了，还是因为背上依偎着黑子的重量。

尽管大多数时候青峰天生冷漠而拒人之门外，他是一个会用行动保护自己朋友的人，而黑子对他来说是瑰宝，这个小家伙在他毫无防备的情况下入侵他的内心，破坏了他所筑起的高墙，从此他的世界变成了两半，有黑子哲也的，和没有黑子哲也的。

正是黑子哲也，改变了他看待世界的方式，这个无孔不入的影子成功地潜入了他内心而未被发现，像是反复无常的神谕引导他走向了一个不确定的未来。

黑子已然渗透入他的生命，所以他对黑子担忧随着时间的流逝，越来越多，男孩给人一种虚弱的感觉，青峰试图探掘，但一无所获，他知道自从白痴火离开以后黑子就很少笑过。火神远在国外，黑子整天郁郁寡欢，几乎不怎么吃东西，虽然有些时候黄濑威逼利诱黑子吃点什么，这样也完全消解不了他的担忧。

而现在，黑子与他肌肤相贴，只隔一层薄薄的布料，他不仅感受到了小个子明显的营养不良，还可以感觉到他的呼吸起伏，甚至是心脏跳动。

光影彼此之间始终存在着亲密关系，这是命运所结成的纽带，毕竟，他们多年以来一直是朋友，亲密无间。他们几乎可以认为自己是一家人。

潜移默化的同理心。

经过一段小路，他们终于到达了青峰的家，由于影子睡在他的背上，青峰有些手足无措，他不想吵醒黑子，整个玄关都滴下了水滴，他手忙脚乱的将钥匙放在锁中，又怕动作太大吵到了熟睡的影子，蹑手蹑脚地弄了几分钟才把门打开。

青峰轻轻地将小男孩从他的背上放下，抓住他的腰，将他靠在玄关的地毯上。大大咧咧的青峰思考了一下，觉得这不是一个放黑子的好地方，黑子全身上下都湿透了，他必须把他移到一个暖和的地方，而且得想办法把他弄干。

他将他抱在怀中，试图唤醒他，一遍又一遍地喊着他的名字，但是黑子似乎陷入了很深的睡眠，怎么也叫不起。

青峰记得当黑子快睡着时，他测过他的温度，不是太高，他手抵在他的额头上，然后捂住了黑子的手。青峰意识到这个可怜的男孩尽管手冻得像冰块一样寒冷，但额头仍在燃烧。要是真的是冰，青峰还可以用体温去捂化冰霜。糙汉子青峰根本不知道如何照顾处于这种脆弱状态的黑子，在他的一生中，从来都是被人照顾，因此他根本不知道该怎么办。

我应该给他裹些东西吗？

这样做应该是对的，他可以防止黑子发冷，青峰觉得黑子能撑过去的，他应该弄干他的湿衣服，在这之前必须脱掉衣服，他笨拙地尝试了一下，但是指尖离黑子的距离太近，他不由得开始颤抖，抖抖索索的根本解不开扣子，青峰有点绝望小暴躁，他叹了口气自暴自弃地想扯开黑子的衬衣。

莫名其妙的罪恶感油然而生，他意识到最好叫醒黑子，因为他无法脱下一个无辜又纯真的男孩的衣服，他突然认为自己看了好多不该看的，也许是因为水色少年太嫩了，长长的睫毛随着呼吸起伏轻颤着，他天蓝色的发丝粘在了他的前额上，整个人闻起来像淡淡香草，像是一个小天使从天上掉到了他的怀里。

我怕一碰，他会破碎成几千个。

他只能傻愣在那里，任由时间流逝，但是如果他再这样不管他，黑子最终会生病，所以明智的做法是现在处理黑子。

“喂，哲，我脱下你的湿衣服是因为我想给你弄些干的，但是我觉得我脱你衣服这个行为很变态，也许是平常我看过太多工口杂志……说实话哲要是也拍写真也丝毫不逊色那些人，搞不好会很受欢迎，喂喂喂，我怎么在想这些有的没的……我不知道为什么我会害怕你对我的不坦诚，你是一个愚蠢和过于天真的孩子，我真的好怕你被别人骗。哲，你知道吗，除非涉及到你，否则我对任何事情都不会感兴趣，也许你是我一生中的小确幸，你使我的痛苦变得有点甜...” 青峰嘟嘟囔囔地说道，他唤醒黑子，黑子开始慢慢睁开眼睛，拍着他的睫毛，仿佛他是坠入凡间的天灵。

“青峰君。关掉灯，我想睡多一会……” 男孩小声说，依在他身边，因为他太舒服了，无法从沉睡中醒来。

“哲你得起来！”青峰尽全力的把又快睡过去的黑子弄醒，这白痴没有意识到他浑身湿透，他怎么能那样睡觉呢？这会弄生病的…

黑子不想起床再次闭上眼睛，“请不要大声说话，青峰君。”

“听着，你现在不可以睡，因为你衣服湿透了，你换一身干衣服，就可以随意睡觉。”他平静地说道，尽管他已经变得绝望了，叫黑子起来太难了。

“但是青峰君。”黑子小声抱怨。

青峰仍将湿透的黑子抱在怀中，试图让他听他说：“不，哲你得听我的，你应该脱下那些会搞得你生病的湿衣服，你可以换上我的干衣服，尽管尺寸不合适，但至少好过什么都没有，我会立马给你烘干你的衣服的...” 

黑子知道青峰是个高个子，除了身高过于他，体魄更不要说了，青峰比他更强壮，现在他别无选择，只能穿上青峰的衣服，但他总不能赤裸裸的吧？虽然大家都是男的应该没什么问题。

“青峰君，我想洗个澡，可以吗”黑子打算找借口偷偷吃药。

青峰点了点头，把黑子放下来，去他的房间拿了一些他知道肯定不合适男孩的衣服，但至少可以蔽体，以免这傻孩子死于肺炎，他把它给了他，并将小影子推入浴室：“我忘了你不知道这间公寓的浴室在哪，你可以在这里洗个澡，因为你的错我也湿透了，我去换衣服，你先洗。”

“对不起。” 黑子低头低声说，瞥了一眼青峰，走进卫生间，在他探入房间的同时关上了门。他去沐浴间旁，把水调到了一个高温，艰难地脱下粘在皮肤上的衣服，在洗澡时，他觉得双腿很疼，他小心地滑落在浴缸里。

他忍受着灼痛，擦了擦患处，似乎缓解不了多少，他设法忍受了很长一段时间的痛苦，学会了习惯痛苦，但是他最后想要的是让他最好的朋友见到他最好的一面，他不希望变得虚弱，也不希望看到黑发的眼神里有看着弱者的鄙夷。

他会把我抛在后面。

黑子的忧郁笼罩着想法。

他记得上一次被遗弃，那是很难治愈的伤疤，即使是身体上的痛苦有时也能有效地消除灵魂上的痛苦。

我该怎么办？

他无法继续保持沉默，那样的痛苦，他的身体开始慢慢杀死他的意志，多么残酷的行刑者。

他抓住裤子里的药丸吞了下去，不经意间撒了一些，他拾起些落在地板上，散布在各处的药丸，他知道他必须收集它们，因为他非常不希望青峰知道他的病情。

他闭上眼睛，感觉到雨水的冷水随着淋浴的热度而消失了，只是那一刻，他的身体燃烧了，痛苦消失了。

那一瞬间，完全没想到的久违的释然。

他在这里呆得有些太久了，他感觉到青峰会担心自己出什么事了，像是他淹死了或类似的东西，青峰总是可以天马行空，他决定感觉换好衣服不浪费青峰家的水电。

赤着身体，他用布擦拭自己，穿上青峰的衣服，直到他的气味浸透在他身上，这在某种程度上令人舒心。即使在很长一段时间后，气味仍使他想起，他仍然感觉到那黑发的男香。那件衬衣太大了，以至于他穿起来就像裙子一样。他穿着那衣服看起来真的很荒谬，他永远不会长得青峰那么高大，肌肉发达，可能是因为他没怎么发育，大自然希望他永远是一片小小的阴影……必须聚精会神才能看到，而人们却无心在意。

老虎或黑豹闪着光芒，他们才是世界的中心，强烈的光线和没人注意到的阴影。

阴影的命运是，当星星照耀的时候，它却躲在窗帘后面，它的理想是尽可能的透明。

这也是为什么他不断地寻找有天赋和魅力的人，这种人会以吸引很多注意力而给他蒙上阴影，这样他就不会消失，尽管光是唯一可以在黑夜中看到阴影的光。

他坚定地看着镜子里的自己，感到有些惭愧，这是事实，他仍然无法坚定，无法正视自己，他已经习惯了隐形，一个没有任何存在的存在。

他擅长装作没事，最好别再想了，思想被伤害了。

“青峰君会笑我的。”他自言自语地说着。

黑子的世界开始上下翻转，他感到一阵突然的眩晕，是药的副作用，他觉得眼前的一切都在旋转，他不自觉地呼叫他的伙伴，话音刚落就昏倒了，他希望青峰能听到。

青峰飞奔到了浴室，主要是因为他的伙伴已经在那淋了好久的浴，他开始担心这个男孩是不是浴室里溺水。

当他进入洗手间时，他发现的第一件事是他的衣服对他来说太大了，他似乎在布中间显得那么小只，几乎沉没在其中，黑子怀疑黑豹做的第一件事就是取笑他对他说：嘿，可爱连衣裙！

青峰正打算笑出声，然后看到黑子黑着脸：“你还好吗？”

眼神扫到地上，青峰分辨出一些散落在地板上的有色药丸，出于好奇，他拿起了容器看其标签，意识到它们是为了治疗剧烈创伤的止疼片，他知道这种药是因为在某次黄濑因为拍摄受伤的时候在用这种药，金发提到这种药是多么有效和昂贵。

他猜想自己的影子对他隐藏了一些非常重要的东西，也许与这些药丸，虚弱以及他不能走路的事有关。

青峰佯装随意地问道，以免逼的太紧，“哲有伤吗？” 

黑子什么也没回答，只是想了想，他把药片丢在地板上有多么傻，但是，这不是他的错，药丸掉下来和他无法捡起就晕倒了都不是他的选择。最困难的事情是，每当他步履蹒跚时，都要佯装坚强。

他知道再沉默对这个情况不会有任何帮助，说多了也只会变得更糟，因为沉默会使黑豹绝望。

“没什么。”他疲惫地叹了口气，不愿说话。

甚至他都不相信自己的话，而作为最好的骗子，就是那个相信他在掩饰自己被遗弃而惨败的谎言的人。

青峰开始打量黑子，他看得出小影子的腿有些发红，肿胀，好像被青紫覆盖的白皙皮肤的瘀伤一样，他蹲下来，试图轻抚瘀伤并检查是否受伤严重，他有雄心壮志找出原因。男孩这状态，甚至不能走路。

黑子并不愿意青峰的触碰，他仿佛颤抖了一下：“不要碰我！”

这种行为变得奇怪，因为阴影从未拒绝过他，从未透露出自己的情绪，而且黑发有些困惑，他不知道发生了什么，但他想知道。

哲为什么会这样反应？

无论如何，他只是想知道哲是否受到打击或伤害。黑发一直在寻找答案，根本不了解发生了什么。

黑子不愿对他说什么，他太内敛了，不愿谈论一丝自己的问题。

透明少年猛烈地避开，好像唯一的接触烧伤了他的皮肤，绊倒了他回到安全港湾的脚步，他像小兽一样圈起身子保护自己，以便青峰看不到自己正在崩溃，看不到发生的一切。

有时不可能掩盖真相…

“哲。怎么了？” 黑豹看到男孩以一种从未有过的提防方式行事，这有点伤害了他，他不安地小声说道。

如果他随着前进而走得越来越远，我会尽量靠近。

“别问什么……带我回家，我想回家。” 当他重复这些话时，他沉重地呼吸，像是什么人要虐打他一样，青峰的邻居肯定以为他在家暴。

从逻辑上说，黑豹试图让他镇定下来，因为透明少年非常沮丧，颤抖并且显然感到害怕。

有必要尽快向他保证。

青峰慢慢地走近了他，尽管黑子一点一点地移得更远，黑豹侵略了影子的私人领域，他小心地抚摸他。

“嘘，好吧，如果你不想的话，你不必向我解释，为时已晚， 你可以待在这里，没有问题，如果有什么不适……我可以照顾你。”几乎是低声下气道。

“我不想谈论这件事，不要告诉任何人……请不要谈论，不要强迫我。”影子有些愤慨地说道，即使从青峰的眼睛里可以看到温柔，但他不想在绝望的气氛中谈论此事。

“没关系。别紧张！如果你不想的话，我们不会谈论这件事，但是你准备好时，能告诉我吗？” 尽管黑子试图让黑豹知道，他没可能告诉他任何事情，就像他一直在掩饰自己的感情和痛苦一样。

要他敞开心扉表达自己的感情将是困难的。

阴影继续无视他，但他将小小的脑袋移到青峰的正对面，这是一种肢体语言，这意味着他必须给他时间，他很脆弱，黑豹也能理解。

光线不会迫使说出他所保守的秘密。这是一个缓慢的过程，如果黑子无法建立信任，尽管他没有那种美德，但至少必须尽力而为，必须耐心一步一个脚印。

青峰轻声细语地拉着他的手，他握住他：“来吧，我不会伤害你，我知道你在向我隐瞒某些东西，我可以在你的目光中看到它，但是我不会要求任何东西，我只想帮助你，哲。让我来帮助你。”

黑子回握青峰的手，把脆弱藏在他的胸口，因为强光的眩晕升起了他的灵魂，他意识到自己的影子像瓷娃娃一样脆弱，他从地面上站着，那粗壮的男人他轻轻地把他依在床上，跪在他旁边：“我知道我现在很难得到你的信任，这是我对你造成伤害的惩罚。”

建立信任是一个漫长的过程，当它中断时，人们必须清盘重来，因此无法补救。

你可以用一生来建立信任，而摧毁它只需要一瞬间。

这个小男孩避开了视线，以防他太把情绪写在脸上，她勉强用被单遮盖了自己，像是一个小避难所，使自己不露出自己的秘密。

并不是他没有倾诉自己的原因，他想告诉他一切，即使他的声音在寂静中破碎了也要释放出来，但他不知道他的朋友会怎样接受它，他害怕再次被抛弃，他宁愿沉默在痛苦之中。

青峰微弱地笑了，以缓解着紧张的气氛，他的内心其实有些失落，当时知道他的朋友不会告诉他任何事情，但是当黑子冷静下来时，他有可能获得有关此事的信息，所以他坚持让黑子留在他的身边。现在他紧绷而缺乏安全，青峰希望在他的陪伴下黑子能保持冷静，放松。

光突然转移了话题：“你说你不是小小只，不过哲你现在穿的可是我高中时的衣服。”

实际上，黑子这么穿让青峰想起了自己过去在帝光穿着那件衣服时的幻想，他一直认为如果黑子穿over size会让他看起来像是那些穿着潮流的街头男孩，像是某次采访紫原穿的宽松的大学卫衣一样。

黑子改变了对这些话的态度，瞪了他一眼，他的眼睛闪了一下：“你什么意思？我不是小矮人，我已经是男人了，你看不到我的肌肉吗？”

豹子用柔软的毛巾把淡蓝色头发擦干，水滴逐渐落在黑子苍白的肤色上。“哲该应该剪头发啦，在他们误以为是你是女孩子之前，你头发已经足够长了。”

这个脸皮薄的少年更被那不谨慎的评论所困扰，因为纳什把他和所谓的前女友弄混了，这很丢脸，如果有必要，他一定会剪头发，这样就不会再发生了。

青峰笑得很烦，但是至少这让男孩不去想那令人沮丧的事情：“我在开玩笑，你知道日本的武士长发，它象征着许多重要的事情...嗯，我既不擅长历史，也不擅长文化，但我敢肯定哲知道。” 

我会不记得当初刚认识你的时候的样子吗？我当时认为你是在体育馆中恐吓我的幽灵，但是你已经长大了。

黑发走开了，改变话题。“你应该打电话给叔叔阿姨，告诉他们留在这里，否则他们会担心……”

对于奇迹来说看不见的少年仍是一个孩子，这就是为什么他们将他作为一个孩子来保护。

黑子发了一封短信给他的父母，告诉他们他在青峰的家，他的父母已经知道他是他最好的朋友，所以不会有什么担心，黑子在国中的时候很多次他都留宿在他朋友的家，再说了，这不是他第一次在外面过夜，他甚至去了纳什的家。尽管魔术师一个电话打电话给他家更像是告知而不是询问。

豹补充说：“你可以在床上睡，我可以在沙发上睡就好了。”

当然，蓝头发不想打扰房子的主人：“不，青峰君，我睡沙发，你在这里。”

“别吧，虽然我认为你的身材小巧，可以适应任何地方。” 

黑子已经很沮丧，他的光整天都在说同样的话，即使他知道那只黑豹在开玩笑，也让他感到沮丧：“别再说了……”

“我们可以像小时候一样睡在同一张床上。”青峰最后给出了一个方案，因为小时候，他们总觉得待在一起的时间不够，所以会尽可能的黏在一起。

蓝头发毫不犹豫地回答：“我们不再是小孩子了。”

豹除了嘲笑什么都没做：“不我觉得我们还是连体婴的。”

黑子怒气冲冲地说：“我已经长了很多，这并不好笑。”

“是我没有长大。”光不停地笑。

心怀不满的黑子，幼稚地抓着毯子，准备走到房间的沙发上，不安地靠在上面，宣言道：“我要在这里睡觉了。”

由于他累极了，青峰给他加盖了一床暖和的被子，随着灯熄灭，服用了强效药的黑子很快就感受到睡意，“我是一个成年人，青峰君，我可以在任何地方睡觉。”

青峰无奈地关上了灯，这边灯灭，黑子就立马后悔没有接受睡床的提议，因为外面雷声交加，惊扰着他无法入睡，晚上天似乎无情，窗外暴风雨来袭，屋顶听起来轰隆直炸，风拂过树木，忽然一切都变成黑白，地雷般的声响使他发抖。

显然，小王子紧闭了双眼，躲在毯子里像是庇护所一样蜷曲，至少服用了药，他的疼痛减轻了，但由于他从小就惊恐雷雨天，他很害怕。

黑子在沙发上坐起对黑暗中的光轻声说：“青峰君。”

青峰知道正在发生的事情，他非常了解自己的影子，他知道黑子已经长大了，但是他仍是对他过度保护，他应该放手让黑子学会坚强。

青峰喃喃自语，“我知道你害怕暴风雨，你可能无法入睡，但是你坚持自己已经长大了，你想向我展示自己的成熟，你不是小孩，你可以克服恐惧，你应该学会坚强。”

“青峰君，你要知道成熟的男人，成年人也有恐惧的东西，如果他们有最好的朋友来支持他们，那就好多了。”雷声再次响起，导致黑子不再拐弯抹角。

这位青峰继续补刀道，但是内心已经乐开了花：“别胡扯。我在精神上支持你。 你说自己很棒，所以如果你是一个成熟的男人，那就表现得像个男人，不要胆怯。现在睡觉！”快到我怀里来吧。

黑子知道青峰是对的，这是他的软弱。

青峰也避开了阴影的注视，他想和他一起睡，但是他抑制了欲望，那个神秘的男孩总会变得不需要他，可以自己克服恐惧，但是他还是有奇怪的冲动去保护男孩。

黑豹总是屈服于黑子，但无论他多么屈从于小子的魅力，他都不能简单地表明，事实上，黑子并不总是按常牌地操纵他的心，幸运的是，黑子没有意识到这一点，不然青峰就完了。

如果这个傻小子知道自己拥有的能力，他对奇迹们来说是一种控制，而他以一种天真甚至有时幼稚的方式无视了这种牵制。

赤司可能是正确的，也许他以自己的方式使黑子变得任性，水汪汪的眼睛，温柔的性情是他的弱点，也是野兽的枷锁，哲用无害的态度迷住自己。

月光微落，这个男孩似乎真的是个幽灵，有着苍白而浅蓝色的头发，当他看到那种景象时，给了他一种发冷的感觉，黑子就像是不属于这个世界的灵。

就像他第一次在帝光的体育馆里见到他一样。

他仍然不明白那温文尔雅的影子总是能意志坚强的达到他的志向，用一个简单的手势就足以让他们去履行自己的意愿，赤司都做不到这一点，但黑子是需要动一动手指，每个人都无力反抗。因为他看起来很温顺，所以人们过于信任他。就像奇迹们不由自主的那么做一样，这确实是个好技巧，黑子毫无意识自己的能力。

就像潘多拉魔盒，似乎无害，但它把好奇者困住禁锢在魔盒里，他们只是看一个没有尽头的谜，在破坏性的窥探中灭亡了。

他叹了口气，理智已经告诉自己不要沦陷了，毕竟在那里，他正跟随着幽灵般的幻影奇思妙想，从而束缚了他的野性，拔光了他的爪牙。

多年以来，他几乎是按照黑子的要求做事，跟随阴影的愿望，他总是以同样的方式结束，直到阴影可以控制他：“算了哲，我不逗你了，来这里睡觉。”

黑子走了几步，拖着毯子走在冰冷的地板上，然后跑到床上，发抖，因为他对这样的黑暗感到忧虑，他开始颤抖，他被那种地狱般的声响吓到，他躺在床的一侧。床被惊恐所翻动，隆隆声响在外面不断传来。青峰知道黑子有多害怕暴风雨，于是将他扯到自己怀里以阻止黑子的颤抖，男孩就溺入了那个拥抱：“别担心，傻子……我将永远保护你，你在我的身边，将不会有任何事。”

透明相信这话，当他在生命中如此强大的光明的怀抱中安逸时，情况就不同了。他想自己已经安全，他不再害怕黑暗或雷声，因为他受到了保护，在烈日下温暖。

他更加平静地闭上了眼睛，直到睡着，他只需要光施舍一点点感情就可以消除那种可怕的感觉和可怕的孤独感。

青峰的内心波澜起伏，焦躁不安，小影子隐藏着不是一件好事的秘密，他想着那些药，对黑子正在发生着什么有着怎么样的预示。

隐藏的是什么呢？

他为什么不说话呢？

他为什么要那样做？

他为什么不信任他最好的朋友？

这个男孩甚至无法照顾自己，他病了，他希望他能保护他，但是如果每次青峰试图找出真相时，黑子都变得歇斯底里，他该怎么做，对于一个坚忍的男孩来说，这是一个难题。

黑子从来没有表现出他的感觉，他把它们放在自己最黑暗的地方，没人能看到。

他能理解黑子感到悲伤的原因是奇迹的错。他们对蓝发表现的不好，自高中以来就对他造成了如此多的伤害。

赤司原本是计划让黑子听到这些残酷的话，以使黑子提高自己并与有个对手竞争。

赤司认为，这样的刺激会对比赛很有帮助，黑子最大的问题是无心竞争，他只是喜欢和他的战友们一起团队合作。

是因为他的错而再次将他推开了，该死的赤司和火神的甚至没有打电话联系黑子，至少也给他发个消息啊，那又不会掉一块肉。该死的他们，为什么让黑子受苦？

赤司的计划这次确实是过了，过为残酷，如此鄙劣地对待他，尽管他能理解作为一个队长有自己的考量，但是现在事态已经无法控制，他最害怕的事情已经发生，黑子将要被纳什夺走，那个不值得信任的外国人很明显正在计划不好的事情。

青峰紧紧地抱着那个小只的男孩，他那么温柔，好像害怕黑子要消失一样，他爱抚着那柔软的浅蓝色发丝。当他无法让黑子坦白承认事实时，他感到无助，他想强迫他说出一切，但这会使事情变得更加复杂，他需要一点一点地冷静下来，直到阴影肯谈论他的问题的时候。

尽管他很内向，并不谈论自己的感受，但他希望他能透露自己的秘密：“为什么那么选，哲？你为什么不想告诉我？我会尽一切努力来帮助你...如果你相信我。”

他不想比不上火神，如果黑子愿意告诉火神他的秘密，那意味着他不如第二任光。

青峰因为抛弃团队而接受惩罚，无可否认那白痴老虎从来没有完全拒绝黑子，他不得不承认他们是彼此信任的团队。

有些事情可能无法恢复……

静谧的夜，雨滴仍持续落在地上。

黎明的色彩开始透过窗户到达床沿，使气氛变得微妙，鸟儿开始鸣叫着好奇的旋律。

黑子察觉到他脸上的光线，懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，试图寻找自己的位置，看着天花板，意识到自己不在自己的房间里，他感到有些害怕，当他感到身边的人时，他更加震惊，紧紧地抱住他的是还在熟睡的青峰，黑子试图从压力中摆脱抓握，他知道这么睡觉是个坏主意，但是这炽热的拥抱给予了他很多的安全感。

过了一段时间后，他仍然被卷在自己的茧中，他感到自己内心一片空白。

他看着青峰的睡颜，他看起来很镇定，五官放松，他害怕失去他们之间的友谊，也许他不能忍受第二次分离，失去了他一生中的奇迹是他永远无法忍受的，特别是如果那是由于他的身体残缺所致。

他知道青峰是一个充满力量的人，坚韧不拔充斥着他的灵魂，因此他的恐惧随着时间的流逝而不断增长，因为他希望自己能与豹和老虎一起，他督促自己变得更强壮，尽管受伤的躯体最终都会变得毫无用处，完全无法跟上比赛的进度……他的脆弱，他的身体无能为力的变得虚弱，他注定要被抛弃，他想克服自己，他想值得回到队中。

黑子定定地看着那个沉睡的男人，莫名觉得想哭……火神君从生命中消失了，好像他从来没有存在过，接着他与赤司君吵架，他不得不向朋友们隐瞒自己的病情，他不想成为一个负担，他不想以开始直接影响他生存的愚蠢病痛来打扰任何人，一点一点地破坏他最后的美好，直到他一无所有为止，如果他不做任何事情，他的状况将会恶化，但是，他也没有宽心被夺去自由。篮球，或者他一生中的伙伴，因为他们对他来说是最重要的。

他想变得坚强，他希望能够表现出勇气，他会尽一切努力实现自己的目标，因为那样一来他就不会失去自己的宝贵朋友，他会让他们保持自我，对他来说，被他们接受和认可很重要。

他强迫自己站起来寻找留在浴室里的电话，他庆幸青峰没有看到他现在用的手机，因为那跟之前他用的手机完全不一样。他无法解释他是如何得到手机的，这是不小的开销，他永远也不会说那是纳什买给他的。

他把自己锁在浴室里，看着青峰还在沉睡，拿了电话，焦急地找着纳什的电话，因为这是他记得的除了家以外唯一的号码。

现在，他需要去接受了这那份合同，彻底改变他的生活，尽管那意味着跟着一个恶魔去美国，把一切都抛在后面，这是挽留他渴望的一切的唯一途径，如果他能进行手术，他有可能重返赛场。

事情不会自己解决，他意识到自己的身体没有抵抗力，如果他继续以这样的方式来忽视自己，那会变得非常糟糕，他每天都在浪费时间，他知道自己需要尽快进行该手术，需要进行物理治疗才能再次比赛，再次对球队有用。

他唯一的解决办法是和金发魔王在一起，尽管他确定这不是正确的选择，魔王操纵欲极强，暴力并且憎恨奇迹，他甚至没有试图掩饰这种仇恨。黛前辈告诉他，如果他和那个男人一起离开，赤司会视他为叛国，他将永远不会原谅他，他不希望队长憎恨他，但是他需要继续前进，他必须坚强为了继续他钟爱的运动。

无论如何，我最终都会失去他们……

他不知道自己是否能承受赤司对他的仇恨，他从未对他感到厌恶，如果那件事发生了，他会怎么做？我怎么面对它？

在过去，奇迹的伤害了他，但他从未感到过仇恨。

他想改善自己的生活，不要呆在那里怜悯待人，被拒绝了，他不想成为别人的负担，他受够了以至于他的父母如此努力地为他的药买单，他开始对这种情况感到内疚......

“我将尽我所能，让我和队友，还有火神君再次一起比赛。” 黑子鼓舞自己，虽然对此表示怀疑，但是他希望从受伤中恢复过来并重返自己的朋友身边的愿比他的恐惧更强烈。

“我必须向他们展示我的勇气，我想坚强起来，克服这种折磨我的痛苦。”

他紧张地拿了起手机，感到他的心脏在不住地颤抖，甚至会从胸中跳出来。

“我必须...这是唯一的方法。” 他在脑海中重复了几次，鼓起勇气打电话给纳什。

他拨了电话，听到了想立即切断的电话铃声，还好他不是胆小鬼，因此没有挂断。电话那头传来人声，黑子深深地怀疑了一下，喃喃地说：“早上好，金君？”

“所以你终于打算给我打电话，哲也，我想你有一个对我的答复。” 魔术师说立即认出小家伙的声音。

幽灵玩家有点不确定：“如果我……我有答案。”

“两个小时之间。”纳什希望他尽快签署合同，以便他可以把小家伙据为己有。

黑子惊呆了，“什么？”

“你家，两个小时之内，我等你，最好你身边没有猴子。”典型的纳什式办事方法。

透明少年在青峰的公寓里，他没有时间这么快地回家，在两个小时内，他不得不现在就离开青峰君家，纳什也太匆忙了……

“你现在出发还不算太晚，如果你改变心意，你可以给我打电话，我给你足够的时间，律师会在你之前到达。” 纳什悄声说，假设那个鱼儿咬了钩子。

黑子想告诉他给他到下午的时间，但是当话还没出口时，他听到了青峰起身的声音。

糟糕，不能被青峰君发现他在这里给纳什打电话。

锁在浴室里的黑子再次听到青峰的声音，这真的是祸不单行。

“你跟哪个男人在一起。”电话那头是魔王有些恼怒的陈述句。

“金君，我知道了，我得挂电话了。”黑子掐掉电话，他确信纳什会为挂电话这个粗鲁的举动感到生气，这是很不礼貌的，但是他不希望黑豹意识到自己正在与狡猾的敌人打交道。

那是叛国罪吗？

他做错了吗？

他不知道奇迹是否会原谅他，又或者将他判为罪人，与另一支球队签订合同确实是在背叛他们。但是他没有那样想，他的理由很明确，他想治好自己的伤，才可以和同伴们一起比赛，他要变得更好，如果他留在日本，如果他没有办法做手术，他将无法实现自己的梦想。他再也不能触碰篮球。

但这种方式也令他感到堕落。

他不想出卖他们，会吗？他是吗？

他觉得自己不忠，但是，如果他想成为奇迹，就必须改变自己的命运……

天使的羽翼必须被折断，这样才可以堕天重生为魔。


	11. Chapter 11: 断绝关系 Rompiendo lazos

Chapter 11: 断绝关系 Rompiendo lazos

祸不单行，黑子现在不仅担心纳什会因为他掐了电话生气，还对于自己这种像偷情小媳妇一样在青峰家给别人偷偷打电话的行为而感到可耻。

他毕竟是在联系要针对奇迹时代的人，这么明目张胆地联系别人，确实有点极限操作。

不知何故，他觉得自己在做些险恶的事情，也许他应该等到他回到自己家再给傲慢的魔王打电话。不过此时此刻，他也顾不了这么多。

的确，他会为球队做任何事情，甚至放弃一切。

他不在乎什么样的牺牲，一切都是为了让他再能和伙伴触碰喜爱的篮球，渴望肾上腺素的飙升在赛场，感觉气血运行的静脉迸张和他的心脏 的狂跳 。

这样我才是活着的。

黑子知道自己才和赤司发生争吵给自己惹了一堆麻烦，现在，如果青峰真的发现他与敌人进行了交流，他们最终也可能会争论不休，与他欣赏的人撕破脸皮，无疑是他最不想看到的。

喜欢沉默吗？

沉默更加令人不安。

起初，他并不担心青峰会发现他正在与对手对话，他是个爱睡懒觉的aho，但是为什么他这么早醒来？为什么正好在他与纳什交谈的节骨眼上？

他希望交谈的声音不被听到，最好到他临走，坐上飞机的时候，奇迹对他所签下的契约都一无所知。黑子认为自己背叛了他们，知道他的队友最终会断定他是叛徒，会谴责他，唾弃他，甚至可能恨他，被奇迹们憎恨是他不愿接受的，他死也不愿意让他们知道真相，他宁愿毫不回头就离开，而不愿面对他们，在眼中看到罪恶的答案。

如果黑豹真的听到了这通电话，估计他要做的第一件事就是拿起手机并怒怼魔术师，破坏一切。

如果青峰现在没有疑问，那就意味着他没有怀疑任何事情，这使黑子放下心。他这次走了运。

深吸一口气，转动门把手，镇静地离开浴室，假装什么也没做，尽管他显然感到很紧张，前几秒和纳什的对话好像还在耳畔回响，这边却佯装什么事都没发生的面对青峰。

黑子因为感到内疚而没有直视他的朋友，两人平常太熟悉彼此了，黑子只希望青峰没有注意到他的不安：“早上好，青峰君。”

青峰打了个哈欠，看着黑子一脸心事的样子，靠着房间的门框防止黑子又突然的开启技能消失不见。

他像往常一样霸道地主导了整个气场，这并没有影响到黑子，他早就习惯了这种接近方式。

“嘿哲，你在和谁说话吗？你为什么不躺在床上睡觉？还很早……” 青峰有点好奇参杂着怀疑地说道。

“不，我没呢……” 黑子有点困难地组织谎言。

为什么他觉得自己一直在做邪恶的事情？

他现在做出错误决定就是向最好的朋友撒谎，这真的糟糕透了，甚至使他最终可能会做的更糟，他会与纳什一起去另一个国家，把一切都留在背后，签下合同的背同时意味着与他的朋友断绝，如果接受治疗后的黑子重返赛场，他将是Jabberwork的幻影，他不再来自奇迹的世代。

毋庸置疑，纳什绝对不会让他与朋友们保持亲密。

他不想自己会伤害他的伙伴，他有着无法控制的恐惧，被那些敬爱并几乎是他家人的人鄙视。

“我以为我听见你在跟某人说话，我想这已经没有关系了。你好点了吗？昨天你似乎有点反胃。”青峰是发自内心地担心这个男孩的健康，尽管他尽力告诉自己不能过度保护，但他还是忍不住，仿佛照顾黑子已经成为了他的天性。

黑子答道：“感谢青峰君让我留宿你家，我之前有些不适，但现在好多了。”黑子是真心地感谢他的朋友帮助他并允许他待在家里。

“哲，你知道你可以随时随地来到这里，哦你的二号也在这里。我忘了告诉你。” 那个黑头发的男人平静地说，突然想起自己捡到二号的事情，和黑子一样的水蓝眼睛在客厅中徘徊，拼命地向主人示意。

黑子只记得上次他见到二号时，是在他昏迷在纳什怀里之前，他依稀记得在虚弱的一刹那把二号抱起来，但醒来后显然二号不知所踪。

还记得那一天，他听到的那些残酷嘲笑仿佛回荡在耳畔，疼痛刺入了他的胸膛，仿佛他不过是奇迹践踏过的尘埃而已。

当他昏倒时，他以为他永远失去二号，那小狗试图小心翼翼地保护他免受纳什的伤害，却太为弱小。

这只小狗被遗弃了，可怜的东西，感谢上天，青峰发现了它：“二号？”

青峰解释道：“几天前，我在训练馆找你。我打算把二号还给你的，但是……你知道，你很忙，没有接听电话。”

可爱的宠物在厅事拐角处，当他看到主人时立刻雀跃起来，它非常高兴地向他打招呼，而黑子则是将他抱起来。

青峰不由自主地微笑着，甚至没有注意到他自己温柔举止，他的表情变得柔和，他不得不承认他更喜欢这个孩子，他从不希望自己的影子改变自己的脾性。

曾经的黑子非常快乐，在他周围洋溢着强烈的喜悦光芒，这种情绪满得似乎要溢出来了，但他一天一天逐渐冷淡，他几乎没有表现出自己的感情缺失，他把所有的痛苦都保留在心底里似的…

自从火神离开后，大家很少见到黑子那样平静的表情，很多时候是转瞬即逝的。

那一刻，青峰只想记住男孩的眼眸是如何发光的，那种容光焕发，可爱。

青峰示意黑子去饭厅，虽然他是个糟糕的厨师，但是他想尝试为黑子做个早餐，也许这将是一场厨艺灾难，但是如果白痴火能为黑子准备早餐，他青峰大辉为什么不可以呢？毕竟，这是他的影子，他必须保证黑子不会因营养不良而饿死。

当青峰准备早餐的时候，小影子在桌子上看到几本杂志，应该是泳衣女性写真之类的，黑子知道这是工(🍎)口峰一直在看的东西，显而易见，说道读物，火神君是喜欢读体育类杂志，赤司君的阅读范围非常的广，基本都颇有涉猎。青峰这些杂志写真上出现的女性通常都是前凸后翘的，也许是Photoshop的，她们的身上穿的是又短又贴身的衣物，真搞不懂为什么男生可以这么肤浅。这类杂志写真通常销量很高，不知道为什么。

黑子继续观察那些脸部线条相似被许多妆容遮盖的女人，但出于某种原因，他希望她们不是空壳，因为对他而言，品行的价值远胜于容貌。

照片下面是一个小故事，上面写着这半(🍎)裸的女人喜欢画画阅读，尽管这位模特所在的杂志可不是一本她喜爱的文学作品，这甚至算不上故事书，因为它除了肤浅的肉(🍎)体照片没有任何意义。模特可以假装使男人满意，但她们对自己的身体感到不安全。

他认为所有人都有特殊的能力，就像那些假笑背后的故事一样，就像纳什欺负人一样，因为在那不可一世的态度背后可能隐藏着辛秘，人们总是先看到肉体再察觉内在，每个人都有自己的人格魅力。

永远不要让自己被外表所迷惑，重要的是内在心灵。

幸运的是，黑子善于观察人类，他可以洞察看到每个人背后的故事，他可以他人是否在夜里哭泣或笑着掩饰自己的哀叹。

青峰从黑子手中夺走杂志：“丢了，那不是给孩子看的。”

“我不是孩子，我十七岁，同龄人经常在学校里谈论这些，你说我小，你也不过仅仅比我年长几个月而已，并不意味着我必须听你的话，青峰君。” 

“我十八岁，你十七岁，我还是比你大，所以哲得听话。” 豹笑道。

“青峰君，与其读那些杂志，我建议你不如去找个女朋友，都说从未见过你和桃井桑以外女生在一起，如果有人的话……虽然我不了解那些情情爱爱的事。但是你至少不用浪费钱买杂志了。” 黑子平常在学校多多少少被荼毒了这些有的没的，那些男生常常在更衣室谈论女人。毕竟现实生活，实质性的接触与全然想象不同。

就像桃井桑喜欢歌手，模特和演员，但她不会想真的和这些见不到的人谈恋爱，她想要一个真实生活中的男生成为她的男朋友，而不是一个她并不真正认识的人。

青峰自说自话道：“女人嘛，很烦人，但同时又唤醒了性(🍎)欲，喜欢性(🍎)感的酮(🍎)体很自然，不是吗？但是，哲你说的不对，因为我不爱那些女人，爱与性之间是有区别的。我对找女朋友不感兴趣，我不想让我的生活变得复杂。”

“其实青峰君已经明白了道理，没有女生会只想被爱慕虚伪皮囊。因为你不知道如何对待女生，你更在乎外表，这就是为什么她们逃避你的原因，这解释了为什么您必须在那些杂志上花钱...桃井桑是对的。”黑子若有所思地说。

青峰对他的影子言论感到有些冒犯。如果不是黑子，有人以这种方式侮辱他，他会毫不犹豫地殴打他，但由于是黑子，他只好皱眉。

没有人喜欢被刨析因为无法征服女人而购买杂志，这很可悲，很明显，他青峰大辉只是不想谈恋爱，不然他的女朋友可以排到临街。

“你是听五月说多了吧。” 青峰知道黑子和桃井是知己，所以他们总是团结起来同仇敌忾他，他们经常八卦，抱怨青峰的糗事。

“嗯，她是跟我聊过，她的女生朋友不喜欢你把女孩子当作物品来谈论，你在女生里面的风评不是特别好，不用担心，我认为青峰君很好，我曾反驳桃井桑其实青峰君很温柔，很多人会喜欢，但是她出于某种未知的原因而开始大笑。” 黑子简单地说。

“哲认为有人会爱上我吗？”青峰问。

“我认为他们不太了解青峰君，你虽然看着很凶，有时甚至很神经大条，但内心却很温柔，你擅长运动，大家都很佩服你。” 。

青峰笑了笑：“哲这么说像是了解我的专家一样？”

“也许我应该教你。” 黑子开玩笑地补刀道。

“哲你不要逗我了，你还是个小孩子，不了解男(🍎)女情(🍎)爱，装什么专家呢，我认为五月那家伙不应该对你有那么大影响。”

“桃井桑是我的朋友，我曾经向她保证我们奇迹的世代将永远在一起，我们将永远是朋友。”黑子说这个话的时候声音低了许多。

很遗憾我没有兑现我的诺言。

真失败，要跟信赖自己的人撒谎。

这样的我，算是什么？

“说这些，哲，我们永远在一起，因为我们是一个团队，这使我们团结在一起。而且你得知道，怎么谈情说爱也是我来教你，你甚至都不了解爱一个人和与他们同寝之间的区别，你必须小心，别被人利用。”

青峰把做好的早餐递到黑子面前，督促小家伙快点吃。

黑子才意识到，也许跟纳什走还有另一种意味，纳什是一个好色之徒，这意味着他的生活将会被这些乱七八糟的情(🍎)色之事打扰。但这不是他黑子哲也可以选的不是吗？

真的是又可笑又残忍。

问世间情为何物。

人可以切断自己的感官，但是无法停止自己的情感蔓延，爱一个人不是说不爱就可以不爱的了，即使最冷酷无情的魔王，也无法克服这个，这也是为什么他会认错黑子，对他做那种事情的原因。

这是残酷的 ，即使用再多的肉体也填补不了灵魂的空缺。

“我希望可以割断感觉。” 爱是存在的最痛苦的感觉之一，黑子知道有很多种感觉，但是它们都是有利弊的，如果他没有感觉，一切都会变得更好。作为阴影，他建立了与人们维系在一起的纽带，但是当他们打破彼此的关系，那感觉使他崩溃，如果他可以更强大，没有感觉，他就不会感到痛苦。

没有青峰君，没有火神君，我什么都不是。

我不存在 ...... 

我在茫茫中迷失了自己。

青峰回答道：“有感觉是可以的，这使我们感到活着，痛苦使我们变得更坚强。 建立联系是一件好事，否则我们将不会成为朋友，这是我们在一起的命运。”

黑子默想道：“也是使我们分开的残酷命运。”

青峰非常小心地将自己烹制的食物放在桌子上，虽然看起来卖相还不错，但是味道糟透了，比桃井制作的还差要恐怖。

黑子想直接戳破青峰君不会做饭的事实。

但是当看到青峰一脸希翼的样子，黑子决定还是不要伤害他，他假装什么都没发生一样：“谢谢青峰君，很好吃。”

黑子一脸虚假的纯真回道，他知道自己提过火神君擅长做饭，因此青峰一直就想把火神给比下去，他不想伤害青峰的期待。

“但是这比不上白痴火。”这只豹嘟嘟囔囔道。

“我没那么说。”黑子表情一成不变，好像什么也没发生。

青峰闷闷不乐低吼道，黑子佯装的模样有些激怒了他，那个男孩总是能轻易触动他每根神经。

黑子试图把烧焦的食物吃完，以免伤害厨师的感觉，尽管那食物伤害了他的味蕾，他甚至很难假装喜欢的样子。

青峰猛地意识到食物已经烧焦了，黑子居然还把它吃了：“哲你别吃了，我知道我厨艺太可怕了，我们还是点外卖吧。”

黑子自发地说：“不必了，万分感谢你的招待青峰君，这样就可以了。”

也许青峰不能占据影子心中独一无二的位置，也许他无法取代火神的地位。他最好有自知之明，青峰终将是影之光，他在黑子的心中终占一席之地，他知道这一点，但他仍然有潜在的担忧。

尽管我是为你炽热的光，但他可以为你献上一场盛宴。

实际上，光之间竞争很大，青峰说话时必须小心，以免他不知不觉地伤害了黑子的感情。

黑子知道青峰君的担忧：“你不必和火神君一样，你们是独立的个体，我以同样的方式欣赏你们，你们在我的生活中将永远重要，什么都不会改变。”

黑子能遇见火神君是命中注定，偶然之间不存在巧合，是未来的预兆。谁知道这两个人会成为如此重要的彼此。谁会猜到影子会再遇光明？事实上，自从黑子和青峰国中的分别后，他陷入深沉的痛苦，那时候，火神在黑子看不见的角落看见了他，他感觉到了他体内的苦味侵袭了灵魂，并决用他独特的温暖消灭了黑子无数黑暗里的失落。

他们的友谊进展的飞快，他们甚至不记得第一次说话是什么时候，第一次相遇时根本不知道前途里会有彼此。

那太特别了，当黑子想起火神时，无论多么苦痛，他仍然可以欣慰而笑，当天空只有黑暗的时候，黑子能遥望来自火神的光，免于陷入痛苦的昏暗，火神从一个陌生人变成了他的希望。

高中的火神，就像一本有趣的书，黑子抬头仰望，发现火神一直在他面前稳步前进。樱花落在他们中间，像是一个照亮心灵的咒语，他被光芒所包围，天时地利人和，这个人将成为黑子的新光芒。

和火神在一起的每一分每一秒，都让黑子想起了青峰，从几何时，黑子开始害怕火神会成为下一个青峰。和他在一起，黑子意识到他们的不同，但他仍然害怕他会像青峰一样离开。

“ 我好害怕。”

“ 我觉得当他开始像你一样行事时，他会打碎我，我内心深处肯定他会离开我。没有他我该怎么办？我无法克服两次抛弃。”

“ 我不想失去他，我受够了痛苦。”

“ 我不知道我是否在不知不觉中选择了他来代替青峰，使用他来击败所有人并救赎他们，这样听着也许很残忍。但是在征途中那个人变成了别的，我的知己，我的同伴和我的光明。”

“ 没有意识到光明的刺眼，我被它的辐射所笼罩，成为了它的影子”

黑子结束了他的脑内小剧场，转向青峰说：“我知道青峰君喜欢睡懒觉，但是今天你起得很早，给我做早餐，我真的很感激。”

青峰将手放在那只蓝色头发上，这是他们之间惯用的表达感情的手势：“哲想看场比赛吗？”

黑子笑了笑，说可以吧。

他们舒适地坐在客厅沙发上，观看录制的篮球比赛。

青峰犹豫了一下，还是觉得有必要问出口，究竟哲那天和赤司在训练室吵了什么内容，他无论如何也想要知道。

笨蛋峰为此精心策划了很久，他觉得他们的心结绝对和炸脖龙比赛脱不了关系。青峰狡猾地选择了与Jabberwocks比赛的录播。

黑子的脸瞬间变得苍白，很明显他这是他解不开的心结，他并不想要再重温自己的失利。

他不想看那个视频，这是他失败的标志，他不想陷入绝望的最深处，悲鸣，因为他知道自己搞砸了一切：“我不想看到这段，你能换掉吗？”

青峰明白为什么他的影子会因为这该死的比赛难受，但这不是第一次他们因黑子的表现批评他，其实在国中的时候，他们也没心没肺地说过黑子，但是那个时候的黑子总能应对，永不言弃，他可以为同伴牺牲一切，去拯救迷失的奇迹。

为什么我看不见哲眼里那股不息的火光了？

青峰一直把自己放在保护者的位置，他不想黑子给人镇定与淡漠的印象，每一次反击，他不得不抽出自己的爪子。

就算这意味着青峰要与纳什或赤司斗争，他都会采取任何措施来保护自己的影子。

黑发切掉了比赛，打开电视，继续套黑子的话。

“赤司说，你在和纳什接触，我还没见过他那样发脾气，杀气冲天，还好那天绿间的幸运物不是什么锋利的物体……你是唯一一个能让他发疯的人，哲你究竟做了什么？”

对于黑子来说，那个话题有点不舒服。赤司很明显跟青峰没有全盘交代，是的，他们是发生了争执，但是黑子也遭受如此多的痛苦，他不想再见到他，因为离赤司太近，会被他的烈焰灼烧。

爱不能作为控制。

赤司其实像一个在纷扰世界中迷失的孩子，他的内心里渴望拥抱和慰羁，但是尽管黑子希望这是他可以给予赤司的，他不能成为帝王的一时兴起，因为结果会是被弃置。

赤司对纳什的戒备是对的，但是黑子不喜欢队长夺走他应有的自由。就像标记自己的财产一般。

二号凑过来看着主人，黑子喃喃地抚摸着它：“那天我正好遇到金君，身体又有些虚弱，他帮助了我。这并不像赤司君所说的那样糟糕，他这么说是因为他讨厌金君，为什么要把他们的私人恩怨牵扯到我身上？”

“可是去年那家伙打过你，还侮辱过你，现在你对他印象改观了，这之间发生了什么？赤司禁止你见他也不是没有原因的。”

黑子说了比往常更多的话：“金君是对的，队长认为我是他的玩具，他不喜欢别人触摸他的东西，所以他不让我和金君接触。”

青峰君认为纳什会偷走我吗？

我不在乎。

为什么像赤司这样的人会对我感兴趣？

你又为什么而担心呢？

“哲你相信那个该死的侵略者吗？赤司对待你的方式可能是错误的，也许他不知道如何引导你走上正确的道路。纳什让你相信赤司控制着你，他自己也不是什么好果子，他想伤害你。我不会允许这种情况发生。”这涉及到黑子的个人利益，青峰很沮丧，从他低沉的语气中可以听出来。

黑子自始至终都知道纳什不安好心，但是又怎么样呢？

还有选择吗？

“你认同赤司君吗？” 

当然，黑豹曾与帝王一道为捍卫影子而战，但就现下来说，他怀疑可纳什追赶小家伙，只是为了惹恼他们，或者更黑暗一点，他打算把他们消灭。他相信赤司是偏执狂，青峰试图辨别是非真假：“我不同意赤司所做的一切，但我确实认为你应该远离那个臭名昭著的卑鄙家伙远点。”

“为什么？给我一个理由？”

青峰回答：“理由已经说过了，这个家伙该死。”

“你们所有人都觉得可以命令我，但是没有人可以掌控我。 如果我想和金君成为朋友，那没有错... 你不能仅仅因为你不喜欢他而阻止我接近他。”黑子表示不理解他们拒绝自己与某人交朋友的原因，这是他的决定，没人能强迫他。

他们是他的什么人，可以这么替他做主？

他是自由的，他不必因为赤司鄙视纳什就必须遵守他的命令…

豹把男孩的脸钳在手中，有些霸道地强(🍎)迫黑子看着他：“哲已经把他当作朋友了，那该死的人是不是洗脑了，他对你做了什么？你已经陷于他的陷阱，糖衣炮弹……我以为你可以分辨。”

青峰试图冷静下来，因为他确实很生气，他深吸了一口气，试图不要压迫黑子：“我佩服哲的一点，那就是你不允许任何人操纵自己，你知道这是对的，但是现在你做的事是错的。为什么要让自己受到纳什影响？为什么他所说的话会让你改观？”

“ 出了问题，你就算是知道了，也没有改变，即使我们要求你这样做，你也一样。”

“ 你就像一只鸟，就像你打的比方一样，就算折断你的翅膀，也没有人能把你锁起来。你是天生要在蓝天中自由飞翔。”

“ 没有人可以把你藏在笼子里，因为你属于天空。”

他们的眼神相遇，“哲，我要告诉你的是，如果一个人多次冒犯你，这说明他很暴力，并且一定会再犯，这种人是侵略者，我知道你认为所有人都有善良的一面，但是这个家伙不是，他甚至不像灰崎那样，这家伙更糟，他想要伤害你...他不是一个可以建立真诚友谊的人，因为他唯一想要的就是摧毁我们，如果不听我的话，你最终会受到伤害。”

“我知道他好斗，但他可以改变，我知道当他谈论他喜欢得人时，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他因此而受苦，他的内心还有一片美好……给我一个机会，我之前没办法帮到灰崎君，但我至少能和他交谈，为什么不让我试试呢？”黑子小声说，将手按在青峰的手腕上试图镇定野兽。

青峰抚摸着少年的脸颊，不知道该怎么做才能使他的影子明白这个男人是残酷，无情的，并用胡言乱语来操纵着黑子：“他用谎言来混淆你，以行为来操纵你，不要为此而屈服，因为他不会改变……赤司希望防止这种事情发生，这就是为什么他表现得像个疯子，他认为纳什会用你来对付我们，他最终会毁了你。”

确实，魔术师的洗脑非常出色，因为黑子并没有惧怕他，而是怜悯他，并相信他可以救赎。

“青峰君可以改变，每个人都会变，也许金君也有同情心，他只是因为失去了他所爱的人而感到难过，我知道失去一个人的感觉……我了解他痛苦，被遗弃的痛苦。”

现在事实证明，纳什敢于以无情的方式欺骗无辜。

他很狡猾，非常。

青峰现在了解赤司的用心良苦了，不幸的是，纳什已经给黑子下了蛊，青峰开始失去语言组织能力：“哲真的会为这种愚蠢的操纵而堕落吗？赤司是对的....特别在禁止你接近那个人上。你不能仅仅因为想要魔鬼变成天使就选择牺牲自己。”

蓝头发抱怨道：“那是因为你们站在对立面，如果是我选择为了你们中任何一个堕天，你肯定支持。”

青峰甚至难以维持自己的表情：“我支持你，你对我很重要，只是你不了解风险，在为时已晚之前睁开眼睛吧，我的傻影子，我不想你受到伤害，我不想失去你，我不想看到你再次被殴打受伤。”

幽灵玩家从青峰的桎梏中挣脱：“你不懂……你不知道在阴影中是什么样的感觉，你不知道我的感受，从未理解痛苦的坚强，从未屈服于不够出色的痛苦，从未尝试过太多的事情却没有取得结果。”

“我一直为在你身边努力，你不知道有多少付出，但我仍然配不上你，无论我多么努力，都无法与你并肩，你出于同样的原因把我抛在了后面。我理解为什么你抛弃了我，我理解了为什么打破了束缚，我虚弱，你强大。我变得那么渺小，如果我不是一个可以发挥自己光芒的火种，就不可能与你一起成为团队中的一员，你不明白……”

如果你知道。

我会为你和团队做任何事情。

黑子话音刚落就不等黑豹回答离开，准备换衣服，他很沮丧，他不想听到任何声音。

隔着墙，黑子可以听到青峰轻声说“ 哲，跟我说话”，但他只是不理他。

黑子真的受不了青峰开始表现出像赤司一样，甚至黄濑都开始这样，为什么他们必须如此？整个奇迹都将其视为一个物品吗？

黑豹的突然的关心也许是昙花一现，每个人都想主宰自己的生活，每个人都认为自己拥有阴影。

他们不明白他害怕虚弱，害怕会发现他的身体残缺并再次抛弃他。

冷静下来的黑子离开了卫生间，他意识到自己又穿上了属于青峰的外衣，他正打算脱掉它，青峰拜拜手补充道：“哲可以把那件外套穿上，天气很冷。”

黑子有点不耐烦地说：“不要假装你在乎我。”

那个黑头发的男人只是继续说话，不在意黑子的小情绪：“别做一个叛逆的少年，我把你送回家，好吗？”

黑子不想让人觉得自己很弱小需要时刻保护：“不。青峰君不需要和我一起去，我可以照顾自己，我不需要你专门来送我，你不必特殊对待我，我并不软弱。”

我一直想知道像你这样强大的人与我这样脆弱的人如何相处，我不明白为什么如此不重要，没有存在的我，会被奇迹这般的注视。

那个水蓝色的影子害怕被抛弃，成为球队的负担，为什么他们想要一个脆弱而无用的家伙？

黑豹则是对这个眼前人是否软弱不那么感兴趣：“哲我觉得你的担忧是多余的，我说了很多遍了。重要的是我们团结在一起，如果我的力量强大，那么你也会变强。”

“但我想变得有用，我值得拥有像你一样的光，现在的我还不够，但是我会的。我向你保证，即使我必须牺牲自己来实现这一目标，我也会变得更加坚强。”那个透明男孩坚定地说道。

“白痴，我从不在乎你运动不好，如果你累了，那就给我休息就好了……我欣赏的是你热情，你日趋改善的努力，你坚韧不拔的勇气，你以为我为什么承认你是我最好的朋友？因为我想要那样，我一直都喜欢哲。”

黑子什么也说不出口，他只感到自己的心跳加快：“青峰君。”

轻声喃喃自语：“我不知道当你认为一个邪恶的人可以被改变是天真还是天真，哲的问题是，总是太善良。之前是灰崎，现在是与纳什，你必须明白有些人不是你想象的那样。”

黑子接受竞争对手的提议，是因为他不能忍受变成废人。如果他留下来，他的身体会崩溃，他的心也会被打碎，“青峰君，有时候，人会做出牺牲是为了更大的利益。我真的很想和你一起，我会为球队做任何事情，我不在乎我的身体…”

黑子诚恳地说：“你已经放弃了我，因为你变得更坚强，不需要我，我怎么知道你不会对我做同样的事情？我知道你仍然认为我很虚弱，因为这个原因您总是特殊对待我，如果我再也打不了比赛，你会怎么做？我无法忍受第二次抛弃。”

“我们不会以不同的方式对待你，哲与团队中的每个人都具有相同的价值。”

影子知道这是个谎言，“我认为那不是真的。”

“你会回到球队吗？” 青峰问，要他回来，他知道他不能太用力地逼迫黑子，也不能强迫他留下，在他们对他背后说了那些话后，他没有权利。

“不，我不想回到认为我没用的地方，”叹息声，“我应该回家了。”

黑子走向门口，他该去面对纳什了，打开门，弯下腰把二号抱在怀里，把它递给了青峰：“我必须走了。二号就交给你照顾了，青峰君，请好好对它，麻烦了。”

“喂哲让我照顾你的宠物，应该先问我，不是吗？”

黑子知道如果让二号和青峰呆在一起，就算黑子离开了也很放心，青峰会好好照顾它，绿间也可能会看望二号，也许有一天他会来接回二号…

豹在门边被弄糊涂了，为什么哲的话听起来像告别？

他的心抑制不住的苦涩？

黑子摸了摸二号的头，二号在青峰的臂弯里扑动回应。

黑子毫无预告地将他的手放在青峰的胸口上，也许再也见不到他了，这想法使他刺痛。

那么近，黑子仿佛能感觉到黑豹的心脏跳动，温暖的胸膛，“青峰君，我永远不会忘记我们的初心，我会永远把你记在我的心中。”

这样沉寂了几秒钟，青峰抓住他的手臂阻止他：“为什么我有种感觉，你不会回来了。”

“我不再是团队的一员，我再也不想再见，这对我们来说是最好的。”

“哲，你在说什么？” 这是什么意思？

“对我来说，离开你是一件困难的事，这让我很困扰，但是这是必要的。青峰君，这是我们最后一次见面，从现在开始一切都会有所不同，我正在打破与奇迹的所有纽带。”黑子用简短的方式解释了这一点。

字字扎心，青峰几乎令人窒息的将男孩抱在怀里，试图挽留：“你认真的吗？为什么？如果是因为那些话..”

“我不配你，你们说的是对的，所以这就是为什么最好让我走，你会忘记我，尽管我永远不会忘记你。”

“别这样说啊，白痴！”

黑子牵强的笑了，我怎么会忘记你？

我永远不会忘记你，你在我心里扎了根，你是我生命的一部分，我过去未来的一部分，你是改变我世界的人。

“我会想你的，你知道吗？” 

上次跟你的离别很困难，这次我仍然希望能够得到救赎并让大家再次微笑，我知道一切都会好转的，当我被击败时我会想起你，我知道得到的力量越强大，我就会离再次见到你更近一些。黑子心想到，闭上眼睛，再一次嗅入青峰的气息/

抱紧他，感觉这将是他们最后一次，最后一次…

“你为什么这么做？”青峰大吼大叫，“回答我，你是想报仇我吗？想对我造成相同的伤害吗？因为不好笑，你不能假装我不复存在，把一切都扔掉，你是我最好的朋友，哲。我不想失去你，我已经告诉过你…”

黑子希望青峰能理解，他正在为他，为奇迹，为球队，为火神做这件事。

如果他想和他的球队继续，他别无选择，他不得不接受纳什的合同，这是解决他问题的唯一途径，尽管他可能不得不很长时间见不到他们。也许下次他们会成为对手。

如果他康复得好，他将以叛徒的身份回归，这是他犯下的令人发指的罪行，无论如何，他秉着风险，只因不愿坠落无法继续下去的痛苦深渊。

呆在荫蔽里一辈子不是理想的。

“请等待我的归来，我们会再次见面......我将向你展示我有多坚强，我值得成为青峰君的影子，值得你”这些话带着残缺的微笑，他不回头就离开了，因为那是他一生中将做出的最艰难的决定，改变了命运的节奏。

“ 别忘了每次比赛都带着微笑，这会让我感到欣慰，也许我们的道路会分开，但是总有一天我们会再次见面。”

他不想离开青峰，他不想赤司恨他，他不是要背叛奇迹，他只是想和他们在一起，看着他们微笑。

他必须为他们做这所有的一切，以便再见。

黑子坐上回家的公共交通工具，他不希望自己太迟。他毕竟是个守时的人，但在青峰家耽搁的太久，为时已晚，他很可能会在预定时间后半小时到达。

心底有种莫名的担心油然而生，特别是在黑子看到纳什的车停在他家附近，这意味着他已经进入了黑子的住所。

这是什么意思？

他说他要接他，他从未谈论过拜访家人。

黑子最担心的还是发生了，当他打开门时，他发现自己与魔王面对面。

真是惊喜！

水色的瞳孔微微扩张，对上了那对恶魔的碧绿，开始变幻焦距。

发生了什么事？

为什么纳什在我家？

桌子上散落着文件，黑子立马联想到纳什说想成为他监护人的事情，这唯一的办法就是说服他父母。

“你在这里做什么？”黑子不带好气直接地问。

魔王玩味地看着水色少年，嘴角划起深深的弧度。

当然是，见家长啦。


	12. Chapter 12: 抉择 Desiciones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> 又臭又长的签合同，小黑子快和纳什跑了吧
> 
> 开始玄幻了
> 
> \--------

Chapter 12: 抉择 Desiciones

纳什在黑子面前，嘴角勾起一个弧度，言行侃侃而谈，好像是自己家似的，身着长袖的黑色衬衫，勾勒他完美的肌肉线条，深色裤子搭配着精致修裁鞋子。他并不总是这样休闲打扮，但是无论穿的再怎么休闲，都举手投足间有种贵族气质。

黑子不知道该如何应对这种小概率事件，现在成千上万的问题困扰着他，他已经无法思考。

发生了什么？

除了直勾勾的盯着黑子，纳什没有给出其他解释，魔王顶着自己那天上地下唯我独尊的神态站在黑子家门口，以一种虚伪的表象掩盖了他魔王的侵略和傲慢。

可以看出金发男人习惯性我行我素地按照他的方式做事，做什么事情都充满自信心。他表现的好像和黑子家是世交一样，不知道的人绝对猜不到这是他和黑子家人第一次见面，纳什侃侃而谈，用他的魅力和伪装蛊惑他人。

黑子总觉得金发男人这么做不安好心，而且是提前计划好的，他会出现在黑子的家人面前时精心策划，而不是巧合。

黑子再次重复他刚刚的问题，并没有用敬语的质问道：“你在这里做什么？”

黑子的父母则是在听到黑子说话的口气以后，略微谴责他：“哲也，不要这样跟客人讲话。”

黑子家很在意礼节，这也是为什么黑子说话习惯用敬语，表达他的尊敬。所以往往他没用敬语的时候，认识他的人都会知道他是有情绪了。

透明少年突然觉得周围的气场有点不太对劲，他感到孤立无援，身处于一座孤岛。

看到自己有黑子爸妈撑腰，魔王有点得瑟，“这是一个有趣的问题，好像给我打电话的人是你。”

“但是你说你会在外面等我。”黑子喃喃地说，试图告诉纳什他原本应该做的重点。

金发碧眼仿佛猜中了他的想法，回答道：“小家伙你花了太长时间，我不想等了，你的父母正好邀请了我，所以我就来了。”

其实仔细想想这样也不是有违常理，但是主要是把这件事放在纳什身上，就觉得怎么想怎么毛骨悚然的维和。

“金君跟我父母说了些什么？”黑子又问道，他稍微有点介意父居然邀请了纳什到访并且并没有征求他的意见。

现在他想了想，这一不寻常的事件可能跟在那天晚上因受伤而留宿在纳什的住所也有联系，不然他的母亲不可能丝毫没有过问他那晚的去留，纳什以某种方式赢得了他家人的信任。

诚然，他是一个狡猾的骗子。

黑子的母亲好心地给金发女郎沏茶，就好像他是贵宾一样。当他坐在厅里舒适的沙发上，心安理得地接受了茶水。

“哲也，你的朋友不擅长日语，他告诉我们你正在帮助他学习语言，与这样一个有魅力的年轻人相识对我们来说挺好的。当你生病的时候，他打过电话给我们，他很友好地为你提供帮助。”

黑子妈妈说着说着偏题到了日裔与美国人之间的文化差异，她把金发男人称为一个举止优雅端庄的人，很显然，她完全不了解纳什，不然也不会这么说。

她的儿子并没有心思听她的唠叨，他注意到纳什举止太过安静，有些违和，他需要知道纳什心里打的是什么算盘。

他不知道魔术师编织了什么样的谎言，他简直就是戏剧大王，知晓如何用最完美的假面去在敌友的舞台上期满世人，纳什在短短的时间内无孔不入地渗透到黑子的生命。

实际上，这些恶劣的人是总是得到他们想要的东西，无论是人或者是物，黑子必须保持时刻警惕，不能让魔王偷走了他的灵魂。

尽管纳什在人前扮演了白马王子的角色，但在黑子家人面前，他的观点并不含蓄，含沙射影了他真实的个性：“夫人，你可以说我挽救了您儿子的性命，而我现在正为他错过了我们约好的时间感到困扰。“

他皱了皱眉，补充道：“我知道文化不同，但我认为无论哪国的文化，迟到都不是个好习惯。”

黑子确实无话可说，无法为自己找个合理的借口，他来晚了，不可避免地要忍受不耐烦的嘟嘟囔囔。

透明少年还没有回嘴，他母亲就挡在了他前面：“在日本，我们也很守时，我希望这件事不会给你留下不好的印象。昨天下雨，我儿子在朋友家留宿，所以可能来的时候耽搁了。但是通常哲也是个守时的孩子。”

纳什听到这话，内心油然而生出一丝情绪，“因为在朋友家，让我等了半个小时，你到多少所谓的朋友家，跟他们‘睡觉’过？嘿？甚至你父母都默许你这样夜不归宿，怕是已经习以为常了吧。”金发魔王不管不顾地冒犯起黑子，他也不知道自己怎么了，说话的口吻带着些许妒意。

黑子知道纳什是怎么回事，他庆幸纳什没有直接爆粗，尽管纳什这么当他家人面诋毁他，让人感到十分不舒服，他那高傲而讽刺的每个音节是荒谬的。去朋友家怎么了？再说了，好像纳什没有强迫黑子留在他家过夜一样。

黑子的母亲试图改善空气中的紧张感，她注意到自己儿子感到不适，因为金发碧眼的说辞很不礼貌：“大辉不是任何人，是哲也最好的朋友。他们待在一起也很正常。”

“我们信任我们的儿子，他很好地选择了他的朋友。”一直不发言的黑子父亲补充道。

也许纳什因为那些话心情不好，很显然，他不打算要毁掉自己的计划，尤其是在黑子有可能转头就跑去找奇迹的情况下。

刚刚没控制住情绪是他的疏忽，他绝不会让自己的猎物逃脱。

他永远不会让所有的努力白费，他已经说服了影子赤司在操纵他，水色的脑袋里现在充斥着对赤司的谬论。

从现在开始，他需要忘记了其他猴子，他会变得更加谨慎，否则他的游戏就会崩盘，他会输给敌人，他需要确保一点一点蚕食，耐心实现复仇的目标。

他只是想着下一步怎么走，这就像下棋一样，他知道主要对手是赤司，但是奇迹世代的每一只猴子也是这场扭曲游戏的一部分。

而获胜，意味着拥有黑子哲也。

这些就是规则，全有或全无。

小孩子才分对错，大人只关心输赢。

尽管热爱挑战，纳什还是做好了作弊的打算。狡猾的魔王有一个B计划，以防小影子不接受合同的条件，如果有必要强迫，他会向他施加压力。

实现任务的绝对方法是说服男孩的父母合法放弃黑子。成为青少年的法定监护人是很有利的，虽然黑子不久就成年了，但是在那段时间里，可以发生很多事情。

“你的朋友将带你去美国治疗了，哲也。” 

黑子无法理解那些使他感到困惑的氛围，似乎他被打了脸，他看到父母欲言又止的表情，他被那个几乎是出卖行为的猜想打得完全措手不及：“什么？”

怎么可能？

在什么时候发生？

在不到一个小时的时间内，纳什说服了他的父母签署了一份文件，使这个陌生人彻底成为黑子的监护人并前往美国接受治疗。

他的父母怎么能这么做？

黑子的父亲看到他的儿子仍然处于无动于衷的状态，他补充道：“我们希望你治愈受伤的身体，但是，我们已经没有足够的钱或资源来给你治疗。哲也，我们真的很抱歉，但这是我们仔细考虑的结果，我们希望为你提供最好的，我们别无选择，这是最优的选择，你可以过上正常的生活并找到失去的幸福。”

黑子难以置信地看着父母，好像他们背叛了他，突然他的心开始抽痛，他无法呼吸

我觉得他们在把我卖给纳什。他们怎么能这样对我？

当看到儿子受苦的表情，黑子母亲忍不住抱紧了黑子：“我的哲也。”美丽的容颜开始哭泣。

“为什么不告诉我呢？” 黑子想要解释，对于父母迫使他与金发男人呆在一起这个消息，他感到愤怒，困惑和伤害。

纳什用最残酷的方式说：“因为钱。”

黑子面对事实不知道该怎么办，他无法真的接受父母如此轻易地同意了纳什的提议。

钱是最重要的吗？

如果是这样，我不想活在这样一个雄心勃勃，唯物主义和自私的世界。

“他们把你卖给了我，现在你属于我了，至少在你成年之前，你就是我的。”纳什用一种绝对的口吻说道。

当然，黑子为这种恶劣的行为感到生气，“我私底下思想斗争了很久，才强迫自己与你的团队签订合同。你倒是替我做了决定，你真是卑鄙。”

纳什只是舒适的坐在沙发上，好像他是一个伟大的君主，给人以种绝对的威压，一个只考虑自己利益的暴君，不介意践踏他人来拥有绝对和最终的权力。

“很明显，我认为我的意图很明确，”他简单地回答。

“我是会签署的，你不必这么卑劣的做。”黑子表示，尽管知道纳什这么做节省了很多黑子纠结的时间，但是他非常的不认同他这种不给人余地的做法。

“你最好知道一点，即使你不想，也必须和我一起去美国。当然，你决定选择我这点很聪明，无论如何，你最终都会签的，所以你心爱的家人替你快点决定，把你交给了我，也没多大差别，不要对我发脾气。” 

“对啊，哲也，你在国外会得到医疗照顾，也许你会找到一所好的大学，将重新回到自己喜欢的赛场。如果你留在这里，结局会很糟糕，我忍不住看到那一天，即使我们再怎么没日没夜的工作，也无法支付你的治疗费用。”

也许黑子的父母或多或少注意到纳什的本性，也猜到了男人打算这样操控黑子。但是他们别无选择了。

覆水难收，他们已经签署了，没有回头路了。

小男孩什么也没说，他凝视着地面，沮丧，握紧了拳头，为什么他们未经他的同意就这样做了？黑子知道他没有权利抱怨，他不想他的父母继续负担昂贵的治疗，是时候承担起责任了。

就黑子而言，他没有选择，他必须与Jabberwock签订合同， 纳什会成为他的监护人和导师，魔王对他有权力，所以他绝对不可能拒绝。

言语的刀光剑影之间，是黑子努力挺直的高傲头颅。他不想承认自己已经合法地属于那个男人，事实变成了令人毛骨悚然的噩梦。

金发男人拿走了散落在桌子上的文件，并将它们放在文件袋中。

后来他以一种占主导地位的方式说道，就像黑子是他刚刚竞拍下的商品。

“与你们做生意真是一件乐事，你们不必再担心资产抵押贷款。”

“金君，虽然现在我无法做到，但是我会付给你，我会付给你投资于我的每一分每一毫，我会把它退还……这是一笔贷款。”黑子咬咬牙，告诉金发男人这个决定。

他不会放任那个男人放肆，他知道纳什给他的钱越多，对他的控制就越多。

在这个残酷的世界中，事情就是这样运作的，金钱是力量，是侮辱和操纵他人的力量。

“哲也，认为我做慈善的吗？”纳什笑了，“如果我招募你是为了我自己的利益，我将利用你的每一分每一秒。”

黑子明白这并不是一件容易的事，欠太多了，也许他一辈子都付不清，但最后，他不想要拖欠任何人。

黑子的父母很沮丧，他们知道自己做错了，但是他们不可能看到自己的儿子从外到内破碎，几乎好像没有灵魂，如果接受意味着黑子身体能改善，他们会接受，因为他们最想要的就是让他健健康康。他们不知道这是否是最好的，纳什答应照顾他，他答应了很多事情……但是这些话可能是真实的，也可能是卑鄙的谎言。

纳什突然岔开话题：“我想知道浅蓝色头发在您的家族中常见吗？”

“是世袭的。”黑子奶奶回答。

纳什接话，“我认识一个相同发色的人，她看起来很像哲也，也许有什么血缘关系。”他仍在纠结为什么这个透明少年与他的前女友有如此多的相似之处。

那个幽灵玩家立刻意识到他指是那段人鬼殊途的恋情，他知道这个故事，但仍然不明白那个自负的人是如何处理这段感情的。

黑子母亲低声，眼神有些闪躲：“大概吧，有人曾说这孩子的瞳色和发色很不一般。”

“其实在我们祖上确实有个怪谈，蓝发蓝眸在黑子家是极为少见的，祖上说这是被神庇护的，但是也会为庇护付出相应代价，我们世世代代守护着蓝发蓝眸的传人，许多人认为这些‘蓝宝石’具有超自然的力量，是打开神门的钥匙，那是一种奇怪的血液传承，不过黑子家已经很久没有出现这样的后人了。”

纳什愣了愣，问道：“你们知道有一个组织的存在是专门猎捕黑子这样的‘蓝宝石’吗？”

妇人有些惊讶地看着纳什，随后点了点头：“对，因为很久以前有一个狂热组织把黑子家的‘蓝宝石’抓去研究。到我们这脉，血液已经很稀薄了，再也没出现过‘蓝宝石’。哲也的发色和瞳色可能是一种变异。”

那组织会把蓝发蓝眸推上手术台，为他们注射未知的试剂，接受了注射后的实验品会性情大变，就像变了一个人一样。

“对于我们的儿子来说，这非常的危险，这就是为什么我们一直都很注意。”担心的口吻说道。

纳什回答说：“如果哲也和我在一起，什么都不会发生，你不必担心，那是很久以前的习惯了……哲也会接受治疗，并且当他准备好时，他会加入我的团队时，只要他愿意，只要他服按照我说的来，他可以上大学。我会成为他的导师。”

黑子喃喃：“好吧……在团队里的时候，赤司君给了我建议，青峰君教了我很多东西，但除此之外，我学到的一切都是靠自己的。”这是第一次，有人会教导除篮球之外的事物。

那个金发男人用蹩脚的日语安慰黑子的父母，他设法说：“我将需要一些时间来教哲也有关生活和其他方面的知识。学习英语，矫正口音，西方文化完全不同，但哲也必须适应它，接着是更困难的挑战，你需要知道我对你不会温柔，严厉紧张的训练正等着你。”

一片寂静充斥着这个不大的家，直到有人出声：“我们的儿子什么时候离开日本？”

“越早越好，因为我们队伍很快就要回美国了。” 纳什回答。

“这是一个坏主意，他们把我的孙子留在一个陌生人的手里。”这个家庭中唯一明智的人，黑子的祖母突然窜出一句。

魔王给了她一个嘲弄的眼神：“他们还有什么选择？” 

他们没有钱来医治他，反而纳什有资源，有了纳什，黑子就有了前途，留下来，黑子将在痛苦中腐烂。

祖母不喜欢这个男人，他的伪装下的本质是不尊重，他不在乎日本的传统，他不信任外人，他会伤害了她宝贵的小外孙。

尽管奶奶最想要的是让这种脾气暴躁的孩子远离她的宝贝孙子，但他们无法抗拒。

黑子的父母看上去有些灰心，因为他们的儿子会走得很远，他们接受了所有的条件，因为对他们而言，这对他们的儿子来说是最好的。

“好吧，没必要纠结了，签合同吧，让成为我团队的一份子。然后跟我回家。”目的达到的纳什仿佛有些高兴地说。

这个男孩沉默了，他还能做什么？

他可以顺从，但他永远不会屈服，他不会低下头，也不会在任何人面前跪下，尽管情况对他不利，但他将继续被任何人羞辱。

“我要换衣服。”黑子退居自己的房间，找借口喘口气，然后保持冷淡地思考他的未来。

他关上了门，脱下了青峰的衣服，不想纳什意识到那不是他的，在抚摸那面料时叹了口气：“我觉得我在背叛你，希望你不要恨我，没有人恨我做的事。”

“对不起”在空中飘浮，在寂静中死亡。

他可以拒绝签约，但是他需要手术，他不会允许父母牺牲那么多，是时候做点什么了，尽管这意味着要离开。

失去他所爱的东西真是太难了，尽管经历了一切，放弃仍然是痛苦的，他的朋友在他的生活中很重要，签署合约会破坏友谊，友谊纽带破裂，他是如此害怕被拒绝和讨厌。

是时候失去一切了。

该走了。

他不会回头，因为他知道这个决定终将变成折磨和永恒的痛苦。

纳什离开住所时贴的黑子很近，甚至可以闻到小影子身上的不属于他的气味，因为青峰衣物上的古龙水浸入了他的皮肤；“我不喜欢你的气味。”

黑子不太明白他的意思；“我闻起来难闻吗？我刚洗完澡。”

“我闻到了不属于你自己的猴子的味道，你肯定是跟猴子厮混了对吧。”他对这种气味感到反感。

“什么？”黑子感到困惑。

纳什没有过多解释为何自己的对不属于黑子的气味如此反感，他只是命令似的地补充：“当我们到达我家时，你应该去洗个澡，我受不了别人的味道。”

“但是我洗过澡。”蓝色少年瞪大了他无辜的眼睛重复道。

“我不在乎。从现在开始，你将遵循我的命令，因为你属于我，你随我所愿。”

黑子叹了口气。这个家伙自大且很难对付，最糟糕的是纳什说的也是对的，他已经成为了恶霸的财产。

如果不是因为黑子的病，他父母永远都不会接受这笔钱，但是，如果现在想帮助他，就必须这么做。他们为爱而牺牲，他现在必须回报。

真是可悲的命运。

未来抽象地异常灰暗。

即使赤司也这样操控过他，但那时候的黑子拥有一线光明。

当他在团队中时，他感到自己有更多的自由，在帝王旁边感到很自在，他没有要求他改变，他没有直接强迫他采取行动，他只是建议，他更细心。

即使黑子深处的一部分知道他对两个男人来说都是玩具。

至少帝王会照顾他的玩具，而魔王不会在乎它是否坏了。

无论纳什怎么说，他必须受到尊重，他不能轻易被操纵或接受这种疯狂。

黑子决定转移话题，“你为什么知道那个组织？这样把我带在身边不是很危险吗？”

纳什抓住了几根浅蓝色的头发：“那你就把这个惹事的头发染了。”

“我不会染头发。”黑子断然拒绝了这个建议。

“你想让我再次把你和前女友混淆吗？并不是要吓唬你，而是我对浅蓝色有一种深深迷恋。”纳什傲慢怼道黑子，语气中还带着些许恶劣。

金发男人继续自鸣得意地说：“从现在开始，你从里到外为人处事的方式都又我指导和照顾。”

黑子表示：“我不知道贾伯沃克球员是否接受我，显然这个问题的答案是否定的。”

“他们通过教训去接受你。不要忘了你是我的，没有人可以轻视我的东西。”他以一种常见的方式回答，几乎就好像这种特殊情况是正常的。

那家伙的说话方式让黑子反而更担心：“那就是为什么你给我家人钱，你想成为我的法定监护人，你为了给我命令并控制我...我讨厌你说我是你的财产，我知道我的位置是什么，金君。”

魔王只是笑了：“很好，哲也你知道自己的位置，正是你父母为了金钱将你卖给了我，所以你最好闭嘴听我的话。”

黑子回答说：“你不必再重复。我父母不是为了摆脱我而这样做，他们不是为了钱，而是为了爱。可是你不知道这个词的意思，你认为这世间的一切全是关于金钱和权力的。”

“你认为我对像爱这样可悲的事物感兴趣吗？我不在乎你父母为什么接受我作为你的法定监护人，足以不被你拒绝的情况下拥有统治你的权力。”

在少年回答之前，纳什戴上墨镜，打开了他副驾驶的车门，强硬的示意黑子坐进去。

黑子慢慢吞吞地从纳什身侧的前排座位上坐上车，上车后，纳什递给了黑子一个平板：“这是美国最好的医院之一。”

这位年轻影子拿着平板电脑观察他要去的地方，他惊讶地注意到医院的结构，这是一个很棒的地方，不仅有精良的设施，而且也配备最好的专业人员。

的确，魔王早就准备好了这一切，甚至不想给他一个选择余地，他肯定会首先安排好，因为他有计划，可以拿到黑子父母的授意。

“我将你的病历寄到了医院，立即有人问起你，这对我来说很奇怪，我不知道你在国外有个熟人。”纳什说。

黑子听到这个消息感到困惑，他没有熟人可以在那所著名的医院里工作，“我不认识在那儿工作的人。”

“可是你必须认识他，即使他很年轻，他是第一个主动与我联系的物理治疗专家。他告诉我说他是你儿时的朋友，他甚至想免费为你治疗，他补充说，如果是你，他会做任何事情。”

小矮子在美国居然也有朋友？

天蓝色少年的心脏开始跳动得很厉害，他的心神混乱。这看起来像是一个精心设计的谎言，但是纳什为什么会为此对他说谎？

即使火神也在美国，但是他并不符合描述，黑子唯一能想到的就是他的竹马，“荻原君？”

“就是这个名字。我猜他告诉我关于你的时候他没有撒谎。”纳什几乎没有兴趣地喃喃自语。

简直不敢相信，这是一个残酷的谎言吗？

荻原君还记得我吗？我以为他忘记了…

长期以来，黑子一直在想着他小时候遇到的那个善良的男孩，回想起那些他和那个密不可分的朋友在一起时快乐时光。

他认为，荻原君已经忘记了一个微不足道的人，因为他在国外很成功。

有时友谊会随着时间的流逝而消失，人们会改变并丢下。

失去想要的东西是不可避免的。

纳什心里一直在算计，“这个家伙是一名橄榄球运动员，他在医学领域还是个新手，所以我有些犹豫要不要雇佣他，但是他强烈要求接受你的案例，又跟我说了你们自小就认识。他还跟我说了你和奇迹世代的事，他不想看到你这样永远失去笑容。”

“他记得我。”黑子一次又一次地重复着，直到他说服自己这是真的。

“我不反对你见他，他会为你提供治疗。”敌人的敌人就是自己的盟友，这样一来纳什有了站在同一战线上的盟友，显然，荻原不喜欢奇迹，这对他的计划来说是完美的。

魔王找一个可以帮助他将小影子从白痴猴子中离间出来的人，一个愿意为黑子做任何事情的人。

小医生可以为他的竹马做任何事。

在那一瞬间，天蓝色的眼睛重新闪着希翼光芒。

纳什会抓住任何一个对他有利的机会，他可以操纵这位医生，说服他，赤司对他心爱的竹马残害不浅，荻原不会拒绝他的说法，他会执行命令以影响黑子。

当纳什想要一个人时，他愿意做不择手段做任何坏事。现在的考验是，荻原对黑子的爱是否足以使他自私的将黑子与他人分开？

“我想去看荻原君” 黑子坚定地并充满热情地说道。

“荻原给你写了一封信，你要看吗？” 纳什递给黑子那封信，观察到男孩的反应是如此的激烈，他喜欢透明染上浓烈的情绪。

黑子激动地伸手，正准备接住，但是纳什逗猫似地收回手，把信收回怀里。

“如果你想要这封信，你知道该怎么办。”

“这不公平。”小影子忿忿地抗议。

“规矩是，如果你想看到你亲爱的朋友写的东西，就必须签，如果你想再次见到他，你必须签署合同。”

“ ……你要带我去见荻原君。” 黑子只想再次见到他，再一次就好。

水色少年皱起眉似乎很着急，因为他太久没有和自己的童年好友联系了，他一度认为自己再也见不到他。

荻原在国中比赛过后离开时，他感到难过，接连的几个月后他的运气都不好，好像是个逃不脱的魔咒似的，火神君也离开了他，仿佛天空就在那之后崩坍了，在他的灵魂上镂空了深深的洞。

现在荻原君想见他，荻原君在等他。

黑子认为自己是一个慢热的人，这意味他在异国他乡肯定不会适应得很快。但现在不同了，他最好的朋友会出现在他的生活中，在那些情绪低落的时刻，荻原会支持他，他不会害怕未来，那个善良的男孩再次向黑子伸出他的手。

当然，他仍担心和纳什在一起的未来，如此同时，他也好奇地想知道这封信说了什么。

水色的念是荻原的“他想起了我”“他在乎我”。

赢得意味着必须失去同等价值的代价，这是不可逆转的。

到达纳什家后，纳什示意律师们去偏厅会议室，几个穿着西装革履的人，使黑子感到紧张。

我的命运将掌握在陌生人的手中吗？

黑子只是站在那儿，像往常一样被其他人所忽略，所以男人突然不加警告地抓住他的手腕，用力拉住他，他一如既往地富有侵略性。

纳什一言不发的把黑子拖到他的卧室里，这么强硬地拖拽，使黑子的腿感觉到疼痛。

他意识到男人不是要带他去律师所在的偏厅签合同，而是要带他去卧室：“金君，等等，你在做什么？”

他不应该害怕，因为那个家伙以那些负面情绪为乐。会发生什么？律师在外面，如果他大喊大叫，他们会听见，不过那都是纳什的人，他们根本不会帮黑子。

这根本没有意义，他该学会不再在意……习惯痛苦。

如果纳什希望他加入Jabberwock还有进步，那么伤害他会适得其反，这意味着纳什带他去卧室另有目的。

纳什直接带着黑子走到淋浴间，黑子立即意识到了男人的意图。他试图反抗而无用，那家伙打开水龙头。

“不！放开我……”

在结束这句话之前，纳什把他扔进了几乎冰冷的水中，他的全身因温度的变化而颤抖，他的酸痛的腿颤抖着，冷水从他的身边无情地滑落，弄湿了他。

他的嘴唇变成紫色，鸡皮疙瘩耸立，“你不必那样做。”

“我告诉过你，你身上有别人的味道，你应该去洗个澡。”魔术师冷眼着看那个可怜的男孩因冰水而颤抖。

“太冷了...” 黑子结结巴巴地发抖，在这样下去会生病的。

黑子试图站起来，但由于虚弱，只能无力地摔倒，他本能地抓住了纳什，弄湿了男人穿着的西装。

他对透明少年的所作所为感到生气，但是心里又有些小窃喜黑子的依赖，纳什撑住浴室的沿壁，把黑子禁锢在他的两臂之间，“听着，你这顽固的小矮子。”

黑子几乎无法呼吸。他试图获取空气，因为所有的水都落在他的脸上，他令人窒息，男人的手捂住了打算发声的嘴，这家伙把他压住并且他的力道在黑子苍白的皮肤上留下的痕迹。

纳什有些失控，直到水流冲刷，湿透了两人的衣服，他感觉到冰冷的温度让他冷静下来，才释放了黑子，他失控了，他脱下了黑子所穿的一些带着别人气味的衣服。

当他看到那个蓝头发的孩子正处于哮喘发作的边缘时，他试图保持镇定。

也许他应该更加小心，他忘记了这个小男孩随时可能被摔坏，他接受不了自己不受控制的暴怒。

他转过身，不想流露出自己的情绪。男孩因呼吸急促而头晕目眩。

纳什拿起一条浴巾擦去身上的湿水，然后扔了一条给旁边站不起来的黑子。

黑子只是在那里静静地坐着，他围着那条浴巾，不说话。

“你打算呆在那里，让律师们等着。”纳什说，好像什么都没发生。

不是我不想而是你无理取闹...黑子无语地想到，微微颤抖。

魔王意识到了自己好像做了很恶劣的事，但是他不想道歉，他裹起一袋土豆一样将黑子举起来，然后把他扔到床上。

黑子在摔进床铺之前试图挣脱：“你能不能轻点，别忘记我有伤。”

他说：“我可以，但我不想。” 当他从衣橱里找些衣物时，他把它们扔给床上的小影子。

黑子没有回答，纳什在他身上留下痕迹，这让他很不舒服。

自己在纳什的房间里，房间很大，有一台大电视，外面是阳台，有一架三角钢琴令人毛骨悚然又精致。

黑子移开了打量房间布局的视线，注意到纳什正在更衣室里换衣服，当人面前直接换衣服在日本文化里并不常见，也许是西方人习惯这么自由开放。

金发男人脱下衬衫，随意的把它扔在地板上，那个男人肌肉很发达，他的体格彰显着这个男人在运动上有多强，多么多目。

黑子不想跟这些先天条件优劣的人比较，即使是火神君的身材，也比纳什逊色一截看。

他的肩膀上有一个奇怪的纹身，盘踞在他的右肩，给人一种邪魅的感觉。

纳什感受到目光落在他的背上，黑子非常安静地注视。

“你不应该看着我，我命令你换衣服。”

黑子略微感到尴尬，因为他窥探了他：“那纹身看起来很熟悉。”

“我十几岁的时候我加入了一个帮派，你可以称呼为青少年叛逆阶段，需要引起大人注意。”

黑子一直怀疑纳什一定是混帮派或类似的什么，因为他有那种街头小霸王的风格，所以毫无疑问，他是在帮派里成长的，“我还以为你更像是赤司君。”

“当你将我与一个中二，反复无常的男孩相提并论时，你是在侮辱我，这个男孩痴迷于取胜和人格分裂...我不是那种悲惨的猴子”他嘲笑侮辱着赤司。

黑子辩解说：“我没那样觉得赤司君。”

纳什回答说：“你看到他的样子是虚伪的，因为你被荒谬感情所蒙蔽，你不这么认为吗？”

黑子什么也没说，他仍然有些困惑，为什么金发男人在说，他的方式看待奇迹的世代是被蒙蔽的，他只是单纯地想要相知守护他们。

有时候爱是盲目的，但是黑子也会观察，他知道赤司是有感情的，他看到过他去公墓为母亲留花，这些都是很小的方方面面，但这些细节使他看到帝王是有心的，温暖的。

尽管从一开始黑子就是赤司的一个实验的小白鼠，只是出于他自己的利益，但对于淡蓝色少年而言，这并不是单向的，两者之间还是有一种相互的感觉，有那种情感。

感情并非完全是谎言，必须有真实的东西…

真的吗？

男人继续讲话：“的确，曾经我就像你的队长一样，对我父亲来说唯一重要的是金钱，我学着去挑战他，不像你那种亲爱的队长那样听家族的话，我试图摆脱那种被抛弃的生活，慢慢地确定自己不是一个像白痴一样胆小的人，不想在家族面前做个没有个性的傀儡。当时，我脱离了家族在一个街头帮派，整天无忧无虑地打篮球，然后遇到了伊丽莎白，我的生命发生了变化，可以这么说，她救了我的命，然后又摧毁了我。”

纳什的电话响了，打断了陈述，他接了电话：“杰森。”

黑子不懂他们能说什么，因为他不懂英语，他只懂了几句话，他确定金发男人正在和杰森通话，杰森是球队中最强的成员之一，也是走走停停这些球员里唯一留下来的。炸脖龙的球员如果没有用的话，他们就会立马被替换，毫无疑问，这就是现实的残酷。

胜利更重要，不是吗？

在电话的另一端，Jason说话了：“我有您要的东西。”

“说。” 纳什朝另一边走去，关上了身后的门，只剩下黑子在房间里换衣服。

“您猜的没错，是有人专门制造地伤害小矮子的事故。”

“好吧，我就知道这不是巧合...所以有人认为这个小子是一种威胁，所以他想消灭他，这真有趣，不是吗？”纳什说。

按照调查所说，这个幕后黑手是一个很有影响力的人，他有权也有势这样做，没人会意识到黑子的意外事故是精心策划的。

“你知道背后的人吗？”纳什有些好奇同时也感到不耐烦，他不爽别人染指他的东西，即使是在他成为主人之前也不行。

“尚未，但是我们会尽快找到。我们会打到他们透露出谁付钱造成了那场事故为止。”

“那么，你还等什么Jason，现在就去做。”男人的眼神暗了暗，盯着虚掩着的黑子换衣服的门。

“纳什，我不知道您为什么这么在乎这可怜的毫无价值的小矮子，除了有势力试图伤害他之外，您还在赔钱在一个无用的人身上。您应该及时止损，毫无价值的奇迹小王子不值得您为此惹麻烦。”

“这值得。我现在拥有了愚蠢猴子的小王子。有不明势力在追捕他，这比我想像的还要有意思，这是一场比赛，而我将是获胜的人。”

Jason大声笑道，不是很明白纳什的打算：“好吧，我只想看到那些彩虹猴子的面孔，他们知道可爱的小王子在我们这边，然后捅他们一刀的表情……”

“我的计划很完美，一切尽在我的掌握中，小哲也将成为我们的小王子毫不留情地伤透那些白痴的心。”

Jason有些犹豫，不过还是补充道：“老实说，无论您多么想折磨他们，小王子已经拥有了一个主人，您很难改变他的态度，您确定您有信心……?”

纳什表示：“我知道，这并不容易，他仍然对白痴有可悲的感觉，但是爱会导致仇恨。别忘了在成为恶魔之前，恶魔也是天使。”

“那是什么意思。” 电话那头的男人脑容量并不能消化纳什的俚语。

纳什知道他可以改变无辜的小家伙：“如果我想报仇，我就必须改变那个小小的蓝色脑瓜子，让他讨厌他所爱的一切，成为我可以操纵的小恶魔。”

“您必须小心纳什，您在玩火，黑子哲也在服从，成为您的宠物，拥有他并将其用作玩具或武器的同时，您也会依附于他，但是如果您跟他产生羁绊，那将是毁灭的，他也可以操纵你的。如果他的影响超出您的预估范围呢？”

他笑着说：“我执着于奇迹的玩具，我知道这很荒谬。但我不会像那些白痴那样犯同样的错误，我只是将其用作对抗他们的武器。”

“您对伊丽莎白说了同样的话，您知道结局...”

“闭嘴，这和她无关，哲也只是我的工具。“

“好吧，如果您想要创造一个恶魔，那么黑子哲也终将达到您无法控制的程度，我敢打赌，最终他会因彩虹战队而出卖您。”

纳什自信地说：“这是一场赌博，你会看到，他在那些白痴面前选择我，他会残酷无情地背叛他们。”

“好吧，为了压倒那些猴子，看到它们在痛苦中挣扎，我不在乎您是否让无用的菜鸟加入我们的团队而输掉了比赛。”这位粗鲁的男人回答。

“他们永远不会想到自己的武器被用来对付他们。”

“他们不知道未冶炼宝石的能力，没有经过任何的精炼，黑子哲也也散发出了光芒，那么一原石经过我的操练，他的潜力不可预估。我要粉碎那些该死的混蛋，或者哲也会替我做这件事。”男人邪恶地笑了。

这将是魔王手上的王牌，这是战争中的不败幽灵。

“我必须走了。有一个尤物在床上等着我。”Jason以一种猥琐的方式说道。

纳什叹了口气：“你总是需要分散自己过剩的精力，与陌生人进行粗暴的性交希望能消耗你的体力。”

Jason显然正和一个女人在一起，在挂断电话之前，他还幽幽的来了句：“如果您来了，您的床上会有一对顽皮的双胞胎，但是您现在必须带孩子。”

“女人任何时候都有，但是奇迹的小王子不是时时刻刻都能骗到的，稍后再见。”

纳什挂了电话，打开了房间的门，他对黑子换上了他挑的衣服感到很满意。

嗯，顺眼多了。

“我希望你已经准备好了。”他对着年轻人面前说道。

纳什设定了条件，起初他打算签订至少10年的合同，但黑子认为这太过分了，他们讨价还价最后决定了7年的合同，合同要求幻影球员必须与球队在一起，不可以联系奇迹，或参加除炸脖龙之外的任何球队。

尽管经过了深思熟虑，黑子还是很难抛弃他如此深爱的人，不过他已经背叛了他们，他需要停止矫情做作的再纠结。

“如果我怕可以上大学，找到工作，我会在尽可能的情况下偿还你一切...”黑子再次强调说，他会尽一切努力偿还债务。

“如果你想，你可以在我公司工作，但在你的伤得到恢复之前，就给我专心学语言。我不会让你碰篮球，手术和物理治疗结束后，我们将恢复训练。你会意识到我与你的前任队长不同，我会照顾你的生活，而赤司永远做不到。”

“我将使你成为武器，完美的武器。”

在完成文书工作后，纳什签署了文件，然后黑子慢慢地签下名字，时间仿佛被定格了。

比起包办婚姻的合同，甚至更糟糕的是，至少我可以随时离婚，或者以后再签，而我所签的合同更像是与一个恶魔达成的协议，你知道，在接受了无奈之后，你会陷入可怕的地狱决定。

充满挫败感的黑子最终接受了纳什的提议，但并没有失去再次见到他最好的朋友的希望，至少当他失去了一切，当他放弃了自己的生命和所爱的人时，他还抱有某种坚持。

他的队伍。

金发男人在实现他的邪恶目标时满意地微笑，他已经拥有了自己想要的东西，他手中已经有了透明少年，现在他可以肆意向他鄙视的那些白痴夸夸其谈，好好羞辱他们。

“请给我我的信，”黑子尽力使自己听起来不要太焦虑。

纳什无奈地把信封递过去，交给了黑子。

当他看到最好的朋友给他写的信，他像打开了圣诞礼物的孩子一样，小心翼翼地拆开信封，过去的回忆仿佛就在脑中走马灯似的放映。

与此同时，他知道自己很长一段时间都不会看到奇迹的大家，这让他感到痛苦，但是他希望一切都会好起来，他会努力成为一名有用的球员，他会变得更强。

他会超越自己，为人所接受和尊重，被视为一个有价值的人。

等待着他的，是从这一刻起，他必须服从于金发魔王的指令。

不过，当他能见到荻原君时，他可以忍受任何事情。

他把纸摊开，凝视着他朋友工整的书写，准备读信上的内容。


	13. Chapter 13 第十三章：信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-------
> 
> 花样作死选手杰森上场
> 
> \-------

Chapter 13 第十三章：信

黑子接过了那封信，急切地想知道他儿时伙伴信上写的是什么，那张纸上被黑色墨水浸染的字迹使黑子好奇又急切。

亲爱的黑子：

即使我们已经很久没有联系了，我也想让你知道你一直在我的心中，希望你能读完我写的这封信。

真让人怀念，我们曾经互相这样长篇大论地通信，还记得吗？我很怀念，我每天都想念你，我很想再次见到你。

你是否现在也在跟我遥望同一片天空呢，我好想，好想知道你现在的样子，你一定长高了，也许模样也变了，是否仍想在梦想未来的同时阅读我们喜欢的书籍，音乐或看着星星……你一直是个梦想家，那是我最倾慕的地方。

几天前，我在我实习的医院听说了你的事情，当我发现你身上发生了什么时，我感到非常害怕，我立即打电话给纳什·金，因为他们告诉我这个男人有你的消息，起初他并没有理会我的消息，不过我一直坚持，我愿意做任何事情为了再见你，我告诉了他，我们的故事，最后他终于回复了我，这让我欣喜若狂，因为我知道即使命运使我们分裂而蒙上阴影，我们也可以与之抗争，重新团结起来。

我当然知道纳什·金不是什么善人君子，我不知道你和那个家伙在一起的感觉如何，但是我感谢他让我接手你的治疗，以便我可以再次见到你……

我一直觉得你的身体是我的错，我让你像沙漠中的一朵孤花一样凋谢，是我的失败，让我在国中时失去了你。要是我当年离开日本，前赴美国时带了你，一切都会不一样，当时的我觉得你的生命里已经有了比我跟重要的人们，我理所当然的以为你会拒绝这个提议，这就是为什么我不问你，我没有放手一搏，没有去赌我在你心中和那些人的地位，对不起，把你留给那些自私，骄傲和自负的人们，让你受苦了。

我天真的以为，你对他们很满意，以至于我不想让你与他们分开，我希望你感到幸福，现在我意识到这是错误的，是我不为你而战的后果。

那些奇迹的世代完全破坏了你的身心，我永远不会原谅他们，他们不但没有像我那样照顾你，还深深地伤害了你。现在，我只想让你摆脱他们给你带来的痛苦。

现在我正在攻读物理治疗专业，这样我才可以为你提供帮助，我会竭尽所能帮助你康复……没有篮球的黑子哲也，一定会失落的，因为你离开了篮球，就像鱼离开了水，你可能已经听说过，我确实是放弃了篮球——这个让我们团结在一起又使我们分开的运动。我现在在打橄榄球，我对美式足球有足够的热情，我们永远无法像我们承诺的那样在球场上再见对方。

我知道篮球对你来说很重要，看你的球赛视频，你看起来也不好，发生了什么事？我不知道你怎么会伤害到你的身体，这将是一个非常艰难的康复过程，但，我的朋友，我将永远在你的身边。

我还想告诉你，你诚凛的队友火神大我，他和我在同一所大学。我一眼就认出那个男人，我想起了他是和你一起打球时使你微笑的那个人，几个月前我问他关于你的事，他回答他不再和你联系了，这让我感到困惑，我追问他为什么？

你知道他的回答吗？那个人叹了口气，看起来沮丧或痛苦“因为一些事。”这是一个很笼统的答案，使我立即意识到他也像我一样，非常想念你，我可以在他的脸上看到思念，在他的眼里有一种深而隐匿的悲伤，我想也许你可以再次见到他，和他好好谈谈。你需要朋友的支持来克服现状。

你可能会以为我忘记了你，但黑子哲也呀，你是那种会进入别人的生命并彻底改变了人们生命轨迹的人，即使想摆脱你，也做不到，我认为每个人都会想要再次和你一起打球，每次看到你眼里的热情，就像灰暗中救赎的我万千星光。

我的朋友，你无可替代，你将每个人的思绪拖下深渊沉入他们的心中。

我知道，火神一直郁郁不振，某种程度上是因为他失去了与你彼此的联系，你们需要彼此，就像黑暗与光明或阴阳之间的互补。

艰难的日子即将来临，手术不容易，我们不知道结果如何，也许你最后能继续打球，或者连站立都做不到，过程很痛苦。我向你保证，我会尽一切力量，尽我所能，让你可以再次行走。我知道再次比赛对你来说是必需品，但是我不能打包票，你可以完全康复。

我等着你，我亲爱的挚友，我渴望我们的重逢。

你的，

荻原。

黑子读完了那封信，意犹未尽，又再次凝视着那一行行墨迹，好像每个字节都烙印在他心尖上似的。

他从未停止追忆往昔，当时他的朋友给他写了这封信，行间字里都牵动着他的情感，使他重燃希望，点亮了灵魂。

每个字，每句话都是两个心灵接触重连的方式，因为距离总使他们分开，水天相隔是残酷的，它使人想要靠近，使人想念，使人忘却…

距离会让他们失去情感联结吗？记忆会从思想中抹去吗？他曾经在寒冷多雨的夜晚想知道。

真是有趣，人们总说时间会治愈一切，现在看来这似乎是个卑鄙的谎言，尽管黑子见不到荻原和火神，他却能感觉到他们越过分隔他们的数千英里，通过看不见的线牵引在一起，牵动他心脏的跳动。

他确信，他永远不会忘记。

年轻人把纸压到一边，双手有些发抖，情绪泛滥，甚至很难继续带上平常面瘫的伪装。

现在黑子的情况去接受治疗，荻原丝毫没有隐瞒，他很坦率地说，黑子有可能永远无法站起来，他们都担心这种情况会发生，如果卧床不起的黑子，生活会变成什么样？没有篮球，没有朋友，他的生活会怎样？

他担心无法继续前进，没有足够的力量克服逆境，以抵御即将来临的风暴。

另一方面，黑子可以从信中读出荻原的纠结，他抓住了那句荻原曾想要忘记过他，但未果。

他出于什么原因想将我从他的内心和想法中剔除？

他不再想要了吗？就像每个人一样，火神，青峰，赤司，奇迹们。

要打破他们的束缚吗？

那就是为什么从未联系黑子吗？

他们很讨厌这种羁绊吗？

但是黑子也希望能见到火神，在他接受治疗的时候，这增加了他寻找自我的勇气，他希望即使在黑暗中也能看到光，光能是他安定。

好吧，到时候，尽管老虎不想看到影子，那黑子也不能强迫他，不过黑子真的很希望在他被打碎时，在受到纳什摆布的时候，有竹马的支持。

真令人尴尬……荻原将看到他枯萎，破碎，脆弱无能的样子。但至少他不会和一个陌生人相处，在那复杂的康复过程中陪在他身边是他熟悉的朋友，这是他唯一需要知道的事情，他不必担心孤独和不信任。

纳什注意到小男孩并没有因为这封信高兴太多，那张脸是悲伤的，“我以为你会很高兴收到忠实粉丝的来信。”

“我很高兴再次见到荻原君。只是你们都似乎相信我会康复，如果我不康复怎么办？如果操作出错，我瘫痪了，该怎么办？”

“那你会尽每一份力去给我报酬，你可以想到，你会像我的私人奴隶一样。”纳什平静地喃喃道，但是言语里似乎就是对黑子的康复有百分百的自信。

黑子仍然有他的疑惑，他害怕痛苦，害怕分离，害怕与陌生人住在一起，害怕不再能够走路和害怕被拒绝。

撇开身体上的痛苦，以及奇迹给他的不安，以及被那些期望地束缚，都那么让人压力重重。

更加令人窒息的是，有关老虎对他的拒绝和质疑也侵扰了他的思想。

火神为什么要忘记他？

仅仅想一想就使他受苦，因为存在感的关系，无论如何人们都很难记住他，忘记只更很简单，就像在后花园里的除杂草一样容易把他从生活中除掉。

为什么荻原会说火神眼里有苦痛呢？

现在他明白了为什么他们都不打电话了，荻原和火神想要忘记他。

那就是为什么不接电话吗？

他想假装自己并不残酷，盲目冷漠。

他想把所有东西都扔掉，消除它们的共存。

这就是为什么为自己找借口，以不揭穿事实真相吗？

黑子曾试图振作起来，独自一人前行，尽管这并没有奏效。

他本可以说他不再挂念他，不再想成为他的朋友或伙伴，但他宁愿像其他人一样无视他，并以虚假的希望将他的心碎成一千块。

他为什么这么残酷？

没有他的阳光，就像生活在一个阴郁的世界中，那里只有深深的孤独，黑暗使他陷入了最深的荒芜之地，没有光，在痛苦和永恒的折磨中消逝。

如果火神想要打破他们所拥有的纽带，黑子的一部分也将被打破，比他那虚弱无用的身体更加破碎。

为什么这么疼？

知道他的队友不再关心他会变成什么样子，真是令人痛心，老虎是照亮他黑暗的太阳，难以忍受没有他的陪伴，没有他，他只会使自己陷入无助。

自从第一次见到他以来，火神一直是生命中的一盏灯，就像灯塔一样，使船只免于迷失，就像一缕希望与喜悦渗入他的骨。

现在，没有奇迹，没有团队，没有火神，他只有荻原。至少他还有一个朋友来克服生活给他的艰难考验，这是他不知道自己是否有能力承受的打击。

为什么每个人都放弃他？

人们留下，忘记，改变和离开。

黑子不知道，不明白，因为他只渴望一切都应该像以前一样继续运转，但无法完成，世界永远不会为任何人而停止。

纳什注意到，自从看到那封信以来，这个男孩已经完全分神了，几乎迷失在自己的思想里，于是他站起来了：“来吧！”

那个蓝头发的小东西愣了愣，听到纳什的声音呼唤他回到现实世界中，他温吞地跟随着金发男人，现在，他不得不适应，他必须与那个恶霸共度时光，他甚至没有问他们要去哪里，反正纳什也不会告诉他。

他们下了车，纳什带他去了一家高定店：“嗯，是时候给你置办几套正装，向国际媒体介绍一下你，到美国去，我打算举行一个新闻发布会。”

黑子有点不安，因为他不习惯引起人们的注意，他过去常常被人忽略，现在他将作为魔王家的病号出现在数百万人的面前。

他们那家档次明显不是黑子消费得起的地方，一位女士献媚地走上前来为纳什服务。

纳什露出一个带有魅力地微笑说：“这位美丽的女士，可否帮我一个忙呢？”

这个销售员很明显因这种赞美而疯狂地脸红了。黑子就在一旁默默地关注男人的行为，他从未见过如此明目张胆地勾｜引别人的人，纳什显然就像经验丰富的情种卡萨诺瓦。

能让他联想到纳什行为的怕不是只有黄濑，他也受到许多崇拜他的粉丝的疯狂追捧，赤司和青峰也有不少的追求者，但从理论上讲，他们中没有一个人像猎女收割机纳什一样，更不是职业的花花公子。他的朋友们专注于提高篮球水平，对情爱或者勾 ｜ 引女性并没有那么感兴趣，现在，事情发生了变化，炸脖龙的那些家伙与黑子以前的伙伴们完全不同。

奇迹们更关心篮球这项运动，而不是哄骗女性。

纳什与这名年轻女子无耻地调情，这些亲密的接触完全可以说成骚扰。当然，金发男人知道自己在做什么，他每个动作都很流畅，点燃那肌肤和渴望，这令黑子感到无聊，他视线转移到来往的人群。纳什感受到黑子并没有流露出任何情绪，他似乎有点不快，他语调一转，傲慢的口吻钳住黑子的臂膀拖着他说：“我正在为这个男孩找一套正式的西装。”

那个女士显然没注意到黑子的存在，被吓得尖叫一声：“对不起，我没看见你。”

黑子说，“没关系，小姐。”人们习惯于被自己吓到，这是正常的。

纳什把黑子拉近自己，当女员工去搜寻合适的西装时，贴着黑子耳畔“学着点，小子，不要分心，看着我。”

“什么？”淡蓝色只觉得纳什的热气呼在耳尖上有点敏感。

纳什把手勾住那存在感低的年轻人的下巴，这样他就可以得到黑子完全的注视，“注意，你必须学习我将教给你的每件事，你的眼睛必须在我身上。”

黑子看着魔王妖冶的碧眸，他们就像危险的迷幻之森，他害怕被这种虚幻催眠控制。

纳什正色道：“第一课：诱骗人是办事最有效的方法之一，你可以用肢体语言或身体接触，走路和说话的方式去获取人心。”

黑子问：“你要我引 ｜ 诱别人吗？我不觉得我能做那些事情。如果你没有注意到，我就没有存在，人们永远不会注意到我，这就是为什么我是一个几乎看不见的幽灵球员。”

纳什冷静跟黑子分析：“你的直率，冷漠，沉默和内向，都是很独特的特质，一个神秘的事物赋有吸引力，这将使人们想要更多地了解你，最终使他们痴迷，你看起来无辜，但也有恶作剧天赋……我们必须提高你的技巧，当然，你有异国情调的加持，当你生气时，眼中的火花就像熊熊燃烧的烈火，或者你天真地得到想要什么东西时，你会冷漠的在脑子里算计别人，把所有可能性进行分析，那样子也很可爱。哲也，你会自然地引诱人，也许你还没有意识到，但是你只需要学习控制它。”

“我一直认为人们永远不会注意到我，我没有那个哗众取宠的需求...当我因为没有人注意到我而感到难过时，赤司君成为了我的伯乐，否则我永远也不会加入团队，我欠那个人一切。”黑子小声说，想到刚刚纳什说的话，觉得有些超现实，他总是那么缺乏自信地自卑着，你让他怎么去相信别人会被他吸引住。

有意无意地忽略者的一生，但如果不是帝王，他将继续成为无色之人。

“你不信吗？你认为为什么那个白痴看上了你？在球场上，你可以让对手只注视你，诱导他们的注意力，沉迷于你想让他们看到的视线中，或者你可以使他们完全忽略你。你的魅力是你能力的一部分，我们现在只是要你把平时在篮球场上所做的事情搬到现实，你就会看到每个人都会如何匍匐在你的脚下。”

黑子参加比赛，使用他的视线诱导，但他从未在日常生活中尝试过这种事情，它们只是篮球中使用的技术。

“第二节课：任何人都阿谀奉承，这就是人们向我脚软投降的原因。这是除了利用自己的弱点来对你有利的另一个重要因素，让人们相信自己可以打败你，用手段欺骗他们。天真无邪，使用一切有利于的因素，你的身体或者你的花言巧语……请记住，言语是甜蜜的致命毒药，你必须像在球场上一样聪明狡猾，预判动作，观察和思考。”纳什继续向黑子提出的建议，现在他是黑子的导师，他必须教他的学生，如何迷惑敌人。

金发男人用手抚摸着男孩的发旋，指尖摩擦黑子细嫩的皮肤，他用更低沉喑哑的声音在耳边轻声说道：“还有一条忠告，那就是永远不要动感情。”

黑子沉默片刻，然后重复呢喃纳什说的话：“永远不要坠入爱河。”

“永远不要坠入爱河，因为它会毁了你”

纳什松开黑子，他眨眨眼微笑，他从背后接近回来的女员工，进行着他散发雄性荷尔蒙，他背对着黑子对那位女士说了些什么，她转身的时候脸看上去很红，然后又带了更多款式的服饰。

他觉得自己不懂男人刚刚的说教，但黑子明白爱情是有效操纵人心和破坏的武器，可以完全摧毁一个人。

“你可以考虑，”那位看起来丰满的女营业员带着挑逗意味地说道，她的身材是青峰喜欢的那种，纳什似乎很感兴趣，只要他勾勾手指，他可以和她缠绵悱恻一晚，第二天就离开。

稳定的关系对他来说很无聊，每当他从床上起身，他甚至不记得那些给他带来快感的女人的名字，那只是短暂的乐趣，和无尽的空虚。

黑子进入更衣室，脱下衣服，但他不知道如何穿上这件考究繁琐的正装。

自然，黑子在更衣室里捣鼓了很长时间，他对自己无法完成如此看似简单的事情感到沮丧，他讨厌那些衣服，是真的不想穿。

过了一会儿，传来敲门声，门外的男声不耐烦道：“小东西怎么了？那个女人给了我她的电话，你要再不出来，我和她一起去开｜房了。”

黑子不由得抱怨道：“不是我不想快点，而是这衣服很不舒服。”

纳什有些毛躁，因为他不想等这么久，他喊道：“打开无用的门。”

“哦”黑子对沮丧的开口低声说道，他正拉开门栓，男人就推开门几乎把他撞倒了，走进更衣室，狭窄的空间然后关上了门。

黑子控诉道：“你在做什么？” 离开这里…

占主导地位的纳什贴得很近，黑子能清晰地感觉到他的呼吸，带着薄荷的气息，混杂着古龙水，它们在逼迫着黑子：“金君。”

“小笨蛋你怎么连简单的西装都不会穿呢？”男人把手放在黑子的脖颈旁边，声音和呼气喷洒着黑子敏感的脖子。

“我不想穿它，我不喜欢它。” 这个可怜的男孩再次抱怨说，坚持自己讨厌那些衣服。

纳什把黑子壁咚到墙角，无处可逃，他可不管外面有没有人：“你会用穿上它，因为我这么说。”

那个无情的男人渴望侵入小个子的私人领域，他们都在狭窄的地方，大个子抢走了他的空间，空气开始变得燥热。

纳什开始脱下黑子的衣服，黑子有些在挣扎。

“该死的小东西，你可以别动吗。”

别无选择，只能投降。于是纳什把衣服一件件穿到黑子身上，就好像他还是个孩子一样，他的手太冷了，身体变得僵硬。

金发不耐烦地解开自己衣领的纽扣，露出壮硕的胸膛，他抽开自己的领带，这有些尴尬，但是那种狭窄的空间令人燥热。

由于黑子不得不依赖纳什给他穿戴，他更想保持独立：“我不想用这个。”他重复了一遍，纳什装作没听到的样子，继续摆弄着黑子的服饰，黑子拍开了男人的手。

纳什大怒地将其压死，又一把拉黑子进怀里，然后警告意味地说道：“别再抱怨了。”

“我不需要……你在这里，你可以和那个女孩一起干什么都好，让我一个人呆着。”男孩生气地试图逃脱-

这时女员工拉开了更衣室的门，她有些惊讶地愣了一会儿：“不好意思我们的试衣间不可以两个人一起使用的。”

黑子挺生气的，为什么他不得不忍受这种破事情呢？

他保持自己扑克脸和冷漠态度，但他的眼睛散发出愤怒。

他感觉与众不同，他讨厌当他穿上这样的衣服时，看起来好像不是那样的人。纳什上下抬头看他，然后问女雇员，“你觉得这小东西看起来怎么样？”

“我……我认为他看上去很帅，他浅蓝色的眼睛和头发与这套量身定制的衣服相配。”女人见到可爱的男孩时，友善地微笑。

纳什回答说：“嗯我也这么认为，他穿上这套服装，我相信也会像你一样光彩照人。”

黑子没说话，再次前往更衣室，纳什补充：“如果小家伙需要帮助，比起穿衣服我更擅长脱衣服。” 

女人笑得花枝乱颤，黑子皱了皱眉：“没有必要。我一个人可以。”

“在美国，我会找裁缝来测量你的身材，并为你定制更多合适的常服。”纳什自己都没注意到，说这个话的时候，他的表情变得柔和。

当他们购物出来时，手里已经提满了袋子。纳什意识到了青少年的营养不良：“注意，你很瘦，你必须注意饮食，我不想你太胖或太瘦。你必须保持一定的体重，我不想让你变得纤维或满布肌肉，因为会失去速度，敏捷是你的目标。”

“我知道了，金君，”黑子回答，他知道没有什么比他的团队更担心他了。

“还有一点，停止对我使用敬语，你是我的人，对别人来说，他们需要向尊敬我一样尊敬你，你优于那些猴子.. .”他傲慢地说。

显然，黑子毫无生气地看着纳什：“但是……这是基本的尊重。”

纳什烦躁地说：“我再听你说一个君字，我打你好吗？”

“好吧，金君……”黑子意识到自己说的话：“我说纳什...纳什。”他结结巴巴地试图适应。

后来，他们去了一家理发店，修剪了黑子的头发，纳什最终没有让黑子染成别的颜色，就算是怀念吧。

这整天真的是累极了，回到家的时候已经天黑透了，黑子现在只想睡觉，他去洗手间吃了止痛药，照了镜子，意识到他看起来很陌生，这就像在看着另一个人。

“我将成为什么？”他凝视着镜子。

他的头发被修剪的很精致，因为纳什希望他能好好管理形象，他不得不屈服于魔王的安排。

他知道男人正为新闻发布会做筹备，似乎很确信自己的一切安排会是对黑子最好的。

黑子没有担忧吗？他有，有非常多的，他担心纳什会再把他和前女友弄混，那样种怨恨的情绪黑子不知道他能坚持多久，纳什和前女友的故事结局很糟糕，那黑子的结局呢？

随着思路的飞转，眼前镜中的人像变得更清晰，他不知道该怎么想，水气勾勒他的眼眸和浅蓝色的发色有些妖冶的味道。异国情调，他的新外观和定位。

纳什告诉必须学习控制自己的存在感，不仅仅要消失，还要扩大自己的存在去出现，控制何时被注意以及何时不被注意。

那可能吗？

人们会为他的外表魅惑，仿佛被他所吸引吗？

男人所说的，迷人，通过微妙的诱惑和调情来操纵人心。

他真的必须学习这种东西吗？

为了什么？

这有什么用？

他不想改变自己的外表，但是纳什是绝对的，如果他想继续篮球这项运动，就必须服从命令。

他终将有一天回到自己的朋友那里，他必须学习纳什教给他的一切。

他想表现出色...

当他从洗手间出来时，他注意到纳什正在与杰森谈论一些他不理解的事情，他们在用英语讲话，他唯一能捕捉到的是赤司征臣（Masaomi Akashi）的名字，似乎纳什正打算与赤司君的父亲谈判，这可能是生意上的事，黑子认为这其中的人情世故要复杂得多。

黑子走近两个人，停下了脚步，确定他们对他隐瞒了一些东西。

杰森盯着黑子，注意到了影子的巨大变化。

“哟我们正讲到小矮人和白雪公主呢，”杰森嘲讽地说。

这是杰森联想到的第一件事，因为黑子的皮肤很白，嘴唇红如鲜血，和那群猴子一起，到有种格林童话里的白雪公主的调调。

“小公主看起来与众不同，你对他做了什么？”

“我做了我应该做的事。由于小东西将成为团队的一员，因此他必须将自己视为我们中的一员，我有必要将这个好孩子的形象稍微改变一下。”纳什回答。

气势磅礴的男人以一种非常恶心的方式打量黑子，然后出人意料的非常无耻地舔了舔那个可怜男孩的脸颊。黑子只感觉到那粗糙的舌苔刮过他的脸侧，粗硬的痕迹转瞬即逝，但是令人作呕的感觉并没有消退。

杰森舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛他尝到了精致的美味：“味道很好，即使不是女孩也闻起来像薰衣草一样。真奇怪。”

纳什略微不爽自己队员的行为，把黑子圈在怀里，对杰森说：“混蛋别再吓他了，你知道规则吧，那臭小子是我的。”

“你还没有把他标记为你的，”小伙子嘲讽地回答。

“你知道我只对我的玩具这样做。”纳什笑得有些刺眼。

魔王喜欢不断折磨肆虐他的受害者，用牙齿标记他的统治，让人屈服和归属于他。

对于纳什来说，这种对玩具的折磨意味着羞辱和鄙夷，以便他们知道自己的定位只是一次性，这是他为娱乐而使用的。通常，那些被纳什咬伤的人都代表着失去价值。

规则对所有玩家都很清楚，他们知道金发女郎拥有所有制，而且他不希望碰触自己的财产，所以没人能做到。

“但是也许我会让哲也例外。” 

无论如何，折磨他的一切是那么使我高兴，看到那些猴子从他的手上坠落，这将比情人给我的快感更有乐趣。

“我希望赤司猴子看到我如何偷走了他的珍贵珠宝，那些家伙会意识到哲也完完全全的属于我”

“我也可以玩那些猴子的玩具吗？我也想和小公主一起玩玩，但是纳什你不会让我染指他，你必须像个阿尔法一样宣告主权，对吗？”这是杰森。

“你想和他做什么？凌虐他只是在浪费时间，但我喜欢这么做，他的皮肤是如此柔软，他的血液以一种崇高的方式落败在他苍白的肤色上，他的眼睛只看着我，带着最纯粹的强烈仇恨感，如此天真和甜美，以至于我想用痛苦来染上他，摧毁他……毕竟他就是一切的罪魁祸首，当他煽动我时，他应得的。”金发碧眼的人自言自语道，似乎也没有在回答杰森的问题。

杰森努力揣摩队长的话：“你从不喜欢分享新鲜的肉。”

“的确，他是我的，只有我能抚摸他，打他，统治他可悲的生活，”魔王笑着回答。

“队长，你曾经想他染头发是因为你担心自己会依附于他，他让你想起了那叛徒，那你现在为什么……？”

纳什停止开玩笑，变得认真起来：“别再说傻话了，这就是游戏，好吗？哲也知道她。”

“我很惊讶你告诉他。”杰森知道魔术师在这个话题上从不说多。

这边，黑子保持警惕站在一旁，他不信任那些家伙。他们似乎忘记了他在这里，他们觉得他反正也听不懂英语。

“好了，当我和赤司家那个老奸巨猾的老头交谈时，我需要你照顾哲也，生意是生意。” 纳什话锋一转。

杰森恼怒地说：“我不是小公主该死的保姆，纳什。”

“我必须和某人交谈，不会太久。”金发终于记起了黑子还在，用日语说，抓住黑子，然后把他扔给了不想照顾他的大个子。

“我不想和他一起……纳什。”这位年轻的影子带着一些恐惧和绝望说道。

金发碧眼叹了口气，又带警告威胁的口吻对杰森说：“如果你伤害了他，如果你抚摸他的一根头发，杰森……”

“是的，我不会亵渎白雪公主，因为那是你的财产，就算是毫无价值的也是你的。” 杰森自觉补充道，他胆子还没有肥到去作死冒犯纳什。反正女人这世界多的是，他没必要作死去非要好奇侵犯一个不性感不香软的小男孩。

“我很认真，他受伤了，他不能太多路，你要带他出去吃点东西，记住，他现在是我们的一员，别搞砸了。”魔王最后叮嘱道。

“我不喜欢小公主，他也是猴子中的一员。”他对黑子表示抗拒，因为他是奇迹世代的，就像是一种传染性疾病。

纳什有点不耐烦再次重复：“他不再是猴子，记住，他现在已经成为我们的一员，这对我的计划是必要的，所以我命令你对他保持尊敬。”

黑子叹了口气，这是事实，尽管他不喜欢这个，但他确实是炸脖龙的成员了。

他第一次油然而生想和魔王一起走的念头，因为他不希望和杰森走，他比金发碧眼的人还要糟糕，他的举止得体而傲慢狂躁，他从不控制自己。

“那个混蛋，他怎么敢？”纳什走后，杰森嘟囔哼了一声。

然后他不爽地看着黑子。“纳什对你真照顾。气死我了，走大哥带小朋友去见见世面。附近有个酒吧，我们可以去。” 

“但是我未｜成年，他们不会让我进入酒吧的……”

杰森嗤笑，没有听黑子的抗议。他们似乎是酒吧的常客，进去的时候酒保都根本没有检查ID，假装没看到黑子这个明显年纪不符的小孩子进去。

酒吧的气氛很奇怪，黑子是格格不入的，雪茄散发着令人不快的烟气，酒精让他感到不舒服。

黑子转身一看，发现杰森已经在腿上坐着一个几乎是裸｜体的女人，他正在亲吻她，这边看到黑子，杰森玩心大起，他招招手，叫侍者上一杯酒水，他示意黑子过来。黑子别无选择，只能站到他身边。

这个可怜的少年完全不属于这个地方，他坐在扶手椅上，旁边是杰森，那个男人推给他那杯酒，强迫他喝下去：“饮料。”

黑子说：“我不喝酒。”不惜一切代价避免喝酒，他酒量太差了，一杯下去肯定会不醒人事。

杰森特威胁：“纳什让我负责，我必须确保你服从，喝下去，否则后果自负。”

小家伙抓住杯子，拿走了酒，小小地抿了一口。由于酒精的味道很糟糕，入口就立即咳嗽了一下。

杰森和怀抱中的那个女人看到黑子这样子，一起笑了，又命令道：“白雪公主，我要你拿走喝掉一切，什么都不要留下。”

杰森强迫男孩做他不想要的，无法忍受的事情，并用黑子的纯真表现逗弄自己。

“你不应该对他施加太大的压力，他只是一个男孩，”与杰森一起的女人有些于心不忍，她劝道，很明显这男人正越过小男孩的底线进行霸凌着他，她觉得她刚刚不应该这么跟着嘲笑这个可爱的小无辜男孩。

“你认为我在乎你的意见吗？我对他做什么你都管不着。”杰森对女人的评论感到恼火。

“别这样跟我说话。你怎么能那样对待一个孩子？”女人并没有示弱，她从杰森身上起来，有点母鸡护小鸡似地回答。

这边，黑子花了更多的时间来证明自己可以做到，把最后一滴酒精饮入口中。让他头晕目眩，他看到了彩色的灯光在旋转。他才注意到杰森很生气，一直与刚刚身上的那个女人吵架，直到黑子看到他把她狠狠地推到地板上，黑子步伐虚浮的上前制止。

“你不应该打女人。”

杰森嗤笑：“好像任何女人都应该受到尊重。”

即使黑子自己也清醒不到哪里去，他仍继续为女人辩护，他跌跌撞撞地扶起到在地上的女人，“请不要打女人……这样很失礼。”

杰森开始用英语爆粗，骂骂咧咧的又转回黑子听得懂的日语：“你想取代她的位置，可以坐在我的腿上，或者替她被我打。”

黑子抄起桌上的一瓶啤酒倒在恶霸的脸上，他通常不会这么做，但是现在他喝醉了，黑子的也不知道谁给他的胆子这么做，也许是酒精吧，身体不受控制的就倒了杰森一头啤酒。

那个被淋了一头酒的男人很生气，试图控制自己。猛地抓住黑子的衬衫，发力，使他靠近他的脸，“小公主，听着，我不会给你造成伤害，因为你是纳什的玩具，但是如果你涉足我的事，我不介意毁掉你那张漂亮的脸。”

黑子没理杰森胡说的那些无意义的话，只是试着推开男人的胸膛，“胆小鬼……”

利用暴力掩饰自己的不安的人，他们比受害者脆弱更脆弱。

杰森不是那种能很好控制自己的小暴脾气的人，他用力把黑子撞倒在地，抓住他的喉咙，那力道失控，然后他有愤怒地意识到他真的不能把黑子怎么样，他猛地握拳砸在黑子的脸侧地板，力道吓得黑子有些愣。

“我知道你在奇迹的世代，猴子将像对待一位漂亮的公主一样对待你，正是如此，我才要让你的生活变的悲催。因为你来自奇迹的世代，你永远都抛不开这点。你，是我们讨厌的敌人。”

“我不管纳什是怎么样对你感兴趣，他护不护着你，你要想在Jabberwock上占有一席之地，你必须首先忍受地狱。”

“所以这是杰森君给我建议吗？知道了。”黑子也不甘示弱。

“我不会让你成为一只毫无价值的可爱猴子。我认为在我们团队中你的存在是愚蠢的，如果你是纳什的男宠，我还更能接受一些，至少我能以此为乐。鉴于你的病情，你甚至都不能成为男宠爬上他的床，你是无用的，你坏了，所以我不明白为什么纳什想要你。”杰森毫无顾忌的在酒吧里的所有人面前大喊。

他又愤怒地挖苦道：“有时候我想是因为你长得像他的前任，但实际上你又是那些猴子的姘头。”

黑子都没听杰森的胡扯，他起身试图摆脱，打直球直接对视杰森：“无论是纳什有什么原因都对我来说不重要，我知道必须经历的困难，才能取得我在团队里的位置……我不会放弃的，所以你可以随便说。我只有一个目的：我只想和我的朋友们打篮球，而你们却没人能阻止我。”

这位已经喝醉了的幻影球员说完这宣言以后，不敌酒力就直直地倒下了。

由于他们这边的闹剧，杰森和黑子都被踢出了酒吧。

这位无能为力的小男孩喝醉了，要是清醒的他看到自己今晚的行为，他会觉得自己一定是疯了。

他感到恶心，头晕，以前从未摄取这么多酒精，脆弱的胃开始灼热，世界在旋转，他的思想混乱，可以看到有色灯光，他想到自己的朋友，然后开始有些抽泣。

这个时候杰森被外面的风吹得也醒了大半，他冷静下来，在思考怎么样纳什不会因为他让黑子喝醉又把他撞倒在地杀了他。


	14. Chapter 14: Alianzas 联盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> 纳什选手为大家表演如何空手套白狼
> 
> \----------

Chapter 14: Alianzas 联盟

杰森不知道这种情况下怎么去跟纳什交代，他知道老大会为自己所做所为勃然大怒，关于黑子的命令很明确，他应该去照顾他，保证他的安全，显然他一丁点都没有做到。

如果傲慢的魔王发现杰森把这个少年带到酒吧，推打了他，还逼他喝酒，后果难以想象。总之，他需要为今晚打掩护，没人能看到黑子这个样子，特别是炸脖龙的队长。

现在纳什是黑子的法律监护人，如果他们发现他监护不当的话，他们会从纳什那里拿回黑子的监护权，因此纳什必须照顾好黑子，直到他们到达美国为止。

杰森身上没带多少钱，大部分原因是在刚刚他们被轰出来的吧里花了太多钱，正是出于这个原因，他决定去一家汽车旅馆，这是他能找到的最便宜的。

他们走得慢，因为醉酒而昏昏沉沉的男孩步履蹒跚行得很艰难，这很尴尬，杰森想迫使他走得更快，但黑子只是摇摇晃晃的，他推了推少年，夜晚的视力变得模糊，眼前的世界像水墨色块一样糊在一起，他们需要尽快恢复感官。

跟前台付完房款，杰森和黑子来到了一个阴暗的旅馆房间，那里气氛就像恐怖电影中的那些住所一样阴郁。窗户，干燥的盆栽都给人一种阴森的感觉。杰森去前台要多了一套床上用品，他在前台不耐烦地等了几分钟，当他回到房间时，就看到那个醉酒的年轻人在一张棕色的靠椅上睡着了，他看上去很可爱，就像一个小小的，没有防卫力的孩子。

杰森正打算关上房门，一个人影闯入他的视线。那个神秘男子贸然进入了他们的客房，他身穿黑色连帽衫，外表精致，身材修长。他英俊，高大，有一头浓密的发，黑色和灰色之间的瞳孔颜色看着很怪异。他有很强的气场，在把钱放到房间桌上之前，他盯着黑子，然后对着杰森面前说：“我想和那个男孩单独呆一晚。”

杰森对于如此不雅的提议感到吃惊，他没想到这种话会从看起来像是英伦绅士的人口中说出来，这男人给人的印象像是讲礼貌的人，但是他提出了一个与他人设相反的要求。奇怪的是，杰森在他眼中看不到邪恶或不良意图，没有欲望，相反，他神态里似乎有些担心：“什么？”

“我想让你让我和那男孩呆一个晚上，”男人重复道，他又瞥了一眼那个窝在家具里的少年。

欺负者知道他不能接受自己的安全，因为如果纳什发现他对这种小东西造成了任何伤害，纳什就会杀死他：“我不能这样做。”

“这是定金，明早我会给你双倍的报酬。”男人用一种理智强硬的口吻来跟杰森谈判，他势在必得。

杰森回答说：“这小矮子已经有主人了，他是不可出售的。”当他这样说时，对面的男人似乎皱了皱眉，握紧了拳头，好像那话扰乱了他。但是杰森对神秘的连帽衫说的话并不假诚，少年确实是纳什的所有品，宠物，用来对付猴子的武器。

杰森不习惯在他们团队中有奇迹世代的一员的事实，但如果他老板想用这种方式教育彩虹猴子，那是他的决定，他就不会干预那个男人的固执。

纳什想要的东西，他总会得到的，没有人敢去妨碍他。

“你早上的时候就可以带走他，我会在他醒来之前离开…”

“这不仅仅是免费的馅饼，你无须做任何事情。我保证他会毫发无损。”

杰森看了看男人，又看了看钱，这是一种难以抗拒的诱惑，既然男人说了不会对黑子怎么样，而且只是一晚上，那么接受慷慨的报价显然不是一个坏主意。简而言之，这是一笔快钱，杰森也可以选择去找乐子而不是当保姆：“好吧，但，我确信我们老大会发现小矮子在这个地方，他会来找白雪公主，他很聪明，他迟早会找到我们的，如果你拖拖拉拉到了明天早上，纳什发现了你，他绝对会把你打到送医院，或者打上墓地直通车，到时候你别怪我。”

黑发男人没说话，只是点了点头。他从椅子里抱起黑子，将他带到走廊尽头的一间房间里，在他关上房门前，杰森出声警告道：“我不知道你为什么提出这种要求，但是你可以感受到，小矮子是瓷器，你碰了他就会破裂。我知道这是一笔交易，我就不会在意你的目的，但是，请不要碰他，如果老大看到他身上的瘀伤或任何异物，我都会有大麻烦。”

男人点头说：“我不会伤害他。”

“你最好不，因为我说过我老大不喜欢别人碰他的东西。”-杰森回答充满了恶意和嘲弄。

“当然，这是我们之间的秘密。”他礼貌地说道，略微漠视了那个大个子。

杰森笑了起来，然后离开了现场，丝毫不后悔做这事情，他把所有的肮脏钱挥霍在了花天酒地上。

黑子无助地躺在被强行带走的那个不知名旅馆里的床上，他的视力非常模糊，在一片漆黑的黑暗中辨别不出地点，他几乎听不见声音，也不了解正在发生的事情，他听到了钥匙声响，接着是门关上的动静，樟脑的气味和连帽衫男人的脚步声接近，黑子有些惊吓：“你是谁？”

当那个男人不回答时，黑子开始感到恐慌，当他意识到自己和一个陌生人在一起时，杰森把他和一个陌生的家伙关在了一个偏僻房间里。

如果男人是一个疯狂的心理变态该怎么办？他没有力量为自己辩护，如果那样的话，他将无法生存。

在这种性质的情况下，他试图逃脱，他大声喊着跑了起来，尽管他还有首酒精影响的虚浮，男人试图安抚并镇定受惊的黑子，但是，这显然并没有使他平静下来。事情让他感到恐慌，因为他不了解自己喝醉后的真实情况，头脑变得一团糟，他无法区分谁是谁，而且一切都变得如此黑暗无济于事。

那个幻影球员试图疯狂地捍卫自己，他撞到了男人的胸膛，陌生人捂住他的嘴，令他更加害怕，因为他不知道这人的目的，直到男人怪异温暖地拥抱他，然后抚摸黑子头发以平息男孩的震惊，“嘘，冷静下来，我是虹村。”

黑子对此情况始终保持一动不动，终于认出了他的前帝光队长：“虹村前辈…?"

男人点点头：“我必须告诉你一些重要的事情。我在等待机会，最好在你清醒的时候。”

沉默了几分钟后，那个透明的年轻人似乎不相信他的话，他把手放在男人的脸颊上戳了戳，意识到这不是幻象。

“黑子，是我，你不记得我吗？” 男人轻声地说。

突然，当他说完这句话时，男孩的眼泪就从他的脸颊上决堤滑落，酒精让他的眼睛泛红，然后他的情绪才爆发出来。虹村只是安慰着这个可怜的男孩，他开始在男人的胸口失控地哭泣，他再也无法站在绝望崩溃的边缘假装自己还有力量。

这位前队长很耐心，态度温和，他从容地抱着黑子，坐在床上，让这个醉酒的男孩依在膝上不停地哭泣。他们那样过了很久，也许黑子需要一个人来安慰他，没有人比虹村做得更好，因为他对周围的每个人都很安然，友善和敏感。

“前辈我做得很糟糕……我是一个坏人，没人会原谅我。” 黑子在断断续续的啜泣声中说。

“你不是坏人的，黑子。” 虹村以温柔的声音回复。

听到这句话，黑子简直失去所有提防和理智，失去了知觉，开始说出自己隐藏的真相，冷漠的面具被瞬间打碎，消失了一样。

“我想打篮球，我只想尽一切努力。如果我想和朋友一起打球，我别无选择，我的伤势必须痊愈...我不想成为障碍，烦扰，我不知道该怎么做并坚定……对不起，我出卖了他们，我出卖了他们，这就是为什么他们会恨我。” 

他的话是零星破碎的：“他们将恨我...他们将恨我，我不能忍受，但我应得，我出卖了他们...我应得苦难，我应该被纳什伤害，我必须偿还我的罪过。”

“没有人值得受到恶劣的对待，你不是一个令人讨厌的孩子，你深知即使你成为了一个邪恶的人，即使成为背叛者，他们也永远不会恨你，因为他们爱你并且爱不是短暂的，它不会一夜蒸发。爱永远留在心底。”虹村说起这些话眼里带着不明的深深的怀念，仿佛在说给黑子也是说给自己听。

你为什么认为自己应该受苦？

“这是不正确的，爱丢了就是丢了，它会被抹去，在一个人中留下了痛苦，你不明白...他们不是第一次离开我，他们会打破关系...因为我的虚弱，无用……我知道这会发生，我知道我会很孤独，最终人们离开我，只是不断地重演罢了。”

“我还以为有了新的光，情况会有所不同。” 黑子嘲弄道。

“红头发的男孩，是吗？” 虹村说，“爱一个人很痛，会使我们为此受苦。”

黑子因为醉酒而打开了话匣子，在某种程度上也是件好事：“没人爱我。我很讨厌这般，也许我应该死，这样每个人都会很高兴，我不能承受失去他们的痛苦。”

“永远不要这么说，你对我们所有人都很重要。如果你发生了不测，他们也会受苦。”

“可火神君出国后就不再跟我联系，他忘记了我，也许我们的联系毕竟不是那么牢固，因为随着距离变迁，友谊也就切断了。”

“他到底说了些什么来让你有这么负面想法？他直接向你表达了他不想再见到你的话吗？”虹村耐心地疏导黑子。

“不，相反，他并没有说什么...火神君离开了，他打破了纽带，离开了我，这一点真的很伤人。”

一言不发的离开更加戳痛人心，直击灵魂，将人拖入深渊，最可怕的黑暗中，没有光照亮可以照亮前行的脚步。

“既然没有给你解释，你就应该去找他要一个答案，我敢肯定这是一个误会，如果你想解决这，那么不仅取决于他，而且也取决于你。告诉他你的想法，感受，然后等待回答，请他给出解释，让他望着你的眼睛，他不会撒谎。”虹村替黑子解析着，就好像他有多了解黑子，又或者多了解火神似的。

“我不要他看到我现在这个样子。看看我现在多么的可悲，我基本上被打碎了，纳什买了我作为玩乐对象。怎么会有人想成为我的朋友？有很多人比我更好，更有趣。为什么要选择我呢？”小影子沮丧地回答。

黑子的做人原则从来都是越低调越好，他最讨厌的情绪就是别人的惊讶和担心，他不渴望他们为他可怕身体状况感到难过……

“他已经从所有人中选择了你，不是吗？”

“是的，但是你看，当初赤司君也选择了我，但他终究替换了我，没有人是必不可少的，”语气里只剩下全然悲观，“他们在背后说的话，给我的伤害不仅仅只是身体上的，我从不介意流言蜚语，我对他们没有任何意义，一切都是谎言，一切都是残酷的谎言……现在我是叛徒，与敌方签约，而敌人并不会变成我的导师，他认为我是一件东西，一个为他服务的对象，他总是伤害和困扰我，他希望我服从，但我不会，永远不会...”

虹村试图让他平静下来，尽管这个男孩面容一成不变：“黑子，根据你告诉我的，我不会撒谎，与纳什·金的交易是错误的，但我知道原因，其他人也会理解。”虹村提到纳什这个名字的时候，情绪有些僵硬，眼底里多了些黑子看不懂的东西。

少年只是盯着墙壁出神：“不。他们不会理解，他们会恨我，而我无法承受他们的仇恨。”

“我已经清楚地告诉过你，我了解奇迹的世代，我比任何人都知道他们有多爱你，他们永远不会停止这样做。”虹村再次肯定地回答。

“希望是这样，我想相信你……”少年的声音变得越来越小。黑子的眼睑开始支撑不住，一闭一合，没过一会儿就陷入了睡眠，安宁地趴在前队长的胸口上，后者在一段时间后把黑子轻柔地放到床铺上，然后默默地起身，他希望一觉过后，男孩能清醒过来，因为他有很重要的话要在黑子完全意志清醒的状态下交代。

床上的男孩缩成小小的一团，呼吸中仍然散发着酒精的味道。

“一切都会好起来，要坚强。”他用如此柔和而平静的声音安慰了黑子，使可怜的少年平静了下来，轻柔的动作就好像他曾经就这样安抚过黑子入睡似的。

\------

与此同时，纳什进入了赤司财团的总部，直接与赤司征臣谈判。赤司征臣，是日本最成功企业家之一，在商业领域很多人有影响力的人都望尘莫及，业界称他为“掌握日本命脉的男人”，他在国际制造业也有一等一的话语权。基本上，他统治着许多行业，还有非法生意。

当然，那个金发男人并没有被眼前老人的气势吓倒，他直径闯入赤司征臣的办公室，这是他的人生准则，他想做的事情想见的人，天王老子都拦不住：“老人家，我来跟你谈一些重要的事情。”

“你想要做什么？你为什么不预约就进来我的办公室？” 赤司征臣微怒地指控着纳什，他们经常有生意上的往来，他非常了解纳什粗鲁的个性。

“我知道你是个‘模范父亲’。” 碧绿的眼睛直勾勾地盯着赤司征臣，这句话具有讽刺意味的是，赤司征臣是一个糟糕的父亲，他剥削儿子，向他施加过大的压力，使他成为完美的神童，仿佛是在报复当年妻子的难产身亡一样，他基本上不存在于赤司征十郎的童年，只是无尽对于儿子变得跟个完美的要求。

从某种角度来看，伟大的赤司征臣是正确的，因为他的独生子征十郎会继承一个帝国，因此，这个人应该十全十美，掌管家族企业，大放异彩。

完美是赤司家的座右铭，即使它意味着要承受巨大的压力……并为荒谬的等级制度放弃自己的幸福。

“我不明白你的意思，纳什·戈德，你的父亲会为你的不当行为感到羞耻，这样侮辱我……你应该在我报警之前就自便离去。”赤司征臣用威胁性的声音说道。

纳什只是反客为主地坐到办公室的沙发上，把靴子架在桌子上，随手甩出一个文件夹，用手指了指。

“在这里，我有证据表明，黑子哲也发生的事故是你造成的。” 那些扔在桌子上文件，有力的证明赤司征臣就是制造那场事故的幕后黑手。

金发魔王轻蔑地皱起了眉，用手抚摸着文件边缘碰：“这件事故是如此明显，不要试图否认它，问题是，为什么？为什么要伤害一个天真无辜的孩子？”

“这不关你的事，戈尔德小先生，” 赤司征臣并没有否认也没有肯定纳什的话，他只是严厉地回绝道。

金发碧眼的继续：“当然，我的关注是哲也，他现在是我的……你造成了那起事故并试图杀死一个从天堂坠落的小天使，这是谋杀，如果你不为他的身体情况买单，你会付出更大的代价……当然我有一个猜想你为什么会这么做…”

“说。” 赤司征臣饶有兴趣地看着纳什。

纳什继续讽刺道：“你之所以生气，是因为你的宝贝儿子第一次不服从你，你反叛了作为家族企业的君主皇帝的脚步，这真是可惜。他不再渴望成为像你这样的苦老头，他所知道的生活中的一切都因自己的不幸而淹没。”

赤司征臣反驳：“我很成功，我不是失败者，我赢得了我所拥有的一切。”

“当然，但是你不快乐，你使周围的每个人都痛苦不堪。你拥有一切，你称自己为胜利，完美，但你仍然是一流的失败者……你对自己完美的第一胎感到失望，你觉得他就应该是保持家族在所有方面脱颖而出的传承，赤司征十郎必须自豪地接受你的安排，当他逆反你的时候，谁应该为不服从行为负责？你的孩子还是哲也？我猜你选择了后者。”

按照纳什的理论，如果他没有介入整个事情，奇迹的世代终会发现黑子的身体情况，并且为他的治疗想方设法，但对于这样一个昂贵的手术来说，他们的积蓄显然不够，这个时候赤司就会寻求他父亲的帮助，最终屈服于他父亲的命令，迫使他去父亲想要的轨道，所谓的“正确道路”，赤司当然会为黑子做这件事，即使在黑子眼里看起来不是那样，他也会为男孩的利益而牺牲自己。

赤司征臣的计划是如此黑暗 ，甚至肮脏，这是一种迫使他自己的儿子，利用可怜的黑子来服从他的命令的方法。

撇开纳什的假说，事实是，征臣坚信黑子对他的长子产生了不良影响，他认为自己的儿子充满了不实的幻想，他应该被系统地操纵成为家族的傀儡，成为下一代帝王。

对于一个父亲来说，他的继承人因为一个简单的中产阶级孩子而表现出叛逆，这让他感到羞辱，好像皇帝会为了一个微不足道、毫无价值的奴隶而降低自己的身份，但那确实发生了。赤司征十郎迷失在一个毫无意义的童话中，纠缠着无色少年在谬误的海洋中。让他忘却了这个残酷无情的世界到底是什么。

纳什嗤之以鼻：“想象一下，当你的儿子发现你伤害了他宝贵的小皇后时会做什么？”

年纪大的男人坚定地回答：“我不在乎他是否发现了，我为更大的利益做了我必须做的事情。”

“为了他还是你？你很清楚，任性的儿子会在意识到你要杀死他如此爱的小王子时会恨透你。”

男人非常清楚，如果他杀死了黑子哲也，自己的儿子可能永远不会原谅他。

赤司征十郎从头到脚都是完美的，除了对水蓝少年的痴迷，使他想要展现自己，摆脱父亲的束缚。

一个无足轻重的孩子使他的儿子改变了太多，甚至改变了他的思想和理想……最糟糕的是，即使征十郎拥有双重人格，就像两个独立的人一样，他所有的人格都被那个天使般的男孩所吸引。

“你试图用黑子哲也来操纵他，我会做同样的事情，当他的弱点如此明显时，摧毁你的儿子非常容易，感情是一种弱点。”

纳什继续补充道：“你犯了很多错误，所以你必须知道，罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事能将两个人分开，他们需要互相憎恨，否则，带来的只有灭亡..我知道你是担心哲也对你心爱的儿子的掌控。”

赤司征臣无可否认：“你知道你是对的，征十郎相信他拥有对黑子哲也的控制权，他相信他属于他，他相信发现隐藏力量的是他，但是他不知道他对他的感情，这使他变得脆弱。”

“我不在乎征十郎在离开黑子哲也的时候，是否会感到不高兴或憎恨我。他将以这种方式变得更好，这样他将拥有力量，拥有名望，与上流社会的女性进行政治婚姻，拥有所有他想要的，但如果他继续怀有那些愚蠢的友谊和梦想的想法，他最终将成为一个不雅的失败者。”

“现在我知道你的肮脏秘密，你讨厌哲也，因为你儿子想要他...感情使他脆弱。”

的确，他讨厌小男孩，恨他，但这真的是仅仅因为长子以一种愚蠢而疯狂的方式看上了黑子吗？

“你想要什么？” 他儿子绝对不能知道他对黑子的想法，因为即使他不承认这一点，他也会失去儿子，他不希望他离开他的身边，他过去可能对他不好，特别是自从妻子去世以来。

“钱，当然我想要很多钱来补偿黑子，既然他是我的，我也希望赤司征十郎离开哲也，我不希望他靠近。至少很长一段时间，我的小东西将无法看到猴子们……如果你像往常一样操纵你的儿子，让他不试图恢复自己棋盘上的皇后，那将是理想的交易条件。”

赤司征臣喃喃地签了一张支票：“我会给你支付他手术的钱，我知道发生了什么事，我会为他的治疗付钱，这是我的问题，因为我造成了那次事故。我接受这笔交易，但我不能永远将征十郎与黑子哲也分开，只要是关于那个男孩的事，他就不会听我的话，我的儿子非常固执。”

他指责幽灵玩家是操纵者，以虚假的梦毒害了他的儿子并使他反对他。

“操纵你儿子的唯一方法就是哲也，你自己也意识到他的致命弱点，即使看上去无色无害，也很少有人能够摧毁它。” 纳什继续威胁眼前的男人。

“我分离他们并不像看起来那样容易。”

纳什几乎嘲笑地回答：“我会让哲也讨厌赤司征十郎，现在我是他的导师，我会让他意识到，对于不快乐的回忆选择击败它，彻底摧毁它更好。”

“我的儿子不会轻易被打败，所以就让他们互相憎恨吗？”

“我们将罗密欧与朱丽叶分开，这将很有趣。”

“也许随着距离的流逝，这种感觉会从征十郎的心底逐渐消失，我的儿子会离开了与诅咒成为朋友的歪曲想法。”

“诅咒？” 纳什觉得有些奇怪赤司征臣会提到这个词，他为什么这么说？也许是巧合，或者那个家伙也知道了蓝宝石的诅咒，他决定岔开话题，尽管他确信那个人知道某些内幕。

“现在哲也是我的财产，你不敢伤害他，这是一个警告，他现在是我的，没有人碰我的东西。你不必担心小矮子，我不会让他来找赤司的，那些猴子都做不到。”

“至少在一段时间内，这事情变得容易。”年长的男人叹了口气。

“那么合作愉快。”纳什恶劣一笑，碧绿的瞳孔幽幽发出妖冶的光芒。

赤司征臣目送金发男人离开他的办公室，身影在楼中逐渐消失。深叹一口气，凝视着台上已逝妻子的照片。

蓝发的温婉女人永远留在了照片的回忆里。

第二天早上。

黑子头疼得醒了过来，他不记得昨晚发生了什么，脑海中浮现出一些零星片段，他转过身去意识到虹村还在附近，手里拿着一杯奇怪的液体。

“这对你有好处，如果你不习惯喝酒，必须小心，如果喝酒过多，任何人都可以利用你。”

“前辈 ...我......”黑子正要解释，他觉得在许久未见的前队长面前这么失态很丢脸。

“昨晚你告诉我了一切，不用担心，好吗？我不会根据你的决定来定义你。接下来我跟你说的话很重要，你必须记住。”

黑子还是感到头晕目眩，身上的伤口也有点肿胀，他弱弱地点了点头。

“这很重要，请仔细听。我现在卧底在一个秘密组织中，而这个组织里有一群赏金猎人，灰崎祥吾也在其中，而你是他们的目标。与纳什相处，我也不知道…或许可以给你带来庇护，但是你千万要注意...不要相信任何人。”

黑子心中突然冒出一段对话，为什么他们要寻找他：“是因为我的头发和瞳色是蓝色的，对吗？”

“我不确定谁是幕后操纵的人，或者为什么他们在找你。我现在试图阻止灰崎祥吾找到你，现在的局势我姑且可以控制。黑子你听说过一个叫伊丽莎白的人，是纳什金的未婚妻吧？”

黑子感到很惊讶地点了点头：“是的，纳什告诉了我，关于她的事。”

“她也曾是那些赏金猎人的目标，因为他们有一系列的代号，他们称伊丽莎白为“红宝石”，而现在他们以与那个女人相同的原因寻找你，我花了一些时间才发现你就是“蓝宝石”。你可以调查她的事，我不认为这是她是死于自杀，我担心你，我不希望你也发生同样的事情。”虹村关切地说道。

“嗯，虹村前辈，我会听从你的建议。”黑子喃喃地说。

虹村嘱咐黑子一定要小心行事：“与纳什·金交往千万小心，他不是一个好人，他很有可能就是操纵这一切的人。”

相反，黑子并不同意这种说法：“但是纳什决不会杀死他的未婚妻的，他很爱她。”

“他是这样说的，但是你不能信任他。你怎么知道这是真的？你怎么知道之后他不会像对她那样伤害你？”虹村的眼神突然变得有些凌厉，语句有点歇斯底里。

“我不信任他...他很暴力，他对待我很不好，他殴打了我，他认为我是玩具，我知道我不应该为他辩护，但是当他谈论她时，我看到了他的眼睛，我知道他爱她。”

“如果你的直觉告诉你，我无话可说，只是照顾好自己，不要相信他。你可以帮助我找出有关伊丽莎白之死的真相，我会好好控制这边的局面，赏金猎人在寻找你。现在你已经接近纳什·金了，你要赢得他的信任，成为我的间谍。”

黑子不明白前队长为什么这么想要知道伊丽莎白的死因又或者他所说的间谍是什么意思，于是他回答：“纳什似乎为那个女人受苦，我认为他应该知道谁伤害了她...我会谨慎对待那些寻找我的人，谢谢前辈。”

男人把手放在水色男孩的头上，一遍又一遍地摩挲着：“你是个好男孩，我不会让任何人伤害你的。现在我必须走了。他们会来接你，你得假装睡着，假装什么也没有发生，没有见到我，知道了吗。”

“嗯，知道了前辈。”那个可爱的男孩呆呆地看着地板消化虹村所说的一切。

“我们会再次见面，黑子，照顾好自己，我希望一切都会好起来的。” 虹村离开的时候笑了笑，身影很快地消失了。

当虹村走下大厅时，他看到旁边走过的纳什似乎很生气，周围的弥漫着恶魔的气息，他默默低下了头，避免纳什注意到他的存在。这个家伙很聪明，虹村这次走运才没有被发现，他和黑子交谈的时间掐的很准，他不确定让霸道的男人带走黑子好不好，他非常危险，无论如何，他们已经签下了合同。

如果当初有人能伤害那个女人，那么现在他们就会对黑子做同样的事情，这很令人担忧，黑子必须从受伤中恢复过来，虹村还要继续调查伊丽莎白的死以及她与黑子哲也之间的联系。

他必须阻止灰崎祥吾找到阴影，否则将有麻烦。

纳什直径走到前台询问了黑子的下落，前台则是给了他两个用该名字注册的房号，纳什气冲冲地上楼，首先去了其中一个房间，杰森把房间弄得乱七八糟，本尊则是在床上半裸着睡着，散落一地的衣物，床上还有个女人，这让金发碧眼的人非常生气，因为他叫杰森照顾黑子，显然他没有做到。

“你看来昨晚玩的很开心哈？”

“纳什，我发誓我会打电话给你。”杰森被纳什猛得从床上揪起来。

纳什没有给他反嘴的机会，他把男人拖到地上，用力拳打他，他把脚踩在杰森的头上，和他在一起的那个女人被这么大的动静吵醒，很害怕地看到杰森被殴打，穿上了衬衣就立马跑出了房间。

“哲也在哪儿？” 魔王威胁性地说道。

“他在睡觉，我把他留在另一个房间。他喝醉了一点，头晕目眩，所以我决定把他留在房间。”

纳什没有完全被说服：“谁叫你给他喝酒？”

“他自己要…” 很明显的在说谎。

“噢，拜托，你认为我会相信吗？我才离开一会儿，叫你照顾他，你就让他该死的喝醉了，丢下他跑去玩女人？”

杰森回答：“不要为不起眼的事情生气，这个小玩具什么都没发生，他现在安稳的在睡觉呢。”

纳什松开拳头，他仍然很恼火。“最好是的，否则后果你知道的。”

杰森什么也没说，但他知道自己做了什么，纳什占有欲深重，并且他昨天还跟陌生人交易拿黑子做交易，他犯了一个严重的错误，他只是希望那个神秘人不会在那里，因为魔王会因此愤怒地燃烧，并且毁灭一切。尽管他比他的老大大块头，他还是非常害怕以及尊重他的老大，对他发脾气时感到胆怯，当队长去走向黑子所在的房间时，杰森的喉结无法克制地吞咽了一下。

金发男人敲了敲门，然后用房卡打开了，幸运的是一切似乎都很正常，小男孩安静在床铺上睡觉。魔王走进黑子，也不关系他醒没醒，抓住他，深吸了一口黑子身上的气息，又蚊了闻他的头发。

除了酒精味，小东西身上还有另一种气味。

“怎么了纳什…..” 杰森看着纳什的举动感到很紧张。

魔王警告说：“我很清楚地告诉你，他是我的，你知道规则，但我怀疑你是不是要挑战我。”

“我永远都不会那样做，你说的那些事情。我知道小玩具是你的，我不敢去破坏它或者染指他。”

“如果你意识到不该做，那你昨天晚上都带我的小东西干嘛去了？他身上的味道是怎么回事？”

“你太过神经敏感了，他只是无足轻重的猴子，重要的是他仍然呼吸，对吗？” 杰森诡辩道，他才不在乎那个可怜的男孩跟那个陌生人一晚发生了什么。

这个时候黑子睁开眼，迷糊地看着纳什，他佯装说：“你在这里做什么？”

“走吧。”纳什没有回答只是脾气不好地说道。

这位少年并没有去反抗纳什，如果他这样做的话，金发碧眼的人会发现他与虹村的接触的，尽管他希望杰森被修理，因为那家伙昨天羞辱了他。

纳什一把抱起黑子，因为显然小家伙步履蹒跚还有点宿醉，这些杰森都看在眼里，他认为纳什这样太过柔软，不符合他暴力的天性，这是非常罕见的，即使是对未婚妻，过去的纳什有时也很粗鲁，像对待一块毫无价值的肉一样对待她，这样子对黑子真的很反常，也许是因为黑子是来自彩虹猴子们的战利品，像被盗的宝藏。他松了一口气，感激那个白痴小公主没有对真实发生的事说什么。

经过几天的手续，一切准备就绪，动身前往美国，只是时间问题。

纳什吞咽了一些强力的止疼片，药片刮得他的嗓子生疼，处理这些破事让他头疼，他不知道杰森对黑子所做事情的全部，现在他也不想要知道了，因为那绝对会让他更生气。

在与团队一起训练了几个小时之后，回到住宅，他看向窗外，若有所思地看着黑子坐在花园里的长椅上，使纳什回想起了他埋葬的记忆。

忘却的那个背叛他的女人，这一次，他将男孩牢牢地掌握在手中，直到永远。

人性本恶，他必须小心谨慎，那天使般的面孔是最糟糕的，赤司征臣那个老家伙是对的，小东西很危险，他必须保持警惕。

金发男人叹了口气，打开书桌的抽屉取出从哲也偷来的手机，在锁屏是个红发分叉眉男人被一只小狗追赶的照片，还有一些以前黑子高中的队友，黑子并没有设锁屏密码，纳什嗤笑了一下他的毫无防备，划开屏幕，照片里有许多黑子和奇迹世代的照片。

手机上的邮件太多了，看来黑子根本没有删过任何聊天记录，年代久远到可以追随到最久以前与荻原的短。每一个人都有一个代码，黑子没有在联系人中输入姓名，而是以球员的球衣号码为备注，这很罕见，因为除了数字之外就是字母缩写。纳什不是那么精通日语，因此他没有无聊到一条条的阅读黑子的信息，未读的短信里来自黄濑，青峰和赤司，纳什有些不屑，直接格式化了所有信息。又转念一想，找出了奇迹们的手机号。

有了这些号码，纳什分别向他们发送了相同的消息，然后利落地关机，计划通。

这是正式的宣战，现在是魔王拥有了小影子。

他们的白痴让计划变得如此轻松。

纳什笑了起来，好像他已经胜利了一样，他已经能看到那些不高兴和悲惨的面孔，当他们发现与敌人同行的小天使，他当然打算让黑子亲自当面告诉他们他背叛了他们。

纳什心情愉悦地走到小男孩所在的花园。当赤司和其他白痴奇迹们到来时，黑子必须在场，也许他只想看到那些家伙被怒火焚烧，这令他满意：“小东西玩够了吧，现在我们将有客人来了，我希望你准备好了，听话，当你讲话时，必须说我想你说的，否则你将很难受，如果你不服从我，我会惩罚你。”

黑子花园一处靠近阴凉的地方，那里有娇艳盛开的康乃馨和玫瑰，不知何故，这个地方非常宁静。

“客人？”他想知道他们会是什么人。

无色少年看着纳什手中有一朵美丽的白玫瑰，短暂的东西有时更珍贵。黑子想要触摸那绽放的花，却被玫瑰的刺伤了指尖，细小的血珠从伤口中流出，使纯白的花瓣染上了不详的兆头。

魔王拉过黑子受伤的手，用力按压伤口直到黑子生疼地皱眉，这两人同时看着那滴血的伤口。

“你在做什么？” 黑子似乎也不在意手上的伤，毕竟比起身体上其他的伤痛这真的不算什么，已经习以为常。

“细小的口子有时会让你伤更大，知道吗？”说完这句话后，纳什含住了黑子的手指，用牙齿磨压着伤口，直到口腔里充满血腥的味道，然后又拿了出来，黑子的指尖泛白，但是好像确实也不流血了。

黑子被眼前的事情所震惊：“你是怎么做到的？”

“来吧，像一个热情的情人一样，用舌头做事，也许你有一天会学到的。”男人暧昧地回答道，望着黑子水蓝色的眼睛神色暗了暗。

“有些事情我宁愿不知道。” 黑子面无表情地说。

纳什假笑：“蠢货，我不会让你有那种机会。”


	15. Chapter 15: Botín de guerra 战利品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------
> 
> 总的来说就是魔王和帝王的追妻火葬场，黑子晕了一章节的故事哈哈哈
> 
> \----------------------------

Chapter 15: Botín de guerra 战利品

影子少年跟随纳什，穿过别墅的回廊，直到一个诺大的会议室，这个房间的布局传统而简约结构不同于其他纳什家的格局，这种久违的宽敞空间让人感觉心安，房间的中央有一张桌子，上面满是文件，靠墙的书架上穿插着书和工艺品，书架中间夹着舒适的沙发，地板覆盖着宽大柔软的地毯，视线沿着落地窗可以看见后花园的林荫，暗色系窗帘遮挡了过曝的光线。确实，这是一个非常温暖舒适的地方，既保守又正式。

纳什跨步坐在主位上，更确切地说是他的“希腊神”宝座，目光略冷地看着他面前的黑子：“我命令你坐在我旁边，未经我的允许不要说话。”

黑子其实并不明白纳什唱的是哪出戏，反正现在他说一是一说二是二，黑子擅长观察人类，但是阅读狡猾之人的心，解密魔王的想法是不可能做到的。影子不知道接下来要来访的人到底是谁，他看着诺大空空荡荡的房间有点紧张，动也不是，不动也不是。此时此刻，他更希望能留在自己的房间，不过现在他没有选择权和话语权。

金发男人转过头，遥遥地凝视着窗外，酝酿了几分钟后才决定说些什么。

“我们的客人随时会到达，哲也你亲爱的朋友一定会很想见你。”

黑子试图消化那冒犯的话，纳什前面那句话明示着黑子，这些要来的人很明显是奇迹的世代：“你为什么要邀请他们？你不喜欢他们…”

“所有秘密都会被揭露……他们当然必须知道你现在是我的，你会成为他们的敌人。难道你要骗他们一辈子？”丝毫不掩盖男人的恶劣。

黑子出奇的冷静，他面无表情地看着地板，对如何应对接下来的会晤毫无任何想法，他想逃，躲藏在一个没人能找到他的地方，逃离他原本被背叛的人，逃离他如此深爱的人，但是他能做到吗？答案显而易见，那又何必去挣扎呢？

可是没有了濒临绝望的垂死挣扎，他还是黑子哲也吗？

这个问题的答案使他有些害怕。

他对被抛弃感到厌倦，因为自己不够出色而被抛在后面，他一生中的不幸太多了，他会输掉一切，他没有雄心壮志再去抗衡。他的恐惧正在吞噬希望，慢慢变成现实。

金发男人意识到了小影子的优柔寡断，沉默和迷失的目光。“你不想报仇吗？这是你让他们受苦的机会，只需戴上那张非常纯真的面具，然后将刺伤他们最柔软的角落即可。”

魔王简单粗暴地表达了目的，他相信黑子确实有能力摧毁奇迹们。

这是绝无仅有的机会，放在过去，黑子永远不会伤害他的朋友，他也无法那些赞赏的人如此卑鄙。

黑子回绝，他不会听从这种疯狂的建议：“不，我不会。”

“这不是需要思考的问题，你已经出卖了他们，我只是想让他们知道。”纳什笑了起来，好像从中得到了莫大的乐趣。

“他们对我很重要，也许你无法理解这份感受，为梦想所做的事情，为感激的人...除了我对他们的爱，你可以从我这里得到一切。我的忠诚将永远属于他们，这点永远不变。”

黑子说这话的时候虽然表情丝毫不变，但是却可以看到眼里的坚定，那是纳什不熟悉，陌生的东西，他不懂黑子的坚持，不懂黑子的为什么对奇迹那么的忠诚，这种情绪困扰着他。

就像虹村前辈所说的那样，黑子也渴求着在奇迹们的心底，也许还不忘初心，还是有着那份羁绊。如果眼前的男人粗暴的把窗户纸捅破，让一切变得难堪，黑子不知道怎么才可以去修复他们的关系。

又或者说，一切只是黑子的一厢情愿，也许这样说清楚，断干净对他们来说更好。

今天是奏响友谊终结曲的时日了。

纳什继续一脸兴味打量着小影子一成不变的脸，真的好想把看他再次分崩离析的样子，孤立无援地站在猴子们的对立面，然后就可以打破他的表情，占有他更多的情绪。

小东西，你生来就是要像一颗孤星，在浩瀚宇宙无力地闪烁，燃烧自己的生命，直到无尽的黑暗将你吞噬，融为堕落的一份子，任我把玩的星尘，你不应该去再渴求任何光源，我也不会让那些光明来染指你。

我会让你理解我的世界，理解我纳什的方式。

用扭曲的手段来得到任何事物。

可是纳什知不知道，当浩瀚无垠的黑暗吞噬星星的时候，燃尽的火种也成为了深渊的一部分呢？他自己最为害怕的感情，真的又能避免自己的情绪不在星星面前流露，不再被牵动吗？出于害怕再次受伤妥协而选择不再去爱，用华丽的面具把自己掩藏起来，再也不建立任何稳定的关系，和他人有牵连，是真的做得到的吗？

选择摘下星星，难道星星的炙热不会灼伤他的灵魂，甚至为灵魂烙上刻印吗？

他也许是黑暗世界的王，总是获胜，没有人能拒绝或敢于面对他。

女人甚至知道他是个混蛋，也乐于飞蛾扑火，也许是因为他是如此迷人，人们沉迷于他的魅力和技巧，他用一些虚而不实的浮华迷惑了她们，然后让她们自愿宽衣解扣再被抛弃的。刺激感官的缠（和谐）绵后他又感到无尽的空虚，这让他腻味，一切的露水恩情对于他来说，只是名单又增添了一个他记不得的名字而已，没有人引起他的兴趣，一切变得如此单调和无聊。

他是个糟糕的情人，不爱，因为他从来没有搭入感情，不存在鲜花的礼尚往来，床（和谐）上的人仅仅是他满足欲（和谐）望然后又忘记另一个皮囊，他的内心缺乏一抹柔情....多么的可悲，冷情的面具下，就是一个懦夫在努力来打破他自己控制不了的东西，一个不敢去幸福的人，被痛苦折磨最终变成了一个胆小鬼，不愿意去相信爱。

也许爱是黑子的力量，是爱推动了他和驱使他去奋斗。

可笑的爱，可怕的爱，那是小影子的拿手好戏，纳什割舍自己的感情，换来他现在的胜利，黑子舍弃不了感情，换来他和伙伴之间的羁绊。

“你现在是这样想的，但我将向你展示奇迹以外的世界，让你改变主意！当你在我的世界中认识到世态炎凉...每个人的残酷，如果你仍然相信善良，我无话可说。但是现在你要选择我，你不能让他们践踏，以友谊作为借口，而对待你像垃圾一样，你敢再原谅他们，他们就敢重复循环对你的伤害。”男人在不完全理解黑子像护犊困兽一样来捍卫奇迹行为。

人不可以一遍又一遍地做同样的事情，宽恕，不对任何人怀恨在心，执着于不快乐的过去。

突然门外的动响打破了两个人的僵局，侵入了室内的寂静，一双手猛地推开了大门，毋庸置疑这样存在感满棚入场的只有赤司本人，帝王扫视了一圈室内，看到影子的轮廓以后瞳孔收缩了一下。只见他直径走向黑子，什么也没有说，用力抓住了黑子的手腕，并强行拉扯了黑子到他的身边。水蓝色的少年犹豫了一下，尽管那没有用，他试图挣脱赤司的拖拽：“等等赤司君。”

异色双瞳盯着水蓝，与黑子面对面，他们曾如此亲密，什么时候触碰变成了让黑子感到抗拒的动作了？

“你在这里做什么？”队长质问道，听起来更像是责骂。

蓝发少年只是站着，并没有说话，他没想到纳什所谓的“客人”到的这么快，他前所未有地冷静，分析着接下来室中会发生的可能性。

事情发生如此之快，他没有时间为赤司的到来做任何心理准备。发生了什么并不难猜，赤司自己也可以推敲出来。看异色眸收缩的样子，黑子可以断言赤司有多生气。但是黑子能说些什么去解释自己的背叛？这还有意义吗？

他暂时无法应付帝王的低气压 ，水色的瞳孔开始失焦放空。当那双妖冶美丽的异色瞳像盯梢猎物一样注视着黑子，目光刺的黑子生疼，那渗出的愤怒是一个令人震惊的强度，冻结所触及的疆土。

“当我和你说话时，请看着我。”帝王用低沉嘶哑的声音命令道，黑子几乎是下意识地遵循，内心里的直觉告诉他不能违抗赤司的命令。

当赤司强行抓住他时，黑子退后一步，红发少年紧接着一只手握住黑子的脸，另一只手拉着丝般的蓝发，纠缠在他的指间，迫使另一个男孩向他屈服。

仔细看着黑子的样子，无论是发型，细腻和精致的淡蓝色，稚气的面容，眼睛流露出来的东西，都跟以前不一样了。赤司不喜欢变化，这并不是因为黑子现在看起来很糟糕，相反，水色少年看起来非常的精致，像一个让人爱不释手的水晶娃娃。但是这些新的风格，吸引人的目光，流露出来不经意的性（和谐）感，皮肤苍白但是又衬托出了艳红的嘴唇。

这种新风格，一定代表了什么，就像一个青春期的孩子丢失以往的一切，去宣告自己的独立一样。

赤司和黑子几乎是相同的高度，当他们面对面说话时，靠的是如此之近，他们的眼睛对视的距离无法掩饰任何一方的表情，温暖的呼吸时不时地相互碰撞。如果再靠近一点，仿佛鼻尖会暧昧地轻轻摩擦……帝王如此聪明，他知道如何控制人心，他善于隐藏情绪，就像黑子一样。

但是在那一刻，黑子可以清楚地看到赤司的沮丧，他的眼睛散发着火焰，无法控制的怒气侵袭了他，毕竟他的敌人拥有了属于他的东西。

赤司抬起嗓音，要求黑子解释他的行为：“你以为我不知道！你一直和纳什在一起，你在我背后做这些事，以为我不知道。明知故问，继续挑战我，你怎么能背叛我？在我为你做完所有事情之后，以这种方式回馈我。没有我，你一事无成。”

黑子只是沉默不语，也不摆脱红发少年的牵制。反正多说无用，言多必失。如果这些句子真的是赤司的本意，现在他也确实在纳什这边，再回去赤司身边反正也是痴心妄想。

没有存在的少年闭上了眼睛，试图冷静下来，他深呼吸调整节奏，这是他最钦佩敬爱的人。

他知道手腕上的束缚越来越强，内心不由得发抖，因为他知道赤司永远不会原谅他，他不想听到那些最终谴责拒绝的话。

“回答我，”异色瞳咄咄逼人，“为什么？”

黑子从未见过赤司这么生气，最可怕的是他愤怒的原因。

透明少年想要挣脱制伏，伸出了他的手去拨开手腕上的重力。

他能够承受赤司的怨恨吗？

赤司的表情完美的诠释了他的失望和对于棋子背叛他的反感。

“面对我哲也！”

被无视了很久的纳什打破了僵局，他打断了赤司的问话，“显而易见，现在哲也是我的人，请你不要这样对他，我不喜欢别人碰我的东西，再说了，这一切都是你自己选择的，你的杰作。”

赤司知道纳什是在激他，他不应该发脾气，但是听到男人这样的说话，他几乎是咬牙切齿，“闭嘴，该死的，你觉得我会很在意吗？”

纳什知道自己达到了目的，因此恶意地扩大了笑容，眼前的少年帝王开始失去控制，难道不是激将法的最好证明吗？眼底里的得意藏都藏不住，太可爱了，没想到他这么的在意小家伙。只可惜黑子永远不会意识到那种自大猴子的感觉。

“你可真好猜。”

当然，赤司试图表现出冷漠，佯装当他清楚地看到黑子在纳什身边时，那并不影响他。但内心里的怒气是他忍受不住的，他的人为什么会站在对立面，他无力的被内心最深处的强烈情感所吞噬。帝王此刻已经失去了雄心壮志，他知道自己的逆鳞软肋能把自己弄得遍体鳞伤，“这个无用的男孩，”违背着心的少年，残忍地笑了起来，听起来更像是在哀叹着嘲讽，“是一个可丢弃的玩具，一个没有价值的实验，我只是为了方便而使用，无用便就丢弃，我有更好的人，为什么我要一个无能力的残次品？哲也从未对我有过任何意义，他像其他所有人一样只是我的棋子，我可以随时替换和丢弃。”

这些话的或真或假无从而知，但反复无常的少年帝王很大可能的是出于想要掩饰自己的伤痛而不分轻重地嘲讽着。

诶呀，一切都按照我的剧本来发展了呢，多谢了奇迹的队长。纳什按耐不住地看着黑子淡定的面具因为赤司的话而破碎。

虽然话语并不能给他人物理上的伤害，但是精神和心灵上的创伤远比想象中致命。黑子无法想象他真的再次再次听到敬爱的队长是真的对自己漠不关心，并不关心，这是残酷无情的报复方式，也是他们丑陋的结局。他被那次无情的对话震惊了，眼泪甚至没有注意到就落在他苍白的脸上，他捂住了耳朵：“不要那样说，不要那样说，”他结结巴巴地重复着这一句。

红发少年正在撕毁一个执着坚强的灵魂，他最终打碎了他一手打造的珍宝：“哲也，你一直只是用于达到目的的工具，”他再次大笑，“你认为我在乎吗？我会成为像你这样可悲而微不足道的失败者的朋友。我不能永远忍受你的弱势存在，你变得笨拙，想成为别人，想变得坚强，但你不仅仅在阴影中垂死，因为你不够好，每个人都把你抛在后面了。”

此时此刻，赤司征十郎真的知道自己现在在说什么吗？答案是否定的，他的神智已经完完全全被黑子和纳什在一起的这个事实给侵蚀了，他一点都无法控制自己所说的。

黑子抓住赤司的衬衫，似乎他的一部分开始变得痛苦不堪，“请告诉我这是个谎言，告诉我对你并非...”

“别碰我。”手拍开了黑子，似乎恶嫌那触碰。

“你真是个灾难，你不值得在我面前呼吸，你应该跪着亲吻我的脚，我是你的主人，对吗？你一直对我服从，作为我的仆人，然后现在你成为了肮脏的叛徒。”

纳什把手放在黑子的额头上，下滑捂住他的眼睛，把他拉到自己怀里，这样他就可以在小影子的耳畔窃窃私语：“你不能哭给他看，小东西，你不是要表现出你的坚强吗？你想在心爱的帝王面前显得可怜，祈求怜悯？”

魔王很好地挑战着赤司的底线，和黑子这么亲昵的举动是赤司也无法做到的。赤司就算再怎么否认也无法回绝自己内心的渴求，断然否认黑子是他的一种荒谬的自我保护形式。

男人看向赤司，挑衅地说：“那么你就不会阻止我带走他。”

赤司公然地愤怒，好像他几秒钟前说的那些话毫无意义：“他是我的。”

“那是过去，因为现在他属于我了...你有你的替代品，你自己说的你不在乎，我好心收下了。”金发男人说，使赤司的反驳变得苍白。

黑子在纳什的身边变得沉默和冷静下来，他开始正视那些残酷的音节。

纳什兴味地展示着法律文件，他实打实就是黑子哲也的监护人：“正如你看到的，黑子哲也在法律上也属于我，他，从头到脚都是我的。”

赤司有些愣神，接着开始仔细阅读这些文件，这些该死的纸张还说他的哲也是对手球队的正式球员，那是不对的，为什么哲也会和这男人一起？

为什么哲也和他这么亲近？

为什么不和我在一起？

为什么哲也不听我的话？

“告诉他我的小宠物，你选择了我，告诉他你出卖了他们。”纳什满腔嘲讽地补充道。

红发少年只是不敢相信地喃喃：“这是真的吗？”

“我……赤司君，对不起。”透明少年咬住嘴唇感到内疚，他不会解释自己受伤的真相，牺牲的真相。他只是想要努力的变得更好，与朋友在一起。他撒的谎已经够多了，不怕再多一个。

我永远不会被原谅。

听到这加剧了赤司的愤怒，他现在完全相信是黑子背叛了他：“所有违背我的人都应受到惩罚……你将面对后果，没人敢背叛我。”

红发少年似乎是伸手要掌掴眼前的人，黑子没有回应，他只是站着不动，冰蓝色的双眸没有波澜，他认为自己应受痛苦，但是就在他以为巴掌要落下的时候，纳什在没有任何警告的情况下踢向赤司的肚子。

男人不知道为什么会插入这两个少年的纷争，他明明已经达到了自己的目的，也不应该在意黑子会怎么样，他烦躁地说，“ 赤司，你认为你能碰我的东西吗？”

黑子呆呆地看向纳什，为什么他要这么做，他不是打算袖手旁观吗？

男人看向愣着的透明少年“我会替你报仇哲也，因为他让你哭泣，他将遭受他应得的折磨。你想让我打他吗？还是你自己动手？”

“你在说什么？我不想伤害他。”黑子无法理解纳什所说的话，这完全不合逻辑，他困惑地看着碧绿的眼眸，难道纳什不想看到赤司和他互相残杀？

纳什把黑子朝自己拉的更近，幽绿对上冰蓝，就像森林想要吞噬海洋，以牙还牙，以眼还眼，这么简单的宇宙道理，为什么眼前的少年丝毫无动于衷，任由人摆布？

最终，对于纳什来说，这个男孩很奇怪，他看不懂。

魔王质问：“你为什么不想？” 我为你铺垫好了一切，给予你了刀刃，你却拒绝了。

黑子的回答很干脆：“他是我的朋友，赤司君是我一生中最重要的人。我为什么要伤害我爱的人？”

“你没有听他刚才说的吗白痴？他把你当作属于他的木偶，他从来没有真正爱过你，这只是一个谎言，他骗了你...为什么对一个无情的混蛋手下留情？”

少年简单直白地回答，即使真相让人心酸：“即使像你所说的，我也永远不会恨赤司君...我的感情也许不会得到回报，他利没利用我，我都感谢他，我不感兴趣他会怎么回应，我希望他幸福就好，所以，我绝不会伤害他……”

伤害他人会给予一时的快感，但是复仇后的痛苦会导致灵魂上的缺失。

“但我不介意伤害他。”纳什不爽的再向倒地的赤司补了一脚，赤司痛苦地扭曲了一下，然后像从灰烬中重生的凤凰一样起身，气势丝毫不减地揪住纳什的衣领，逼迫他低下头。

“你这个下等人试图偷我的东西，还敢打我，你纳什·金会付出高昂的代价。”

魔王准备继续用暴力解决问题，但是黑子竭尽全力地拉住了男人，小小的少年夹在两人的中间：“让他……别再伤害他了。”

纳什轻易地仿佛像是夹娃娃一样提起黑子，他是那么小只，拉近彼此：“看看可爱的小猫科动物，伸出他的爪子捍卫别人，生气时你很可爱，但我希望你知道谁是你的主人，以及谁在帮你出头。”

“请不要再动赤司君。”黑子从未用过像这样严厉的语气，他的声音坚定，他的眼睛凝结着那种灼热而强烈的情绪，这种神态是纳什不曾看到了，或者说，这才是真实的黑子哲也。

炽热到吞噬一切。

“有时你让我感到惊讶，你知道我喜欢你这点。你的脸上充满了仇恨，真希望我能经常看到，这是非常热烈的……你可以恨我，必须恨我！那会让你变得更坚强，让我将自己嵌入到你的存在，你的思想中，在你的心中，最终我会像毒药一样侵蚀你的全部，我会让你无法入睡，对我的仇恨会支配你的一切并迫使你去做坏事，你最终会每天24小时都在沉迷于我，因为仇恨类似于爱，仇恨会从内心消耗你。”

纳什将挡在身前的黑子移开，但少年继续抓住他的衣服以阻止他：“如果你想打，就打我，我不会让你对赤司君造成更大的伤害。”

“如果你坚持的话，”男人笑着说，带着愤怒的表情把男孩扔在桌子上。

纳什就像一个饥饿的掠食者抵住黑子的动作，用一只手钳住少年纤细的手腕，在肌肤上压出红（和谐）痕，膝盖跨分（和谐）开少年的双（和谐）腿使他无法动弹。

黑子无法移动他的关节和手臂，纳什握着他生疼。但是无论疼痛与否，他都渴望保护自己的队长，他可以为赤司忍受任何事情。

纳什将另一只手抓住黑子的大（和谐）腿，继续收紧抓力，这种羞辱感的迫使下，躺在桌子上的少年只将视线转至另一点：“请不要在赤司君面前这么做。”

“你是那个提议为他牺牲自己的一切，我不明白你这个傻孩子，”魔王语气一转，“哦，还是说，你以我为耻？你还是希望他为你感到骄傲，所以你不想在他面前变得脆弱任人鱼肉，也不希望他意识到你是我听话的小宠物？”

真碍眼，为什么你会为这个青春期中二病少年流露出这样的情绪，为什么这种忠诚不属于我。

金发男人想到这里有些晃神，分散了他的注意力，所以他没有注意到这边赤司的眼睛里充满了病态，看到这一幕，少年帝王的血液被怒火点燃。他不会停下来看着魔王虐待面前无助的影子。

赤司毫不犹豫地拿起了身边第一眼看到所能用的尖锐物体，用尽力气地将找到的一把剪刀插在男人的背上，“远离他，否则你会后悔的，纳什·金…”

魔王好像感觉不到疼痛似转过身，反手将锋利的剪刀从身上拔开，仿佛完全没有伤害到他，他将沾着血的剪刀扔到了地面，愤怒地接近赤司，低沉的气压让黑子躺在桌子上呼吸困难，他警告道：“正如你所看到的，哲也是我的，我随时随地都可以和他一起做我想做的事，你和其他任何人都无法阻止我。”

“你以为我会让你伤害他吗？”异色瞳跟男人博弈着，流淌在血液里的王者意志不允许他示弱。

赤司话音刚落就出了手，他试图再次捡起地上的剪刀去击中那个大个子，但纳什最终从他手中夺走了它，两人开始肉搏，难以捉摸的战斗继续，当他们再次扭打在一起的时候，黑子不能坐以待毙，眼看着纳什的拳头马上要朝赤司的要害挥去，黑子下意识的护在赤司的身前，替赤司承受了伤害，纳什没有反应过来，当他想要收回对着黑子的拳头的时，已经太迟，男人沉重的力量击中了小影子，以至于两个少年都被震倒在了地上，黑子的神智开始散晃，对周围失去了知觉，红发少年保护性的本能将黑子牢牢包裹在了他的怀里不被冷硬的地板所磕碰到。

赤司感到又气又恼，因为承认黑子是纳什的，在某种程度上触犯了他的逆鳞，但是他又要声称一副自己丝毫不在意的样子，出言不逊地重伤黑子。但现在意识到即使他这么做，黑子这个傻瓜还是会毫不犹豫地偏袒护卫自己，自己是何德何能才能受到这孩子的如此重视。

这样不顾牺牲自己来保护的人，怎么会是叛徒？

他有点困惑得出结论 ，有没有可能，哲也是无辜的。

赤司的心开始跳动，直到他感到剧烈的疼痛，这刺痛，象征着他对透明少年的渴望。

强烈的愤怒情绪以这种方式入侵了他的思想，他脑内的另一个人格意识到心爱的哲也正处于危险之中。

他脑海里传出一个声音：“改变！是时候改变！”

“不！我必须教那个该死的男人一个教训，没人管我，没有人偷我的东西，这么伤害他，他怎么敢？”仆赤抱怨道。

“换吧，哲也需要我...”另一个他再次用柔和的声音坚持不断地低声说着。

仆赤：“那是你的问题。你只考虑哲也，而不考虑我们会输给纳什·金...”

“我们不能输，赢就是我们的一切。”

“我们以胜利为食，而不是死于失败，我们不能看到在某件事上失败。我们的鲜血，我们的名字，我们的尊严是用他人的血和肉堆积起来的，不会改变。”

“你知道哲也...”当俺赤想要插嘴时，脑海里仆赤又突然打断，“这是我们的弱点，我们必须消除这种感觉，摆脱这种愚蠢的情绪。”

“那个纳什意识到我们很容易受那个愚蠢的男孩的伤害，他将要用它来对付我们，使我们沉沦。”

“你不止一次伤害了哲也，使他与他的童年朋友分离，使他远离了我，使他与他的朋友竞争，迫使他成为了你的棋子，我从来没有野心要伤害他，我不想失去他，因为这是我生命中掌中宝月上光……哲也改变了我的生活方式，他让我意识到获胜并不是一切，因为那个男孩，我成为了更好的人，他使光明充满了我空荡荡的灵魂，他接受了我们，他原谅了我们所有的罪，他对我们微笑，使我们再次感到失去的温暖，自从母亲的去世而消失的幸福，这总是让我感到惊讶，超出了我的期望。”俺赤叹了口气。

“你知道，你的工作重心一直很糟糕，这就是为什么你是一个失败者，你需要我来做黑脸...”仆赤回答。

声音继续说：“我们的人格融合的时刻将会到来，所以请不要忘记我们都是赤司，我们的首要任务是黑子，我不会放弃他……即使你不想，我也不会放弃的，我会为他拥有这个身体。”

“我记得当我第一次见到他时，当我看到他的时候，我知道他与其他人不同，很难再找到像他那样让我如此着迷的人，他是多么的透明，没有存在，他就能变得多么的迷人，他的光环令人着迷和陌生。”

“即使我们不相信自己的感情，即使当我们的母亲去世后，我们失去了所有的情感，并被痛苦拖走了，这个看不见的孩子仍使我们的心剧烈跳动。”

仆赤反驳道：“你曾想过摆脱压力和痛苦，这就是为什么你让我控制这个身体，我全心全意地追求完美，做父亲那样说的话，我们会忘记痛苦，赢得尊重。”

但心底里剩下的最终只有空虚。

只有那个男孩的微笑使我们感觉好些。

俺赤循循善诱，“看到他整天不休息地练习，让人想知道是什么驱使他继续前进？他不像我们一样为了使父亲感到骄傲那样努力去履行义务，他只是为了激情，即使他很虚弱，他跌倒了，也可以看到他将自己的游戏藏血管中，那肾上腺素使人想要生活，追逐梦想，使人感到自由。”

“因为哲也是唯一一个标记了我们的灵魂的人，所以我给你几分钟，不要太亲切，我会觉得这很烦人”仆赤妥协道。

当赤司睁开眼睛时，不再是异色瞳，这意味着他的主人格已经恢复了。

他轻轻地把小男孩抱在怀里，轻轻地把因为微汗黏在少年脸上的头发移开，温柔地抱着他，小声说：“对不起哲也，这全是我的错。赤司爱你，却不知道如何表达，我伤害了你，他一直伤害着你，他把你从我身边带走了……我永远不会原谅自己让他伤害了你，有人敢碰你。”

纳什也意识到红发少年气势明显转变了，“所以你就是那个软弱的另一个人格。”

这个人是不同的，他是平和的，完全像是赤司的对立面。

征十郎直接问：“你为什么要伤害他？”

“关你什么事，你不在乎。”金发男人粗鲁地回答。

“你知道我们很在乎，与黑子哲也相关的一切都与我有关。”他肯定地回答。

“与你无关，我的恩怨是与你那另一个不讨喜的人格有关。叫他回来！”纳什下令。

红发少年只是有耐心的继续刨析：“如果你想消灭赤司，你没有理由利用一个无辜的人，为什么在你的邪恶计划中算上了哲也？为什么将其作为奖杯置于争端的中心呢？我温暖的小影子，你可以看到他有一颗纯洁的心，我不想你因为这场荒谬的游戏而伤害他，他不应该受到这样的待遇和像你这样的人使他腐败。”

“你愿意为天使做什么？你会下地狱去救他吗？”魔王低沉玩味地问。

赤司毫不犹豫地回答：“我会为他做任何事情。”

男人有些不屑：“不仅你爱哲也，而且你另一个疯狂的人格也扭曲的爱着。小家伙可以如此轻易地摧毁你们，但他甚至没有意识到自己拥有的力量。”

少年帝王立即联想到了金发男人的计划，这个男人要进行一场危险的游戏，他想要以占有黑子来击溃他们，他利用了赤司好胜争强的心理去蒙蔽他对黑子的真实感情，也许一开始这只是一场比赛，但是最后这会变成一场你死我活的角逐。

“拥有哲也并非易事……当纯洁的灵魂天真无邪时，他就不可能腐化，就算你真的拉他下了地狱，你自己最终也会无法脱身。”

这样的话刺激到了纳什的好胜心态：“你认为我做不到吗？等着，好好看着……现在，让我与另一个你聊聊，我对你对这小家伙乱七八糟的爱不关心。”纳什厌恶赤司主人格那副儿女情长的样子。

赤司抱紧昏迷的黑子将他溺死在温柔之中：“我将留在黑子身边，我不会让你再一次伤害他。”

纳什无语道：“我说我不想跟你谈判…”

“如果他需要我，我会陪在他身边，你不能阻止我。”

魔王看着老谋深算的少年，虽然笑得一脸温柔，但是眼底里尽是冰霜。

好吧，那就为这个游戏加点筹码吧。

从赤司怀中夺走黑子并不难，毕竟赤司刚刚给纳什打得不轻，拽回来那个小小的少年以后，魔王恶劣地笑了，舔了舔嘴角刚刚打斗沾上的血渍，铁锈般血腥味道让人兴奋：“我对如何与另一个赤司谈判有个小方法。”

黑子就那么乖巧的依顺在纳什怀中，他希望赤司在前排看到他将要做的。他没有浪费时间，把黑子的头偏向一边，露出苍白的颈部曲线，拨开搭在颈项上的冰蓝碎发，然后狠狠地咬住了少年的脖子，将牙齿嵌入到黑子瓷器般的皮肤中，昏迷的黑子吃痛地呻（和谐）吟了一声，睡颜反映出与之前宁静不同的表情，好像是遇到了什么梦魇，牙印的伤口留下了一串串的血珠，浸染了象牙白的肌肤。

纳什知道，赤司的次人格是对主人格柔软性格的互补，暴虐无情的人格正是赤司帝王之道所需要的，抛弃感情和无用的牵绊。一旦赤司受到刺激，防御机制就会响应，唤醒仆赤。

赤司的刘海遮住眼睛，看不清他的表情，拳头握紧甚至有些抖动，他告诉自己要冷静，不能被纳什激出来次人格，放弃为数不多的和黑子独处的机会。

纳什注意到他的计划奏效了，于是他舔了舔嘴唇，恶意地舔（和谐）舐着黑子渗血的伤口，暧（和谐）昧地磨牙吮血，陶醉着昏迷的小东西血液的金属味。

“我通常不这样做，这是我标记爱人的方式，但也许我就想这么对待哲也，让他完完全全变成我的，从里到外。”

赤司怒气冲冲地颤抖着，抬起头的双眸果然变成了异色，金黄和艳红，这意味着赤司回来了：“该死的你该死。”

金发男人勾起笑容：“那让你回来了，这比我想象的要容易。”

纳什轻轻把怀里的黑子放平躺在沙发上，披上自己的外套，咬（和谐）痕仍然新鲜，男人似乎很满意自己的杰作，留下啃（和谐）噬的齿（和谐）痕。

也许以后可以每天都这么标记他，我的东西打着我的印记，真赏心悦目。

“好吧，小孩子打架斗殴的过家家结束，现在我们可以谈论正事了，你可以坐下。”纳什转身昂首示意。

话音刚落，他也不顾赤司怎么回答，就直径坐回自己的主位。

赤司控制不住跌入纳什的游戏。

“你认为小影子做出的行为出卖了你，然后就像一个被宠坏的小男孩乱发脾气。你对哲也说过可怕的话，你自己甚至感觉不到会伤害他，你始终相信他是不忠诚的，毕竟他和我一起.....你，没有相信过他。”纳什说了事实。

“我不觉得我真的在乎...是征十郎被我不在乎的男孩迷惑了。”仆赤再三撒谎，违背自己的内心，这是他的最大诟病，对于自己的内心真实的渴望的不忠，他归咎另一个人格的多愁善感，唾弃这种情绪，毕竟胜者没有感情。

“你用那种防御机制对你有利，但不要欺骗我，不只是‘他’在乎，你也在乎，我敢说你比另一个人占有欲更高，也许你是在嫉妒吧？哲也似乎更爱另一个你。”纳什突然说道。

“给你透露个好消息，我的小宠物从未出卖你……”幽绿的瞳孔遮不住的得意。

“你在说什么？”赤司感到困惑。

纳什点了点文件夹，那里有黑子身体状况的文件，“我不会让你道歉，你对小东西很不好……你说的都是胡说八道，就是害怕自己受伤，但哲也并不知道，他认为你恨他，你拒绝了他，就好像他是瘟疫一样，你做了所有使他哭泣的事……小男孩为你牺牲自己，现在他这么绝望，对我来说正好。”

赤司对黑子判断错了，直到现在他才意识到，为时已晚。

他为什么对于黑子的身体状况丝毫不知情？

又是谁导致黑子这样的？

这段时间的回忆像走马灯一样回放，黑子走路的样子，赛场上的表现，温吞慢放，填补起了整个谜团。

他早就出现了问题。

赤司不明白黑子为什么掩盖这么严重的事：“如果这是真的，你告诉我又是什么目的？”

纳什并没有直接回答他的问题，而是望着黑子的睡颜，喃喃道：“为你牺牲的白痴，我知道爱是愚蠢的……回到主题，我要告诉你，你犯了一个错误。现在的事实是，哲也是我的，感谢你，如果你在男孩被打碎之前发现了这些，他将永远不会和我在一起，我应该感谢你。创造出一种可以摧毁你的武器。”

“我告诉你，被夺走的宝物你将永远的失去。”

“这仅仅是开始，我会让哲也蔑视和冷漠你。”

“好像你真的可以做到。”赤司几乎立马嘲笑纳什的说法。

“当你拥有他的时候，你大可使他成为没有情感的武器，寒冷的兵刃，但你没有，你不想改变他，你甚至惧怕这种无情带给你的反噬。但我不是你，我不会害怕他所具有的力量…”

“让天使变成恶魔，成为你的噩梦，这就是我对你的报复。”

赤司十分自信地说：“他不会改变，他永远不会恨我。”

纳什笑了笑，“你什么也做不了，我会胜利。”

输，输是赤司的字典里没有的词汇。

纳什已经计划好了一切，大发慈悲，“这么说吧，我会给你机会让你拿回你心爱的宝石……合同期满后，哲也将决定与他是站在我这边还是你这边，如果你同意的话，现在开始你要对黑子完完全全地放手，你不可以干涉任何与他相关的事，我会带走他，你不可以在他的世界里出现。”

赤司现在还太年轻，就算再怎么熟悉君王之道，他的气焰还是太过稚嫩，缺少经验和世道人情地打磨，他还斗不过男人。但是假以时日的赤司，终将成为真正的帝王。魔王虽然恶劣，但是也想要势均力敌的挫败赤司，而不是跟一个还在父辈臂膀下的雏鸟相斗。

赤司厌恶失败，但是，他知道只有时间才能给予他更多力量，他将接替父亲的事业和权力，“我会从你肮脏的手里夺走哲也。 我永远不会输，我不会，你不会赢。”

这是一场比赛，纳什想要成为赢家。他想把黑子彻彻底底与奇迹分离，他要将一个小男孩变成男人，使他的内心充满仇恨，使他成为破坏性武器，做赤司不敢做的一切。

赤司有把握黑子的内心深处不会被恶劣的男人所操纵，“哲也是我最伟大的创造，他是一块白色的帆布。是我把他升华为艺术品。”

也许这是真的，黑子成了赤司的画布，赤司发觉了他的潜力和力量，但纳什做得更为绝对，他要把一匹丝绸软布变为武器。

“这就是为什么你气急败坏啊，我从你手中偷走了最有价值的艺术品，破坏了你的创作，如果你想恢复他，这对你来说并不容易...他现在可能更喜欢你，他更喜欢猴子们，但在几年之内，会是这样吗？拥有的爱会消除，他会以痛苦为生，以报仇结束对你的厌恶。”

纳什对于自己在合约的几年改变黑子这点势在必得，他有信心和野心，黑子会选择的不是赤司。

赤司直接宣战，“我会变得更强大。相信我，你可以赢得战斗，而不是赢取战争。”

这只是开始，赤司将向纳什报仇，直到让哲也回到身边才会罢休。

赤司没有等待纳什的答复，再跟男人纠缠下去没有任何意义，他会和这个家伙战斗至死。

他以极大的力气把门摔上。生气锤上手边的墙壁，喃喃：“你为什么不告诉我，哲也？该死的，我早该知道为什么不注意了？现在晚了……”

“我做的一切就是伤害他，我错了。”

“我丢了他。”

“我丢了哲也。”

他不知道为什么这种想法会这样影响他，为什么那么痛？

那是与母亲去世时一样的痛苦，失落的感觉更加刺痛灵魂……

他另一个人格的在脑内回答：“这是你的错，你不应该说这些话...你伤害了他，看到了他那样的表情，为什么还是伤害他？”

“当那个男孩仍在我们身边时，你还在继续，再次伤害了哲也，他接受了我们，他原谅了我们……你不重视他，赤司。”

“我以为你开始只是因为妒忌，你想把我从他身边赶走，我不能原谅你，因为你让他走了。”

“那是纳什从我们这里夺走的，不是我。”

仆赤回答：“闭嘴！我不需要提醒。”

但是脑内征十郎的声音没有停止，“我们将追回他，我们必须追回他，他不能和纳什·金呆在一起，他会破碎，他会毁灭。”

赤司知道自己的陷入了死局，“你认为我不知道吗？但是我们目前不能做任何事情，合同是合法的。”

“我们有足够的时间来计划如何使哲也摆脱那个男人的魔爪。”

他必须采取行动，他要掌握实权，他需要更多的磨练让自己变得更加强大。强到可以与对方抗衡。

如果是黑子哲也，我们会自己下地狱救他。


	16. Summary 16 - 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总结了一下 16 - 38 的剧情

黑子和纳什去到了美国，黑子基本上的生活都是治疗+学语言+怼纳什，前几章主要发展纳什和黑子的感情线，埋了一些后面神秘组织的伏笔。讲了讲为什么纳什这么的反社会，原作基本上在慢慢洗白纳什（其实我感觉与其说是洗白，倒不如说是解释一下他为什么这么变态）

这也是我慢慢喜欢上纳什黑的篇幅，他其实是一个爱上了就不管不顾很深沉占有欲超强的孩子，可以从文字中读出他对黑子的喜爱跟他挂掉的前女友性质是不同的。纳什周围的人老是拿黑子跟他前女友比较，一开始看着可能有些不舒服，但是后面大家都发现了这两段关系是不一样的。

后面就到了大学，感情线主要分三条：

1\. 火黑：过完语言关（黑子上了几年美高）过后，黑子去了火神和荻原所在大学读书。纳什管黑子管的非常非常严，不允许他跟以前的队友有任何来往。黑子唯一可以联系的就是他物理治疗的主治医师竹马君（荻原）。黑子复健过程并不顺利，时不时还得进医院，几次几乎精神崩溃。荻原心疼黑子的精神状况，偷偷把火神的联系方式给了黑子，让他们联系。火黑搭档解开了当年互不联系的误会，感情开始升温。黑子因为和光重新建立联系状态好了很多，又燃起意志坚持康复。

2\. 荻原黑：竹马君作为黑子的复健主治医师，一直都陪伴在黑子身边不离不弃。是黑子最坚实的港湾。他知道自己对付不过纳什，不能把黑子从纳什的合同中救出来，所以他能做到的最大贡献就是一直陪伴在黑子身边。荻原是非常讨厌奇迹的，这点他和纳什是站在同一观点上的，他认为黑子现在很多心理上的诟病都是奇迹造成的。联系火神也是势不得已，必须为了黑子的精神状态考虑才这么做的。

3\. 纳什黑：纳什对黑子的占有欲越来越强，特别是在黑子去了大学以后，他发现黑子不在身边让自己很心慌。这个醋王开始慢慢认知到自己对小影子的感情，从之前那段感情的创伤里走出来。他为黑子在背后其实默默付出了很多，提供最好的物质和医疗支持，但是嘴上总是说违心的话。黑子也慢慢产生对男人的依赖性。如果说火神给予的是挚友的陪伴，纳什给黑子的更像是长辈、伴侣一样的支持，他说的话虽然不是最好听的，但是是为了黑子未来的利益而出发的。

后面纳什发现了火黑的联系，非常妒忌和生气，他禁止两个人来往。黑子没了搭档的支撑又开始变得有些精神恍惚，于是火神和荻原策划了带走黑子的逃跑计划……当然没成功。纳什一怒之下完全把黑子转走，藏了起来。

与此同时，纳什发现当年那个奇奇怪怪的组织开始活跃起来，这个组织的行动似乎跟黑子又千丝万缕的联系。五年的合约还有一年就要到期了，纳什带着康复的黑子和炸脖龙队伍回到了日本，重新挑战梦之队，并打爆了他们。奇迹们跟黑子相见了，纷纷表示自己的忏悔，可是这边忏悔还没结束，大家就发现黑子不见了，就连纳什也找不到他。

神秘组织终于出现了，布了许久的局收网捕捉了他们想要的猎物——黑子哲也。灰崎绑架了黑子交给了组织，随着幕后大boss，虹村队长，的出现，谜底终于被揭开：虹村一直爱着Elizabeth（纳什已逝的前女友），但是前女友喜欢的始终是纳什。纳什当年是个花花公子，搞不清楚自己想要的是什么，没多严肃对待这份感情，浪得她身心俱疲伤透了心。于是她劈腿纳什跟虹村私奔回了日本，那个时候她已经知道自己得了病，时日不多了。原本是打算她欺骗纳什自己爱上了别人，看看他会不会挽回自己，结果纳什气个半死，告诉她赶紧滚，于是她心灰意冷的跟虹村回到了日本，没有多久就去世了。虹村因为此事一直怀恨在心，想要为Elizabeth的死报仇。

当年他调查Elizabeth的身世和死因，发现其实她是赤司的小姨，当初她之所以招惹上纳什，是赤司征臣的安排。原本她是赤司家安排在纳什身边的眼线，但是后面她沦陷爱上了纳什，被赶出了日本的家族。

但虹村为什么要绑架黑子呢？是因为他想要复活Elizabeth（妈耶玄幻）!还记得前面提过前女友也是蓝发蓝眸，黑子奶奶说祖上有隔代遗传的蓝发蓝眸巫术血统吗？所以这个前女友和黑子一样是被选中的血统，有通灵的能力。虹村的这个组织策划了这么多年，就是为了搞清楚到底怎么样可以招魂把Elizabeth的魂引到黑子的躯壳里。

黑子当年的事故是赤司征臣安排的，目的是废了黑子，让他不能打篮球，摧毁赤司征十郎跟黑子的羁绊。事故之后，黑子的身体状态直线下降，可是复活Elizabeth需要一个健康的躯壳。这个时候纳什出现了，而且提出来了要帮助黑子康复，于是虹村将计就计，把计划推迟到了五年后再实施。

奇迹和纳什一行人找到黑子的时候，黑子哲也的躯体里已经是Elizabeth的灵魂了。虽然前女友同志非常，非常的想要夺过黑子的身体跟纳什重新开始。但是经过小侄子（赤司征十郎）的游说和前男友的坦白，她发现她在意的和爱的人深爱着这具身体的前主人。纳什表达了自己对黑子的感情，也最终理解了爱是守护不是占有，他提出了还给黑子自由，愿意给他自己的一切，只要黑子能活下来。前女友终于醒悟（又或者觉得这身体的原主人可能更能折磨纳什），放弃了夺舍，把身体还给了黑子。虹村队长看着心爱的人又一次在面前离去，自刎。

最后的最后，黑子跟火神和荻原隐居到了日本的某个小岛，纳什买下了黑子家旁的房子，跟黑子担保了自己再也不会干扰他的生活，直到黑子原谅他的所作所为。奇迹们还在为当年对黑子的伤害而致歉，等待原谅再次成为黑子生命的一部分。

全文在黑子给纳什的一通电话中结束，他原谅了这个给他了太多痛和伤痕，又治愈了一部分他的男人。他终于告别了过去的影子，准备好迎接新生。


End file.
